Omake Files
by Sage of Eyes
Summary: A collection of 1000 word Omakes for Fate/Stay Night. Do not own the Franchise, or The Fanfiction that gave me the reason to start reading Type-Moon... WHHHYYYYYY GABE! WWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHYYYYYYY!
1. Chapter 1

Omake: Actions.

It wasn't my first choice, but it really needed to be done.

It was something of an anomaly in my life when things went well, so I strongly suspect that the Root was paying attention to something more… important, the past 6 years I had spent in relative happiness with Rin and Saber.

-Emiya Shirou

As I waved goodbye to my fellow college reject, my thoughts wandered indiscriminately settling upon matters that I haven't dwelled on for the past few months, mostly concerning Rin and Saber.

How were they doing? And more importantly: were they safe?

It wouldn't do for me to have left and for them to get persecuted needlessly, I would rather have stayed, or more likely they would've come with me.

I guess the only thing to blame was the fact Rin became an important figure in the Clocktower in our 4 four years there, and Saber's inability to stray too far from her, that separated us from them.

It wasn't entirely justifiable of course but we just couldn't go together, or me by myself.

The hours before my hasty departure were harsh and taxing, a lot of stressed words were said in them mostly from my own throat trying to reason with my two lovers, it really pained them to see us go but even Rin knew that the Mages Association wouldn't stop itself to only my circuits…

I tried to stay away from thoughts as much as I could though, it wouldn't do to think as Shirou Emiya when I lived as Minato Sahashi.

It was an unexpected windfall when I was luckily found by my family literally hours into my escape. The first meeting was tense and I had thrown a an altered knife at my mother's bodyguard as my mother was slightly faint as the shock enveloped her, it was a feeling I could relate to of course, the grail war and all its occurrences may have been years ago but all the surprises that occurred during those weeks would never leave me, even as I masqueraded as another person.

Keeping the news silent was surprisingly easy, and my father was happy to lend me a hand with finances when I stated that I would like to pursue my own career after graduating college.

His own words being "Ah the flight of Youth! How I remember those days! Pursue your dreams knowing that a kingdom will await you when you come back, my son!"

Had it not been for my mother's detailed eye over how my grades reacted while I was in school, I would've suspected he would've bumped up my grades to a ludicrous degree so I can finish my, once again in his own words, "adventures in youth" quickly and become a potential board member in his company.

It's been a really long time since I've been flattered so much, but my family seems to be practically rolling in cash and is influential enough to amass private armies, so I'm sure that it would merely be petty favors in their eyes.

By 'Their' of course I mean my father. My mother would not allow me such leeway in education, especially with the background story I had given her on my past.

My musings distracted me, of course, and when I finally rose from them I was already at my destination and I opened the door to let myself in.

"Ah! Sahashi-kun you're early today!" the attendant exclaimed, a normal businessman or woman would've been affronted with her casualness but since I was neither and frequented the place just as much the former two she and I were more like friends than simple acquaintances.

I greeted her back, using a less formal variation of the typical Japanese 'Konichiwa' before handing her the payment as I entered the small room.

She was alone, as always, the business men and women picked their own up before I had, it was a rare occurrence, but tomorrow was Saturday, a day off for most corporate workers.

As I entered her eyes seemed to brighten and she bounded to me, smiling as she tackled my leg. I knelt down as I towered over her much like most of my countrymen, though I doubted this would last long once she was old enough.

"How was your day?" I asked quietly in English, the language Rin, Saber and I had taught her to speak through, though she was speedily learning through Japanese faster than I could've imagined for a 3-year old.

My red haired daughter looked up to me with a smile that I would cut mountains through for, and answered in turn.

"It's better with you now, papa."

Omake: Keeping to Myself Never Works…

As we walked down the park I kept a light, yet firm, grip on my daughter's hand. Even with all my backup and my new identity I never felt complete safety ever since I left the Clock Tower, my 6 years with my magus master/wife had taught me to always be careful.

There were plenty of instances, both inside and outside the workshop that I would've liked to have remembered to exercise caution, in some cases it centered around Rin's 'kinkier' escapades, but mostly when I was researching runic combination that centered mostly around 'sulfur' and 'fire'.

It was quite evident that even though there were plenty of barriers protecting the outside world from my workshop, my experiments were what required my workshop to have a case of fire extinguishers in a brightly painted red box outside my workshop with several manuals on how to operate them in every language.

I think it might have the closest thing I've gotten to commendations really, not even the most foolhardy mages before myself ever forced the clock tower to shell out currency for modern equipment.

The destruction of that particular workshop was painful, but easily done. The day I heard of my sealing designation I had just-oh-so-happened to be experimenting with some more… lethal combinations of several runes.

'Phosphorous' and 'Hydrogen' for the regular folk or 'Demon Salts' and 'Dry Water' for those who speak Alchemic terms of course.

I actually saw a news report a few weeks into my stay in Shin Tokyo, talking about a extremist left-wing terrorist attack deep in England.

Quite possibly the greatest achievement I've ever accomplished, creating military grade explosives with welders, a piece of metal, a smidge of ink and Od.

Of course the metals were only needed for destruction of some documents I could live without, opening quite a few avenues especially since I figured out how to sequester Od into small pools to timed or trigger sequences for active weapons.

Now I only needed to find out the addresses of those who dared to put the sealing designation onto me and I'll be home free…

It would be glorious…

However, before I could lose myself in my grand machinations, something I learned was a familial trait and that I hoped my child would not acquire. Though with the fact her mother is an heiress with an aptitude for taking control and her first teacher was a ruthless king, the chances of the trait staying recessive may have been shot to hell and revived into an eldritch abomination that even most magi would fear.

But I had years before I had to worry about that, just like worrying about keeping any idiot alive who'll try to make her do anything stupid, with her mother backing her up.

Or maybe I won't worry about all that and just let them do as they want, would probably be better for my overall health anyways.

Just as we neared the small mansion my father had 'loaned' to us, Misaki seemed to stiffen and clung to my leg, it took me a moment to register this and another moment to register the sweet smell that seemed to emanate from the park.

A Sekirei? Here? Misaki clung to me whenever we neared a Sekirei, for the most part my trait of being able to smell was amplified up to eleven within Misaki, there had been problems when she was a baby with sensory overload, simply attributed with her own smell. Of course this meant she could detect far longer ranges than I possibly could, but it 'hurt' her in a sense.

I kept a wary approach through the park, Misaki making an occasional whisper about 'Cold smell' and 'Sweet', that I only recognized once I was closer. It was true, the scent reminded me clearly of winter and an overall cloying sweet smell that seemed to hamper everything else identified the source to be a Sekirei.

As we neared the source I took an idle glance around the park, it was night and winter was settling onto the city with unusual ferocity this year. Couples kept together for warmth and quite a few people were dressed similarly to Misaki and I. My clothes were a secondary set of armor for myself though and not just something that kept me warm, with my skin being the first set. Misaki wasn't ready for that yet, only a few of her many circuits were active, unsurprisingly she had taken after Rin's side of the family and gained 2 more circuits than her mother, setting quite a bit of training for her once she gets them all activated.

Every other person in the park seemed to avoid the area in which I headed towards, and I froze when I saw what was there. It made some sense, Japanese culture was relatively strict and with the Sekirei's appearance it could be easily identified that she was in a spat with her lover and was thrown out, a very sad thing to know but most of the people wouldn't have bothered to help her even with the fact that she only seemingly wore a lab coat, specked with red at the bottom.

My eyes though weren't drawn to her figure, despite the impressive display that it was, they were drawn to the mark on her head, and I knew why exactly she was wearing a lab coat and was half naked in the park.

She was a Scrapped Number, one of the strongest Sekirei my father's company MBI had been unable to recalibrate, I was given what could only be called a 'briefing' on Sekirei by my mother the first few months of my stay at Shin Tokyo, approximately around the time I discussed a battle I had seen occur inside the building with several security guards against one Sekirei.

The fact that many of the guards were unconscious afterward, I had no qualms about steering clear from her as well. However I did register the fact that the familiar weight on my leg had disappeared until I saw my daughter near the potential psychotic killing machine.

My body acted on its own, my circuits flexed in the surge Od, before sequestering it into my body and my clothes, strengthening both to stronger than steel. I felt the familiar tingling sensation that preparation of Tracing Kanshou and Bakuya in my palms just as my eyes narrowed and I analyzed the being with its head settled between its knees that my daughter was approaching, along with the terrain of the park, my mind rapidly sequestering each place as its own 'Chii-tai' or zone that held its own set of advantages and disadvantages much like a feudal Japanese samurai would in any duel to the death, turning the park into a non-magical bounded-field that would put all the advantages onto my side. Sekirei were strong, as I have seen, and taking chances with the alien would be ridiculous even with their sheltered upbringing, and the possibilities of the sightings of the battle by several bystanders did not stifle my planning, they would be lucky to be alive if they were stupid enough to stay and watch.

Secrecy be damned, if that thing hurts my daughter 8 feet worth of steel will enter it.

As I refrained from approaching the creature, keeping myself strong enough to ensure that I could get Misaki away fast, but restraining myself from conjuring my two blades into existence.

"A-are you alright?" Misaki asked in slightly staggered and hesitant Japanese, to the creature. I wondered slightly if she knew what the woman was but I kept quiet and observed from a few feet away, looking like, for all the things in the world, just an ordinary man watching his child talk to a complete stranger and not a man who was prepared to kill.

The Od I channeled into my body was indiscriminate in where it was applied, even my ears were amplified by the energy, but I barely caught on the woman's reply so I silently wondered how my daughter heard it.

"I'm broken."

…

Aaaannnnnddddd…. Cliffie!

…

Omake: Pairing 1

It was a pretty surprising morning for the Inn when Shirou staggered into the dining room, looking for all the world as if he had been molested by Matsu for hours on end. Of course this fact drew the attention of the household to the pseudo-super hacker, who seemed just as confused as everyone else. This relieved most of the others but also raised curiosity up to eleven on what made the normally unflappable Shirou Emiya so pale and utterly demolished.

"Ara are- Emiya-kun, why so down?" Miya asked, though she really was happy she managed to actually do something besides buy groceries that day, the actions of her love-interest- (Sword touches author's neck held by a Hanya) err- her mutual understanding, completely platonical friend, incited a bit of curiosity that made her speak on behalf of the clan- (sword comes closer, this time by a man with a rather weird mask with a burger king crown on his head) err- the Inn's residents.

Shirou, however, laid his face on the table, thankfully missing the breakfast, before handing Matsu the doohickey, tapping it a few times.

Matsu blinked, at the casual use of technology for a moment before reading the headline aloud.

"MBI welcomes noble family stockholder from Europe."

As if seeing the Inn's resident's cocked heads, Shirou rose his hand and made circular motion that told Matsu to continue, keeping his head on the table and the flock blinked as they seemed to see a dark cloud hanging over his head.

"The esteemed director MBI happily meets with one of the shareholders of his company," Matsu read aloud, still slightly confused. "The family has exclusive ties with the English royal family and is extraordinarily influential. The scion of the clan has come at her family's behest to see that the company they have invested much in is as successful as their CEO, Minaka Sahashi has said it was," At this there was a loud gasp and Homura's eyes widened to the size of saucers, and Miya went very still.

"Ah… Master's father is founder," Akitsu voiced, her brain seemingly the least affected by the entire revelation.

Just as Matsu was about to ask her own question Shirou held up his hand in a 'stop' movement before following with his earlier 'continue' gesture.

Slightly put off, Matsu continued, pretty disbelieving anything could be worse.

"The scion has not been seen until the press conference, a link had been posted on the bottom of the page for any interested." Nonplussed, Matsu clicked the link, and froze.

Matsu suddenly shrieked before fainting, the resident's seemed to blink collectively before looking into the tablet themselves.

Homura fainted right away, barely missing the table and singing the tatami floor, much to Miya's feigned dismay, (She'll get Shirou to fix it later).

Kazehana reached between her cleavage and withdrew a very large bottle, sliced the top open with a flick of her wrist and with a yell of "Looks like I'm not needed anymore" took a swig and didn't seem to stop.

Akitsu, just took in stride, calmly catching the Uzume as the cloth spear user nearly hyperventilated.

"Shirou-kun's sempia girlfriend is here!" Musubi cheered, showing off the small percentage of the group that was happy about it, picking up Kuu-chan before Tsukimi fell on her due to her faint and giving her a snuggle, "We'll get to see the Shirou-kun sempia that taught him to be the best with the least, Kuu-chan! I'm so excited! Maybe she'll teach me as well!" At that Shirou managed a weak gurgle, signifying his now-hopeless outlook on life.

"Ara." The lavender haired inn-keeper muttered, remembering Shirou's past talks of his three girlfriends and a an even earlier talk explaining why each one was VERY dangerous in heir own way in 'Magecraft'. "Is this going to be a big problem Emiya-kun?"

For the first time that day Shirou looked the landlady in the eyes, and Miya recognized the look as one saw on a man about to be cut down.

"I'm currently the largest beacon of Prana in this city, and her eyes can detect hidden monsters with much better skills at hiding their own inside city's as well." Shirou explained despondently, "I'm currently living with 9 alien women, most of which are mated to me, and I have left her, my most 'demanding' girlfriend in the dark of night, with no word on where I would go or why."

Shirou made sure to take Kuu into his lap and cover her ears before meeting everyone's eyes, most of whom were just getting up.

"Lorelei is going to fuck me up." Shirou finished, before the sliding door behind him was opened by a metal encased hand before the woman in question let herself inn much to the dismay of most of the residents.

"In more ways than one," Barthomeloi Lorelei, wizard marshal, and undoubtedly the strongest non-sorcerer alive, her hair up in her signature ponytail and her maroon and white uniform impeccable as ever, added before sitting next to the resigned man. "Now tell me, what you've been up to all this time Shirou."

…

Ho hum~

…

Omake: Different Beginning 2: Begin Harder

…

Shirou stepped onto the vessel with slight hesitancy, followed closely by the strangely dressed man who had hired him to pilot his boat onto the island.

Which apparently had a giant alien spaceship crashed onto it.

Now under normal circumstances the Magus would've simply high-tailed it out of there, but the years of his exile were rather… boring.

Sure he mastered tracing and reinforcing to the degree that he could make an temporary engine with not much hassle, and created dozens of new explosive combinations of runes to take advantage of in battle.

But nothing came after him, it was as if everybody just forgot about him, not even bothering to launch a SINGLE attempt upon his life.

It was very, very aggravating to the 28-year old Trace master. Sure he was glad he was making great strides and living a moderate lifestyle, but to be outright ignored by the people who expressed they had interest in your genes and to not see a single attempt on your life was truly rather insulting.

So there he was entering a crashed spaceship with a man dressed in a leotard and a scarf with his cynical, and hard hitting, fiancé.

As the two continued ahead of him he touched the wall alongside him, making note of the chemical composite and its surprising atomic structure that insured a prolonged life span. Even if the scientists ahead of him swindled him out of the greater chunk of the profit that would be made, he'd still come out a rich man by selling the composition, or heck even starting a company himself, he had plenty of extra money.

He continued to study the composition of the metals for a moment before hearing a hissing sound at the end of the hallway and the shocked gasps of the couple. Fearing the worst Shirou analyzed the situation.

The door they came in was shut, and he had no idea how the fool had opened it earlier.

The walls surrounding him were absurdly thick, molecularly and structurally, even if he broke out the imperfect bow he was still attempting to master along with the arrow forms of Kanshou and Bakuya he doubted he could blast through.

The halls were long but if the aliens were anything like apostles they would engage him in mere seconds.

"Is that an alien!?" Minaka Sahashi yelled, loud enough for Shirou to flinch and lower his guard slightly, seems like they weren't into killing, if only due the fact that the idiot was still alive of course. Shirou gave a deep sigh and walked up to them, before raising an eyebrow at the sight.

"What is this?" Shirou inquired and the two scientists jumped up in surprise as he was sure in their senses he simply appeared between them. "There are embryos and fetuses everywhere.."

The man and woman appeared flabbergasted for a moment, before each one took hasty steps to the nearest of the vats and began examining them.

"It's true!" The woman his age, Takami he remembered, yelled in surprise. "These are all embryos fetuses! Could this be the remains of a last ditch attempt to save their own species?"

"Not likely." Shirou grunted looking up, grimacing softly, as he felt their ostentatious looks bore into him he jutted his chin upward and their eyes followed.

"If this was the last attempt to save their species. why the hell wouldn't that thing up there already, have itself and its fellows broken out?"

"It looks so human," Takami whispered, Shirou eyed the woman for a moment before grunting his assent and leaning against the wall, his mystic eyes slowly dispersing themselves even though he wished they would already stop. "But… more."

"It's a god," Minaka said in awe slowly slumping to his knees, and Shirou sniffed at the appropriateness of the statement, trying hard to keep blink away the sunspots that had appeared when he looked at the beings with his eyes, he was tempted to channel Od to them but he knew that would only make it worse. "Nothing else could give off this much power, I can feel it in my bones that this is a god."

"But…" Shirou muttered from his place at the base of the gigantic pillar, "What are we going to do with them?"

The two scientists shared glances before heading to what they thought was just a regular fisherman they had hired off the docks.

"Are you good with business?" the man asked, serious for the first time Shirou's ever seen him.

"I can make sure you two won't be ripped off." Shirou offered, so this is what they were going for, "But I won't stay very long." He warned.

"Not a problem, as long as you can stay long enough." The woman added, "you realize that this groundbreaking and we can't tell anyone until were ready correct?"

Shirou gave a chuckle and got up, towering over the two scientists.

"I have more secrets than you two will ever keep in your entire lifestyles, and I'm making more and more every day." He dusted off his sturdy khaki pants and clipped up the coat he had taken to wearing before, leading them out. "I think I can keep my mouth shut until I can earn some money."

"This is an entire alien civilization on our laps, and you're thinking about money?" the man asked, more curious than apprehensive.

"It's the best reason I can think of, as of now," Shirou admitted, stopping at the other side of the door an d taking in the sight, he stood off to the right and the couple took up the middle and the left as all three gazed up, the pillar intertwined with 107 vials containing fetuses and embryos and at the very top a woman that radiated power enough to burn Shirou's eyes. As the man made a movement to close the door which Shirou could only imagine was the same that he had used to open the door he made his final remark.

"But what reasons will they give us once we release them?"

…

GET OUT OF HERE IF YOU'RE ONLY GOING TO TALK ABOUT THE DAMN LIST.

The "First" was the Misaki route.

…

Omake: A New Threat…

I eyed the lab-coat clad woman in his house with eyes that would've made an apostle feel nervous.

The woman looked back, not a shard of fear in her eyes, something I had to admit was quite extraordinary, due to much of the training I had received from Rin.

All the while I was sure that my daughter was still looking at me pleadingly.

"Can we keep her please?" Misaki pleaded, begging for all she was worth, and by the root was it doing things to my will that the temptations of the Grail could never reach.

Call me soft, but I just couldn't bear to say no to Misaki especially when she was being reasonable.

We were inside the small manor then when I had told her that she could keep her… alien, and it was quite possibly the happiest moment in my daughter's life, while I went off to cook dinner she was already talking about dressing up the poor woman and playing all day with her.

That was of course weeks ago and the woman, Akitsu as I found out her name was, proved to be very reliable in taking care of Misaki, and the two stayed at home whenever I was at the university. The days were much easier with Akitsu around, and I was glad that some of the load and worry of raising Misaki was gone, especially now that I knew the two were safe inside boundary field he had created.

It goes boom when something or someone gets to nosy…heh.

Akitsu was utterly devoted to my daughter, and it went to as far that she hardly ever left Misaki's side. I was also sure that Akitsu slept on the mattress nest to Misaki's bed (Misaki's bedroom was VERY large), and regularly wore the outfit that Misaki picked out for her, the night before everyday.

Oh…and boy did Misaki pick the outfits…

I swear, the last time Misaki made the woman wear corset, a skirt and a set of boots there were at least 5 car crashes and ten blood transfusions, mostly from men but a few women as well.

I, of course, knew that Misaki would one day exhibit her mother's perverseness, but the fact that my daughter was doing it subconsciously made me feel quite a bit queezy.

What, by the root, would be the outcomes of her perverted streaks when she did it consciously? There was a very large feeling in my gut that if Misaki never gets the discipline that I cannot give her, she would become a true monster.

It was when those thoughts entered my mind that I wished that Saber had come with me, she had always been the one who kept Misaki in order. As I was an utter doormat for her, and Rin was quite eager to cultivate her daughters gifts to their fullest extent.

We were quite the dysfunctional family, and I chuckled lightly to myself as I walked, down the street.

Of course, that opened up several situations that I was wholly unprepared for.

Namely bumping into a woman carrying bags of groceries and almost knocking the poor woman over.

The same could not be said, for the bags of groceries though, which I had to scramble to catch and surprisingly failed to do so.

As I apologized continuously, I on my knees to the ground, cheeks flushed beyond what I thought possible as I tried to look for anything that wasn't broken or damaged, before I was heard the lady's pleas to stop.

I was sure I was blushing intensely when I got up, and my cheeks were getting stung by the onset of the chilly winds that had come around merely several days ago. I tried to look anywhere but the lady's face as I did so, keeping my head down cast, a customary gesture of shame in many families that lived in Japan and I was sure since I saw the hem of the Miko-outfit the woman was Japanese as well.

"Ara, ara," the lady gently chided, and I my thoughts of her living in Japan was true, as a foreigner would've yelled at me by now. "It seems that black cat that crossed my path earlier seems to have delivered my bad luck earlier than expected. It seems that the two of us have been intertwined with bad luck, yes?"

"H-hai," I muttered scratching my cheek slightly as I uttered the traditional Japanese 'yes', she quite definitely a traditional woman, I had yet to meet anyone who could speak so fluent Japanese with such little ease in tying together humor into the gentle chiding that could have done so with a traditional Japanese background. "It seems to be like that…"

As I let the sentence linger I lifted my head a bit still scratching my cheek and offering an apologetic smile as I looked to see if I could possibly salvage my pride in my upbringing in any shape or form.

The first thing I noticed was her hair, it was lavender, and was kept up with the traditional way with ornamental chopsticks. She was wearing a Miko outfit as I had seen and it was unflattering to her figure as it should be. I had seen many of the Sekirei jump around in forms of that style that would've made any shrine maiden weep in it's disfiguration.

Her face and eyes though forced me to take a breath and smell in the VERY alien scent that I attributed with regret, and the scent of blood so thick I almost chocked. Her face was angular and regal, a traditional beauty contrasted with a sharpness that I didn't know was possible with the very sheltered Sekirei, save from Kurasaba of course.

It took insane amounts of willpower for me not to engage her THEN and THERE. Only because of the fact that I wasn't sure that I would survive was what stopped me. As always my mind was safe and the woman knew not of my thoughts.

And as any traditional Japanese man would do I offered to accompany her back to the grocery store and buy her all the items she wishes to do so. Unlike the traditional Japanese man however, I would plant a tracking rune on the bottom of one the longer kept products and make sure to stay away from the area it settles in until I was calm and configured enough to either confront the beast or make terms with it.

The longer I stay in this city the more I feel that it was getting more and more dangerous by the second.

…

AND NOW SHE SHALL REACT TO HIM, EVEN AS HE FEARS AND AVOIDS HER, MWUAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!

…

Anyone notice I always update at 10 pm?

To make this Realistic, you can all consider Rin and Saber to be much more interested in one another (chew on that bone) thus giving Lorelei the 'leeway' to entire his life despite him already beign in a relationship.

This REALLY could never happen in the real Type-moon universe, I just happen to like turning things over their heads. (And I like the pairing)

Omake: Lorelei: How it Happened Part 1

Shirou Emiya fidgeted on his seat, unable to hide his nervousness despite the fact that he was raised in a traditional Japanese environment. Anyone that saw him like so would've had their curiosity piqued, Shirou had an intense pride in keeping his behavior calm as the culture he was raised in had indicted.

The reason for his nervousness?

He had just blown up his 15th workshop… practically half of the deserted, bounded acre that he was assigned to do all his magecraft in was glassed with the high explosive rune combination he had recently completed.

And it was costing the Magi Association quite a pretty penny, so much so in fact that there were talks about getting him private funding, since most of his concepts of explosives via runes were still not understood by most of the Associations Rune Masters and Alchemists who readily wanted to adapt to such a thing.

He was practically mixing Runes with Alchemy with how he was creating desired explosions! It was glorious in their eyes!

Of course no one could deny the fact that explosives needed… very large amounts of land to work with, (especially when he blew up his workshop the 3rd time) and so he was granted an acre of land to practice his 'new' branch of magecraft in.

The only problem was the constant reapplying of all the boundary field, the recreation of his hardened concrete workshop both of which were gradually becoming bulkier and more warded every single time they were destroyed.

The Bounding masters and the Rune masters were apparently in a competition to see which one's Runic wards lasted longer, since Shirou had always proven it was impossible for anything to impossible for him practically blowing away the 'strongest' of their runes the first day, as well as taking the constant destruction of their respective creations to better themselves and pursue their field's own versions of 'True Magic'.

'Guaranteed to protect against Emiya Shirou' Fields/Runes.

Shirou was sure it started out as a joke in the beginning, but he was seeing more and more of those departments striving, very seriously, to create them. Especially when he started playing with more modern elemental chemical compounds he found over in a science documentary to transcribe as runes, and he started breaking through the things with surprising ease.

This only seemed to make the each of the department's staff's even more fevered in their pursuit of the 'Emiya' protection runes, citing that they were growing in ways that leapfrogged the past 100 years and giving new avenues for them to explore.

Mainly in projectile stopping, force stopping, and air dissipation.

So with that, various departments were petitioning for the creation of a fund, so any mage that wanted to pursue the idealistic dream of creating wards that will hold back any of Shirou's explosive experiments (and in conclusion anything else in the world) will be able to pursue their DREAM.

Shirou really didn't care, more due the fact he wanted to get back to his experiments that he even bothered to listen in to what he considered 'drivel'.

He was the loose attaché/boy toy to two girls for Root's sake, he didn't really need to care what others thought of him.

Then he got the letter for an appointment with the Vice Director of the Clock Tower.

The freakin' closest thing to a 'Queen' he'll ever meet, and she wanted to discuss why his drainage of funds was 'good' for the Mages Association.

That was when Shirou started taking things, a touch, more seriously and began to attempt to stamp down all the wild talks of his explosives, if only to ease his nervousness about the coming meeting.

It didn't work, the more he talked to them the more they asked about his experiments and were getting more and more ecstatic at every detail he gave them. The last time he talked to one of the mages in the Boundary department the man WEPT and told him his magic would be nowhere near where it was had it not been for him.

Scary stuff.

"You may enter now, Mr. Emiya." The androgynous brown haired secretary told him in clipped tones, as if expecting him to already now the fact. "Please refrain from dying messily should the situation arise, I clean her office and would consider it a gift from you should you not spray your blood or any bodily parts on her paperwork. Goodness knows she only wants them when they're pristine, and would gladly throw them out of the ceiling if there was anything wrong with them."

"I-I'll try." Shirou stammered back in English, quite a bit terrified now.

The secretary beamed at him and waved him away to face the devil.

…

Heartwarming? No.

Believable? Possibly.

Funny? Definitely.

…

Here's an extra.

Tsukimi blushed furiously red as she heard the creaking of the walls above her as the rest of the flock that came with her busied themselves in the kitchen, or in Matsu's and Kazehana's case attempting to enter the bedroom.

Besides the constant creaking, of the floor boards above them, they had no idea what was happening leaving everything up to the imaginati-

Oh who was she kidding everyone in the house knew the two were having angry make-up sex.

Lorelei had taken Shirou almost immediately after the breakfast and it Matsu hours to find them and when they explained themselves to the MBI guards they were let into the mansion.

That was a week ago and so far the creaking stopped at the most only a dozen times.

At her last visit Miya voiced that the girl must've stocked up on food inside the room itself, when the marker of three days came and went.

How the landlady knew this, or why Musubi called about the landlady seeming to buy more food than normally and some disappearing in the middle of the night, was never mentioned.

Akitsu seemed the least perturbed about the entire thing just busying herself going around the house cleaning, while Homura constantly fretted and kept talking about how it wasn't possible and that it was unhealthy to go on for so long.

The building seemed to shake for a moment and the creaking stopped, and the general audience (ahem) flock all stopped what they were doing as silence rained over the house hold.

A seemingly endless hour later, which had much more fevered attempts to enter the room by Kazehana than the past couple days, the couple came out seemingly more composed than when they were last seen and didn't seem to look like for all the world, as if they didn't have sex for the past week.

"I told her everything," Shirou said calmly, sitting nimbly upon the sofa next the just-as-calm Lorelei, "and I have agreed to everything that my wife is about to say."

When the Wizard Marshall looked up the Sekirei present knew they were well and truly f*cked.

…

I'll expand on it… one day.

(Most likely next week)

…

Omake: Pairing 2: Pair Harder.

Shirou was not having a good day.

"Stay still, damn you!"

For one, he still had to go to work after his classes, and his boss was an absolute nitpicker when it came to employees arriving at least 5 minutes early to prep their stations.

"Get over here you, wuss!"

Secondly, his grades were absolutely awful in economics, horribly skewing any of his plans to advance beyond working for his idiotic boss.

Shirou caught the assaulting man's wrist, and twisted into his guard. He altered his steps, quickly twisting and moving one of his legs behind the man's own. With his unrestrained arm Shirou landed a strike to the large, muscular man's shoulder with his elbow.

The man gasped in pain as his shoulder blade seemed to attempt to extract itself from his body, giving Shirou his next opening.

Shirou extended his arm out with controlled speed, his forearm had been on the opposite side of the strike, and crushed the man's nose with the strike. Shirou brought the leg behind the man forward, sweeping the pain-filled man off his feet.

Shirou gave a grunt as he clasped the large mans arm with both hands and threw him over his shoulder, into the rest of gang.

And thirdly the local Yakuza decided that they wanted another piece of Pain, courtesy of Shirou's fists.

On some days Shirou would've welcomed the fact, already shifting his arms just above his stomach area and matching the placements with his feet directly underneath, a bastardized martial arts stance that would've made any user cry out at him in rage.

But today was not that day, he was on the cusp of finalizing a new form of explosive rune array that had the potential to burst and explode at designated ranges, finally giving him another step up to a combat practice that would allow him to finally use his explosive runes in a do-or-die battle.

Screw archer's bow, he had the potential to launch high-powered explosives at his enemies without a chance of harming civilians, he was going his own way!

Just as the first of the idiots began their charge at him, he felt a shift in the air behind him.

"Duck."

And duck, Shirou did, and he was infinitely glad he did so.

Explosives he could only dream of seemed to spontaneously appear in front of the Yakuza, ranging from small pops that made men faint and explosions that burst in front of the man nearest to him that threw the man twenty feet away.

For an explosive creator like Shirou this was practically heaven in its own right, his first sight of controlled explosions that he was on the cusp of attaining.

Just like any magus that saw a technique that they wanted to learn Shirou turned around as he got up and Bowed deeply, noting the worn leather briefcase by the figure's jean covered legs and asked as politely as possible...

"Please teach me how you did that," Shirou voiced, hearing a sudden 'eep!' from the one he was asking. "I would gladly share all my research with you if you teach me the principles of those explosive you used against them."

"A-ah… you're a magus?" His savior yelled out loud, her high pitched voice eliciting a slight groan from him. "Why didn't you use Magecraft on them? I wouldn't have needed to help you if you did!"

"I trained myself to fight without my Od unless absolutely necessary," Shirou replied, trying for all he was worth to be as humble as possible as he looked up, "My magic circuits are malformed and though I have 27 natural circuits they can barely handle any units of power inside them. I am currently researching explosive runes and would really like to study your magecraft, and am willing to do anything to-"

"Whoa, there, boya" his savior extended her hands out in attempt to stem the flow of words, "I'm not exactly the teaching type, how about you lead me to workshop and we talk there? You can show me why my magic has you all riled up while you're at it as well."

"Gladly," Shirou replied extending his hand , "My name is Shirou Emiya, nice to meet you Master."

"Lets not get to hasty," his newly declared master chuckled warily, before grasping his hand in her own,

"Aozaki Aoko, nice to meet you as well."

…

I can only imagine the CHAOS that will happen when they arrive in Shin Tokyo, as fate would eventually lead them.

XD

…

Sadly this is the…

Omake: The End

…

I guided myself through the length of classrooms, keeping myself isolated from all the other students of the university as they went about with books in hand, studying intensely for the next day. I had to study for several classes as well, but studying right before a test never surmounted to anything for me, so I studied when I was extremely focused that I was sure to remember it.

Mostly in the reinforced basement that served as my workshop, when I was piecing together a particularly nasty combination of runes together, worked well enough that I passed higher than most of the class.

Saber had told me that life and death situations always taught people new things, but I'm sure she'd put me through several if she knew I was abusing her teachings so much.

Rin, as well, though I was sure she'd bring out boxes of toys that would drive me insane instead of the, much more preferable life or death situations that Saber would present me with.

By the root, I hope that Rin would never find out.

I was just exiting the building when I bumped into an old friend of mine from cram school.

Yasaka, I found out did not really like being forgotten, especially since he was still in cram school while I was in my first year.

He wasn't very bright.

We made small talk, and I coincidentally found out he worked as a host now.

By all technicalities he was a male prostitute that may or may not have standards to apply to any gender.

But of course it would've been pretty hypocritical of me to think of him as being lower than me, I met plenty of men and women, two of whom I was with, that were bisexual

As we walked down he seemed get nervous around me, and I invited him to my house, just for pleasantries of course, and just like any Japanese man he declined and thanked me.

Oddly enough it broke the ice and were talking just like we were in cram school again.

"So how's the kid, Emiya?" Yasaka asked, as we were at an intersection. Some people were staring of course, it wasn't often to see a man my height with someone dressed like Yasaka was, and with my enhanced hearing I heard several girls giggling talking in hushed tones while they pointed me at and Yasaka.

"She's doing well, Yasaka." I replied, "I finally found a babysitter that's utterly devoted to carrying out her every whim as do."

"You joke too much, Emiya!" Yasaka laughed, leading in the walk across the street. "There is no in this world that treats their kid with so much care, as you do! The only person that would be as devoted to her as you are would be a slave!"

I gave a half smile at that, Yasaka really was hitting the bull's eye with his description of Akitsu's devotion to my daughter.

Master to servant, no gray area, anything my daughter tells her to do WILL be done. It had taken me quite a bit of talking to get my mother to explain the scrapped Sekirei to me, and even more talking to convince her that the 'bomb-waiting-to-go-off' was as a good babysitter as any.

My mother, one minute trying to make me feel ashamed about making her a grandmother so young, the next trying to strangle me for doing something as small as cutting onions with Misaki in the same room.

Truthfully, at least she wasn't nearly as bad as Yukari who kept trying to get Misaki to call her 'Okaa-san' instead of 'Obaa-san'.

The nightmares and nervousness the actions my sister do, the cause and remind me far too much of a certain white-haired heiress at some points.

Root be praised she didn't have Berserker with her, or we would all perish.

"Ahh! Emiya look it's one of my colleagues!" Yasaka exclaimed before running ahead to get whoever he wanted me to meet. Yasaka is surprisingly much more cheerful than most crammers going onto 25 would be, a lot more cheerful compared to how he was when we were at school.

Well a lot of people say sex is a good stress reliever… but I didn't want to dwell too deeply in that context since I was still unsure of Yasaka's preferences, considering, once against, that his job would require him to be suitable for a VERY wide range of clients before he gets a pool of steady clients.

Basic marketing, Rin had told me that book I read was about.

It turned out to be how a brothel was run and Rin had a wicked time watching me read it in public while I struggled to read it and try to make sense of the many words that I learned from it.

Happily enough that book also happened to be the first book I turned into an explosive and threw into a lake.

"Emiya! Over here!"

I turned, and I knew from my first breath that what would happen would not fit very well into my day.

It seems Yasaka's friend is a Sekirei, and judging by the smell of ash and oppressive sweetness, this one was very, very powerful.

Surprisingly enough the Sekirei was a man, who smiled with crinkled eyes and reached outward with his hand.

When his hands grasped mine his eyes opened, and a blush grew upon his face that I was NOT happy to see.

A male Sekirei reacting to me… Rin will have a field day with this.

"Emiya Shirou, nice to meet you…"

"Kagari," the alien all but seemed to choke out before breaking into a run leaving my hand upright while Yasaka yelled after his sempai.

Seems like the end my peace came faster than I thought.

…

By 'the end' I meant the end of all my plot styling and the 'real beginning'

Oh… I got REALLY Bored.

…

Omake: Pairing 3: Pair With A Vengeance

Since you all BEGGED and no else wanted to man up.

'looks at Syroc's bearded face'

…

"You've got to be kidding me!" Shirou cried out, backing away from Kurasaba as he pointed at her. "You're reacting to me!"

"Ah… so Mina-Chan, Finally figures it out." Kurasaba purred, inching closer to the protagonist with a smile that would've made most men wet themselves. "Let's make this official-"

Then a pan hit the black Sekirei in the back of the head.

Surprised at the sudden impact Kurasaba was distracted enough for Shirou to flee, deciding that even though he had Unlimited Blade Works to his arsenal it just wouldn't do for him to challenge his luck any further and headed for his workshop.

"Ara, Ara." Miya tsk-ed, in her own particular way, before glaring at MBI's top enforcer with nearly visible malice. "What is this I hear about you reacting to Emiya-kun, Dog?"

"You're getting old, Miya." Kurasaba declared giving Miya a slasher smile as she dusted herself off, still noticeably clad in the kimono Musubi had lent to her, which was thankfully full in its skirt length and white in color, though with Kurasaba's thoughts in mind the skirt wouldn't stay that length for a prolonged period of time. "You're obviously developing senility if you have to ask you've heard something already!"

"Listen here, Dog." Miya growled, surprising the Black Sekirei enough to get her full attention. "You will leave, Shirou alone and leave this house in peace."

Kurasaba had a blank look on her face for a moment, as her mind put two and two together.

Her reacting to Minato: added.

Miya's Reaction Plus calling him Shirou to this: Added.

Conclusion: Miya is also reacting to Minato.

Glorious day of days!

"You're reacting to him to!" Kurasaba all but squealed in glee, "How can someone be more perfect for me then? I'll get him before you possibly can!"

"What…" the normally demure landlady's face brightened into to a blush, that would've lit up several rooms and she stiffened like a board, as Kurasaba's answer hit like a sledge hammer. "N-no I am not reacting to Shiro- Emiya-kun!

The black Sekirei could only cackle as the practical epitome of her race, floundered like a schoolgirl. If she had known that Minato had attracted Miya, of all people, she would've snatched him up and done unspeakable things to him at night ages ago!

Though with the landlady's blush the woman certainly must've been reacting for the longest amount of time just to be lighting up the room as much.

Kurasaba doubted that Miya had been reacting to him as long as she did though, she'd blushed when he first threw that knife at her months ago.

"I guess that means I've got the upper hand here." Kurasaba declared , once more, "I'll come back with him tomorrow, Miya, I know how you don't like there ever being lewd activities in your hou-"

Nothing could've prepared the Black Sekirei for the explosion that erupted at her statement, courtesy of the lavender haired inn keeper.

…

Despite the surprising peace that had interred with the house hold many of the inhabitants, Matsu in particular, had held constant guard when the black Sekirei had entered their home.

Still that did not prepare the household.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH SHIROU! HE'S MINE, DOG!"

'Insert explosion here'

With the explosion, the flock went to the tea room immediately, Homura quite comically with her chest unbound in a white button up shirt that got Tsukimi's and Musubi's surprised looks.

"Ah! Does this mean Homura-san will be wanting her day now?" Musubi interjected while, Tsukimi simply pointed at him with a slacken jaw.

"Not now, Musubi." Homura growled, under her breath.

"You hid your gender from me as well?!" Tsukimi yelled indignantly, "you probably did this all to get closer to Shirou in secret while we were all fighting for your spot!"

"You stay quiet too Tsukimi-"

"Oh my!" Kazehana gasped, "A love so deep that the woman hides herself away from all others! Just so she can keep herself for her one true love!"

Homura all but screamed before tackling them through the side of the house.

Even though Homura had planned to burn the three with fire, the stunning field of vision she was awarded was more than enough to distract her.

Namely a half naked Miya kissing her Ashikabi with gusto, with Kurasaba with much less clothing on the floor with wings on her back.

However, they noticed that there were no wings erupting from Miya's back, leading to…

"Ah…" Akitsu blushed, as Miya dragged Shirou to the shack. "Master will be busy."

…

It's not long because I don't support this paring in particular… (I like singulars…) BUT! Sneak peek for the NEXT Misaki Chapter!

…

"So you have a daughter?" Kagari- no Homura, interjected as I walked with him, deciding that it was better to meet at a park than once more at the damaged karaoke establishment.

Though I must admit the furious blushes of the waitresses were endearing especially since it was Homura that ran out blushing like a loon and not myself.

I actually don't know how I'm supposed to feel about that…

"Yeah, her name's Misaki." I gave her name with a smile, already remembering fond memories "Her mother insisted she take her last name though: Misaki Barthomeloi."

…

Here's a screwdriver to pull that Mind Screw out.

…

Omake: Pairing 4: Pair Another Day.

…

Shirou pumped his legs for all they were worth, speeding down the freeways on his 3 speed bike faster than most people could see.

Guess being able to reinforce the body was finally useful out of battle.

Shortly after he left the Magical World in pursuit of… well staying alive for the moment anyway. A Sealing Designation due to his manifestation of his Reality Marble was the cause of it all though.

A few years after that and finishing college in India he was… a courier.

Couriers were generally regarded as a glorified delivery boy that delivered either important documents or illegal trinkets throughout the world. Shirou decided shortly after getting his degree in engineering and finally coming to grasps with his explosive rune work, he wanted to explore the world a bit, before he settled down, got a job and unleashed hell upon the fools at Clock tower.

They may have been frightened at his explosives BEFORE but now he was sure if he timed it correctly he could shatter the place and run away from Barthomeloi later on.

With Rin and Saber of course, he really missed the two a lot.

The deliver was a suitcase today, but the time limit he'd been assigned and the fact that his bike was out of commission made the thing more of challenge.

So thus he had accepted it due to the fat paycheck his boss had waved in front of him.

Whatever was in the box was REALLY important to somebody.

Shirou neatly bunny hopped his bike off the overpass and landed on top of a building, barely stopping as he rocketed off.

The roofs were the easiest way to travel, especially in the downtown area of Beijing, where the streets were crowded by enough people to make most people claustrophobic enough to scream.

He was just about nearing his destination when he felt the biggest shot of malice pour through him and he was barely able to leap off the three-speeder before it was crushed.

So it's a holy artifact then, Shirou thought as he floated in the air for a moment in a form that would've made most gymnasts weep, nice to know.

Well that would explain the apostle and his retinue in any case anyways.

"Seize him, do not let him deliver the package." The royally dressed Dead Apostle commanded his ghoul, which began to move towards him at their shuffling pace, making Shirou scoff as he reached inside his leather jacket, which was part of his ensemble complete with visor-helmet.

"Looks like I'm getting some hazard pay for this," Shirou muttered as he pulled on his rune gloves and pointed one palm in the general direction of the Apostle and his other hand pointing with one finger at the others..

The Apostle, safe to say, was very surprised as a runes from the palm of Shirou's hand formed a parallel field, one on top of another, and only had time for its eyes to widen as it grasped the final seal pointed at him.

'Placement'

Then his chest exploded into a million tiny pieces as he burned everywhere, only for his temporal field to reverse the damage at the cost of much of its integral power supply.

Just as he finished his temporal heal he was surprised to find himself blown up once more.

With much more fire this time.

LOTS MORE.

Shirou kept his face impassive as he finished the last of the dead using smaller, more concentrated strikes on their heads, while he continued to pour explosive hydrogen and white phosphorous upon the poor Apostle, had this been in a larger area he would've liked to simply use a fusion burst of hydrogen and hydrogen together.

But he had no plans to blind every living thing in a kilometer and release enough radiation to kill several thousand people.

Though he as kind of miffed about the fact that he was going have to wear down the creature's considerable defense for the next 30 minutes and will be seeing a fat reduction on his paycheck.

Shirou was very tempted to trace Caliburn and see if it would make things any faster, and he would've if not for a timely interruption.

"Holy Shit." A woman exclaimed next to him, and Shirou felt a sudden weight on his shoulder.

"By the Root how are you doing _That?! _The last time I've seen something like this was…" the woman spoke and Shirou almost lost his footing as the weight disappeared and a woman manifested herself on his left side.

"Tell me the truth, are you my damn sister's apprentice?" the woman demanded, as he mentally made sure to pour some more phosphorous into the mix, to hopefully hasted the kill, if this woman was part of the Clock Tower he was going to be in some serious shit soon.

"Ummm…" Shirou floundered for a moment, before deciding to just tell the truth. "I'm just a courier ma'am"

He half suspected the busty red-head dressed much like a schoolteacher to smack him across the roof top for his insolence, but the woman seemed much more surprised at his answer than insulted.

"You have my package?" the woman asked in shock, and Shirou gave a nod and pointed with the hand currently uninhibited with killing a bloodsucking power hungry fool towards his bike.

The woman seemingly disappeared once more and reappeared at his side giddily with the suitcase and with the touchpad that his company had giving him for a more accurate delivery times and verifications.

He was pleasantly surprised she had known which of the applications to open and sign at, it had taken him moths to get used to it.

The woman seemed to be preoccupied with the suitcase for a moment before taking interest upon him once more.

"The names, Aozaki Touko, I'm pretty sure you won't mind some company while you kill this thing right?"

…

I'm getting faster at writing these.

_Le Gasp._

…

Omake: Bonds and Bonds and Bonds and Bonds…

Another Misaki Chapter for all you fools… she'll be in the corner of your minds from now on….

…

I wasn't sure how I should've felt when Homura's fiery wings petered down to nothingness after the neo-mating ritual I just performed with him.

By the root that sounded ridiculously wrong, I should just call it winging like the Sekirei do.

But it still is basically a mating ritua- no more thinking on that, zero thoughts on that now.

Wouldn't want to tempt fate… or Rin for that matter.

Though due to the fact it bordered on the perverse it may be the same thing, concerning my child's mother was hyper aware of such things to an incredible extent.

Whether it was a gift or a curse I had yet to ascertain, but it had led to plenty of nights that would've stayed less rowdy, had it not been for it.

I gave Homura my address and advised him to come visit after he dealt with two lightning users who were harassing a nearby Sekirei, had I been as paranoid to him as I was to a human I wouldn't have let him anywhere near my home.

Homura though, was of an alien race that bonded for the rest of their lives to a human, and even if that particular man or woman was cruel they would stay by their side far more resolutely than a Servant would, never even looking for escape from their beloved 'Ashikabi'.

So I had no qualms about letting him know where I lived, his bond would most definitely keep him strong and with his paranoid and protective nature I was sure that he would never relinquish my safety or, more importantly, Misaki's safety.

As I walked out of the karaoke bar slightly miffed at giggling of the stewardess as I paid for the damages, I really silently hoped that Homura would be getting as embarrassed as I was sooner or later.

…

In the end he arrived at four in the afternoon, Akitsu opening the door for him in the plain outfit Misaki had chosen for her that day.

By plain I mean a sweater and khakis that did nothing to hide her figure.

I had actually become slightly numbed to my daughters scandalous dressing sense, regarding others.

But to my joy Homura was not, he immediately became slack jawed for the briefest of moments, his eyes lingering from her legs to her bosom where they stayed for a long period of time before going up to her face.

"You're a scrapped number!"

Of course that was when I chose to intervene, walking behind Homura and leading him away for a 'talk' before the two would kill each other, and I knew that should it happen the house would become a mix of water and ice.

They were very powerful for their species, very, very powerful.

It took a few moments for Homura to calm down as I sat him damn into the chair in my study, and he was immediately ranting about how dangerous Akitsu was.

It slightly miffed me that he didn't pay any attention to the tray of tea and biscuits that I had set but I guess that solving life or death problems, in his eyes, were much more important than tea and biscuits.

Oh well, down to business right away I guess.

"Homura, Please calm down she's only my daughter's babysitter."

That stopped him for a moment.

"B-babysitter? Daughter?"

"I guess you can call her my daughter's servant, if you felt like it," I mused, and Homura went slack jawed once more, "My child offered Akitsu a home and I guess that she attached herself to my daughter."

"You have a daughter?!"

"Yes," I frowned at Homura's outburst and was once more miffed at how he switched on which topic he was focused on, first it was on scrapped numbers now it was on Misaki, I wondered if I should ask Takami whether Homura is mentally fine. "I have a daughter."

"B-but you winged me! I reacted to you!" Homura insisted, and I finally grasped at what he was trying to say.

"Ah…" I muttered, slightly embarrassed at the semi truth that I was about to say, "Her mother… isn't with us."

"Oh…" Homura voiced lowly, for the first time noticing the tray I set between us and becoming engrossed in examining the tea trays. "I didn't know that…"

"Don't worry about it," I said simply, covering up more of mine and Misaki's past, I had covered it with Takami and my family as well as Misaki, herself, so there was danger in telling Homura, my little half truths "she was pretty happy in the end."

"Well with all that cleared up, how was the fight?" I inquired, keeping the small sad smile on face though I detested being a slimy charismatic fool. "Did you manage to save the Sekirei and take out the lighting users?"

"No," Homura admitted, looking slightly ashamed as he dropped into his chair a little bit more. "I wasn't even able to catch up with them, the one they were chasing was using a spear and was VERY fast in moving, and they were very fast themselves with their element being lightning, so I was unable to keep up."

"You can't win them all," I told him, "It would be stupid to try to do so."

"But I need to keep them all safe until they find their Ashikabi," Homura protested.

"It wouldn't mean anything if you saved only three of them and fell in battle, Homura. It would be better to save ten and loose one, than save one and loose ten" I finished, using my own code to life as the clincher on my argument, and seeing the fiery Sekirei give a sigh I knew my reasoning hit home and I decided to broach another topic.

"So where are you staying?" I asked curiously, he must have a place to stay safe and keep any Sekirei he saved safe as well "This place isn't exactly strapped for room so you can stay here if you need to, Akitsu's very protective of Misaki enough to guard the place 24/7."

Not to mention the defensive runes I crafted myself of course.

I heard Homura whisper "Misaki, that's her name…" under his breath for a moment before he replied, getting up as he did so.

"I live at a place called Izumo inn, it's pretty far but it's safe, I'm friends with the landlady there so I would like to stay there until the unwinged are all safe."

His statement seemed very official in my ears, as if he was expecting me to not agree and for him to argue his point.

I gave a smile and lifted some really first-class tea up to my lips before replying, grasping upon the knowledge from the damned book, Rin had given me.

"Just as long as you're only friends with the landlady, wife, I have no problems with it"

The look on the host's face was priceless and it served him right for leaving me to the karaoke stewardess rumor mongers.

…

Sit. Read. Enjoy.

…

Omake: Lorelei 3: Lorelei With A Vengeance

Hmmm I'm getting WAY too interested in this…

…

Months.

Years.

Decades.

Shirou's first meeting with the Queen of Clock Tower made Shirou feel like he was being constantly targeted and being pried for weaknesses, his own instinct to run the hell away was killing him inside.

What scared him the most was that he was sure that she was finding many, many weaknesses to exploit.

But he had persevered and answered all of her questions, and when she dismissed him he locked himself away in his bunker for a LONG time, mixing together as many runes as he thought possible and creating his first boundary field made of explosives.

It was a great achievement and to this day Shirou would never admit that he created it out of panic and fear from his first meeting with Lorelei.

The funny part though was when he received ANOTHER, appointment with the Queen of Clock Tower three weeks later inviting him one of her 'hunts'.

He was sure that was about the first time he openly wept in public and didn't feel any damn shame about it.

…

"Are you absolutely sure this is the only thing we can possibly do now?" Shirou demanded, clutching his rune book close to his chest with one hand and applying runes to the walls around them, Lorelei's hunt had been blown off kilter and they were now lost inside the ancient castle that housed several dozen dead apostles.

"Even if it kills us, Emiya, our deaths would mean the deaths of the largest hive I have ever seen. It would be a death befitting of myself, and my works." Lorelei said simply, flicking her pony tail over her shoulder as she walked next to him, covering him so to speak.

"That doesn't answer my question." Shirou insisted, flipping open his book with a frown as he looked over the transcription of 'Acceleration' once more, it was quite the tricky rune. "I would very much like to return to my girlfriends, and continue my work…"

"I would've thought a combat aptitude mage, as yourself would've been happy with such a glorious death, in killing all these Apostles, Emiya." The Barthomeloi chastened, making Shirou VERT still for a moment at that thought that he had displeased her.

"I'm still quite partial to living," Shirou muttered, closing his book and flicking off the remains of magic in his hand with distaste remembering why so many magi wore gloves.

"We all are," Lorelei noted, walking up to his side with a smirk that would've made lesser men crawl up into little balls, but since he was not a lesser man Shirou just turned white underneath the hood of the robes he had worn that day.

Sure the robe was stupid, but it just may save his life if he pumped enough Od into it.

With senses that he was fully aware were not natural Lorelei whipped around and scowled deeply, her deep hate for apostles shining through her, admittedly, beautiful visage.

"They're coming," Lorelei barked sharply and Shirou nearly stumbled despite the fact he was standing still, "Are your Runes set?"

"Y-yes, but how are we getting out of here?" Shirou stammered, pressing his rune book into the folds of his robes as he traced Kanshou and Bakuya with slight unease. "They're undoubtedly guarding the entrance…"

"Then we make our own exit." Lorelei declared pointing an open palm at the edge of darkness and another at the wall, Shirou was barely able to cover his ears as a howling gale tore through the wall and horrified screams came from the darkness. "Take my hand we'll get out of here faster with my magic's powers rather than your reinforcement."

Quite afraid, Shirou took the offered dainty hand and could describe the rushing movement that followed as being dragged through a hurricane by a tornado.

It was very fast, and made him VERY sick.

It was no wonder that when they stopped Kanshou and Bakuya were fading away due to his inability to concentrate.

He was sure that if he hadn't timed the runes to blow after he was a kilometer away they wouldn't have exploded.

And boy did those runes exploded.

Lorelei hadn't been wrong in her layout of load bearers either, even on his hunched position on the ground he saw the pillars exploding out wards and wrecking the surroundings as the ancient stone exploded and burned with the multitudes upon multitudes of seals he had placed upon it.

Then a bright white light seemed to shine at the center before his theoretical and highly experimental Hydrogen fission seal went off creating a small sun for the briefest of moments before dissipating leaving behind a burning field of white fire.

There and then Shirou decided, he should never use that particular runic combination inside a populated area, granted it was extremely localized the explosive would most likely leave the place barren and still for hundreds of years.

And before he could theorize any more ideas the very enticed Lorelei Barthomeloi next to him decided that his genes would make a worthy addition to the family and kissed him deeply.

Damn the fact he already had two girlfriends they would be no match for her.

…

Finished 2/9/2012 9:54 PM if not posted at 10:00 it is because of .

…

Late Night post Mk. III GOOOOOOO

Omake: Pairing 5: Live Free or Pair Harder.

Sakura… if I do this right people will be happy… if I do this wrong I'll get lynched…

Yay me.

…

Shirou, gave a grunt as he hefted the large bag onto the back of the large limousine, stretching leisurely after doing so.

"Ah! All done now Emiya?"

"Hai." Shirou nodded to his boss, tilting his hat just a little as he reached behind himself and closed the back of the limousine with practiced ease. "I'll meet the client at the terminal."

"Alright… but remember Emiya, this client is very influential with MBI, make sure not to botch this up." His boss growled testily, waggling a finger at him. The hilarity of the sight of the small man doing so was not lost upon Shirou, he was simply just used to enough to laugh out loud anymore. He gave a chuckle and a hurried "Hai." Before getting onto the driver's seat and setting his way to the private hangar, regularly he was given a cardboard box with the person's name on it just for laughs.

Shortly after his self-imposed exile in order to be saved from the Sealing Designation of the Clock Tower, he made his ways around the world, perfecting the more explosive applications of Runes that he had dabbled on while he was still in the Clock Tower while doing so.

He made quite a few enemies on his ways around the world but the fact that many of them were no longer walking or dead, with his use of explosives either one was a win in Shirou's mind, was a testament to his skill .

He was actually sure he'd be on the same level as Rin was during the Grail War if they put his Trace, Reinforce and Explosive and measured them in the same basket.

Granted he was sure a lot of magus were still far above her in power, he was still sure that he would be able to handle one or two enforcers in case of emergencies.

Maybe a team if he was well prepared and had an hour to rig his house before escaping into the sewers under his 'already-rigged' workshop that houses some notable experimental runes he was studying.

As he turned the corner, checking the GPS a few time with a few taps to make sure he was at the correct tarmac, it was definitely much more useful that him having to walk outside like an idiot for the tarmac's nonexistent signs.

Much had changed since the last two years he arrived, he believed that he was on par with technology as with any Japanese should be.

Meaning he currently knows 300% more about anything regarding anything with a microprocessor inside it than anyone else in the Clock Tower.

He never even imagined that phones could be as useful as they were now.

On the other hand as he pulled up to the red-carpet and velvet rope that was right outside the entrance of the airplane he really couldn't help but think MBI was being utterly ridiculous in how they treating their stockholders.

He took a moment to fix his suit and fix his hat before unlatching the door, and heading into Shin Tokyo's frigid weather. Despite the fact that he liked the city and it's combination of high rises and Japanese suburbs he never liked the weather. At times it was warm and sunny, the next it was as if he was in San Francisco laying his first explosive traps to kill Dead Apostles with that crazy gray haired Burial agency member a year into his exile.

That woman really liked killing things, he was half tempted to lay some mines in her path just for the heck of it too, her likeness of killing was way too extreme for his taste.

Though he WAS forced to plant some fake seals around her to stop her from following him, so that night also counted as the first time he ever bluffed his way into actually winning something that mattered.

Shirou was sure escaping a vampire hunter with a murder fetish and with a keen interest in kidnapping was a life achievement in anyone's book.

Shirou paused a moment before unlatching the glove compartment, contemplating which pair of gloves to wear.

To anyone who didn't know what they were, they would've looked like identical white gloves.

Shirou on the hand knew one was his lethal explosive gloves, designed to place a very nasty combination of White Phosphorous and Hydrogen Explosives while the other was demolition gloves.

Which as their name suggested, was as plain to explosive power he could get.

It works to be always prepared anyways, so he wore one on one side while another on the other hand.

Left hand= explosion of nearby cars and small jet.

Right= Precise death.

Very easy to remember.

Shirou walked around the car onto the passenger entrance, just as the walk way lowered.

Then his mouth dropped, though he was sure that the reasons for his mouth dropping was far different from why the guard's, that MBI sent, jaws dropped.

She was taller than he remembered, probably because they were both 24 now and no longer in high school, and her figure in the dark red skirt and black blouse was very… eye catching.

Ahem.

Shirou's mind whirled at all the possibilities of this, but he disregarded the fact that Sakura walked fast and was promptly in front of him just as he surmised he should stay away from her.

"Shirou?" Sakura exclaimed in surprise making Shirou freeze, as he felt his anonymity practically wither and die by the second, this will be bad… "What are you doing here?"

Unable to formulate a response he simply mouthed "We'll talk in the car" and opened her door.

At his haste, however he was unable to see the flushed look on Sakura's face and the slight white tips that gathered on edges of her hair as he hurriedly closed the door and walked toward the driver's seat.

…

Run Shirou… run for your pelvis…. Run…

Also Misaki returns tomorrow.

…

Omake: Second Wing.

More serious chapter I guess… meet…Kaho.

…

It was a normal day, about a week after I my meeting with Homura when I decided to take a stroll with Akitsu and Misaki. As I had gathered they usually went around the city, Misaki basically parading Akitsu around to send many men to the hospital, while I was at my classes.

Though I was still pretty anonymous in the competition still, Homura's dramatic increase in power did not go unnoticed, the forum where I went to gather information was getting swamped with angered cries against Homura, and how he was thwarting many of the Ashikabi who wanted to 'get' more Sekirei.

Serves them right, at least I could already see the benefits of entering the competition right now, there were many less braggarts claiming they had large amount of Sekirei at their disposal and many more who were expressing concern for their own.

Any occasion where bullies getting their asses handed to them was a good occasion in my book. Above all else, those men were practically forcing women into falling into love with them and serving them.

At least Homura was living up to his promise, and with his strength I was sure that he would be able to incapacitate any of his enemies and help any of the unwinged to find their Ashikabi.

I suspected it would be a good 3 months before the second phase of the plan started and maybe a few more before the third, which will potentially span a few months itself.

Call my biological father anything you want, he's deranged, he may be crazy but he was a very effective planner not that I had anything to complain about the complexities of his plans, they were going to do what they were meant to do and if it went as he planned everyone will undoubtedly benefit from it.

Though I suspected my father was a cosplay enthusiast with all the costumes he had created for the Sekirei and the cape he wore himself.

Well at least I knew why archer wore such a borderline cosplay outfit himself, probably due to genetics and him getting more from Minaka than Takami…

It made far more sense than it had any right to, my father is a mad schemer who likes to talk in riddles and craft plans for 'the greater good' much like Archer had been, and my mother is a blunt, utterly unreasonable force of nature that enjoys beating the hell out of me whenever I endanger my safety in any way.

Yup Archer definitely received the shorter end of the gene stick.

There was a sudden tug on my pant leg and I looked down for a moment, looking at my daughter's outstretched hand before taking it into my own with a small smile.

"Papa! Look at Akitsu!" Misaki bubbled in English, causing Akitsu to deflate slightly, apparently she believed that she should be able to communicate to my daughter in English as well due to her mostly speaking in it in my presence.

It was slightly staggering to see the normally carefree ice-woman sit down and start cracking down on several English novels I had brought from England.

What staggered me more was though she was still unable to speak it she was already starting to make headway in reading and writing in English after a mere three weeks.

But I did look, and I was entirely sure that if I wasn't accustomed to how Misaki dressed Akitsu I would've chocked on my own tongue.

It could be very loosely described as a kimono, one that was far shorter than any kimono had any right to ever be, and were basically shoulder less, revealing quite a bit of cleavage seemingly only bound by the chains.

Yes, you heard correctly, Chains.

They were positioned at the front of her dress and went around her neck, in a style that definitely body her chest and signified her lack of bra.

"Chains?" I inquired with a raised eyebrow at Misaki expecting some sort of explanation, but surprisingly it was Akitsu who answered.

"Ah… I like them." She said with a nod and giving them a tug while Misaki gave a little giggle and latched her own had onto Akitsu's, making a triage of sorts between the three of us.

By the Root I fear for the souls of the men that we walk past this day, the implications of our little group was infinitely disconcerting.

It was a little later into out walk that we decided to stop by a café for something to snack on while walking back did the day get interesting.

They approached form the east, my nose picking them up first because Misaki was to interested in devouring the dango I had bought for her and its aromatic red bean soup to smell them before hand. She had yet to master and maintain a field of sense around her, though hers was about 3 yards larger than mine I was able to concentrate and maintain it effectively without qualm while she needed to concentrate to smell at the fringes of her radius.

The three smelled familiar, and it took me a moment to realize that they were the same scents that I smelt nearly a week ago.

Lighting and metal.

And they were heading towards us VERY fast.

My skills were limited in the city, especially since my primary weapons were a bit to explosive to use in populated areas, while my swords were undoubtedly going to be noticed far faster.

I was sure that law about carrying swords still carried in Japan anyways.

Reinforcement and Martial Arts it was then.

Just as when I had finished my thoughts the three landed a scant three meters away from us, a mere jumping distance away for even a regular human.

For a second Akitsu was surprised, but within the first few seconds a shield of ice was already forming around us and her ice spears forming be her sides.

But I was unsure of how accurate she was and since saving the unwinged wielding the spear was my priority for the moment I charged in headfirst.

…

Cliffy Bomb MK. II GOOOO.

…

Omake: Pairing 6: Pairing Royale

Miya! Miya! MIYA!

WITH MISAKI FOR MORE MIND SCREWING!

Alternate Timeline as with ALL my Pairing Omake!

'Looks at Lyco' ^_^ chill bro, I don't see you churning out 1000 word chunks to feed these rabid piranhas daily.

'At KingLugia' Ice is composed of water, composed of hydrogen and oxygen, it would make for burning steam while the fire burned continuously, they may also explode due to shattering before turning into super-heated steam.

You sir are far more devious than you think ;)

'At deppilf' How nice of you ^_^

…

"Mama!"

Those words made me freeze as I neared the dining room in Izumo Inn where Akitsu and Misaki stayed with Homura while I was at my classes.

By the Root did Rin find me already!? I need to hide Homura! Even though he's practically female by all accounts now, I don't think I can withstand the teasing that would follow, when she finds out that she was originally a man!

"Ara?" a very familiar voice squeaked, along with the exclamations of surprise from Matsu and Homura.

"Ah! Ashikabi-sama! You're quite early toda-" Kaho exclaimed before my hand darted out and clasped around her mouth. As with her inquiring nature she tilted her head off to the side while I held up a finger up to my lips and pointed at the dining room sliding door, where numerous voices were starting to emanate from.

Surprisingly quick at grasping what I was talking about she gave a small giggle and a nod before talking my hand off her mouth and standing by my side as we both listened in on the ongoing conversation.

"Ah!" someone who I was sure was Matsu exclaimed, I could almost visualize the perverted hacker pushing up her glasses to make that odd gleam in her glasses. "It seems our unflappable, landlady has been smitten by the lonely father and seeks his heart through his child first!"

Yep, definitely Matsu and with that I leaned on the sliding door with a slight smile and motioned Kaho lean by me as well, which she did so with a slight bemused smile.

It wasn't everyday you were able to listen to the inhabitants of the house without being caught in the crossfire anyways, and this particular conversation would feature Miya on a hilarious situation.

I had no doubts in my minds Misaki was sitting on either Homura's or Akitsu's lap nibbling away on a foodstuff while she listened in as well.

She was much more devious than my flock and most of the Inn's inhabitants gave her credit for.

"My, my Miya." Uzume interrupted with glee, probably capitalizing upon Miya's undoubtedly shaken composure due to being called a mother. "All that talk about Sahashi's nature as a pent up beast, bent on ravaging all the beautiful women around him and now it's revealed that it's just one of your fantasies!"

As Kaho gained a steady blush I had to clear my own throat quietly, at Uzume's blatant declaration, to hide my slight blush as well as clear my head to listen in some more.

That girl really needed a large dose of self control sometimes. Though I am sometimes confused whether or not she had any.

…most probably not though.

"I-I'm not trying to get to Shirou through Misaki!" Miya declared, and the slight change in atmosphere just about told me that she was about to pull out the masks and I was readying myself to interrupt before Misaki experienced any more of that particular brand of horror.

Miya and I made a deal, she didn't pull out the masks and I didn't start bringing dinner from my house and start claiming the Inn's expansive kitchen.

She knew quite well that my expertise in the culinary arts for Japanese cooking rivaled hers, but her skill held not a candle to my English cooking style, which I had scrapped together for six years while living with a king and a wealthy noble woman.

Surprisingly however, Matsu seemed to interject before the masks could awaken.

"Fu, fu, fu!" Matsu giggled, and I was sure Akitsu and Homura's heads were turning in sync once more as if watching a sudden shift in a tennis match. The atmosphere of the masks also seemed to dissipate as well. "That sound suspiciously exact, Miya-tan! Are you sure you don't harbor any feelings for Minato-kun?"

Had I noticed that Kaho was steadily getting closer to me while they spoke, I would've been able to stop myself from falling, but that was not the case and we both fell over, her (unsurprisingly) over myself.

The tatami made a dull 'thud' once we fell and the conversation ended and there was a rush to open the door.

Unsurprisingly a rather red-faced Miya opened the sliding door first, took a good look at us and stepped to side as if to leave the door open for us to enter.

Her actions, though quite traditional of any Japanese woman also opened me and Kaho in our 'position' on the floor.

This was getting too damned awkward.

"Sahashi-kun," Miya worded carefully, stopping both me and Kaho from getting up as we sensed the familiar feeling of Miya's dreadful technique start, even with her blushing cheeks it was still quite horrifying

"Wait-" I tried to protest, as darkness seemed to gather behind the Miko-clad Sekirei and the clanking of wooden sandals seemed to emanated from everywhere and nowhere.

I reflexively attempted to close my eyes and found out that I couldn't as she was unmistakably staring right at me like a demon.

I decided the higher course of action and pressed Kaho's head against my chest, just so that she doesn't have a piece of her kind soul taken awa-

"Lewd acts are Forbidden in Izumo Inn!"

Meep.

…

Omake: Fighting.

Here comes a fight scene…

…

The effects of reinforcement surprise a lot of people, mainly due to the exponential growth in power that it creates when activated.

Muscles are strengthened, the small imperfections in bones are filled in and covered by Od strengthening them to the strength of high tensile steel.

That was of course for the normal Magus, it was quite different for me.

I reinforced my skin and clothes, turning them into practical armor. My eyes and nerves received large amounts of power, accelerating my response times beyond what my fellows are capable of.

Sadly, it was one of the only one of my powers that would even allow me to fight on the same parallel as the others who were trained in finding and killing those who were going to be sent out to fight and capture me.

These Sekirei however, were not even close to that level of combative prowess. They had strength, that was sure, but there was no skill behind their punches and the use of their power.

As I neared the battle, I sent my mind adrift analyzing the surroundings, factoring the trees and rock formations taking in the position of the sun should I need their attacks to be diverted. A split second analyzing would've been impossible for most magus, especially during battle but my ability to 'scan' was something I had born with.

It mattered not if it was sword, equipment or the land itself, I knew what exactly I would face.

My glance at the 'twin' Sekirei analyzed their posture and it when it came up as twisted my feet to land feet first between the two, their powers must be connected deeply if they needed to be at such close proximity, an easy enough guess, and should it be wrong I would still be able to incapacitate them far faster than landing between them and the other Sekirei.

As I touched neared ground I met the eyes of the Sekirei I was helping and was surprised to find steel in them, and a resolve that only usually see through a mirror. It seemed as if time slowed and her eyes began to tell me a story but it didn't but somehow I knew she and I were closer than I could imagine.

It was mildly frightening to see, even more frightening was the bladed spear which she was swinging to cleave the two in half.

The two leapt up in synch and, much to their surprise, with a hand on each of their shoulders as I fell in between them, brought them right back down as the spear's arc ended.

Their fast responses were… shocking.

Literally, I felt a large volt of electricity pass through me as we touched the ground, passing through my arms and had I not been rubber sneakers I would've been stunned for a second.

But I wasn't.

As my feet touched the ground I spread them apart, stepping into one of the Sekirei's footing with my foot and ankle in front of her.

The martial arts throws that I practice are an entirely different kind of throw when compared to that of the over hand of the karate. It also happened to be impossible for a normal person, and I was only able to do so because of my reinforcement. As I brought my leg backward to make her lose balance I retracted my hand on her shoulder , making her fall on my knee.

Then I spun her with a the directed force of my knee going up.

As she spun I let go of her sister's shoulder and as my eye's slowed the speed of how fast the girl was spinning I grasped the neckline of their costume with both my hands and launched her into her sister.

The two landed in a tangled heap, unharmed but winded, one because her sister's back knocked it out her and the other due to my own courtesy.

As they struggled I smoothed myself into a regular martial arts stance, feet one in front of the other pointed at the two with both hands in front of me, one parallel to the other but slightly far more extended.

It was partly because of I wanted to get their attention as well, with the ingraining of battle rituals by MBI most Sekirei would-

"Who the heck are you!" the one under her twin shouted at me.

…ask for their opponents names.

My father and mother had way too much time on their hands, I should plan a vacation for them one day.

"A passerby with good intentions," I quipped snidely, catching Misaki clamber up onto Akitsu's shoulder and wave her hands excitedly at me as to cheer for me.

Wow that felt good.

I turned my face to get a better a view at my rescue and promptly felt a dash angered.

The woman was dead on her feet, I doubted anyone would miss her swaying and slight pale. Her clothes were strangely immaculate, as with her skin and hair, which was adorned my a simply yet ornate band as it fell off her shoulders. Her clothes were definitely odd for a Sekirei, mainly because it was much more modest than what I have normally seen an actual Shrine Maiden outfit without the added (or as some may say retracted) features such as the shorter skirt and larger bust line.

The need to buy my parents a vacation and kick them out of the city was rising faster and faster as I thought.

"Are you alright?" I asked softly, and the woman nodded and her posture changed infinitesimally, but I was sure she was preparing herself to fight once more, I shook my head and nudged it to where Akitsu was standing, getting both of the parties attention.

The ice shields and the floating daggers were quite the eye catcher after all, as was Akitsu's outfit which was hard not to see.

I was happy to see that Misaki was out of the scene as well, she knew me so well.

"You two," I directed at the suddenly frightened lightning twins, " get out of here!"

They were more than happy to comply, leaving only the four of us in the park.

Then I heard a very deep rumble and glanced at the woman standing next to me.

Then to Misaki and Akitsu.

There was nowhere near enough food in the estate to feed the three bottomless pits, and if anything the woman would probably eat as much as Akitsu did when we first found her.

So there was only one option left…

I gave a sigh as I pulled out my phone and wondered if Homura could bring a lot of take-out.

…

LATE NIGHT POST MARK III GOOOOOOOO

Omake: Pairing 6: Pair Another Day

Medusa… I re-watched the entire heavens feel for this! :O

…

Shirou settled into the small pillow with a sigh of contentment, keeping himself alert as he watched his flock bicker about themselves as they reached for the plethora he and Miya had prepared. Only when most of the food was gone did he give the resigned sigh for them to finally ask their questions about his past.

Of course Matsu was the first to ask.

She was also the first to get hit with the Ladle Of War, courtesy of Miya as her first question had been about his two lover's three sizes.

The girl would never learn, and Shirou knew that he would never tell, such was the ways of life in the household.

With the ice broken Miya decided to ask second, though it was technically the first.

"Ara," The Landlady began with her customary question beginning. "So what were the names of the unfortunate objects of your desire Emiya-kun?"

Shirou grimaced the implications of her words for a moment before answering.

"Rin and Rider."

Honestly, the way she kept building upon the fact he was lustrous monster, barely keeping his desires in check denoted something about her.

Shirou just wasn't sure what.

"Ah!" Musubi exclaimed, punching one fist into another, "They sound strong!"

"They are," Shirou agreed with a nod while taking a small sip of tea."Much more than I am."

That brought silence at the dinner table.

"They're stronger than you?" Homura half-whispered, half exclaimed.

"Not by much," Shirou assured the fire Sekirei with a grin, "In their own ways they outclass me completely, it's only because I'm abnormal in my combat skills that I can say that too."

Then as the silence continued Kuusano tugged on Shirou's shirt inquiringly, drawing his attention.

"Which one did you like better?" Kuusano asked cutely from my lap.

The silence shattered into tiny infinitesimal pieces as Shirou froze at the question quite visibly.

One could've said that as the room exploded into a contention of voices that Shirou seemed to become a statue that stared into the distance, even as Kuusano proceeded to poke the side of his face.

Shirou opened his mouth and the room became deathly silent once again.

Then he closed it and clamor ensued once more.

Then he opened it again.

Silence.

Then he closed it.

Clamor.

It wasn't a very effective after dinner talk at the Izumo Inn that day, and his flock all agreed that the next day that they shouldn't ask that question, since it seemed quite unfair to his previous relationship without the bonds he had with his Sekirei.

But he really couldn't help but think about as he tinkered with his gloves inside his shack, Akitsu just a few meters away dutifully creating ice and funneling it into the molecular separator he had jury rigged from a toaster and his old pair of gloves.

It was safe to say Higa wouldn't notice his new insulation until it was Far Too Late.

Rin was his old friend and what the pain they shared while they had to battle against Caster was more than enough cement for their relationship. It was relationship forged through trials and hardship and they could trust each other to the ends of the world need it be.

Rider was a different story.

She saved his life that night in the shack, and cemented their lives together with her first words.

"Are you my master?"

They fought against Berserker together, even though they only survived through Illya's good graces.

They destroyed the abominable creation that Shinji had created to suffuse power into his servant who was killed by Caster's master, running far too low on Od to put on a fight.

The first separation that almost killed them both, due to Caster manipulations

His final fight with Gilgamesh alone, where he was only able to defeat the King of Heroes with a Prana Exchange ritual that Rider heartily did not approve of and made an actually effort to voice it.

And that glorious day when he woke up after the battle, and looked up into her eyes once more with Rin smirking smugly in the corner.

He wasn't really sure if he say his answer out loud.

…

Feels a bit touchy-feely no?

A bit short due the fact I only had an hour today….

…

Omake: Plans Set Into Motion.

Character Building Hooray! Everyone knows that's important for a basically unknown character!

Captain Obvious Away!

…

If relaxation was a state of mind, I was sure that it only came to me when I cooked or attended to housework. Keeping my large home in order was truly a daunting task, even for an experienced veteran of the Taiga, as I was and therefore provided me with much relaxation as I made sure the house was impeccable as always.

Taking a moment to admire my work, the fully cleaned residential wing of the house, I set out to check on my new Sekirei, who had also set herself to cleaning the living room and the study.

It was surprising to find that she seemed very knowledgeable in how to clean, though the way she took to everything as a battle I was less surprised than I normally would've been, had I not learned of it beforehand.

As Homura was my only other Sekirei, the times in which I compared the two brought stark differences into light.

Kaho was a melee oriented Sekirei, much like many of her kind, but much more adept at using her _Yari _than most of the other weapon users that I had seen.

Something I had learned when I had sparred against her in combat when she asked me to fight her after getting fed.

Homura, who was present at the time, became far more worried about me than I thought would be possible for the ex-host, objecting to the entire battle entirely and attempting to take the spear-user away.

I later learned that while I was unable to see the signs of Kaho's reactions Homura and Akitsu were very much able to do so.

I, of course, in my obliviousness agreed to do so with gusto, more than happy to clash blades under the completely impartial gaze of my daughter's Sekirei, who was much less likely to burn Kaho to ashes should have I been even scratched.

The fight had been fast, and I was sure that Kaho, though full, was still quite tired.

But it did give me a glimpse of her species power, or more accurately, the NORMAL powers of the species the kind of power that came from their species inherent strength and power that most of those who used the element, such as Homura, did not exhibit much to my mother's confusion.

The first three of her strikes were faster than I could've believed possible form a non-reinforced person, and I had been hard pressed to dodge them all.

The next dozen was much faster and they all seemed to blur into a spiked circular wall that threatened to both crush and impale me.

It would've been insane to fight her on even ground, I had discovered that moment, and slid under the thrusts of her weapon before grabbing the hand that propelled her spear, allowing me to see how she was able to do such a thing.

One hand, on the end of the spear, the middle on the crook of her elbow.

Ingenious, Lancer would've been proud of how his weapon style was being used by her.

Then she kissed me, and wings of light spread from all around her before she whispered, "Forever and ever."

At least I was able to get some time to video chat with my father afterwards though.

As Kaho fidgeted with the broom I handed her as I inspected the room I very deliberately shook my head and saw the Sekirei wilt a bit.

"Ashikabi-sama," Kaho bowed her head slightly, "I shall clean this once more, and make sure that-"

"Nonsense," I huffed a bit more petulantly than I wanted to express, "The place is cleaner than when I called the company to clean it the day Misaki and I moved in. You did a very good job, Kaho."

I really wasn't sure what to do when the girl gave me a smile that I was sure seemed to shine, and I was momentarily floored at the thought of the fact that I had basically tied this girl to myself with the Winging Ritual.

Much like all the other Sekirei women, Kaho was quite buxom, though not to the extremes that I have seen among the Sekirei time to time, but it was hidden by her full length Shrine maiden outfit. She seemed to be the epitome of her species yet also it's crux. She was battle-ready and strived for victory above all else, but she was neither fully composed as Homura or as easily led to outbursts as that lightning user I had saved her from weeks back.

She also seemed to display an innate tendency to keep Misaki in check as Saber always did, though it seemed to tense the relations between her and Akitsu for a while when Misaki began to become slightly more conservative and less prone to acting out with Kaho's presence the tension had disappeared between the two.

Homura was another matter entirely though and seemed both happy and annoyed at her being winged by me and with his job, his living place, and his constant vigil for the unwinged Sekirei I had yet to see him after Kaho's winging weeks ago.

It worried me slightly, and I didn't like being worried.

As I walked to my study, with Kaho following diligently after putting her broom in the supply closet, I knew exactly what to do to assuage my thoughts about my first Sekirei.

It's about time I visited the Inn he lived in, I was quite sure it was called Izumo Inn, and if Homura's talks about the place being safe I could coddle Akitsu and Misaki into staying there as I scouted the city and planted my tracking runes onto the Sekirei I find.

It might take months, of course, but I was sure that I could do it, and even with the protection of the bounded field the fact that Kaho had been able to engage me in combat while in my grounds I was quite sure that Sekirei were in no way affected by my boundary fields, making me and Misaki a 'normal' target for any Ashikabi and his wing of Sekirei, which was entirely unacceptable in my view.

Misaki needed to be kept safe, above all else.

…

Medusa and Medea or Archerko?! Make up your minds people or my ninja's will get you!

(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-_-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)

…

Omake: Pairing 7: From Russia with Pairing

If this keeps up I'll have to look for a new action franchises! Die Hard and 007 can only go so far!

…

My chest hurt, and where the spear pierced my chest sent pain through my entire body. I ran on adrenaline alone, my muscles were torn ages ago from my futile attempts to reinforce them faster than I possibly could've went. A shed neared the edge of my vision, and in my crazed state of mind I thought that could save me.

No such luck, the man found me and his spear was ready for a thrust when the impossible happened.

There was a bright flash of light and there was a sensation of burning on my arm that I was barely able to perceive. Barely moment after the light dimmed blades flew from the source of the light and struck the blue-clad spear wielder sending him flying through the side of the shed.

When the light faded she was revealed, clad in a long coat and skirt that looked as if they were dyed in blood. Even from my position I suspected I was taller than her, as the blades that she held in both her hands were touching the ground ever so slightly, I believed they wouldn't have in my own hands.

She walked- no prowled towards me and squatted down to meet me at eye level, her black blade resting it's tip on the edge of my neck.

"I ask of you are you my master?" she purred, and I was sure that whatever I got myself into was beyond whatever I could ever have imagined.

…

As I sat languidly in my homeroom class I looked around for my teacher, and as the bell rang I was surprised to see the principal enter.

Naturally, with the supreme authority of the school entering the room, the class burst into hysterics with denials flying everywhere many countering out one after the other in quick succession and many of my classmates hysterically pointing at one another and calling each other liars whenever an excuse countered one another.

I almost wished that Tohaska was present if only for her to be openly aggravated to the point she would be physically restraining herself from hurting the class. When she came and 'benevolently' 'saved' me and my servant yesterday with her 'superior' Saber while my servant was practically kicking arse , left a bad enough taste in my mouth that I wished some sort of comeback at her.

Archer, or as she preferred to be called Archer_ko_, is an absolute terror on the battlefield, her ability to trace made my own skills look like utter crapshoot.

Then she made a me snack when I got home.

I have no idea what I did to summon someone so amazing but I hope that I would be able to do at again.

(The author stops for a moment, taking out a pocket watch then nodding to himself as he knows a Shirou from another dimension must've helped someone before resuming writing.)

As the class suddenly became silent I slowly brought my attention back into the world, as the principal called someone in.

My jaw was not the only one to drop.

Though I got the main gist of the speech about the woman being sensei's cousin who needed a job I honestly did not believe this woman should be teaching underage boys.

Judging by the way Shinji was covering his nose, he believed that fact quite fervently as well.

As I picked up my jaw, I took a closer moment to analyze the new teacher.

She was clad in a smart business outfit, wearing leggings that went underneath her slightly short yet still modest black skirt. She wore a seemingly masculine black business coat that was probably designed for a very, very thin young man with a white button-up underneath and a red tie.

"Ah," she blushed lightly, her fair face turning into a reddish hue, as the principal motioned for her to introduce herself. She pushed up her glasses for a moment before straightening her loose ponytail over her shoulder inadvertently making her chest push out enough for Shinji's eyes' to widen and for him to faint from blood loss.

"My name is Medea," she bowed, obviously uncomfortable in doing so, depicting her status as a foreigner. "Please take care of me, this is my first time."

The classroom than exploded with blood from the boys noses and quite a few girls as well, their arms scrunched into their sides and their finger twitching at the air while their noses bled openly

I was feeling rather faint myself, truth be told.

…

"Hurry!" Archerko, yelled as she and I sped towards the school the sky seemingly turning more and more red as we came closer and closer.

Even though I panted from my excessive use of Reinforcement, the lithe woman in front of me was still much faster as she leapt from tree to tree above me-

My nose nearly exploded in blood as a blush exploded on my face at the inadvertent flashing my servant gave me even as we ran to confront an enemy.

She really needed to stop doing that, sometimes I was sure that she was doing it on _purpose _to.

Ha! As if.

Archerko barged through the window on top floor and as I followed I was suddenly stopped by servant long enough for my eyes to take in what I was seeing.

My new teacher being openly kissed by another female as she clutched a knife in her hand with Shinji clutching at his bleeding crotch in the corner.

Quite possibly the most awkward faux passé that I ever imagined to be in whilst charging into battle.

As the tall, scantily clad woman withdrew from my teacher' face she gave a small gasp that sent my face aflame and I had to look to the side as my teacher began to openly pant.

It took me a moment to do so but as Shinji attempted to crawl away in failure due to the long haired woman, I managed to ask the question that I knew was going through my own servant's head.

"What exactly is going on here?"

The blush that spread through my teachers face was quite possibly the reddest I've ever seen someone become, and as she stuttered to talk the other woman gave me an inspection that seemed to rile Archerko enough to trace multiple blades in the air.

The woman took the blades in stride, before giving me the kiss of a lifetime.

There was another burning sensation on my arms just as Rin and her Servant burst through the door.

"As my master is far from my reach at the moment, Shirou Emiya, you will suffice until I can rescue her."

Rin also seemed to shout "Oh, COME ON!" in the background while she spoke.

…

Looks like To-Love-Ru came through after all…

Who wants this into it's own series?

…

Omake: House of Horrors.

Sage's Inner Side: MiyaXShirou MiyaXShirou MiyaXShirou MiyaXShirou…

'Author blinks at his blatant thoughts/writing'

Sage's Inner Side: Please?

Sage's Face: ._.

…

I finished setting the bento box, placing the final piece of beef stew within its paper container, right next to the rice and above the steamed vegetables that I had prepared beforehand.

I gave a smile of pride at the finished bento for a moment, knowing that it was truly the epitome of what a bento could possibly be with the limited ingredients that I kept on hand.

With that smile firmly in place I covered it just as Kaho's hand neared the food, studiously ignoring the pout that formed on my Sekirei's face, by the leaps and bounds in progress it was making towards breaking my iron will I was sure that she truly was getting along with Misaki, and, like Saber, is using the deadly arsenal to further enlarge the amount of food that entered her belly.

I had few doubts that in a month Kaho would have mastered it as Saber had and I would've willingly given her the entire bento to eat on the way to Homura's living place.

It would be a month before that happens though, so I will be able to keep my assistant in the kitchen for a while longer before I would be forced to break out the runic lock Rin had developed to keep Saber from eating us out of house and home.

It wouldn't even need any adjustments too, the lock is designed to not bend under even the greatest physical pressure and I had taken quite a few liberties with my version of the lock, in order to keep Sekirei out as well.

I quickly wrapped the stack of five bentos in a large piece of cloth, as per traditional custom and handed it to Kaho who was already holding the first stack of five in one hand.

"Misaki! Akitsu!" I yelled, as I discarded my apron and folded it diligently "Time to go!"

"We're coming, Papa!" Misaki shouted back, her feet making audible noise above me, "I'm making sure that Akitsu is decent!"

The end of the sentence made me feel both calm and apprehensive, with my daughter it could to things.

She could be making sure her forgetful Sekirei was wearing panties.

Or she could be dressing the Sekirei in something that cause more blood loss than she normally does.

Or she could be doing both, I had absolutely no idea what my daughter planned, and I was quite happy to be clueless until I had to intervene on some poor man or woman's behalf.

When Akitsu walked down the steps clad in a sweater that barely touched her stomach and went around her shoulders while wearing denim shorts that were practically panties, I knew there was going to be a lot of work cut out for me once we leave the house.

I hope that place was close.

…

I gave a small frown as we entered the radius of my marker, it had been weeks ago since the night I had met with that Miko and sure enough the marker I had placed on that can of smoked fish was pulsing dimly somewhere in the vicinity.

When Homura opened the gate to where he lived, I was just about to choke him to death.

He lived WITH the one creature I didn't want to even be near in the entire city!

He wasn't very surprised at my appearance, though he was a bit thrown off at the sight of Akitsu as were many of the innocent bystanders that we had walked by earlier.

At least he didn't walk into a pole.

"We brought dinner," I motioned to Kaho who lifted both tall stacks of bentos with a big smile. "I hope you told your landlady not to cook anything big." I added, "I made enough food for 10 people, just in case."

Homura blinked owlishly for a moment, numbers undoubtedly going through his head as he calculated.

"That's exactly how many you need!" Homura exclaimed, in surprise.

"More the reason not to let it get any colder eh?" I replied with a smile, heading through the door as Homura opened it wide enough for us to enter. I was surprised at the shoe rack to the side, before depositing my footwear and going with my socks as to not dirty the house.

If that woman lived here I was undoubtedly sure that she would be the landlady, she carried that slightly dignified air someone always had when people owned a large piece of land when I met her.

Homura popped up beside my side, he looked quite more waifish that usual, almost seeming as if he had significantly slimmed down. He also seemed to be leaving the buttons near his neck and his waist unattended.

How exactly I did not notice that before, I shall never know.

"The dining room is this way," he motioned towards the sliding door at the end of the hallway to the right. "Uzume is getting pretty antsy so she might act out a bit, but you should just ignore her." He added.

"A fellow tenant?" I queried with slight curiosity, I was sure that Uzume was one of the names of one of the many Sekirei in the city. "A Sekirei?"

Homura nodded twice, studiously keeping his eyes away from my own for some odd reason, the host was slightly shorter than me, about at my chin's height, so I was sure that I could've been an accident.

"Well, let's not waste any time then!" I cheered half heartedly with a chuckle, "The food awaits!"

"Food!" Misaki cheered clinging to one of Akitsu's nearly bare legs as she pumped one hand in the air. Homura gave a nod towards the group and opened the door, and as I let my group pass inside the house I was glad that I had applied that seal to prevent Misaki from smelling Sekirei weeks ago, around the time Akitsu came to our life Misaki was constantly sneezing and when I found out it was because of Akitsu's presence I decided to nullify her sense of smell for the time being.

My daughter getting a sniff of death and agony was not high on my priority list.

Just as I was about to enter the room I felt Homura grasp my arm suddenly and I caught his eyes.

"We need to talk after this, Shirou." He whispered dryly, "there are things about me you should… know."

I gave a nod, and he let me enter the chaos.

…


	2. Chapter 2

Omake 2.

Omake: Lorelei 4: Lorelei With A Vengeance

Shirou gave a content sigh as he laid back into his favorite chair, in the relative safety of his bunker/safehouse/workshop. It had been mere weeks after the destruction of that castle and the subsequent 'moment' with Lorelei.

She kissed him, he froze, she waved her hand in front of his face, he was still frozen. Yadda yadda yadda….

He wasn't running away from the consequences at all… he was just staying in his workshop, in the middle of several hundred explosive runes that would make quite the explosion should someone activate them.

The Boundary Field researchers where having epileptic shocks at this as they were able to test their seals by simply throwing items with the seals on them onto a rune, and see if it worked.

Nope he was totally just pursuing to further his research like all the other mages in the general vicinity, not hiding from his two girlfriends and another one who is set in claiming him and his crest for her family.

Not at all.

Then someone knocked on the door and Shirou wept bitterly and cursed at the Root as he heard The Queen of Clock tower politely ask if she could come in.

Why must all the woman after him be able to wipe the floor with him? Why couldn't he have just stayed with Sakura? At least she wouldn't be able to kill him if he messed up somewhere along their relationship.

(Smile, shake your head, and chuckle a little bit)

He waded through his workshop defeated, and opened the door for the most powerful non-sorcerer magus alive, who entered non-plussed, as if she came into his most sacred of areas every day.

As he watched the woman settle onto his favorite chair, crossing her legs and placing her hands on her knees.

"Shirou," She declared, and out hero's heart sank at her undeniable tone. "It is time we go on a date."

He opened his mouth to say an excuse, and her eyes narrowed imperceptible, and he was suddenly aware that she was wearing her full metal gloves.

His mouth dried and he just gave a nod.

"Good," Lorelei smiled, "I will return here once I have packed."

"Packed?" Shirou managed weakly.

"Yes" Lorelei nodded getting up from his seat and walking regally to the door, "There is gala I must attend in Dubai, to better the relations of my family with a particularly affluent oil Sheik."

"Dubai?" Shirou managed, slightly breathless now, with Lorelei looking right up at him. He suddenly just noticed that she was at his nose height. "How long exactly are we stay-"

"A week for the party, maybe more if you would like to see the sights." Lorelei shrugged, kissing him lightly as she did so, "Those sheiks like to keep their galas at much more convenient lengths nowadays,"

When he finally noticed she had left, he had to scramble to pack, as he had been staring into space for an hour.

Why can't my life ever be simple? Shirou mentally wailed inside his skull.

"The Root absolutely hates me I'd bet." He muttered darkly as he packed more and more clothes into, "Or I probably set a Buddhist monk alight on my last life."

…

Shirou set the table with utmost care, making sure to get all the settings correct on the short table. It was Lorelei's first traditional Japanese meal not cooked by her chef, who he carried much respect for, and he wanted it to be as ideal as possible.

"Ara, Emiya-kun," Miya, frowned slightly as she walked in to the kitchen, with the entirety of the table covered in more food than she thought she kept inside her kitchen. "Is this all necessary for breakfast?"

"I want to make sure that she gets the best." Shirou replied adamantly, "She's been fed on food that would make lesser countries go bankrupt for most of her life, and this is probably the best I can produce on such short notice."

Miya frowned looking over the soy curds in black bean sauce, and steamed fish in the same, "When exactly did you wake up to make all this, Emiya-kun?" those dishes and many of the others he had arrayed onto the table took a very long time to cook.

"I woke up at around 2 am." Shirou answered belatedly, sipping a cup of coffee as he prepared a new batch, this time with much more evident care. "I went out to the docks at 4 to buy the swordfish in the oven as well, if you were wondering why there was no centerpiece."

Miya blinked and took a look at the table once more, and true to his words there was a negligible gap in the middle that she had considered would be left empty.

With that the couple fell into companionable silence, Shirou eventually pouring cups of coffee onto a tray as Miya decided to check on the swordfish in her oven, and Shirou's cooking instinct overpowered his ability to resist and squatted next to her to stare at the grand change from dead animal to delicious dish.

Of course it was right in the middle of that did Lorelei walk in, shockingly impeccable in uniform despite the fact that she couldn't have been awake for any more than 5 minutes.

"Hmmm," Lorelei hummed picking up a cup of coffee, taking in both the table and the open door of the kitchen. "I don't think you have introduced me to this particular Sekirei of yours Shirou. Care to introduce us?"

"Ah!" Shirou bolted upright, shaking his head vehemently, "Lorelei, this is Miya, she's the landlady of this house she isn't my Sekirei."

"Well that ridiculous," Lorelei quipped, sipping coffee from her mug without taking her eyes off the two, taking note of the slight blush on the landlady's cheeks. "You should wing her, as to solidify your power base in this city area."

…

Boom, Headshot.

…

Omake: Breaking and Entering.

Kuusano… I found the way to get rid of ze squick!

…

I tried vehemently to keep my jaw from dropping, as Homura's face continued to grow steadily redder and redder because of the request that she had just asked me of.

Yes, she, apparently since she was one of the first to be limited by MBI in order to keep them from killing their masters her changes were… different.

Apparently the reason Homura stayed far from me was because she had started to develop into a female after I winged her, and had promptly decided to stay away from me in a futile attempt to stay a man.

It didn't work and now my first Sekirei is also a woman.

Whether or not I should be happy about this I do not know. One side of me is terrified at the thought of having two female Sekirei and another side of me is yelling at me for why I would ever want a man to be married to me.

The confusion persists, and the fact that she was asking me to kiss her for her Norito was not helping.

Yes… kiss someone who was a man a month ago and was now a woman.

If I looked at this situation from a purely strategic point of view though… the Norito enabled a Sekirei to perform better in battle as well as giving them the ability to use their most powerful attacks, which seemed to need an aria of sorts to be used.

Damn the Root, it has most definitely cursed my life to be uncomfortable and very, very complicated.

Just as I was about to answer my phone rang, and when I looked at the caller ID I praised my father for his amazing timing.

Chalking my father up another point in my familial scoreboard, with him slightly ahead of Yukari and slowly catching up with my mother, I did not fail notice the look of relief on Homura's face though and it assured me that Homura was still uncomfortable and merely asked so she could perform her obligations to the other Sekirei more effectively.

I pressed the answer call button and waited a moment, and a video appeared on my phone, most probably a recording from earlier due to the bright rays of the sun against the wall behind him.

"Greetings, Akishabi! I just wanted to let you all know today in the greenhouses in the Center of Shin Tokyo currently has a VERY powerful Sekirei awaiting you all! The first to reach her will be the first to be able to ask of her hand!"

As the video cut off, I found Homura already walking into the door, probably to get her ensemble before leaving.

This declaration by my father would undoubtedly have been sent through the entirety of the Ashikabi base, since most of the Ashikabi were more intent on gathering powerful Sekirei than actually letting the Sekirei choose, the poor girl would probably be forcibly winged.

I took a moment to think it through…

"Hold on Homura, it think Kaho and I should go with you." Before she could open her mouth I countered her argument before it could begin. "MBI would not have only sent this to me alone," I waved the phone for emphasis, "I am sure that every Ashikabi that would like a free Sekirei would go after her like a pack of bloodhounds, with their Sekirei right at their heels."

She frowned, and I was slightly disturbed at how more sinister in looked than it used to be. Her face was more angular now, as was most her features, taking the androgynous away and was fully female now...

I guessed that gained her feminine fury of sorts as well, it would only make sense.

"Do not put yourself in harm's way, Shirou." Homura answered testily as she walked into the house, turning fully away from me. "Sekirei are much more powerful than most humans, and before you bring her up, Kaho was a fluke, she was reacting to you limiting her abilities. The Sekirei we are going to face will undoubtedly be bonded, and may attempt to kill you."

"I wouldn't dream of it," I answered honestly, marking away melee combat and settling for my rune-placement gloves, I would be far away to not be in danger… "I'll get Kaho right now and tell Akitsu to bring Misaki back to the manor."

If she had heard me, Homura did not give any inclination of having done so.

…

Trucks were upturned, MBI troop carriers were sliced in half the smell of blood hung in the air for me, though I was sure my two Sekirei will not notice.

I guessed it was a blade wielding Sekirei, probably the scythe user because of the deep nicks on the asphalt and how the two halves of one APC were side-by-side .

I really hoped we weren't too late, and if anything Homura was even more worried, her hands seemed to twitch every so often with flames and it seemed she was barely keeping herself together.

Kaho, of course, noticed and with one hand on her spear she reached out and touched Homura's shoulder from behind my back.

"Do not worry about our sister," Kaho smiled sincerely, her smile denoting none of the malice I felt in her voice. "We will most definitely save her from any fool who wishes to transgress against her."

There seemed to be some sort of unspoken words in her sentence, as if she was withholding information from the two of us.

It had to be something for her to hide it from me.

"Someone's coming out," Homura muttered, her hold on herself lessening and balls of flame forming within her palms "it has something in its arms too."

Kaho followed her actions and readied her Yari, bladed spear, at the entrance of the botanical garden, or green house as my father had called them.

Then she came through, clad in a business suit with one hand gloved hand holding a long sword of exquisite quality and a child sleeping on her arm.

"Shirou?" She asked in surprise, and I can only utter the name that had not left my mouth for a full year.

"Saber?" I breathed.

…

Yes I blatantly took the idea from Syroc, It's a good idea…

…

Omake: Pairings Return!

Aoko!

…

Shirou groaned as he lifted himself off the bed, carefully taking off Aoko's arms from around his waist to prepare breakfast.

It was a sordid affair, the kitchen had yet to be stocked, their plans to buy groceries right after getting off the plane was interrupted by finding out his family was still alive.

Family welcome though, apparently did not amount to tears of happiness but some stress and a very limited breakfast the following day.

It wasn't that he didn't like the thought of having family, he just didn't like making breakfast that left him and Aoko hungry.

After a swift preparation of some Miso, Rice and a set of Omelets Aoko walked in to join him, hair in the tangled mess it usually was after awaking.

Though she may be one of the few Sorcerers alive, she was not a morning person to any extent. While they were traveling in India a bandit stumbled into their cave in the middle of the night and decided to try his luck with stealing their possessions.

The mountain is now a small barren hill, no sign of its previous existence left.

Shirou had mandated it to himself, back then, that he would never wake Aoko if she was ever asleep, not unless he had a valid excuse she would agree to (Author coughs into hand: Smex!) or had a scapegoat.

Truly his lover was one of the most terrifying women to walk the face of the earth, and even he even wondered why she bothered with him sometimes. He asked her to become his master that day they first met to simply cement his power solidly and use it at a level where no one would simply explode when he pointed it at them.

He didn't mind staying with her though and after he completed his gloves, he stayed with her for a while, learning quite a bit more about the Second Magic that most Magi would ever see or imagine and he showed a surprising amount of aptitude at the first stage of it.

Making things explode for long periods of time, while she did the second part, generally.

It may have been that that cemented their relationship, and the creation of their partnership.

He likes to think it was due to all the enemies they had to destroy and castles that they wiped off the face of the earth that sealed the deal and landed him a very nice relationship with the very beautiful and kind woman though.

If you had told him while two years ago that he would be in a relationship with The Blue, he would've laughed at your face, but now him and Aoko were practically inseparable.

His mother didn't like it though, even though he was 24 now, she still didn't approve of him having a girlfriend.

He was glad he finished college already, Root knows what the woman would've done to him if he had yet to graduate.

He liked his father though, much more free spirited and he could see where he got the part with obsession with walking the path of good from.

As he could gather his father was the major CEO of MBI, the most powerful mega corporation in the genetic technology and his mother was the head of the R&D department of the mega corporation.

He had a sister as well, though she was still at her private school in the country, he heard from his mother that she was ecstatic to hear that he was alive.

Some way, somehow, that sent shivers up his spine that he did not like.

"So," Aoko asked after finishing their meal, setting chopsticks on the table, "What are our plans for today, Shirou?"

Shirou took a moment to fix the table, and put all the dishes in the washer, all within three minutes due to his efficiency with housework, before answering.

"I suppose we'll need to buy some more food," he motioned to the kitchen, setting himself down on the pad across from her, "This place may be large but it certainly isn't going to stock itself up with food."

"Our bank accounts aren't transferring until tomorrow though," Aoko admitted worriedly, they had expected simply coast on whatever cash they had on hand while living in a motel and touring the city. "We won't be able to stock the kitchen fully, and that won't do."

Shirou gave a knowing nod, while Aoko could burn water in the kitchen she knew the importance of having fresh products from her childhood, where she went to the market often with her family.

"I suppose we could ask my parents for a small amount of money," Shirou shrugged, they would be able to pay them the next day no problem, Aoko's services, and in extension his own, was in high demand, and the payments were so enormous that it was practically impossible for the two of them to spend it all, their monetary problems came mainly from the fact they couldn't transfer their entire accounts or hold only a single account, mainly due to the non-magical government being far to inquisitive about their money. "I can check on that job they're offering me while I'm there as well, so we can get a lot of things done."

There was a moment of silence after he said that and ended their planning for the day, leaving way too…

Before Shirou could blink he was tackled onto the floor as Aoko kissed him relentlessly, beginning once more what they were doing most of the night, and was steadily making it back to the point where they were before due to fact they had no clothes on already.

They didn't get out until about three in the afternoon.

…

Discipline Squad + Aoko = Win.

…

Omake: Explaining things.

Sage's Inner Mind: Shirou you lucky son of a-

Sage's Face: ._.

SIM: But!

SF: o_o

SIM: -!

SF: O_O

SIM: 'Passes out'

SF: ._.

…

As I prepared the meal, I felt Homura's gaze on me, analyzing me closely, as if trying to figure me out.

Shortly after meeting Saber, we went back to the house and needless to say Misaki was overjoyed when her second mother arrived.

I had honestly hoped that my Sekirei would only connect us as friends, Saber and I had would have no problem making it seem like so, without Rin's presence there was much less sexual tension in the atmosphere.

Around 99% less if I am sure, her tsundere nature and penchant to either have me or Saber at when we had free time did not help in anyway whatsoever.

I was honestly surprised it took three years for Rin to get pregnant with Misaki, I had honestly expected it to happen sometime in our first few months.

A genius mage she might be, but I am sure Rin has some sort of field around her that influenced things to happen that might have never happened.

I deftly believe that is why Zeltretch has an interest in her family, trouble undoubtedly follows Rin to no end and I'm sure that my blood mixing with her lineage will only serve to make the affinity stronger.

Whether this will be a boon to her life, I do not know, but I'm going to make sure Misaki can handle anything the world could throw at her before she was in high school, since that's when BOTH mine and Rin's troubles had started.

"Something on your mind, Homura?" I asked, cutting up Potatoes and Carrots alike before sequestering them onto a bowl.

"You told me Misaki's mother is dead." She replied sharply, arms crossed and an accusing glare on her face.

"Saber is not Misaki's mother, though Saber knows her pretty well." I replied coolly, since Saber was here there was no denying that Rin will undoubtedly come soon, might as well just lay out my cards.

"So her mother's alive too?" Homura questioned with a groan.

I cocked my head to the side as I met her eyes, stirring the large pot as I added vegetables to the stew and checking on the rice.

"Is it going to be a problem?" I asked, hoping to sound as inquisitive as possible without being too cold.

Surprisingly, Homura still flinched as if physically struck with by my slight displeasure, and I gave a small groan, Homura's Sekirei side made him turn into a girl something small like not liking me lying to him would of course have some repercussions.

I spoke quickly to repair the damage though,

"It's not that I did to get you, Homura. I never expected to ever see Rin or Saber ever again, and I'm sure that our relations were a lot better because you were sure I had no commitments besides to my daughter."

"I guess that makes sense," Homura muttered, looking relieved at my admittance. While she put up a strong front, I found that Homura was very afraid of being taken advantage of, it reared its had the highest when she first confronted me, still male and burning himself out, and openly admitting he would rather die than be winged by me, before I told him that I would support him helping his species.

I gave her a small smile and nodded to her before setting about cooking a meal for Saber, Misaki, Akitsu, Kaho, her, and myself.

I truly doubted there was enough food in the house, especially since Saber arrived in a nonstop flight which would have been unable to keep her sated even if they gave her all the food on the plane.

…

Waking up the next morning was awkward, yet strangely familiar.

Kaho had taken to sleeping with me, since I had winged her, nothing beyond the point of discretion had yet to crossed and she wore a set of pajamas that covered most of her figure.

I say 'most' because without her wrappings her chest was bordering among the lines of hopeless to not look at.

I feel like such a pervert.

And while she was smuggled into my right side, Saber was at my left, sleeping softly as she always has.

The last time I remembered waking up like this was nearly two years ago while Misaki was not even a year old and I was still with Clock Tower, between Rin and Saber.

Though I admit, though Rin's chest had grown a modest size as we grew older, there was absolutely no competition between the two on how much my arm was stuck in between.

I could barely move it!

(SIM: lucky son of a-

SF: O_O

SIM: 'Faints')

As I wriggled carefully free and deposited my pillow between Kaho's arms, Saber awoke and looked me straight in the eyes.

A lot of things went unsaid as we looked into each other's eyes, even more went unsaid as Saber raised her brow and looked the woman behind me.

I could only shrug, I had to explain Kuusano to her, who was sleeping with Akitsu and Misaki, and the bonds between the Sekirei and Ashikabi were strong, even if it wasn't reciprocated by the Ashikabi in any way.

Saber knew about the bond between master and servant, even more than the average servant, because she personally led armies with her knights. Loyalty , trust and honor was very high on the list which she considered important.

She took my hand and leant up giving me a small kiss on the lips before leaving the bed to undoubtedly bathe and prepare for the day, leaving me with a small smile on her face as I could only smile as she walked away.

I had really missed her.

…

Yay.

…

Omake: Plushy Shirou is EEEEVVVIIIILLLLL

Sage: 'Fixes his tie.' There is a world out there, filled with magicians who walk with death, apathetic towards those who do not have their power at best and unmerciful for those with the least. This world, however, comes in contact with a new dimension that even it's most powerful cannot comprehend.

It is called…

The Twilight Zone.

(Twilight Zone Themes Plays)

Sage: June 19, 2014, a woman enters a shop searching for a present for her lover.

Her name is Rin Tohaska, a mage of unerring aptitude in her chosen fields, brilliant and beautiful in one package.

But today that is all meaningless for in that store an artifact rests, waiting for her to take it.

Rin: 'Going around the store' Hmmm, I wonder if Saber would like something from here?

Sage: Unerring in her search she stumbles upon a gift, but as she passes through the store destiny decides to guide the magus in another path.

Rin: 'Walking to Counters before something catches her eye, Quickly blushing before taking it as well'

Sage: The magus finds the gift as a reminder of her old lover, who had escaped from the organization she worked in a year ago. The plush toy with its tacky stitch smile, simplistic clothing and two button eyes, hide an altogether deeper meaning.

Shortly after buying the toy, stuffing it into her purse so no one would see, a series of fortuitous events befall the girl.

She finds a suitcase through a shortcut she decides to go through, curiosity peaks and she finds dozens of stacks of London pounds inside it.

Rin: 'Almost faints'

Sage: As she hides her new found fortune, a breakthrough comes through her mind allowing her to finish a project she had been working on for months adding a very impressive notch to the already lengthy belt of the Tohaska family.

Rin: 'Pumps arm into air' Eureka!

Sage: After a brief amount of time more and more of her projects become successful, her body more beautiful, and her temperament more mellow, and for some unfeasible reason she realizes it all because of the redheaded plushy.

Rin: How is this even possible…

Sage: When asked about her recent successes by her lover Saber, she honestly admits that it because of the plushy. Saber, un-amused, says that it is impossible.

Saber: That's impossible, Rin.

Sage: Incensed at the blatant disregard of her plushy the magus foists the plushy upon her, telling her to see for herself.

The next day, Saber was able to make coffee without burning water, and the next she was able to toast Bread.

TOAST BREAD!

Saber: I am victorious!

Sage: For a month the two kept it to themselves, but one day Rin's superior asked the same question, and Rin loaned the plushy to her to prove herself right.

Rin: I'm right.

Sage: The events snowballed, and before the end truly started the plushy lay in the hands of the last women yet to touch it.

Lorelei: Interesting…

Sage: had the woman simply scorned the plushy, disregarding it entirely as she does to most unproven artifacts, the snowball, would not have become an avalanche.

But she did not, the queen took it with her on a hunt, and miraculously found a nest 300 hundred strong filled with the beasts she hated.

When she returned, her hatred for the first time sated after how long she accepted the plushy wholly and fully.

Lorelei: I like this.

Sage: But the plushy worked it's mysterious ways only with those who held it, and for those who held it first, the plushy was being sorely missed. Fights in the women's locker rooms were frequent over the plushy, while the plushy was simply being handed around to the man who had not been laid for the past year in the men's locker room, the fights in the women's lockers neared magical and physical levels.

Fraga: No! I need Shirou-kun today! I have a tentacle monster to hunt! I need his chivalry!

Aozaki: I need to make sure I don't kill a country by accident! Gimme Shirou!

Sage: The fights in the women's locker room escalated, expanding to wherever the Plushy went, even the Dead Apostle Ancestors wanting a piece of the near mythical plushy.

Altrouge: Now let's see what's this all about~

Sage: The fighting began to escalate, and when the men suddenly realize the women were acting near insane about the plushy it was too late to secure it and they collectively decided to take a vacation into the Endless Maze.

Random Clock Tower Mage Males 1-5000: Bye!

Sage: Every Male with Magic in the Clock Tower was never seen again, some say they founded a world where they sequestered themselves into 4 nations each mastering a different element.

Aang: Why do I feel like someone's taking about me?

Sage: The battles started in earnest as Lorelei and Altrouge battled for the Plushy, both spouting about how they will make the plushy equal among their own factions despite really only wanting it for themselves.

Lorelei: Onward!

Altrouge: For the PLUUUSSSSHHHHYYYYYY!

Sage: Sensing the massive influx of magic Shirou Emiya the man the effigy was made after rushed with his battle harem to provide assistance.

Shirou: We need to help them!

Miya: 'Pushes Shirou down' We can help after my turn…

Sage: The coming of Shirou stopped the battles, but for an altogether different reason.

Altrouge and Lorelei: I WAN'T THE BIGGER ONE!

Shirou: Oh crap.

Sage: Is the plushy truly an evil creation? Or is it merely a benevolent item that merely warped the humans it belonged to show their true Avarice and Greed? Whether it is thought of, it shall never be found, for answers are never found…

In the Twilight Zone.

…

Original Idea by Andrew Joshua Talon.

…

Omake: Pairings Return 2: Return Harder!

ShirouXMedeaXMedusaXArcherkoXSekireiXSakuraXAnyFem aleRemotleyInteresting

SIM: Shirou you lucky son of a-

SF: O_O

SIM: 'Faints'

…

Shirou pushed the door open, motioning Homura to come in with a jab with his thumb.

He truly had not expected to enter the Sekirei contest, but the poor man had reacted violently with him, and his reasons for wanting to live were sound.

Homura reminded him of his younger days, when everything was simple and he could just go out and save someone.

"Ah! Shirou-kun you're back!" came suddenly from his right, and suddenly a very buxom azure headed woman clad in a blouse and shorts was by his side, much to Homura's surprise and sudden worry.

"Ah, Master's back?" Queried another voice and Homura's neck snapped to the location of the voice and was promptly further dismayed at the sight of a Scrapped number lounging on the sofa with ice cream between her legs. She promptly got up and Homura nearly fainted as he registered the fact that she wasn't wearing anything below the waist of the large sweater she wore before she fixed it.

"Shirou-kun!" Another voice cried out and Homura nearly wept as a white haired woman came out of another room, practically clad only in a nightgown and glomped his Ashikabi and giving him a room-heating kiss. "I missed you!"

"S-Shirou?" Homura stammered, "Who are all these-"

"Ah Shirou you're back, Sakura and I have brought back groceries." Suddenly came from behind him and Homura turned uneasily.

"Ah? Is this a friend from one of your classes Shirou-kun?" Came another voice, right next to the other and Homura turned to look with dread.

Oh no, this was just getting ridiculous. Just what the hell did he get himself into?

Both of the women were carrying grocery bags, but as far as similarities went that was it.

One was taller than him, about 3 or so inches, while the other one was shorter. Both had hourglass figures that many women would kill for, and both sported long hair, though the shorter one's was much more conservative than the other's.

As far as clothes went they were more reasonably clad, the taller one in jeans and black turtle neck and wireframe glasses while the other wore a light pink dress.

And both of them were amazingly beautiful and Homura had no idea why he was nearly getting a heart attack seeing the two of them.

His chest was pounding!

(SIM: FFFFF-

SF: (._.)==D 'Falcon punch'

SIM: 'Flies into space')

"Ah! Thanks Rider, Sakura!" Shirou smiled broadly and Homura did not miss the blushes that went around at the smile, "I'll get started on cooking right away!"

"Shirou-kun?" The shorter woman gently chided putting the bags aside before pinching him the face, and Homura blinked as he seemingly saw the woman's hair shift to white for a brief moment. "I know you're excited about cooking, but would mind terribly to introduce the woman you brought home?"

"Woman?" Shirou voiced with confusion.

"Woman?" Homura voiced with confusion as well, before looking down.

Damn it all.

"Ah…" Akitsu mused after her customary pause, "She wasn't like that before."

…

Homura tried to wrap his- her mind around the entire situation, and it eluded him like a possessed fly. So she attempted to verify it at the large dinner table while arching her neck to see past the rapidly disappearing mountain of food.

"So…" Homura started awkwardly, successfully gaining her Ashikabi's attention. "You're with… Sakura-san,"

She pointed opposite of her, who was gushing happily over the food, personality seeming to shift every now, along with hair color, and then to bear a lustful look and Shirou.

"Archerko-san…"

She pointed to the woman, sitting to Shirou's immediate left, who waved with a small smile as she fed her Ashikabi with a wide smile.

"It's fine if you call me, just Archerko." The bubbly woman giggled.

"Medea-san…"

The Azure haired woman smiled at her, giving a friendly wave as she sat right next to her.

"Rider-san."

The long haired woman to Sakura's right gave a small nod before resuming to eat.

"…and Akitsu-san."

"Ah…yes."

"That's about it in a nutshell," Shirou agreed, bemusedly. "Circumstances have it that Rin, Saber, Aoko, Touko, Altrouge and Riesbyfe, couldn't be here right away but they'll catch up later." He added with a smile.

Homura froze.

"There's five more?" Homura whispered, not knowing whether to be aghast at all the other women or very afraid for her first night with her Ashikabi.

Will she even be able to walk straight afterwards?

Mind meet gutter. Gutter, Mind.

"Well, Lorelei is arriving tomorrow so, I didn't tell you about her." Shirou confessed while scratching the back of his head looking slightly abashed, making Medea and Rider flush as they stared at him for a moment. "Sorry about that."

"Hnnng…" Homura, uh… hnnng-ed , at the sudden influx of information. Six, not five, more women.

This is really, really ridiculous.

"How exactly, do you all stay afloat?" Homura muttered, "Especially if you all eat this much?"

"Ah…" Sakura blushed and Archerko grinned unashamedly.

"My family is very wealthy, and so is my sister, Rin's, to a certain extent." The lady blushed demurely, shyly choosing not to meet Homura's eyes.

"And I'm Psychic!" Archerko declared, "I have yet to be wrong about any lottery numbers!"

"So you're all riding on good luck?" Homura asked, with slight disappointment.

"Well my father offered me his seat as CEO after this tournament so I'm pretty sure that we'll be rather well off." Shirou offered to assuage Homura. "He wants to prepare for 'The flood of grandchildren that will inevitably come' and 'not waste time preparing for the gods, while he gets to play with his cute little grandkids'"

"His father has very nice goals," Medea blurted out, face very red, and the women all around blushed as well.

Homura frowned.

"How does your CEO father know about the Sekirei plan?" Homura asked.

"Because he made it." Shirou answered simply.

"FFFFF-" Homura.

…

Harem unleashed!

:D

…

Omake: Sick Days.

As any good writer would I will take my hardships and convert it into happiness.

…

The week did not begin well, and I knew it would continue to drain on me the further it progressed. As any three year old undoubtedly would, my Misaki caught an unprecedented cold during the spring season. Winter ended a mere three weeks ago, so I surmised that sudden change in temperature must've affected her and I was quite ready for her to get sick.

In hindsight and due to the current reading of War of The Worlds in my Literature class, I should not have been too surprised when my Sekirei all caught colds. Akitsu, who was almost always with Misaki caught the brunt of the hit, while Homura and Kaho merely got a slight nasal congestion and a cough, became increasingly bed-ridden as she insisted upon staying with Misaki.

Saber and I were effectively left the only ones able to work in the household and while Saber helped Homura and Kaho keep their activities around the house lesser stressed, I dealt with the two worse cases most of the week before finally caving today and calling my mother.

She was not pleased.

Her displeasure went mainly to my own lateness in calling her, but also to why the Sekirei got sick in the first place, they were apparently vaccinated for such things. I, of course, had my own conclusions on that end, with Misaki's active magical circuits (A byproduct of one of more ambitious projects that managed to release a pulse of mana in a three mile radius) her body's immune system was quite better than most of the people who would ever live, and whatever virus that managed to infect her with the cold would undoubtedly just smash aside the vaccinations that the Sekirei received.

What worried both my mother and I though, was Akitsu. Since she was a scrapped number she was fully expected to stay in the laboratories of MBI and she was never actually given the vaccinations that went with the Sekirei 'cleared' for entering Shin Tokyo.

Hence why she was bed-ridden and why Homura and Kaho were sitting tea and conversing with Saber in the atrium. I could see the logic in such a thing, especially since the teams were prepping 108 aliens to enter the city at the time, but needless to say it was a completely stupid to do.

The chances of managing to hold an alien with the ability to create and manipulate ice was horrendously low, and the scientists would've been better off just giving her the vaccinations and putting her in the Disciplinary Squad, though I am quite sure that Karasuba would not like someone with just as much power as her on the team.

Oh, wait. I wouldn't mind Karasuba being angry at all. Damn woman wouldn't even leave her sword aside when she met Misaki the first time and that's just plain wrong in my eyes. The first sword I wanted her to see was Excalibur not some rinky-dink washing pole of a blade with only blood to its name. Totally trampled on my dreams of letting Misaki seeing some real swords before Katanas and their ilk, now she was going to expect every single blade to be graceful and efficient.

Ah, but that's another matter…

As my mother cared for Misaki, I was assigned to Akitsu whom I physically confined to another room so her sickness won't accelerate due to Misaki's presence and her continuous attempts to cool her down with ice. She honestly was far too obsessive over Misaki at most points of time, and it's starting to worry me.

Her actions all portrayed absolute servitude toward my daughter, and it worried me that someone who was as kind and innocent as her would get hurt because of it. I am quite glad she became the first truly affiliated Sekirei with me, despite the fact that she was unable to wing she still strives to do as her race is required.

She was a broken blade that needed to be fixed, an arrow that needed to be re-feathered, a runic array that needed a corrective backstroke with an ink pen. She was someone I wanted to save and give new meaning to, and if it meant saving her from a cold from death or even herself I wouldn't hesitate.

She did me right by protecting Misaki instantaneously when those Lighting Twins came along and that made her count as someone in my flock, even if I didn't wing her like Homura and Kaho she's still part of the wing of wagtails that I was gathering to fly together.

So I entered her room, bucket of water in hand with a towel over my shoulder.

"Ah… is master okay?" She asked immediately, attempting to get up from the bed that I instructed her to stay as she caught sight of me entering. It goes to show with her actions that the real command figure to her was Misaki, had Misaki given the order Akitsu wouldn't have moved from the spot.

"My mother is here taking care of her," I calmed her dropping the bucket by the side of the bed and dipping the towel in it and wringing it out. "and I'm here to take care of you and make sure you don't do anything rash." I added, pushing her back into a laying position as I placed the towel of her forehead, just as I remembered a long time ago when Sakura got sick it was neither dry nor wet. Good for lowering her bodily temperature.

"Ah…" she murmured for a moment, before flushing slightly, "That feels good."

I gave her a small smile as I sat back on the bedside table, I needed to pay attention to her and change the towel every now and then.

"It should, Akitsu." I smiled as she met my eyes, "I'll take care of you."

…

Omake: Mad Bomber Chronicles

This seems to be of mild interest to a few people, mostly me, so I'll try it out.

Note: Great powers always come with great disability for me.

…

My heart raced, I couldn't run fast enough. He was gaining on me. I just couldn't get away, no matter how much I struggle I made to go faster my body was unable to comply and I knew he was catching up. Fear which I had not felt for years coursed through my mind, and there was something within my mind screaming and wailing for me to get away.

Whether it was an inmate feeling or something else, I had no time to worry about it as I ran. I couldn't bear the high speeds I was going, and my legs were aching, my body trying to push itself further and further even as my breaths came in rapid pants and heaves, parching my throat to the point that I thought I was breathing in my flesh and blood with each breath.

But I couldn't stop running, because a servant was after me and I had nowhere to turn. Whenever I looked over my shoulder I would see him sitting down on a rooftop, grimacing as he held his spear over his shoulder, he just playing with me nothing more, he could have killed me half an hour ago when I began to run.

I suspected that he detested killing or, maybe even, fighting women. Heroes were like that weren't they? But if his master had commanded it and provided decent argument on why he should hunt, I believe than any of the servants would gladly kill any human they came across to win the Holy Grail.

It was a one of a kind magical-code that bent reality through the sacrifice of six Heroic Spirits to fuel its power. It could provide anything what it's user wished, and though it was horrible to think about, any of the masters that came would undoubtedly believe in killing anything that could give them an advantage.

With my high Od capacity I was undoubtedly to be the first victim in this recent war, but I would not give up, there were people waiting on me. People who I needed to help, people who I was responsible for. That was enough for me to push my limits to where they were now and when I was cornered into the tool shed I prayed and wept for help, and as the door broke down and the blue-clad man was about to strike me down with regret she appeared and blocked his spear.

She was clad in armor and resplendent in blue, silver and gold her hand clutching an invisible blade as she parried the blows and drove him back and away from me. As I watched I felt the burning on the back of my hand and the slow siphon of my energies into my entrance into the Holy Grail War.

She drove him back and the farther the battle progressed the more and more the man seemed to get desperate as I flowed more of my Od into my servant, making her even more and more powerful. After his Noble Phantasm was knocked aside without as much as a blink the man ran away and much to me disappointment my servant was unable to strike him down before he got away.

She met with me and after we exchanged titles she went into her astral-form to lessen the strain of our bond and store the excess power I had given her that she had yet to use for the fight.

The night did not end then, as I so easily found out. As I passed a park on my way home a wave of terror and malice crashed through me and I was frozen still, Saber seemingly felt this as well and solidified immediately in the direction where it was undoubtedly emanating, her skills in battle shining through.

It was a mountain of a man, corded in muscle at every angle, the color of bronze and with a mane of the wildest ebony hair that I have ever seen. His eyes gleamed like rubies and flared like fire as the moonlight shone upon them, and in them I saw a strength that seemed to be as deep and large as the ocean accompanied by a madness that magnified it tenfold. It was berserker, the most powerful class of the entire War, and while it was usually only attributed to weak spirits to make them slightly stronger this Hero in front of me was strong enough to crush mountains even before the curse had set.

"Kill them, Berserker." The punitive master ordered by the man-mountains side, her white hair and red eyes marking her as the Eizenberg's Master Homunculus of this war. "We must return home before Sella notices we have left."

With that the mountain moved faster than possible and my fears were confirmed as my servant was thrown meters away at the monster's swing, this was a war that the Eizenbergs were totally invested in to win, this servant with its speed and strength can only be taken down with the combined might of all the other masters combined.

"Run!" My servant yelled and my legs refused to move as the man-mountain prepared to end my life. "Run, Sakura!"

Then the impossible happened.

Thick chains flew from the opposite of the street, wrapping around the beast before it could deliver it's finishing blow and end my life.

Before it was able to crush the chains my vision was suddenly blinded by a piercing white light and when my vision cleared the man-mountain was in a crater of soot and rubble while I was in my servant's arms looking upon it.

There was only one person capable of that type of runic magic in this entire city and his servant, who I was surprised to find seemed to be the school nurse without her usual outfit and inside one made mostly of latex and leather, right beside us.

Shirou Emiya smiled from his wheelchair, his gloved hands on top of one another on the comforter on his lap as they glowed with runes. My best friend that was crippled when he saved me all those years ago from a car crash that killed my brother, smiled at me with his servant at this side her chains rattling dangerously as she seemed to stare me and my servant as if I was intruding upon something.

"Ah, Sakura… would you mind forming an alliance with me this Grail war?"

…

A.U. Avalon is crushed by Gaia shortly after Shirou is healed by Kiritsugu with it (Just a standard press against the body sort of healing, he never went to the hospital.). He lives with Kiritsugu and is taught the rough basics of Runes due to Kiritsugu finding his aptitude of it. His origin is 'Testament' and if you all want to find out more just tell me, I've got it planned out, even the 'Infinite Rune Canvas' That would be his Reality Marble in the end lol.

…

Omake: Epic Rap Battles of History!

I can't believe I'm doing this.

…

Sage: EpiC rAp bAtTleS of HIIISSSTTTOORRRYYYYYY.

S: Gilgamesh!

(Gilgamesh appears, haughty bored and waving a very large sword.)

S: vS! SHIROUUUU EMMIIYYYAAA!

(Shirou walks in)

S: Begin!

Shirou: When I apply my battle theory, arms get relatively, blown (off). So take a seat Gil, oh, I see you brought your own.

(Gil scowls, sitting from his throne)

Shirou: I hope you don't mind if I change my clothes. I'll be rockin' longsleeves till this battle's over, so I don't get blood, from your arms, all over my jacket fold-overs. I feel bad for you Mr. Treasure, because the only treasures I keep are on my head, for my enemies.

(Gil gets up, Shirou crosses arms smugly.)

Gil: You have no idea what you're messing with, here boy. I sport twelve foot chains on my arms that's how I roll ya'll, I'm the best the King of heroes, I'll be dropping swords on your head from the lapels of all the heavens.

(Gate Of Babylon appears overhead. Gil pulls out Ea)

Gil: I'll send you the closest cemetery, dip all friends in gold and sport them on my lawn, fool! I'll choke you with your longsleeves (Sucka!) you couldn't even beat me in the ever distant Utopia, and when I'm done with you no one'll miss cause all your friend's are dead, fool!

(Shirou's eye glints and UBW forms.)

Shirou: There are 10, thousand (Thousand thousand, thousand, thousand, thousand) dreams in the universe, your momma took all the ugly ones and put them into one sword. You wanna bring the heat with those golden-a*s pulls you're making? I'm about to bake swords from scratch like Carl Segan! And while it's true my swords are based off of you(rs) I'm an actual (sword)user and you're (throne-stting)pansy! Oooh~

(Shirou: breaks out Kanshou and Bakuya, Gilgamesh stands up angry.)

Gil: I'm the one whose shoulders you'll be standing on! Let me give you a history lesson on pain with (the back of) my Gate! You can't destroy power or me, for serious! I'll be ripping holes in you, bigger than the holes in your (sword) theory was!

(Swords and blades begin to poke out of temporal rift things.)

Gil: Who you calling a pansy? I only need treasure! You're a live-in teenager, and the only breasts you've seen is on a magazine, sucka! I'll be calling blade after blade on you a*s, when this is over! Your Mr. Issei delivers a lot more than orders! So how about before we start I call the hospital about them STD's on your ass, fool!

(Shirou snarls)

Shirou: Watch what you say, women love me more than lunch. My face ain't be near some whack-a*s creepy priest (For ten years!)! I'll chop you into four Saber's and have myself a harem! Tell you what, Gil-ko, I'll say this only once, make sure it's understood, open those gates and get the hell out of my neighborhood.

S: WhO wOn? sTuPiD Question! Shirou Emiya: Total VICTORYYYYYYYy

…

Links: watch?v=zn7-fVtT16k

watch?v=7ZsKqbt3gQ0&feature=relmfu

…

Omake: Family Visits.

Alternate Title: Worst Day Ever.

SIM: Hahahahahha! Poor fool!

SF: O_O

SIM: 'faints'

…

The bustle of activity around the table was chaotic and neigh indescribable. Though I had many meal during the Grail War that nearly drove me nuts, the ones that occurred were appropriately much more hectic than what I was ever used to. Misaki and Saber were inhaling food faster than a normal human could see and my Sekirei were consuming the caloric equivalents of the United States Deficit, and as food began to disappear I knew that deep in my heart that should I have never gotten the black card from my mother I would never be able to feed my flock and my family while going to college.

But I knew I was forgetting something, and it was nagging me constantly like an itch in my bones that I knew I couldn't do anything about yet I have to deal with somehow. I immediately went into my morning mental checklist to think it through.

Akitsu wearing panties? Check, asked as soon as she entered the dining room with Misaki.

Kaho's spear safely tucked away? Check, inside the closet along with the high explosives.

Asked Homura about his continual gender problems? Check, fully woman now apparently…

Remembered to tell Saber about his sister visiting? Che- wait… oh no.

I swore underneath my breath and when Saber arched her eyebrow and met my eyes I answered her silent question in a whisper.

"My sister is coming to visit today." I grunted lowly, but not lowly enough apparently and Misaki overheard and gave a cheer, surprising her fast-friend Kuusano for a moment.

"Obaa-san is coming!" Misaki cheered happily, giggling as she caught Kuusano's slightly confused look. "This mean presents, Kuu-chan!"

"Presents?" Kuusano inquired thoughtfully, making a face which was ridiculously too cute to even describe. "For me too?"

"I'll share!" Misaki declared triumphantly, and I gave a smile as she gave a wide smile at her declaration, beaming at her own act of unexpected benevolence. "Obaa-san always brings sweets for me!"

Oh no.

Oh no.

OH NO.

Sweets, how could I possibly keep her away from sweets this time!? Misaki's hyperactivity coupled with sweets will utterly destroy the house! I need to make a pla-

The doorbell rang, the pleasant sound of the very imminent doom of my family and friends. How I could forget about buying sugar-free candies yesterday? I was at the market! Now I won't be able to exchange the demonic substance for something better! This is not going to be good, not at all…

"Ah, that must be Yukari," I said a bit loudly, "I'll go get her, make sure to save her some breakfast" I added that last line in just to see the scrambling and wide-eyed attempts of my family to scrounge the leftovers into something passable as a meal.

I answered the door, truly wondering whether I would be able to survive the day.

Then fate responded by giving me an eyeful of Karasuba with my sister right behind her.

"Hey there Onii-chan! " Yukari greeted waving a bag which was undeniably filled with sweets, as she walked up to me and gave me something that was close to a hug but felt close to a full on bodily grope. "Did you miss me? How's Misaki?"

Oh, yes my sister was trying to become Misaki's mother, with all the unfortunate connotations added onto it for good measure. I suspected that since she never had a brother she was attempting to become the best sister to ever exist.

That apparently coupled with my seemingly broken love-life gave her the horrible idea that the only woman (girl, really) right for me was herself. The number of times I cursed the Root the day I figured it out was undeniably the most I ever did in my entire life and the temptation to cleanse the world in nuclear fire was very tempting that day.

I am sure that was a completely logical temptation for a brother who found out his sister sought him out romantically and was completely able to blow up the world.

"Misaki, all better now." I smiled tiredly as I gently pushed me sister off my queasy self. "Mother made sure to prescribe me some antibiotics for myself so I did not catch the flu."

I caught the grey-haired Sekirei's eyes and the smile she gave me seemed to demean me while acknowledging my existence at the same time.

"Hello, Karasuba." I greeted her.

"Hello Minato, I heard you finally gave in and made yourself a flock, I can't wait to meet them." The smile she gave and the bloodlust she radiated at those words did not match the word 'meet'. I personally feel that it went with the words 'ruthlessly Mutilate' and 'Murder'.

But I digress, despite my own feelings on the matter the undeniable fact that she and Saber will try to kill each other within their first conversation is what worried me the most. After all, she and I nearly kill each other every single time we meet and now she's about to meet someone even more regal than she ever will be.

My chances of survival this day is quite… slim.

…

Will Shirou Survive? Will Karasuba and Saber Kill Each other? Will Kuu be able to ingest enough candy to stop Misaki's sugar rush? Will the author ever actually write all this happening?!

Probably not.

…

Omake: Pairing 9: A Pair To Kill

SIM: …

SF: Glad you learned.

SIM: Shirouyouluckysonofa-

SF: O_O

SF: 'Passes out.'

…

My heart pounded, and my legs shook violently, the only reprieve that I could think off in this terrible situation is that I didn't see him come to school today sparing me the thought of him being killed just like I undoubtedly will be.

Rin's heroics may be holding them back but there were so many of the monsters around I did not think she would be able to save me even with whatever power she was using to kill them. I felt helpless, as monster after monster was smashed but more seemed to come forward from wherever they spawned.

It was bleak and hopeless, and I found that that didn't bother, it was the fact that I was unable to do anything that frustrated me more than my inevitable death. I was quite sure he would've berated me if he ever heard my thoughts but I'm also sure that he would be facing those monsters with a stick if it meant giving time for the class.

He was a hypocrite in his ideals and extremely idealistic, if any of the girls in this class knew how he thought they would've called me stupid but I can't believe I foolish enough to let him leave the club those months ago. I heard the door crash open and the monsters spilled in, looking for blood with those blades they carried held in their steel grips.

I was unfortunate enough be on the front seat, right next to the first one who crashed through the door. Fear shot though my system, more fresh than what I had been experiencing and my body refused to move itself. The monster lumbered toward me and raised its blade to strike me done, its merciless eyes sockets boring into me.

Then it the glass behind me shattered and a bright yellow light seemed to strike the monsters before they disintegrated entirely. There was the clank of steel behind me and the softer footsteps next to it, and I turned around to face the man I was thinking about in my what I thought would be my last moments with a woman holding a staff-like steel cross in one hand and a shield in the other.

"Take out the monsters, Saber, heal whoever's wounded too." Shirou ordered the woman, who nodded and slammed the steel cross-staff onto the school floor cracking the floor, her shield seemed to glow as she pressed it against the staff and liquid light burst forward endlessly and once it reached me the pain filtered away to nothing.

It seems everything will be just fine.

…

"Ayako…"

I heard my name whispered through the slowly lifting fog of sleep and I was surprised that when I opened my eyes they met his. It was undeniably awkward especially when he was looking at me from above and I hardly knew where I was, walking up to another's face hovering above yours is never well received. I jerked my head up in surprise and my forehead met his spectacularly.

"Geh!"

I blinked away the white haze that followed after my inadvertent concussion, as he fell backwards in surprise, falling flat on his rear as he crashed onto the floor gripping his head fitfully as I winced at the now-apparent stabs of pain going through my own forehead form the impact.

"Shirou!" A sudden voice yelled out and the tatami sliding door of what I now recognized was Shirou's home opened and there was a rush footsteps as a blonde woman hurried to help him up. Though my own body was still tired I forced myself to sit up on the sleeping mat that I had been laid in. "Are you alright?"

I turned to face the two and sure enough Shirou was alright and though I had only seen her a once through a haze of fear I immediately recognized the woman. She was no longer clad in the plate armor that I had seen before though, and neither was the cross and shield present, and when she helped Shirou up I realized she was around his height. A stunning achievement for her because his height of six feet, three inches.

She wore fairly basic clothes, and it took me a moment to recognize them as men's clothes with the way they contoured her body nicely. It took me another moment to recognize them as Shirou's usual set of clothes when he wasn't in his school uniform as he was now and I was momentarily taken aback at the thought of who this woman may be, judging by her fast actions to determine Shirou's health and clothing it would be prudent for me to recognize them as two people really close to one another.

If not straight out lovers that is.

Though with Shirou's hard-headed nature, I doubted that quite thoroughly. Me never recognized many of the girls in schools blatant advances towards him and thought that Sakura liked him as a brother when a toddler could see the girl's affection headed thoroughly in another direction.

The I'll lock you up in my room for a week straight and do unimaginable things to you direction would be far more specific.

"Ayako-san," Shirou groaned petulantly, still clutching his forehead with his free hand his other arm being gripped, "If I would've known you were still angry at me for declining my invitation back to the club I would've just dropped you off at the hospital."

"Ah," I managed and for a second the dirty blonde's eyes caught mine and I was less than pleased at the protectiveness that it radiated towards Shirou straight at me and I was sure Shirou managed to add another girl to the wide list chasing after his heart. "Emiya-kun… why am I in your bed?"

He blinked rapidly for a moment before opening his mouth to answer… then closing it as no answer came. He opened it again a mere moment later as I stared at his intently, and I realized that I felt a noticeable draft before looking down his own eyes following my own.

Oh great, someone stripped me.

"Saber," Shirou chocked, and I gathered that the was the woman's name, and I was sure of her foreign nature at its foreign sound, as much as that made sense. I pulled the blanket up with a wry expression on my face still making eye contact and my left cheek scrunching quite a bit. "Why is she naked?"

"Her clothes were covered in sweat," Saber answered simply, as if my nudeness was a simple matter. The way she spoke so simply about it made me feel like the fact was as simple as her saying that the sun was out and shining. "I placed all her clothes in the washing machine as you showed me how to do and left her to rest. Being wet while sleeping away exhaustion may cause fevers."

Out of all of that and in the midst of Shirou's sputtering I noticed something in her speech.

"All of my clothes?" I replied blandly, lifting up the blanket for a moment and checking, my cheek scrunched up even more as her words proved correct. She did in fact strip every article of clothing from my body and left me sleeping Au Naturale' in Shirou's bed.

Interesting… if this is how she acted to my presence she was either not interested in Shirou or simply didn't think of me as notable competition in any way. Or she could be Bisexual, I heard offshoots in many boy conversations that it was a common thing for foreign women.

Taking my nudity in stride as I lifted the blanket up a bit more, I voiced my earlier thought.

"Isn't this your bed Shirou?"

The silence that followed was quite deafening and the woman let go of the shell-shocked Shirou's arm and started looking at me much more intently, before walking away somewhere.

"Saber? Where are you going?" Shirou asked warily.

"Fetching her clothes."

"But it would still be wet…"

"I am sure that she can handle it." Came the curt reply and Shirou gave a groan.

"I still need an explanation Emiya…"

…

Omake: Tsundere Abound!

"Are you all right, Ashikabi-sama?" Kaho asked, worriedly handing me a bowl large enough to be considered a small satellite dish to be filled with rice, a small part of the days lunch that we were preparing. "You look unwell."

"I'm not exactly at one hundred percent today," I admitted to my sous-chef, filling the bowl with the fried rice I had been stir-frying for the past 30 minutes. I had to stifle a yawn and repress the slight headache that was steadily building more and more since I had awoken that day. "Yesterday was…a bit hectic."

"I did not expect you to be friends with the Black Sekirei, Ashikabi-sama." Kaho admitted, and I looked at her with a raised eyebrow as I did not know what she was talking about, she had behaved the least psychotic out of my entire flock yesterday. "I apologize for not helping you with keeping Homura-san in check."

Ah, that's what it was about.

"It's fine, no need to apologize, even if Karasuba hadn't come in and freaked all three of you out I am fairly sure that Misaki and Kuu's Sugar Rushes would've caused this just the same." I gave her a smile and she beamed back, humming lightly as she took the rice and off to the dining room where the Yukari was already stirring things up again.

I paused to give an overlook of the kitchen once more before nodding to myself, even though I had been cooking most of the morning the kitchen was as clean as ever, not a spot of grime and a speck of dust in my beautiful kitchen. It was of course, due mainly to Kaho's help that the kitchen was in such good shape because she always busied herself to cleaning while I cooked.

It was an interesting partnership for me, since I hadn't had someone to help me in the kitchen since I left Fuyuki, my old home. It was a bit surreal after 6 years of cooking alone that I was now receiving more or less the best help I could ask for in the kitchen.

So I felt bad for not telling her my dream last night.

It was set in a storm, wind and lighting had covered the background as she stood over me and she seemed horrified at me for no reason. There were a few choice words in there that I would never let Misaki here but what stood out was her final words before I had awoken.

"I'll Kill you!"

It was abnormal behavior to the extreme for Sekirei, and I was hardly worried she would actually be able to do so. Sekirei were taught excessively during their childhood that they should never harm a human being, as my mother had told me, it was to better their chances of integrating better with Humanity once the Plan was finished fully.

All in all she would be a bad example should she even try to kill me, even with my father's backing of them being peaceful and studying them for decades the Sekirei's foundations on Earth are extremely shaky at best, and they had none of the tact that Magi had used to keep themselves hidden for thousands of years.

I actually feared how the Magi will react after the press conference my father has plans to make in 5 years. Types were typically what the Association knew about extraterrestrial life and if there was proof of them being actively hostile against humans there would hardly be a fight in the upper echelons of the Clock Tower to abduct and experiment on them all within the course of a few months.

It was hardly the best option, especially since I was quite sure the Sekirei were peaceful to a fault and as my father has in his speech they only sought out to –ahem- "be fruitful and multiply". The wording my father had for his speech is far too crunchy granola for me sometimes but that took the cake, he would practically be advertising them as sex-crazed alien women that wanted to have babies as their primary goals in life.

Sadly it was somewhat true and quite close to what the Sekirei had in mind in doing for as long as they possibly could.

I hoped that I would be able to incapacitate her by myself tonight. It was about time I started patrolling the city and start doting the place with detection runes so that I could find any Magi that decided to check on the locked down city, whether its to find me or to abduct some Sekirei though I do not know.

Saber had told me that there was fierce debates going on in the Clock Tower about my Sealing Designation and Rin was leading the opposing side with her friend Luvia Edelfelt. Had Rin and I only been present for a few years rather than the 6 we had spent at the Clock Tower this would've been put down even with Luvia's help, but Rin was heading the research into the 2nd Sorcery with her recent completion of a rather powerful sword that I also had in my possession now and my own Explosive Rune Fields attracted the interest of many of the more hands on combat mages, most notably the Fraga clan who had actually sent me an invitation to be adopted into their family a few months before my Designation.

Lady Barthomeloi is key to the entire thing though and her silence over the matter is a godsend, she was just as interested in the runes as the Fraga was and was letting the entire thing blow over in any direction instead of just enforcing the rules.

Though I did not know what I would do with my family, The fact that I could be re-accepted into the Clock Tower loomed over my future.

…

Omake: Longest Day Ever.

SIM: Now with Karasuba's point of vie-

SF: 'Tackles SIM with the approximate force of a truck before beating him half to death with a fish'

SIM: HUUURKKKKK!

SF: 'Pulls out duct tape' Move along nothing to see here…

…

I never thought in my entire life it would ever happen in my home. The apocalypse loomed over the grand feast I arrayed in my dining room as immovable object and unstoppable force faced one another. The consequences of my stupidity to not prepare more food was endangering the 8 billion lives that lived on the planet. I half wondered if I survived the battle by retreating into my underground workshop (The only workshop of its kind, designed to muffle the fusion based explosives that I was currently studying) and living in peace with Misaki that I would be technically called Type-Earth, but I tossed that thought away.

There would be nothing to survive the fight of epic proportions that was about to occur. All because I should've remembered to make more food than what was required, my chef instinct had warned me that this would happen and I was idiotic enough to not listen to its warnings and now Karasuba and Saber were in a staring match over the last rice ball appetizer while gripping both their respective blades. I would've intervened but the fact remained that neither one of the two have had a Onigiri and courtesy demanded that the higher person would relinquish the Onigiri to the lesser person. Ordinarily this situation would've been resolved with ease, but neither Saber nor Karasuba saw themselves as lesser people and I had unwittingly eaten my Onigiri already, stopping me from handing Saber my own.

It was a truly horrifying situation and it was steadily worsening by the second, made apparent by the growl of hunger from Akitsu's stomach and Misaki's concurrent pout and whine to start eating. I only wished that it was that easy, if only I had made another rice bal-

"Ashikabi-sama!" Kuusano giggled unknowingly drawing the sights of the hungry Saber and making a very large opening for Karasuba. I did not know the child so much but I almost screamed in anguish at the sudden opening for Karasuba and I began to reinforce myself to hopefully stop the sudden attack that Karasuba would undoubtedly launch-

"I got you a Rice ball!" the diminutive savior of the world exclaimed it happily and I nearly wept in joy as Saber took it. Karasuba blinked for a moment before giving one of her queen-like smiles and took the last appetizer for herself. She did not know who Saber was but the tension of battle had actually been thick enough to cause the reaction that I was scared at the thought of it happening again.

"Ah…" Saber voiced for a moment before giving the greatest hero who has ever lived a smile, "Thank you Kuusano"

Kuusano gave a happy noise at the praise before sitting back right next to her becoming quickly engrossed in Misaki's lesson on how to effectively use chopsticks the best.

Within seconds the two consumed the perfectly made combination of Sushi Rice, Seaweed and pickled plum and the feast could finally begin.

(Goal Complete! Appetizer served! +500 XP Achievement! The First of Seven!)

"A-alright! With that over let's eat!" I exclaimed giving out a shaky laugh in an attempt to steady my nerves. I kept an eye on Karasuba and Saber, though, and I saw their hands stiffen and blur for a moment and suddenly Chopsticks were in their respective right hands and bowls in the left. "Itakadamatsu!"

As soon as I gave the customary words of thanks for Japanese culture, everyone gathered gave the same and the battle soon erupted and it was only due to my prior experience in the field of not starving to death did I even manage to get a piece of meat and a bowl of rice while narrowly dodging the loss of my hand between Saber and Karasuba's lighting fast chopsticks picking apart the platter of meat.

Had it only been between the two the battle would've been a stalemate but my flock became unwitting allies of chaos and used their own lighting fast reflexes, far beyond what a normal human could've done and scored themselves some prime cuts of meat and bowls of rice. Akitsu showed tenacity above all the others and respect for her grew within my chest, she successfully nabbed three bowls of rice and a few cuts of meat for herself, Misaki and Kuusano, despite the whirlwind of chaos that surrounded the plates as the two greater beasts thundered to eat as much of my cooking as possible.

As wind begun to buffet me I sent Od into my eyes and was shocked to see the battle between a piece of meat in the middle of the table, chopsticks replacing the normal legendary heroes that I had seen battle before. The four pairs of chopsticks battled and it was apparent that Kaho and Homura were struggling just to stay near the platter as the main fight between Saber's and Karasuba's waged indiscriminate war against one another.

Saber's chopsticks were brutal and solidly effective, easily recognizable. Karasuba was an indiscriminate maelstrom of destruction that had a solid pull upon the battle on its own. Kaho was graceful and Homura was the fastest.

Saber, Berserker, Rider and Lancer ducking it out in battle.

I nearly gasped out in shock as a pair of chopsticks darted out of nowhere gripped the meat solidly and plucked it away from all four competitors and as the four stopped their bodies reaching out and chopsticks frozen upon the now empty platter my sister exclaimed:

"Onii-chan! You cook so well!"

To my eternal horror I found out the pin point accuracy that my counterpart developed was a familial trait that my sister shared, showing her path of archer truly and proudly with her insane stunt.

With a sudden feeling of doom I realized something …by the Root it was only the second course!

…

Omake: Pairings Return 3: Return With A Vengeance!

SIM: :D

SF: :/

…

Minato gave a small sigh as he scratched his head in consternation.

"I'm sorry Minato-sama!" Musubi cried piteously, holding up her gloved hands as her eyes seemed to fill up with tears. "I didn't mean to destroy the wall!"

"I-I'm sure you didn't Musubi," Minato hastily attempted to stop the waterworks, holding out his hands to the ursine affinities "We'll just have to fix this with Landlady-san finding out-"

"Ara?" Suddenly came from behind them, and Minato nearly leapt out of his skin in surprise at the sudden interruption. "What's this Sahashi-san?"

"L-landlady-san! I c-can explain everything!" And as Minato was about to speak another voice interrupted.

"Oh," Came from behind the group and Minato and Musubi turned to see another resident, Homura walking towards them, her face not very surprised. "So that's what happened. Should I call my Ashikabi over Miya?"

"Ashikabi?" Minato voiced in surprise, not knowing that the white haired flame Sekirei had an Ashikabi.

"Ashikabi!" Musubi exclaimed, the fear from the situation dropped from her face and gained a shine as she spoke. The sudden change in tone made the white-haired Sekirei to tense and Musubi seemed to gain a sudden glint in her eye. "That must mean you're bonded as well Homura-san! Let's fight!"

"Ara~"

There was a sudden clanking of wooden sandals and a breeze of unholy wind and Miya suddenly appeared in front of Homura as if some unearthly apparition. A demonic moon was brought to bear and seemed to suck in the light, and ever so slowly the clouds began to reveal something behind themselves…

"Violence is PROHIBITED in Izumo inn."

Though Homura did not see the unearthly apparition of the Hanya she shivered in fear as she saw the aftermath, her fellow tenants clinging together for dear life seemingly so fearful that they looked like shells of their former selves.

Miya, the ever graceful landlady gave a small giggle that she hid behind one of her hands before turning to Homura who instantly stood straighter.

"Ara," she mused, tapping her chin thoughtfully, almost as if she did not see Homura at all. "It has been a while since Emiya-kun has come over, I should prepare a meal." She looked straight at Homura, who's body tensed up beyond what she thought was possible and she knew the correct answer despite there was no question being asked.

"Ah," She gulped, frantically searching for her cell phone in her pants, cursing herself for wearing such a tight pair that day. "I'll call him right now."

Miya beamed at her, a smile that was both dainty and terrifying, and Homura quickly get out her phone and pressed the speed-dial for her Ashikabi. It was only when the tone stopped and Shirou answered that she was suddenly aware of the fact that the demure landlady was holding out her hand.

There was a moment of resistance in Homura's mind, as she suddenly comprehended why Miya seemed so happy about her Ashikabi coming over, before she placidly placed the phone in the lavender haired woman's had who held it up to her ear with one hand as the other rested on her cheek and Homura just looked on blankly.

"Hello?"

"Ara, Emiya-kun there has been an unfortunate incident in the Inn-"

"I'll be there in five minutes."

"Good-bye Emiya-kun!"

"See you soon Miya."

The line went dead and Miya gave a small smile before placing the phone in Homura's hand and leaving. Homura took in what just happened before shambling to the predisposed Ashikabi and Sekirei and sitting next to them, a shell of her former self.

"I should've known… she wasn't telling me everything" She groaned as she placed her head between her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs. "Of course the two of them would be attracted to one another… it all makes sense now…"

…

Miya smiled as she cooked that day. Now that wasn't an unusual occurrence in the Inn but it was more because of the sound of heavy carpentry over her head did she smile. It wasn't every day that Shirou visited, and when she happened to get some free repairs for house it just made it that much better.

Shirou and she had met a long time ago, merely a year after husband's death, and he offered to fix up the quickly deteriorating Inn in exchange for housing but eventually left two years later once he got a steady job and a place of business and a home. He still visited but it had been an offhand occurrence that strained her nerves due to Matsu's incessant questions and insinuations.

The fact that they quite often hit home always bugged her to no end. Somewhere along the lines of their friendship the lines blurred enough that she sometimes found herself waking up with him some mornings.

Or some afternoons.

She really didn't keep track, and Matsu was none the wiser since she had yet to lose her edge in counter surveillance.

Their 'get-togethers' were by no means scheduled or even regular occurrences and there were periods of time that they didn't talk to one another for very long lengths of time, completely friendly and due to their circumstances, and the next moment they were 'ahem' waking up next to one another again.

There was no doubt that it just happened most of the time. But with Homura's winging she had been quite surprised at her jealousy and she decided that a month had been quite a long time.

She gave a demure giggle as she stirred the stew, already thinking of the night that was to come.

Shirou looked up from his work, hammer in hand and with Homura sitting and chatting with Akitsu quietly. He gave s little shiver as an ominous breeze blew through.

"This must be a bad omen," he muttered.

…

Your pelvis Shirou… Run…

…

Omake: …and a Diet Coke.

SF: Heh.

SIM: 'O:' You laughe-

SF: 'FALCON PUNCH'

SIM: 'Flies away'

…

"…and I diet coke." I finished, handing the list of foodstuffs that my family has ordered to the waiter. His hand seemed to tremble a bit as he took the notepad, his other hand already with the Black Card that my mother had supplied. I truly felt for the man, and even more for the team of chefs inside the kitchen for tonight was restaurant night, the singular night of the month that my entire family ate outside in one of the many high-class restaurants in Shin Tokyo.

Notably, most of the restaurants usually ban us after one meal and this restaurant was one of the few dozen that we had yet to visit, and I decided on it because my mother had suggested that we do so. She and Minaka visited the place often and I was sure that they got much of their much needed relaxation here. Now it was my turn for some rest and relaxation, though I enjoyed cooking very much cooking for four Sekirei (the Alien equivalent of Servants) Saber (The physical representation of a black hole) and my daughter (Who's taking after Saber in regards to food) for 99 percent of the month even I get worn out. Besides I also got some recipes to try out the next day, just to see if the chefs in the restaurant were any better than I was, it was a sort of a game that I played to sharpen my culinary skills against trained culinary masters.

"Ara, This is a very expensive meal Sahashi-kun," Tittered Homura's landlady, opposite of me. She seemed to be looking around the establishment in as much wonder as the other Sekirei were and I gave a toothless smile as her she undoubtedly smiled behind her Kimono sleeve. I was still being continuously surprised at her perfect traditional Japanese actions though I had yet to lower my guard in her presence as of yet."Are you sure that it would be alright to feed us all here?"

"Homura's friends are mine as well Asama-san." I lowered my head a bit to nod while giving a another tight lipped, small smile. I was trying to get used to her presence and was using this as a training of sorts, she had proven her ambivalence in the Sekirei plan and would not interfere as far as I could see. This opened her up as a possible ally in keeping the peace in her sector when the Second phase started and I would need to stabilize the south. "Though I do wish that Uzume would've shown some mercy upon the chefs in desert."

"Heh! I'm not the sort to show mercy, bro! Those red bean cakes will be mine!" Uzume declared giving a wide grin that I normally associated with a cunning thief. Surprisingly it fit her well, so far I had refrained from asking my mother about her, even though she was the only Sekirei living with Homura that had her own Ashikabi she had yet to be hostile and though I believed that she would undoubtedly seek battle later on I felt that I there was a chance to ally her.

This Sekirei plan was very clean, but there were many Ashikabi that wanted more than love from their Sekirei, Karasuba and her Squad were great at cleaning up any Ashikabi who stepped over the lines. But that was exactly what they did, they cleaned up after the crime was committed, and it was up to the Ashikabi themselves to stop whatever may cause the need for their interference.

I met with my father about one of those times and my respect for him rose when he brought forth his plans fully to me to prove exactly how he planned on giving the Sekirei a decent plane to live on. They were complex yet could easily be put in place, there were mountains upon mountains of backups and secondary plans and he went over each one every day in his office to make sure that he wouldn't get caught off guard at any moment.

While I sometimes thought that Archer must've been the son of Takami through and through Minaka's plans and carefulness showcased the side that I never saw from Archer: his mind. Though I wasn't sure about my traits from Minaka, Yukari's brilliance in her studies was hardly a part of Takami, who specialized in genetics and practical things such as myself. It was safe to say that I was borne from my mother and my sister borne of my father with both of our parents peculiarities taken into account.

"I wish that the other resident came too though," I admitted, making it sound as off-topic as I could, in hopes of gathering information about Matsu the last remaining tech Sekirei still in game. "Homura told me that she was a bit shy but I hoped she'd come, I heard that she is quite the person to meet."

Homura gave a chuckle off to my side.

" 'Quite the person' is an understatement, Minato." Homura voiced, "You could say that she's one of a kind."

"Ara~" Miya voiced, sounding disappointed. "She wanted to come but I kept her inside for her health, she has very fragile health and I would hate to see her so exposed to the world."

Ah, it seems that Matsu was still hiding, quite unfortunate her reconnaissance and data gathering skills she would've been an amazing asset, though with her status as one of the original five it would've taken substantial amounts of bargaining to even get her to consider my offer. That was if she didn't simply avoid me forever due to my parents.

My Information gathering was suddenly offset by a sudden steel grip on my shoulder, and before I could turn something was slipped into my lapel and I only caught a glimpse of the glove before giving a small groan catching Saber's attention who's eyes simply widened in surprise at the sudden occurrence.

Looks like the Fraga finally tacked me down.

…

Omake: Lorelei 5: Lorelei Royale

(Warning: Author Boredom levels is maxed, therefore writing has devolved from well-thought out mess into rambling mess, that is all.)

…

If one could say that a first time party-goer can handle a week-long party hosted by the richest man in the world you can say that that first-time party-goer would have been Shirou. Now, parties by Sheiks are no laughing matter, particularly when they are intended to impress someone who can wipe out a city in less than an hour. Lorelei was one such person and she had brought Shirou to Dubai along with herself, and though they stood out in their plain clothes (compared to what everyone else wore it was quite true.) everything seemed to center around them all at the same time.

One moment they were eating, the next they were on top of elephants and the next they were in a helicopter. It was all too much for poor Shirou, whose brain was half dead from overload of extravagance, and the peek of the house-sized kitchen he had caught a glimpse of that provided for the entire party.

Lorelei caught his look at that moment and decided that the kitchens in her estates were looking rather drab. Best if she covered all her bases wherever she might decide to settle down with Shirou, and decided to get them all remodeled as soon as possible. Rumors had filtered through the ranks of Clock Tower about Shirou's love of cooking when the young magus had stumbled into the cafeteria and promptly decided to cook with the staff. The results were quite possibly the most amazing breakfast in Clock Tower's history, as even the classified chefs of the Tower was not near the level of cooking skill that Shirou was in.

Of course Lorelei had been hunting that day, otherwise she would've picked up Shirou much sooner, the Barthomeloi servants were renowned butlers that knew how to speak fifteen languages each and how to operate tanks but their cooking was at a mere 5-star level and was completely eclipsed by Shirou's borderline-true-magic cooking techniques. It was said that day no less than thirty woman went to ask for his hand in marriage and the only reason they did not succeed was due to the presence of Rin Tohaska who pulled him out of the cafeteria before a wild mass orgy could occur with him in the center.

True fact.

Though it never happened, the cult that formed shortly after was subsequently crushed by a pair of women from the Church, and they took all the leftovers. Though it was never questioned the Church sent the pair of women back to the Tower for reasons unsaid and have yet to ask for the two back.

Lorelei led a dazed Shirou off the Helicopter and into a room and did things to him while he was confused that can never be really put up on a forum ever.

…

A pin drop, that is what Homura swore she could have heard at that moment. As per usual, the panels above were shaking and the Sekirei of Izumo in were gathered around the dinner table. The difference this night however, the cause of the meeting was right in front of them rather than their usual landlady. The quiet however was mostly due to the declaration of what was happening merely seconds ago.

"Shirou is currently winging number 01," she had said dismissively, sipping tea that could've made the queens of many nations jealous, "To solidify his position as the champion of your species." Sip "I will also be joining them after I have finished my tea."

Sip.

Sip.

Homura idly wondered where Matsu was, but when she heard the feverish sounds inside the walls of the house he decided not to wonder anymore. She was thankful that Musubi and Kuusano had been sent out, not knowing how this would've been exactly explained to the two.

"Can I join too?"

"No it is still my night Kazehana-san," Sip "Number 01 is an exception to my rule seeing as how much strength she has." Lorelei promptly shot down Kazehana without so much as a glance before continuing. "That goes for you as well, Akitsu-san"

"Ah… I wanted that…"

"Apologies."

It took a moment for Homura to realize that she was looking at her, eyebrow raised. Homura held up her hands, face shacking from side to side as she paled. Thankfully this seemed to answer the implacable woman's silent question and the three Sekirei and one magus, sat in relative silence the only sounds being the continuous thumping above and the frenzy within the walls.

The knock on the door however surprised everyone and there was the briefest of lulls of thumping above them that was followed by a yelp before starting hastily once more.

Lorelei, having wordlessly assumed command of the entire household since she walked through the door, went to answer it alone. She returned shortly, looking bemused as she sat down. Then the person who knocked entered as well, looking for all the world as if she was one of the two upstairs doing depraved acts in a household with nigh paper-thin walls.

Homura was the first to speak.

"Karasuba-san…" She started plainly, not fearing the black Sekirei in the slightest since she had been exposed to someone far more terrifying the entire week past. "Why are you here?"

Lorelei chose to answer that question.

"She's the final piece of the solution, it is only relevant that my Shirou would have the best Sekirei so I decided to invite her as well." Sip. "Seeing as your species is attracted to massive wells of Magical power and how you spoke of her reacting to him mildly already I surmised that with all the Tantric rituals I performed with him will cause an increase the strength of her reaction, and I am correct."

At that she finished her tea and went upstairs Karasuba falling in step behind her.

…

Omake: Fraga

…

If a person ever told me that a famous family of Magi would one day offer to adopt me, I would've asked if their mental facilities were correct. That was before my Sealing Designation, and before my unparalleled skill in combat runes were revealed. Where I was but an average magus, my research and congruent skill in Runes led to the Fraga clan's offer of adoption of myself, much to the shock of many families.

My own included, it was a rather large slap in the face of Rin from them, especially because it came literally an hour after Misaki's birth and declaration of the number of circuits she held within herself. It had been doubtful, since it never happened beforehand, but despite it all she was born with two more circuits than her mother, and they were much like mine, which were very high in quality before they had degenerated due to neglect.

For a male magus to have no family and have a guaranteed genetics that would advance circuits I was a veritable goldmine to be exploited, but the Fraga acted and sent the letter before that was declared. What they wanted was not my genes, though it would have been a grand addition, they wanted my knowledge in runes, especially because of the shocking revelation that their Noble Phantasm could not possible reverse an attack from runes etched on their clothing or body. As any family would do, they sought me out and attempted to contact me.

The word attempted comes into heavy play. Rin had been tired from labor, but in no shape, way or form did it affect her anger at the barely hidden connotations behind the declaration.

'You have your Heir, now give him to us.'

Rin had the messenger swear that she would recite her response exactly as she said it and everything degenerated from their since the answer though heavily worded in its sophistication I had no doubt she basically shone both her middle fingers and gave a nice long 'F*ck you' in her speech.

The great big grin on the Irish Fraga did not go unnoticed and I knew that she worded the same exact way Rin had said it. Quite possibly even mimicking Rin's rude gesture from the bed as she clutched Misaki when she said she'd return soon.

The Fraga were deeply faceted into the workings of Clock Tower, and there were very few locations where there was not a person of their blood in it. They were hard working folk with extremely flexible magic, because they centered on Runes as I did, and they were quite willing to take jobs that many Magi would never take. It was a common thing for Large families to do, but the Fraga were powerful with their Codes and their jobs were not acts of subservice but rather because they were essentially the backbone that held the Clock Tower up. It was their best know secret weapon and they intended to use it spectacularly and for something they deemed they needed beyond all things.

My Runic Arrays and techniques that circumvented their greatest weapon, my genes that promised higher quality and numbers of circuits that affected even those of noble blood's descent must have been deemed worthy enough of the act. They enacted it beautifully a week after Rin refused to meet with them.

When elders gave the order every single one left their stations and the entire place would've descended in Chaos had it not been for lady Barthomeloi's presence. Rin was promptly forced to meet with them despite her unwillingness, and I was effectively put on the bargaining table between three powers.

Yes, Three, the Barthomeloi were just as interested, and I could not imagine what would've happened and how it would have been settled had it not been for my sudden Sealing Designation two years later. Though I doubted it would be revoked anytime soon, their combined political power guaranteed my reentrance into Clock Tower along with Misaki in the future.

I also happened to have hoped that the Fraga would've retracted their claim on me and were just helping out because they were part of the cause of my Sealing Designation.

The fact that Saber arrived a few weeks ago with her message made it apparent they did not and were still actively looking to take me into their family and that took me to the situation at hand.

Saber was staring at the Fraga, who was smiling back, with a blank expression on her face said otherwise. I hoped that they would not battle, even though we were currently on top of one of the many skyscrapers of Shin Tokyo I doubted that their fight would go unnoticed by the spy satellites my father set up.

Though I was worrying quite a bit, I could not resist palming my face at Saber's continued vehement declarations that the Fraga had cheated.

"I am sure I lost you when I took that Detour in Transylvania!"

"Asked the barkeep. Quite glad to spill after a few notes spilled onto his pockets." The Fraga replied cheekily and Saber paled. I noticed her accent all the more since were speaking in English at the moment, and she had yet to divest herself of her waiter clothes, though I was sure that the only difference is that she would be wearing a jacket over her vest instead of an apron.

"You can't possibly mean that they barkeep would-"

"Sorry, dearie," the Fraga chuckled, "But you left a trail wide and large with all the food you ate! Entire towns talked about you and you were quite open to conversations while you were eating!"

"Th-this is preposterous!" Saber declared, and I looked at her worriedly and totally confused. "What sort of inn would divest the secrets of their patrons! What has happened to the Code!"

"Sorry, Lass." The Fraga replied cheekily, though it was a touch more somber. "The Code stayed in the good ole' UK, no such thing as a barkeep that would keep secrets outside of the Kingdom. You were a mighty easy prey to keep up with!"

With that she turned to me beaming widely and I was suddenly remembered why Saber was here.

"So this is the man that the Elders plan me to wed! Not bad at all!"

To warn me about the deal and keep my away from my fiancée.

…

Omake: True End.

Narration time!

…

Sage: The resolution between the two species was an uneasy one, but accepted, and later bore fruit. After the Jinki removed the limits of the Sekirei, they became the gods that they were meant to be. The bonds of the Sekirei were broken and they flew free, the Magi Association's promise of helping them find their places in the world coming through fruitfully for both sides. Though some stayed with their Ashikabi, many who were forcibly winged went out to find their own loves and prepare the Human race for the harsh realities of intergalactic life.

Misaki: The Fraga and Tohaska clans allied one another, and though they did not receive the genes that resided within The Father's, they received his weapons, and were content. The alliance eventually became a true bond as Misaki married into the family, and as said by The Father, she "Got caught by the wily Irish." Though it was never said, the Tohaska name eventually fell out of place and it's history forgotten as the hardworking clan's power became as great as the Clock Tower's itself.

Rin: Though quite miffed at The Father's seeming unfaithfulness to her, she missed him in the 3 years apart. Despite it all, The Father's Heart never wavered and strayed from her and it was unsurprising that within a span of months that she and Shirou were expecting another child. She and The Father never strayed far from one another their entire lives and their names were never far apart in the Historical Texts that would follow the Ascension.

Karasuba: The first five were never truly hindered, their markings as being 'Scrapped' just another blemish that was wiped away. When the Jinki were unleashed it merely revitalized their bodies, and taking away the pains that plagued them, mental and physical. Though he could have chosen to erase her, The Father allowed Karasuba to live as she would, and she became an enforcer of terrifying magnitude in the Magic Association. Surprisingly though, she chose to stay with him, despite their differences. When she was asked by her fellows and equals, as all Sekirei are, the only answer she gave was 'Certain battles should never end, and he's my most worthy opponent.'

Matsu and Kazehana (Alternating): Though the two left of the Original Disciplinary Squad's actions were those that stopped the extinction of their species, it did not go unnoticed that their actions led to the deaths of thousands. Even the powers of the Jinki did not heal the pain of regret, for that is what separates those with minds from those with them. Lorelei Barthomeloi accepted them into her family and though isolated from the world, they lived happy lives protecting the people they had fought so long ago both through the manipulation of massive hurricanes and the mysterious machinations that would lead to humanities future technological prowess in the grim, darkness of the galaxy.

Mutsu: The few male Sekirei proved to be unable to pass on their powers to their children, though it is unknown why. They were happy though, and they each eventually made their own families, save one who promised to stay with a seemingly endlessly greedy boy. Though not as powerful as their cousins, those born of the male Sekirei were always their father's gender, and it did not go unnoticed that physical prowess and interest in weapons were a defining trait for the Male Sekirei's legacies. In the far-flung future they would become the sword and shield of humanities many worlds and would be rightly feared for their strength was as unwavering as stone and their lethality as that of the ever present presence of death.

Miya: Miya Asama was not Sekirei, but the last of their precursors that decided millennia ago that there should be a sliver of good and happiness in the galaxy. The Father chose not to reveal her presence to the Magic Association, and she was happy taking care of her old flame's Inn. It did not go unnoticed for very long that a certain family disappeared every year, during winter, to a place in the east where a goddess of the gods first befriended them.

Homura and Kaho (Alternating): Though Kuusano and Tsukimi found people more appropriate to themselves, as did many Sekirei. Kaho and Homura were truly happy with The Father and were true to him even past their bonds. Though Rin was slightly perturbed by this, their admittance that they at the most shared only kisses with The Father and only wanted to stay with him if possible opened her up her heart. Saber's own approval of them sealed the deal and they were together for the rest of their days, quite wary of any women that The Father ever spoke with. They bore him three children each, and the Emiya name was not lost forever, much to the Father's silent pride.

Akitsu: The Scrapped numbers, intentionally sabotaged due to their overbearing powers were furious at the revelation, but they realized with the help of the Father, who was kind to all, that it was behind them now, and the future that their momentary sacrifice was far more fruitful because of it and that they were never broken.

Minaka: Though his deaths was planned by the very people he sought to save he persevered and found pride when his own son saved humanity. He wonders if it could have gone better and if he could still help the world anymore than he already had, but with the bright future ahead he decided that the best course of action would be simply ending that pesky 'world hunger' issue.

…

Omake: Normal End.

Sage: The resolution between the two species was an uneasy one, and soured. After the Jinki removed the limits of the Sekirei, they became the gods that they were meant to be, gaining the jealousy of many Magus, who saw them as usurpers. The bonds of the Sekirei were broken and they flew free, the Magi Association's promise of helping them find their places in the world went unanswered and they were shackled after their first flight, taking refuge with the benevolent Fraga clan. Though some stayed with their Ashikabi, many who were forcibly winged beforehand found suitable partners in the Fraga clan, and in the few countries without the overbearing presence of the Magi Association.

Misaki: Fate is revealed to be a cruel mistress, and with her Father's Sealing Designation never revoked, she made her way to her mother with the help of Saber and the Fraga clan supplied her with an alternate name so she may live a that did not go uninterrupted by her Father's blood. She became a great Magi, surpassing her mother by strength and all others with unparalleled skill in combat. She met a kind boy in the Fraga clan and fell in love, and many say that the 'Luck of The Irish' ran steady in his veins to have a woman of such power be with him. On the day of her wedding, as she entered the church she felt an arm slip through her own, and she only saw his face once before they walked down the aisle in what she thought might have been the loudest reception to the Bride's entrance ever made.

Rin: Though her efforts to revoke the Sealing Designation did not bear fruit, Tohaska Rin did not idle around. She worked to advance Magic and eventually became the apprentice of Zeltretch and followed her master into the multitude of universes. She and the Father eventually reunited with Saber smiling behind them, her armor nowhere in sight, and a few women she did not recognize. The first thing she said to him after almost a millennium was: "Sorry I'm late, idiot, the old fool started wanting to keep me around." The second was: "Care to explain why there's three women behind you?" The third? It was an almighty "WHAT!?".

Karasuba: That fateful day when the Father managed to gather all the Jinki could be said to be a turning point for all Sekirei, but none so more than Karasuba. Though it was never known why she lusted after blood or murder in her precious life, Karasuba was borne anew under the power of the Jinki a new body. A new Soul.

Matsu: Though she was the last of the Original Squad and surrounded by her precious technology, Matsu was alone most of the time and she eventually started to tend the Inn that Miya had left behind. Slowly but surely she gained residents, and though she never made close relationships with them she was happy and content with her life, and one day she turned off her computers accepting a normal life and, eventually, gaining her own family to love.

Mutsu: With the strange case of why there were so few male Sekirei laid to rest, the male Sekirei became the forefathers of the armies that would be the bulwarks against the dark tides that the galaxy will throw against them. Their descendants would ensure Humanities place in the galaxy as protectors of any species who have already lost their homes as their Precursors had.

Miya: Though still saddened by her husband's death, the last of the Precursors found purpose with the one who untethered her species gift upon humanity. Though they both pined for their old flames, the comfort they found within one another led to something greater. The two did not part from one another, and when her time came she was happy, because despite everything she was led to believe, her race would flourish and she had held that dear, dear hope in her arms and saw it grow long before her death.

Kaho and Homura (Alternating): Though the Father argued mightily with them, they argued back and they accompanied him for the rest of their lives. Though they did not have children, as the Sekirei were already doing a fine job without them, they doted upon Miya's mightily and were sated. They would save the Father's life many, many times, because despite their beauty it was a true and apparent fact that their divine power would destroy any who threatened them and their fragile family. Time however took its toll and when The Father and Miya succumbed, both living far beyond their expected life spans they were left to care for the child, and care for the child they did. On their deaths, merely hours apart, they were remembered as the ones who guarded the legacy of an ancient people and the future of humanity itself.

Akitsu: Though the last of her kind, Akitsu remained steadfast to Misaki for the rest of her days. Though she outlived Misaki and her husband she steadfastly made sure to maintain their graves and upon her death she was laid with the among with the only family she had ever known.

Minaka: Though a bit disheveled after the tournament, Minaka paved the road for the end of worldwide hostilities and famine. Though his original plan of saving the world fell short of his expectations, he lived to see Humanity unite under one banner through his guidance and vast sums of currency and even got a kick out of seeing his name in a History book as the man who 'Bought' World Peace. His final words were: "And she said I was crazy!"

…

Omake: Perfect End.

Sage: Fully aware of the two distinct differences between Magi and Sekirei. The Father, instructed heavily in how the Jinki could be used, used them to bond the two races together, not as master and servant but in each one's very genes and bodies, making the two species one. Though many Magi experienced boosts in power, a select few lost a substantial amount of their own power as the equalization began to set in. The guarantee that Magic Circuits would always be of high quality and the same number for all affected all pre-Magi in astounding ways as Genetic coding so strong could not be changed, few sought out to escalate their powers and delved deeper into making skillful use of it, for being walking deities proved to be an ordeal that many were not prepared for.

Misaki: Misaki was raised under the gracious care of her Father and those that remained of his flock before she set out to find her own ways in life. The grand adventures she had with many of her fellows, thwarting evil and toppling century-old ancestors elevated her status to that of legends. A surprising twist came, however, when she fell in love and fell out of the public eye. Many asked where she was as, due to the Jinki, many Magi lived near immortal lives. There were only a select few of people who knew about what happened though, and they're living happily with her, away from the grandiose legends that seem to follow them everywhere.

Saber: It was a surprising day when Arturia found herself with child and even more surprising when she no longer heard the voice of the world in the back of her head. Though her condition astounded hundreds of people, there was a simple answer that astounded many, many people and it was that Sekirei blood ran thick through her veins. Life changed for her that day, and not only because of the young, proud man that would came from her, but it was the day that she truly felt that she finally laid her beloved blade down.

Rin: The sudden balance in power in the entirety of the Magi society did not go smoothly, many people walked with power they could barely grasp and it was only the power bloc that succeeded in revoking the Sealing Designation of the father, that the Clock Tower managed to stay standing as a beacon of order in the tumultuous storm that the Magic society was engulfed it. Though it took a visit from the only remaining sorcerer to calm the seas, the way their leadership weathered the storm did not go unnoticed and The Four Families, Tohaska, Barthomeloi, Edelfelt, and Fraga grew in power and eventually lead the entirety of Magical Society, enabling the stunning integration of the Sekirei into their ranks to go smoothly and concisely as the equals that they all were.

Karasuba: With her tumultuous relationship with the Father solidified into a complex friendship between warriors, Karasuba traveled the world going her own way. The day she walked into the Tohaska estate with a light-gray haired child was the most surprising day in a very long time for the land's inhabitants. Though she never said who the father was, she raised her with surprising care, and it did not go unnoticed that when one looked at her while she watched the Father play with her child there was something deeper in her gaze than the annoyance plainly written upon it.

(Sage steps in: 'Invokes Word of God' Shirou is not father.)

Lorelei Barthomeloi: The Barthomeloi's quiet acceptance of the great change, did not go unnoticed. With her skills the Barthomeloi Heiress was still the de-facto most powerful of the Association, and she kept rule upon the Clock Tower with ease despite the many rash fools that thought they could defeat her. She became even more deadly upon the bestowment of the Father's already legendary weapon into her arsenal, as the combined might of her skill and the access of power that most did not have enabled her to rule and keep many insidious people in check. When the threads of the future began to wrap itself around the Association and secrecy became a thing of the past, the Queen of Clock Tower strode away from the leadership and settled into a far more comfortable life with her son and his Father.

(Sage: 'Pokes the capitalized 'F' in Father')

Miya: Though she did not dream of it ever happening, the diversity of species being too great, the Father once more proved the impossibility of that surrounded him and she gave birth to a lavender-haired daughter. Happiness could not describe what she felt that day and she spoiled the little girl rotten with much help from her husband. She came to terms with the fact that as long as she stayed with the man she loved that she will see many things happen that otherwise never would happen in hundreds if not thousands of years.

Homura and Kaho (Alternating): Though Kuusano and Tsukimi found people more appropriate to themselves, as did many Sekirei. Kaho and Homura were truly happy with The Father and were true to him even past their bonds. Though Rin was slightly perturbed by this, their admittance that they at the most shared only kisses with The Father and only wanted to stay with him if possible opened her up her heart. Saber's own approval of them sealed the deal and they were together for the rest of their days, quite wary of any women that The Father ever spoke with. They bore him three children each, and the Emiya name was not lost forever, much to the Father's silent pride.

Minaka: Though now in control of the company, Takami did end up marrying her poor excuse of a husband, though she never told anyone why. The husband's answer? "It love it when a plan comes together."

…


	3. Chapter 3

Omake 3

Omake: Family Friends (or Arranged Marriages)

…

It's funny how I tried to leave and just got pulled back :/ And how ideas just started flowing in after a week of not writing for it.

…

Honestly this was absolutely unbelievable.

"Ah? More tea?"

It was unbelievable, and totally unfair.

"Yes, Thank You, Shirou."

Totally, and utterly unfair.

"Saber?"

The Tohaska Family was supposed to be THE most prominent family in Fuyuki, and he pulls something like this out of his behind…

"Yes, my thanks to you, Shirou."

Though it did explain a lot about his father…

"Rin?"

"Ah," I hazarded a glance at her for a moment, my eyes darting to the other side of the room, and much to my dismay she was staring straight at me and I felt as if I was some sort of test subject about to be brutally dissected. I held out my cup shakily as he poured some tea into my cup, hoping to not drop some on the Tatami floors of the dining room."T-thank y-you, E-emiya-kun"

By the root, why must I be in this position?! What did I do to deserve all this!?

For the first time in my life I actively wished that the Holy Grail was never made. It wasn't because I would still have my father, or most of my family. It wasn't because I would still have my sister, though that was a close second. It wasn't because I had basically had a death sentence hanging over my head for my entire life.

No.

It was because Lorelei Barthomeloi, head of the Barthomeloi family was actively pondering on killing me to keep Shirou safe. Who would've thought that the Emiya clan was close friends with the Barthomeloi of all people? And who would have ever thought that Shirou, the town repairman/doormat, had been friends with the Queen of Clock tower since they were children!?

Not me, and I would never have believed it the truth was sitting a few feet from me, drinking delicious tea, and had so casually asked Shirou if he had called her to kill me mere moments ago. Nope, I most certainly have not ever thought of that.

This was such a big mess, no… that was an understatement of epic proportions, this was a catastrophe! Catastrophe! Yes that summed this up much better than a mess. Catastrophe! I like that word!

Oh, Gaia… I'm going crazy…

Calm down, gather your focu-

"Tohaska-san!"

Oh my god. She's speaking to me. I'm going to die.

"Y-yes?"

Please, don't kill me. Please, don't kill me. Please, don't kill me. Please, don't kill me. Please, don't kill me. Please, don't kill me. Please, don't kill me. Please, don't kill me. Please, don't kill me. Please, don't kill me. Please, don't kill me. Please, don't kill me. Please, don't kill me.

"What exactly are your intentions with my Fiancé?"

Please, don't kill me. Please, don't kill me. Please, don't kill- wut?

"E-excuse m-me?" I gulped, assuredly thankful that I had not said what I had just thought, and slowly turning to face her lest I provoke her. I had read, somewhere, that predators were easily enticed by sudden movements.

"Shirou-san is your Fiancé?" Saber asked, looking quite surprised herself. It was a good thing, of course, since it would be rather disheartening to be the only person being utterly freaked out right now, her surprise was most welcome. I took the moment to glance rapidly around the room but to no avail did I find the person that had stopped me from being executed just a few minutes ago.

"He is not yet aware of it, but yes Shirou and I are set to be married shortly after he finishes college, providing face to the non-magical business that my family maintains for income." Lady Barthomeloi responded to Saber with a nod, "Kiritsugu had it set with the dowry being his own body, it would have been foolish of my family to have refused such a treasure at the simple price of marrying me off to my only friend, who (upon examination) also proved to be of High-Quality, Natural Magical Circuits, would have been a travesty that I would not have allowed to happen."

After looking away from Saber, she once more met my eyes and I froze.

"You did not answer my question, Tohaska-san, is it possible that my Fiancé was wrong about your intentions to help him win the war and you are planning to kill him? I will tell you right now that if you are still planning to win this war, I will not hesitate to strike you and your servant down." The way she stated it was the most frightening, it sounded more like a promise than a threat. "Seeing that you are one of his friends, I hope that you choose carefully, since you are not one of my own friends."

My mouth dried, on one side my family pride was at stake and on the other the arrangement of my organs were at stake.

"I will help, Emiya-kun in any way I possibly can, Lady Barthomeloi," I answered quickly, "I will make sure that he wins this Holy Grail war."

It was not that hard of a choice, besides who cared about something that could possible grant you your every wish when the one guarding it hunted down Ancestors for a living? No one smart would ever try to do something like that, and plenty of people can attest that I, Tohaska Rin, was by no means an idiot in any shape, way or form.

By the root, I just thought my own name to myself, being next to Shirou's fiancé-that-he-does-not-know-about-yet is not good for my health.

It took me a moment to review the thought that I just had, and I carefully reviewed that thought several times before clasping my hands together.

Oh whatever deity is out there, I am thinking in hyphens… help me please…

…

Omake: Pairing 10: Dr. Pair

Gil-ko why you so sexy!?

…

She stood resplendent in gold, her hand clasped tightly around the red spear that was about to pierce my heart. Call it whatever you may, human intuition or sixth sense, but I knew that this woman in front of me was the closest to a deity that I would ever meet. She was probably as tall as I was, as the blue-clad man and I were the same height and she stood at equal footing with him. Her armor was gold and by all means seemed to radiate a soft glow where she stood.

Whatever she used against him, in the brief battle that ensued (for it was still a battle), took my breath away. I had grown with magic, my adopted father had taught me the practical side of magic, but the ridiculous power that she revealed in those brief seconds nearly made me forget to breathe. The blue clad man was powerful, my aching chest was a testament to that fact, but that only heightened my perceptions about her power, as she had defeated the man with but a flick of her wrist, something blurry launching out of nowhere forcing the man to retreat.

The fact however that I knew who she was just made me so much more flabbergasted.

"Gil-san?!" I cried aloud, gaining her attention from the inside of the shed. My mind whirring faster and faster at the implications of my oldest friend doing this. "How did you-"

She disappeared from my vision for the briefest of moments and the next she was above m, her red eyes boring into mine and my mouth shut as she began to speak.

"I'll explain later Shirou," Her voice was like honey, yet carried the imperialistic air that only she could, this was definitely the girl I had known my entire life, no one else could possibly hope to imitate her so much. "Rest now."

There was a sudden, sharp pain in the back of my head and I felt my eyes dim while my body went limp as she picked me up.

The last thing I saw before my eyes dimmed was her own eyes, as she had not looked away from mine since she came, and I saw her face flash with apprehension as I slacked in her arms before becoming expressionless.

As my consciousness petered away, I could not help but think that her apathetic face at the last moment should have worried me. As far as could ever remember, she had always been smiling whenever I saw her.

…

My body felt… weak as I awoke in my futon and I struggled to move. In no less than a second after my first attempt to get up, gentle hands pushed my down and they were firm in their force and I gave up and allowed myself to be put down.

It was not as if the person I wanted to talk to was not here after-all and she was no longer clad in the armor I had seen her in.

She was instead clad in what could be called a black nightgown, but something that Taiga and Sakura called lingerie in many occasions, and much to my embarrassment, they were not entirely wrong as the cloth barely reached her knees. Her hair straight and pooling around her as she sat in seiza next to my bed.

I averted my eyes, and I closed them taking a deep breath and exhaling.

"Gil, what was tha-"

"Shirou, I have somthi-"

I practically bit my lip at that awkward faux passé, now both of us would not speak until the other spoke, and knowing how this usually went my questions would go unanswered for quite a long time.

"Shirou I have something to tell you."

Or not. I guess.

Gil was never one to dance around a topic, and I was quite sure that I would not have to ask since she knew me well enough to know what was currently going through my mind at that moment.

What was that?

Who was that man?

Why did he try to kill me?

How did you stop him?

Those were all practical questions, that after her explanation were questions that I wish I had never discovered the answer to.

He was a Servant, seeking to kill people to win The Holy Grail.

He was Lancer, the fastest of the servants, and he was only alive because of that speed.

He was trying to kill me because of the fact that his master knew that I had magical talent and that I could summon my own servant to fight back.

She was able to stop him, because she was Gilgamesh the first King of mankind and a former servant of the last war until the quasi-evil Grail turned her human at her final battle against King Arthur. Her adopted father was actually a participant of the last war and they were working to destroy it permanently.

I was sitting up now, and for the first time in my entire life I saw tears dripping down her eyes as she told me that she would disappear after destroying it, as she and the Kotomine had long ago set themselves to its destruction.

She approached me and I felt her body against mine, though she was beautiful and my friend, no stray thought went through my mind as I wrapped my arms around her lithe form and held her against my body.

She began to cry in earnest in my arms and I felt as if I was the weakest man to ever walk to the world as I could not think of anything to say, nor anything to do, as she kept on crying until she stilled and fell asleep.

As I held my best friend, and as the circumstances finally wrapped themselves around me, I realized that tears were going down upon my own face as well.

…

Omake: Pairings Return 4: Return Another Day!

Gil-Ko Again!

…

I fumbled with the tie for the briefest of moments before I felt a huff of annoyance on my neck and soft hands traveled from behind me fixing my tie. I went stock still of course, since the only fabric separating the holders of those arms was my thin silk shirt, and her body spread warmth from her body into my back… and other places.

"I have work today…" I muttered my face flushing unbearably red as she pressed herself against my back even harder after finishing tying my tie. Honestly I have to find out how to do this without Gil's help, as her 'help' made me miss work. Not only that but I was sure that Takami knew what we were doing, and was not happy with it. I've suffered the wrath of her clip board more times than I could count.

I felt her hands stray from chest and trace my jaw as I gulped, it was something that I had yet to get used to of course. My relationship with Gil after the Grail War was… very much easier to describe than our previous one. In our previous relationship, she and I were practically inseparable, but she held me at arm's length and never really pursued me far beyond friendship.

That changed when the two of the survived.

She had and Kotomine had both fully expected to die that day but fate, as it would seem, had other plans.

Kotomine was no longer a magus, and Gilgamesh was human.

Well as close to a human a high-class magus could be of course. She was basically given flesh but lost her capabilities as a servant, and quite possibly no longer has her throne in the Throne of Heroes any longer.

It was humbling to know that without the mystic fables that gave her power and the ever-present Gate Of Babylon that she was basically just like my old class mate Tohaska Rin.. in power of course. No one can really be like Gilgamesh, and she really couldn't be anyone else other than herself either.

"Hmmm…" She hummed, and I felt the reverberations of her throat against my neck as her fingers traced my jaw line. For one thing, she was a lot more physical in her affections, and there was no missing amount of physical affection in our relationship…

That was an understatement, if I had to say so myself, Gilgamesh is very… frisky.

As in: Pounce-on-you-every-night-after-dinner frisky.

There was no shortage of physical affection in this small house, no sir, and without my adopted father's ever-so-benevolent integration of Avalon inside me I doubted that I would be anything more than a husk.

Of course she chose that moment to lock lips with me, pressing herself against my body as she displayed some of her unnatural flexibility and wound herself around me setting herself on my front.

Much to my dismay I knew that I would be late once more to work, and that Takami's clipboard will by meeting my face once more.

…

My father was not a normal man, and so the job he gave me inside his company was by no means normal as well. The first day I met my co-workers I had to kiss them.

Yes, Kiss. On the mouth. Lip To lip.

One part of me was glad that they were all happened to be female, and the other was wondering if my pelvis would be broken that night.

Ironically, my pelvis did almost break that night, Gil did not take very kindly to what I had to do.

Anyway, back on point of my job.

My father, had discovered a ship of sorts that held within itself almost 200 aliens and was currently making grand preparations to press them into society by unleashing them upon a city in a tournament that would most likely end with only a single group of them left.

Whatever happens to the last team I don't happen to know but I was assured that all of the beaten Sekirei will be revived after the tournament and all I had to do was monitor the entire thing as the leader of a group of aliens meant to ensure that all the rules were followed.

Due to the fact that I kissed them, they were my 'flock' until the tournament ended and I could provide them more power by kissing them some more.

It honestly sounds like one of those eroge games the boys at school used to talk about all the time. Women fighting women with men kissing them for more power, definitely sounded like some sad videogame plot.

Or better yet, some sad hentai harem plot.

I really wanted to say that I was doing this all to support Gil, as she was currently going to college. But anyone with a pair of eyes could see that she was slowly and steadily making every single one of her teachers look stupid as she blew through all the courses like a hurricane. There was not a single subject that she did not excel in, and the university itself was barely keeping up with her.

She and I both knew I was just doing this to make sure no one got hurt in my father's plan, and this was the best course of action since the Disciplinary Squad (My father came up with that name by the way) were all very powerful, with special regards to the scrapped number and Karasuba. Those two were practically untouchable by any Sekirei that had a number below 10, and they blew everyone else away.

Well, not really blow away… Karasuba was a lot more bloodthirsty than she let on and cannot hold herself back in a fight, and Akitsu froze her opponents in blocks of ice.

The elevator give a chime, and I walked into the penthouse where my Squad lived, squaring my shoulders as I prepared to face the day ahead.

…

Omake: Disciplinary Visit.

…

"Landlady-san! Please put Shirou-san down!" Minato yelled from somewhere, I would've liked to be more precise about my boss's son's location but the fact I was dangling off the roof with No. 1 having a firm grip on my ankle made me feel that I currently had some leeway in the matter.

"Ara?" The strongest being in the city voiced, and I winced at the malice in her voice. I honestly thought my first meeting with No.1 went well (we were both shopping), and that I could enjoy a cordial relationship with a supreme power for once, but it would seem that she still hated MBI with a passion. "Why should I let this man in the house, Sahashi-kun? He insists on bringing pests inside my wonderful home, and you know how much I hate pests Sahashi-kun"

"We're still here you witch!" Bentibusa yelled from below me, shaking her tiny, gloved fist at us. "Don't you dare hurt, Shirou! If you harm so much as a hair on his head I will-"

"Haihane, please cover her mouth before she causes a diplomatic incident." I deadpanned, something I was quite surprised I was able to do with the blood rushing to my head.

"Don't you dare cover my face with those!" Bentibusa screamed as Haihane began to approach her with mediated slowness, something I had told her to do so she would stop tripping and cutting herself.

"Don't worry…" she ghosted, approaching Bentibusa like a glacier would approach a forest. "Shirou-sama taught me how to not cut when I don't want to… you should be fine… as long as you don't move… or breathe to hard…"

"Ohayo~ Miya." Came from my third, and last Sekirei, Karasuba, the third strongest Sekirei in the world, her sadistic smile and her face pointed right at the strongest who was gripping my ankle. "I would appreciate if you don't hurt him too much. We have plans you know?"

The pressure on my ankle just seemed to increase even more and I really wondered why I even bothered to do this at all. I craned my neck to look straight at the lavender-haired alien, making sure make eye contact so I knew she would here my words.

"Gomen, Asama-sama, but Karasuba is correct we cannot tarry here for long." I uttered quickly, as I visualized a hammer hitting a pin in the back of my head.

Trace on.

I stiffed my right leg, and kicked at her wrist. As I had expected she let go long before my foot met her wrist and I was falling a mere second after I flooded my body with Od. Of course falling from a three story building would've been hazardous to a normal person but with my skills it was Childs play to land lightly on my feet as I fixed my tie.

I bowed to the shocked laved haired alien one more time before walking away. Once we were out of view I felt Karasuba's hand firmly on my shoulder and her whisper sent chills up my spine.

I knew I was in for a rough night that night.

…

Omake: Disciplinary Mornings

…

I awoke exactly at 6:00 A.M. and began to bathe at 6:02. While I bathed I ran over what I had to do that day and as I got out of the bath at 6:30 I placed the earpiece connected to my phone into my ear as the first article of clothing that I would put on.

"Good Morning, Shirou-san." The mechanical voice intoned, the phone that I had been supplied with probably had the capabilities of a super-computer and the only thing I used it for was quick information, though with my job I was quite sure it was necessary. "Would you like to hear your schedule for today?"

"Yes, Please." I grunted atypically, already falling into the schedule I'd been going through since I escaped the clock tower. As I pulled on my pants, buckling them sturdily over the excess of the long shirt that I wore, I reached for the silk thread that worked as my tie and began to work my way through tying it.

"You're needed at the research Department as soon as possible, and the Director wants to have a word with you this afternoon concerning the Ashikabi who broke the rules." The metal piece supplied the information readily and I grunted once more as I finished tying the piece of silk and reached for the high-cut leather shoes that went with the black outfit. "Haihane has an appointment with Takami-sama this afternoon to check on the state of her wounds. Bentibusa has requested to go on a 'date' tonight with the explicit voicing of being 'alone' with you. Karasuba has once more requested a mission to-"

"-Slaughter everyone in MBI HQ?" I grunted, picking myself off from my seat after finishing tying my shoes reaching inside the closet and fetching a matching-black suit jacket. I swung it around and pushed my arms through the sleeves buttoning the first three buttons from the bottom and leaving the rest open so some white would still show through all the black. I picked up the cuff links and pushed them through, fiddling with them."Request denied."

"Acknowledged, deleting request."

"Is there any way to revoke her right to ask for missions?" I asked, frowning as I made sure to go over myself in the mirror, smoothing out the miniscule wrinkles in the suit."Or to block her entirely?"

"Karasuba, is an-" The computer began.

"-an acknowledged asset that is given the ability to request missions for peer review as a right of her seniority." My eye twitched, as I finished the machines automatic response. Despite the fact that this was true, I had long ago requested for that particular 'right' of my most senior flock member to me revoked a long, long time ago. This was my way of checking on the request every day, since Minaka Sahashi was not a man you bothered any time you wished.

It was quite the opposite really, the man bothered YOU anytime HE wished, and you couldn't argue with him unless you wanted to get your behind handed to you back. The man may have his quirks but he was most definitely not stupid in any regard, quite the opposite really, behind that childish exterior was a… child genius.

Honestly I cannot see my own boss acting serious at any moment it time, it was like trying to see Saber eating slowly, the thought was so alien that I could not think of it, or even imagine it. To see Minaka Sahashi sitting down thinking, not outside on the balcony with his white cape fluttering in the wind was an alien thought to me.

It made the meetings with him quite… different. The black cape that hung on the cape rack, with my name embroidered on the inside, was evident of this.

I wore it… occasionally…

I wanted it in red though…

I picked up my cup of coffee and gulped it down while it was hot, placing another cup into the machine before I left since I knew that I would be dead tired to do anything but bathe once I returned. I dumped the remains into the sink and placed the mug into the dishwasher, which to my eternal shame, was filled only with mugs.

The time when I had cooked in my home was but a fleeting memory that I preserved with all my might. I truly missed cooking, but even that had to take second place to the maintaining the rules of the Sekirei plan and making sure no one would go on a murderous rampage with their Sekirei. Lives were a lot more important that cooking…

My heart honestly breaks a little when I say that, but I knew it was true.

Pressing the 'start' button of the washing machine, I picked up my keys, leather gloves, and visored helmet to the drone of the machine and exited my apartment, and after locking the door, walked into the stairwell to the garage. Despite having to put up with the pounding of children's feet the floor above, being on the first floor of the complex had its advantages, the first being that I did not have to walk down fifteen flights of stairs when the elevator was full.

As I walked down the steps I pulled on the gloves and placed the helmet on my head and once I reached my destination I swung my leg over it, igniting the powerful engine with a twist of a key and feeling it roar as I twisted the handle. It had been a long time since my first ride on a motorcycle with Saber but there was not a moment I didn't remember the her and Rin when I rode the machine, probably why it was the first thing I bought with my first, humongous ridiculously large paycheck.

As I rolled out of the parking garage I thumbed the small keychain, opening the gate with a little trepidation. It was 7:00 now, more than enough time to do a few circuits on the speed limitless freeways of the city before I signed in.

There was a sudden ring in my ear, I reached up and pulled up the visor and tapped the earpiece that had been quiet since the recitation of my schedule, closing the visor after the tap and letting my hand rest on the throttle.

"Emiya, here." I greeted curtly, idling the bike in front of the open gate, gaining odd stares from the pedestrians due to my odd clothing, it was not every day that you say a man in formal wear on top of a motorcycle of course. "Anything wrong?"

"Sekirei Black has left the building a few minutes ago," Came the slightly emotionless reply, there were maybe dozens of analysts under Minaka's employ, to track each one of the Sekirei, Sekirei Black was Karasuba, and anything that regarded her leaving the building was bad news. "Her chip marks her heading to Izumo Inn… I suggest intercepting her before she gets there Emiya-san."

I kicked the stand up and twisted the accelerator with my gloved hand as I tucked my body into the bike. The sudden screech of rubber on the cement drew the attention of those outside and they were able to leap out the way.

"Start talking," I growled in my helmet, my teeth doing their best to stick together as I kept the swerving mike in balance before it bottomed out in its full speed. There was going to be hell to pay for the tire damage later on, but saving a lot of lives in exchange for a few company billings would be a consequence I could live with.

"She's using a new route," The analyst replied dully, though I could hear the slightest amount of excitement in the voice, I was unsurprised that it did not change that much. They might be surrounded by state of the art computers that were connected to the most powerful spy satellites ever made, but it was still a desk job and nothing else and there was hardly anything that could make those guys yell in excitement unless they're getting a vacation. "…Through the Red Light District, I hope you brought your ID Emiya-san."

"If she thinks she can start a massacre just because I don't like going into those places, she's underestimating me." I declared grimly, gunning past a red light and turning so sharply that my leg nearly touched the ground, "No amount of perversion shall keep me from seizing her."

"… I believe that last sentence was contradictory, Emiya-san."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," I answered simply, swerving into an alleyway and narrowly missing a cat and disturbing a rather risqué couple.

"…I think you are lying, Emiya-san."

"I still have no idea what you're talking about."

…

Omake: Disciplinary Beginnings 2: Begin Harder

Ah… Parody is good for creativity. So… bear with my unfocused, potentially fatal, ramblings.

(This chapter is basically a shout out to GB as well.)

…

Graduation from college didn't change much of my life. Of course, I still sent my applications to a lot of companies but I would've been fine just staying as a mechanic. Structural Analysis was one of the few magecraft that could be attributed to uncanny mechanical skill, and my cover for it was that I studied auto and mechanics while I was in college, so I was cleared from the plethora of seekers that sought out magic users.

That particular day, after my graduation, I felt a particular need to cook something, but I had no idea what. It was quite the conundrum, I wanted to cook, but there wasn't anything in my dozens of recipe books that I had not mastered. My answer lay in the large number of funds that lay in my bank account, and, of course, the fact that Shin Tokyo was home to a plethora of international, five star restaurants. T'was a much fortunate occurrence indeed.

Mwuahahahhahah!

Ah.

Ignore that.

So I withdrew a large amount of the money that was gaining dust in my bank account, since my job paid for my rent after a week and I scantly bought anything else but groceries for my fully furnished apartment, it had slowly grew in size, to the point that my eyebrows would attempt to shoot up into my scalp whenever I took a look at it.

There had honestly been nothing for my to do with my money, but the time hath come and I will use it well.

…

The restaurant I chose was very fancy, and many of the people that were eating there looked at me as if I were some sort of idiot for coming wearing pants, shoes, and my white long sleeves. They kept looking until, of course, I ordered everything from the menu, sans anything alcoholic, and dropped the biggest stack of 10,000 yen bills on the table when the waiter asked if I had enough saved up.

The restaurant staff were smiling until I pulled out a notepad and began to dissect the secrets of their dishes one by one, and I was sure that out of the corner of the reading glasses that I had procured some weeks earlier I saw the chef, a huge man reminding me of Berserker in a chef's hat, weeping into his gigantic hands after he passed by and saw the notes I had written about their 'world famous' vermicelli in lobster butter sauce.

It honestly needed some tang, how could the fact that a dash of sake would have made the dish divine have escaped them!? A truly horrific action, and for that I will not share my well thought changed to them should they even beg on their knees on the steps of the mightiest ziggurat with me at it's peak.

Even if they threw tiny pickles at me and all happened to be buxom female naked, virgins.

There were things in this world that I could not forgive at any price and their inability to find out something so basic would mark them as traitors to the Way of the Ladle and Pot in my eyes forever.

But I digress.

After reducing the chef staff into a gibbering wreck, after showing them my notepad for approximately ten seconds, and putting just 5 of the bills down to pay for the entire meal., I tidied myself up and made a move to leave.

And I would have moved to, if it weren't for that meddling Sheathed Katana that suddenly appeared over my shoulder and kept me down.

Stupid meddling Katana! I had the feeling that my extraordinary hate for it would eventually make that Katana famous, and that made me hate it even more!

"Hello!" I turned at the sudden introduction I was immediately shocked at the sight of gray haired woman that held the Katana. To be more precise, however, I was more shocked that I did not smell the huge cloud of blood and sickly sweet honey until not.

"Ah… Hello." I answered it deliberately slowly, sending short but concise message that I was but a dumb animal that did not have a brain filled to the brim with the most powerful blades ever created, no sir, this guy sitting down on this chair was just a regular guy. "And you might… be?"

I didn't work.

If anything I think she saw through it immediately and decided to play some more. Without so much as another word she sat down and waved the waiter over telling him to get their best cut of meat and bring it to her as bloody and delicious as possible.

The fact that they gave her a perfectly made, medium-rare steak elevated the positions of the international, five-star cooking staff above that of a fry-cook in my eyes, a marked improvement but not much since it was common knowledge.

No sane man should ever cook their meat beyond medium-rare, it would be sickness that would have to be killed with plentiful amounts of flying blades and plenty of people would agree with me.

Even the Americans were slowly coming around after two centuries without the enlightened, heightened cuisine of their ancestral brothers and they were starting to come around from mercilessly killing the flavor of the glorious meat with one of their states called 'Texas'.

I should plan a visit to 'Texas' one day, it's said to be the best place to get a steak and the second best place to get meat after Brazil, which I already had plans to visit to later that year.

Though by the way that the woman in front of me was eyeing me as she did her steak before she finished it I had a feeling I would not be leaving Shin Tokyo any time soon.

…

Omake: Disciplinary Afternoons.

'Waggles Haihane Banana for the mysteriously un-present Lyco'

I miss you, our local guy who just can't seem to get a psychiatrist!

:3

…

"Aww… c'mon Shirou-Chan!" Karasuba pouted, an act that would've been cute on any other girl, but on her face it seemed more of a challenge especially with the way she was stroking the long handle of her sword. I felt my cheek twitch, hard, at the stupidly sweet tone she used. Karasuba was a master of finding people's triggers, until she met me in the interview that I went to but she shortly found out that I was quite disturbed by her actions when she pretended to be a lot less intelligent that she truly was and she was using that to annoy me. "Miya's only a few blocks away… the two of you will get along famously! I can feel it in my blood!"

"Number 1 is off limits, as is everyone on her property and her property itself." I replied coolly, and before she could blink I snatched the blade from her waist as I swung my leg over my motorcycle, pulling down my visor with the blade's handle. "You can get this back." I unsheathed the blade with a 'shink' and closed it with a 'clak' for extra effect. "When you get back to the tower."

"But Shi-"

"No buts," I put in firmly, twisting the throttle, the bike roaring to life. "I am not allowing you to enter Number 1's area with a blade, you will be killed no matter how highly you think of yourself Karasuba, and I will not enter a home unannounced and uninvited."

She was silent for a moment as I waited for the engine to heat, a subtle use of my Analysis telling me that the motor oil would take a moment to reach it's optimal state and save me some headaches from having to use my precious free time in fixing the bike in a few months.

"Wait," Karasuba intoned slowly and I turned my face to face her, something I had gotten used to since I started wearing the helmet a long time ago, though I preferred to keep my face straight as someone talked to me from the side, I quickly learned that it was a very irritating to many people if they thought that you weren't even paying attention to them. "You're not coming with me because you weren't INVIT-"

"I expect you back in a few hours Karasuba, we have missions today." I cut her off, trying not to be embarrassed at her analysis, there were plenty of other reasons why I didn't want to intrude upon No. 1's home but it made my cheeks redden slightly when I realized that the main reason I did not want to enter the place was because I didn't want to enter unannounced. "Do not harm Minato, nor his Sekirei." I added as an afterthought, "No. 88's status as No.8's fragment is true but that does not make her the rival you seek out, Karasuba. Same goes with No. 87 if you meet her returning to MBI, you are not allowed to attack either one of them unless you are attacked by them first."

I gunned the engine and once more the motorcycle's tires skidded on the road, leaping wildly from side to side before I brought my will upon it and zoomed off with my most blood thirsty Sekirei's blade in hand.

I hoped that would limit the casualties that would occur while she made her way back.

…

There were many reasons why I was leader of the Disciplinary Squad and many of those reason's didn't exactly set me in the hearts and minds of the three women who I was supposed to command into battle.

Quite frankly I think it would be better if I was gay, at least then I would have an excuse besides the fact I was still in love with my old girlfriends (which is very, very true).

But that's not the point here.

I was appointed for three reasons.

The first was that I was doing this for money, as far as anyone knew. There was some whole mumbo-jumbo spiel that Minaka gave about it that I didn't really pay attention to. I was quite busy looking at the cape that he gave me…

It was silk…

The second was because I was the only person so far that was ever found that Karasuba reacted to, and much to everyone's surprise she was very adamant that I would never be harmed ever again. By anyone but her. I am quite sure that lowered my life expectancy instead of making it higher.

The third was because was not afraid to put my foot down when the time came, if anyone but me tried to take Karasuba's blade they would've been carrion food in a heartbeat, and if anyone else tried to separate Bentibusa and Haihane in one of their quarrels they would've been cut to pieces or punched through a roof.

There were a slew of other reasons to

I was apparently also very good-looking, something that one guy had no problems saying before he asked me to go on a date with him, under the premised that he had no problems with me 'topping' him.

Fortunately that was when Karasuba walked in, and I never saw the poor gay man ever again.

I had no problems with running errands, which endeared me to some and made me a go to mule for others. It was a mixed match with Takami, though, I never really knew whether she was happy seeing someone lug around a giant table for no reason or just sadistic enough to be happy about it.

I really couldn't judge, I was getting paid to watch over the city and kiss shockingly-human aliens for a living, I could most certainly deal with a sadistic boss or two.

…

Omake: Disciplinary Evenings.

Blah!

…

Sekirei battles were matches of honor between two warriors, these battles relied on power, skill and greater mental fortitude to win.

"My skirt! You'll pay for that you-"

"No swearing, Bentibusa." I cut in languidly, leaning against my propped up bike next to Haihane as there was no reason to use the two of them against one Sekirei and her Ashikabi. I idly ruffled through my hair in attempt to make it look less matted because of the helmet, but I stopped shortly after realizing I would have to put it back on later when I had to follow my Sekirei with the bike after this battle to the next target. "Be professional, we're here because he broke the rules, no need to be rude about it."

"F*ck you, pretty boy!" The man across me, clothed in a heavy jacket and a beanie of some sort on his head, yelled abrasively. "After my Sekirei beats yours I'll take you from behind!"

I did not know what was more disturbing, that this man called me 'pretty', that he did not realize that his Sekirei was barely clothed due to the rather fabric-destroying powers of Bentibusa's punches or that he thought he could touch me.

Fortunately, before that train of thought could progress any further, Bentibusa launched her opponent with a straight punch to the abdomen right into a brick wall. Taking the cue I reached into the inner pocket of my suit and pulled out my phone. As soon as I had it out I immediately pressed the '8' on my phone, sending the pickup signal to the recapture teams headed by Takami.

I took another look at the now scared man, before raising an eye brow and dialing another number.

"Shin Tokyo Operator, How may I help you?"

"There is a man wearing nothing but a large coat and a beanie on Sakura Park," I answered with a small smile as I waved to the man across me, who was paling significantly. "He had told me that he had intentions on raping me, so I knocked him out, I cannot stay but I will leave him on a bench."

"Thank you, sir. Would you please tell us your name fo-"

I closed the phone, and leaned into the light of the light post, just enough to reveal a bit of my very uncommon red-hair.

Understandably, the man who was already scared seemed turned into a gibbering wreck, and it was expected because of the propaganda campaign that the Public Relations had going in the Ashikabi Forums. They masqueraded as fellow Ashikabi and were running a rapport of sorts to make the game more interesting and actually give some of the smaller Ashikabi a fighting chance.

They essentially divided the city into North, East, West and South and gave them each an Ashikabi. I was quite familiar with the two who maintained private residences, but I had yet to meet the biker who ruled the South and the East was unclaimed, but Minato was making fine headway in those regards.

I on the other hand was the Red-Haired Demon of Center, Ashikabi of the Black Sekirei Karasuba No.4.

Bentibusa and Haihane would've been mentioned in there to but their numbers weren't scary despite the fact that they were not as limited as their sisters, so they were left out of the spam posts on the forums.

"You're the Enforcer!" The now panicked man yelled out in shock. "Bu-but I didn't do anythi-"

"No use in lying," I chided lightly, giving a facsimile of a smile. Despite the fact that I had mostly been put up as an Ashikabi, the way I dealt with first few Ashikabi who refused to comply after their Sekirei were beaten gained me the particular pseudonym as MBI's Enforcer in the Forums. I found it slightly Ironic due to the fact that I was hiding from quite a few Enforcers myself. "MBI checks regularly what Ashikabi do with their Sekirei, and quite frankly the way you used her to corner people into alley ways to have your way with them breaks dozens of rules and regulations that you agreed to when you accepted the vocal contract."

"I didn't accept any contr- urk!"

He didn't finish his sentence because my leather-gloved fist sent him flying into one of the Sakura tree's that the park was named for, forcing the pink petals to fall as I walked to him, knelt and picked up his jaw forcing him to look into my eyes. His eyes were rolling out of focus and I idly brushed the stray petal that landed on my shoulder as they continued to fall.

"Listen to me carefully," I annunciated every word and stared into his eyes. There was fear in them, that was good. "I would much rather hand you off to No.4 for your actions, but you are very lucky today. You know why? Because I was nice enough to let her blow off some steam earlier." I waved behind myself, brushing a few slowly sinking petals away. "My two Sekirei here aren't killers like No. 4 so you get to live and spend some time in prison."

Amazingly the sirens entered my enhanced hearing at that word prison, the police were probably only a few minutes away. I got up and patted the man's shoulder brushing away the bit of dirt that amassed on my pants leg before pointing upward to my two Sekirei. As practice dictated they immediately made their way up the building, using their specie's speed to climb the building with long strides against the walls, as I watched them while making sure my tie was in its correct place.

I made sure that the man wouldn't get up anytime soon with a little applied pressure to his neck to stop his breathing, the asphyxiation would knock him out for about five minutes, plenty of time to get picked up by police.

With that I made my way to my cycle, to meet the two at rendezvous a few blocks away.

…

Omake: Disciplinary Meetings

SIM: I LIVE-

SF: 'Punch'

SIM: 'Collapses'

…

I had the most distinct impression that I was truly out of my league for this job, even with my shiny new college degree. The fact that I was the only one there wearing jeans and a t-shirt while everyone else wore long-sleeved tuxedos despite the fact it was absolutely sweltering outside, hammered to point home. It was irritating and sobering to know that it was actually true, and that I should really, really just be out there fixing a washing machine or something.

That was the problem, though I enjoyed fixing washing machines the apartment I was in was steadily rising in property value as more and more restaurants and shops opened the main city, and because my apartment was literally minutes away because of the 4 lane freeway being a block away, it meant my landlord was looking for someone who he could squeeze out more money from than myself and was being very successful in finding people willing to pay for my modern, furnished apartment that was very close to the warehouse that I bought to use as a workshop.

Greedy jerk, I was half tempted to call Fuji-nee and tell her a found a good place for her family to start in Shin Tokyo, but I decided to be a bit more proactive and just get a better job.

If he wasn't pleased with the job I took I will call Fuji-nee though, I was starting to miss the Yakuza under the Taiga clan anyway, they were always polite and saved their fair share of damsels in distress.

And I could probably ask for a bike from them, they have plenty and I missed riding them since I left Europe.

So it was a win-win for me no matter what.

"Emiya, Shirou" The secretary called out, and I was momentarily stunned to find the waiting room empty, devoid of the well-dressed yes-men that had been there. I checked my phone, and I was surprised to find that time hadn't passed as fast I had thought, it had been only 15 minutes.

What kind of interview would take only a minute?!

There had to be some sort of secret test that I needed to figure out. Like that movie where everyone was placed in the same room and given a test, and the whole point of the test was to bring the table from the center towards yourself.

It was a good movie.

I steeled myself though, and got up and handed the ID that I had been given when I entered. They took their security seriously in this building, and I surmised that the green color of the card only gave me visitor's access.

The secretary swiped the card, gave me a look and wrote something hurriedly on a piece of paper and gave it and the card back to me.

"Please show yourself out when your meeting is finished Emiya-san." The woman answered hurriedly, I saw her fiddle with something and suddenly a neat steel shutter closed the window, nearly taking off my fingers.

I blinked at the sudden change in the secretary's behavior, I had pegged her as a cold-headed individual when she spoke to the high-class men that I had arrived with earlier, with ease. I was thoroughly confused for a moment.

Then I took a look at the piece of paper in my hand and I was pretty sure my face could have lit up the country if The Blue decided she didn't like the sun.

Oh not again… now any chance I had of finding whatever secret test was in there was crushed. Things like this always gets me to embarrassed for my own good, especially since I had to actually take them out and be a proper gentleman when I explained why exactly I couldn't be in a relationship.

Honestly why do women keep handing me their cell phone numbers in this city? Was there something in the air? In the water? This certainly never happened anywhere else…

I think…

I entered the interview room pondering on why I never really saw any other women in the Clock Tower, it had truly escaped me beforehand but now that I think about it-

I heard a whistle.

"This one?" Another voice interrupted, and I looked up.

There were two woman, one was wearing lab coat and the other some uniform I did not recognize with a sheathed sword at waist. I also noticed the sickly honey scent that pervaded the city, when I entered, and I immediately attributed it to the one who was in uniform.

"Yup." The one who whistled, answered.

Both of the women were similar body wise, as far I could see, but one of them had a scar on her face while the other had flawless skin. Besides the facial differences, their hairstyles and the plain color of their hair were both different as well one being long and gray and the other short and white, knocking out the thought of them related out of my head.

"Give him the job," The grey-haired woman said simply getting up and I had to blink at her speed as she opened the door behind me. It had been a long time since I saw someone move so fast. "I'll be out of the building for a while, don't wait up Takami."

The door closed, and I was alone in the interview office.

"Take a seat, Emiya." The woman said simply, "I'm sure that you have a lot of things on your mind but-"

"If I'm going to work with that woman," I interrupted, still standing stock still in front of the door, my nose filled by the scent of blood that had filled it when that woman walked by. "I won't take this job unless there's going to be enough money for me to feed any family I might have for the next three generations."

The woman, Takami, was silent for a moment, but a slow smile went over her face.

"Take a seat, Emiya, it's been a long time since I've talked to someone with their head screwed on correctly."

…

Omake: Strenuous Relations

Miya! Yay!

…

"Please-"

"No."

"Please-"

"No."

"Pleas-"

"No," I growled through gritted teeth, counting backwards from 10 and taking deep breaths as my strongest Sekirei did her best to whittle my defenses against her using inappropriate cuteness. "Means no, Karasuba."

Karasuba glowered at me and left in a huff, crossing her arms as she did so.

I honestly think that sometimes she was more trouble than she was worth, especially because of the fact that I couldn't even use her in a standard battle due to the fact that she would paint the surrounding area with blood.

She was very good at that, very, very good at that. There should be laws against creating flower motifs on the sides of building using 'living paint cans', but I'm fairly sure that it would only account for Karasuba because of the fact that she was actually the only one able to do it in the first place… and that I'm sure that any law like that would get a lot of people killed.

Logic regarding Karasuba in any way is such a mess…

Truthfully, I wanted to bring her along because I'm sure that walking into Izumo Inn shortly after the battle for the first Jinki, even if they were victorious, would be a fairly suicidal mission for me to do alone. Granted it would be dangerous for me anyways, due to the fact that the last time I neared the property I was held aloft by No.1 on the top of her house, she really, really disliked MBI and I knew that it was a fair and appropriate thing because of the wrap around way that Minaka was going about integrating the Sekirei into humanity.

The last thought of my surely imminent demise in place I began to prepare the food that would undoubtedly save my life. The surest way into a Sekirei's heart was their stomach, and I was fairly sure that no one could possibly resist a perfectly made chocolate chip cookie.

The thought of bringing peace into the world in the back of my head, and my brain scanning the encyclopedic database of my mind for the correct recipe for the cookies much like the way I traced swords, I donned my frilly apron and wielded my whisk so as to hopefully bring peace into the Izumo Inn through the near-sorcery levels of my baking skills.

For I am Shirou Emiya, He-Who-Cooks and thy will shall succumb like all the others through the magical chocolate whirl wind that shall enter your mouth the minute you bite into the cookie that I would mold with the same care as Avalon itself.

…

I had the deepest suspicion that I was truly not welcome in the home, besides from No.88's and Minato's greeting's I was met mostly with harsh glares, though I must admit that Homura's was of a much lesser magnitude than the rest, since I was quite sure that though the gender bending Sekirei was quite peeved at my fight against them she/he still remembers the help that I gave with the last few Sekirei. Call it mutual respect, if you will, between two opponents that were working for the same goals.

It was, however, truly awkward to find that the once-popular host was now turning into a woman for no apparent reason besides the fact that he-now-she just reacted to a guy. When Karasuba reacted to me all she had was blush, and that was gone after she was winged.

Though the fact that it was replaced with a thoroughly bemusing, protective instinct that drove her to kill many, many things that may endanger me was quite unpleasant to say the least. That goes for Bentibusa and Haihane as well, though I winged them both without them having reacted to me they were still blindingly loyal to me for no apparent reason, and many of the Sekirei who targeted me were often defeated quite sadistically. There was no force in this world that would ever convince me to try to attack their Ashikabi if they had a different one from mine, they would probably beat me within an inch of my life.

Minato's flock was the same, and the moment I entered the door I was sure that I heard the clattering of keys, probably No.2's doing and I surmised that she was attempting to get a bead on me with the orbital lasers she hacked nearly a decade ago. The encryptions on the new ones used quantum mechanics to foil the Sekirei, anything less and she would probably use the Ion Cannons to take down all the countries that attempted to take her people all those years ago, of course this was all hush-hush and those orbital platforms were technically Minaka's ace-in-the-hole should a few countries refuse to grant Sekirei basic human rights. You can say a lot of things about that man but his dedication to the species that hate him is quite beautiful and humbling, though I must admit that I would have to kill him if he had to do anything more than threaten the major world governments with them. If he so much as neared the button to fire I would place a knife into the back of his head and let the fates decide what to do with the Sekirei, because mass murder would not justify anything.

"Ara ara," A musical voice chimed, and No.1 walked in from the kitchen holding a ladle much like a war mace, I idly noted that though her grip was strong the ladle would not be as strong as it should be unless she relaxed her wrist. "Whatever may you be doing in my house, Emiya-san?"

"I come bearing gifts of peace," I intoned solemnly, bringing up the basket of fresh cookies, "And I wish to converse with Minato."

Well he had to know about his sister's kidnapping after all.

…

Omake: Disciplinary Retaliation

…

I did not think any man would be stupid to try and attempt to confront me after seeing their Sekirei utterly destroyed, but that happened on my first night on patrol. Ever since then I've been careful in any situation that involved my job as the Ashikabi of Disciplinary Squad. Circumstances like the one I was currently embroiled in, though, may be of different.

The prize for the tournament was most definitely worth the heavy risk. Though, I must admit, that kidnapping an Ashikabi to force their Sekirei's cooperation reminded me far too much of Caster's own strategy slightly backwards, it was a valid tactic to utilize the Sekirei's biggest weakness against them.

It may have worked, if not for the fact that the kidnapped Ashikabi happened to be the daughter of my boss, who just so happened to not like the situation one, little bit. In accordance to that, since he was happy enough to provide me a state-of-the-art kitchen for HQ at no expense, I did not like it one bit either.

Minaka knew how to get people on his side, if there was anything I could vouch for the man it was the fact that he was easily the most charismatic person I have ever met, and the promise of a great kitchen drew me in like a moth to a flame.

So that was the reason why I was walking with No.1 to confront Higa of the East, and I was enjoying every minute of it.

"Ara, Ara." No.1 voiced, as I opened the door for her into the complex, considering the pale face of the attendant as we entered I was quite sure that she knew exactly who was walking in with a bamboo blade. "You are much more civilized than I expected, Emiya, I did not think that the person Karasuba would react to would have common manners."

I would like to think that she and I were getting on better terms, at the very least, she was no longer calling me 'dog'. Honestly, if I could keep her neutral the entire war, I would be sincerely happy.

"Thank you, No.1," I entered the door as well, and if anything, the attendant all but withered at the sight of me. It was surreal but pleasant to see a person honestly afraid of me for once, without Karasuba having to make someone bleed.

I walked up to the attendant, giving the most pleasant smile I could while I made sure to make a show of fixing the new gloves that Takami handed me yesterday.

Unbreakable, segmented white ceramic over black fabric as tough as steel, even a normal person punching with it could break through a brick no problem. On the other hand, I was no ordinary human, and the gloves were more than enough to allow me to hold my own against Sekirei without my reinforcement. They were in fact the same gloves Bentibusa wore, just without the padding that would stop any cuts and with plenty of plating on the fingers themselves.

Takami was sure-as-hell pissed at Higa for kidnapping her daughter, I'm sure that I would never gotten these gloves if not for the very sudden kidnapping.

"Hello," I greeted the attendant, who seemed to shrink into her seat, No.1 stopped right next to me covering her mouth daintily with one hand, but the other resting on her bamboo blade. The attendants eyes were a whirr of motion, going between my downright sinister gloves and the seemingly innocent blade at Miya's hip."Tell Higa, Center and North would like to speak to him about taking a guest he has as soon as possible."

"I'm s-sorry, but H-higa-sama is currently out of tow-"

"Well that's a shame," I interrupted smoothly, walking to the corner of the room and taking the phone out of my pocket and, after taking off the black sphere, placed it right on the camera.

'Full Blackout has been achieved, Emiya-san," A technician droned in my head, 'try not leave anything incriminating behind.'

The door next to me suddenly burst open, and a man got a good look at me before I sent him dreaming with a right cross against his face.

I gave the terrified attendant a bemused look over my shoulder.

"Looks like we'll just have to take her now."

Then No.1's right hand blurred, her left never leaving her mouth, and there was a 'CRACK' as the attendant went limp at the sudden strike.

"Ara, Ara." No.1 giggled shamelessly, her sword already back in place, as she walked past me into the hallway the man walked out of "'We', Emiya-san? I am doing this as a favor for one of my tenants, do not associate myself the likes of yourself. We are enemies."

I gave my own smile, making sure she caught it, it was not a smile that you'd ordinarily give to a friend, but an opponent, it accentuated far more teeth than what would have been considered friendly.

"I would not have it any other way, No.1" I replied sardonically, matching her pace and reaching a lobby of elevators, and it just so happened that two were open, quite lucky. "After you?"

"Ara, Ara." She replied simply, walking into the left elevator and taking out her bamboo blade and holding it horizontally across her waist, the posture was unthreatening, but I could see the numerous positions she could enter from it. "I will retrieve Sahashi-kun's sister before you Emiya, do not think that you will see her."

"I'll get there before you," I smiled back, and I tapped my earpiece, as the sliding doors closed. "And I'll even get her Sekirei while I'm at it."

This is going to be fun.

…

Omake: Battle Royale

…

Thwack.

Fifteen.

Thwack.

Sixteen.

Thw-

Oh, someone who can actually fight.

Punch.

"My SPINE!"

Seventeen.

Room finished.

I smoothed out my jacket, fixing the cuffs, as I made sure to not step on any of the newest group of guards that the building seemed to contain hundreds of. It was actually wearing down on me significantly, and I was tempted to start using OD and reinforcing my body to deal with them faster.

If not for the fact that I knew Higa kept a few Sekirei in his base, and that I knew that with my luck I would undoubtedly meet one of them later, I would've been reinforcing my body since I exited the elevator. It may have been tiring to beat regular guards with just martial arts but if the alternative was receiving a Sekirei's blow while unreinforced I would gladly wade through the masses using skill alone, not that any of the guards could even compare.

The last time I got punched in the gut by Bentibusa by accidently walking in on her had me bent over a toilet for the better part of the day as my stomach decided to push my meal out while it convulsed.

It was not something, someone would wish to do ever again.

I paused at the door, took a step back, and slowly turned the knob.

"There he is! Shoot, Shoot, Shoot!"

I threw myself to the side, thudding against the carpet, just as guns cracked and the door was riddled with holes the size of small grapes.

Huh, looks like they weren't taking any more chances with me.

I crawled my way near the door and peeked out. Four men armed with pistols stood against the windows, pointing right at the door and not making any moves if you didn't count their trembling legs.

A volley line, how quaint, who uses techniques like that nowadays?

The bullets barely missed me, but I was already out of the way and putting my plan into action as they were firing.

It was the tactical retreat option, and it involved using the vent that just so happened to be right above me.

Reinforcement, or no Reinforcement, guns packed a punch and I wasn't about to go out and face four gunmen all by my lonesome.

The problem, of course, lay with the fact that it was entirely too far up for me to reach and-

Did something just explode?

I took a moment away from making steps from the body of my defeated enemies to take other look outside.

Sure enough, Minato was standing there shaking a poor man out of his wits as No. 03 floated No. 88 up the huge hole that was all that was left of the sixteenth floors windows. From the size of the blast and the already-dissipating fire I ascertained that the one who blew the place open was No. 06, but wherever the fire starter was now I had no idea.

"Where is my sister?! Tell me righ-"

"Put him down, Minato." I sighed, from behind the door, letting myself slump down. "Get yourselves in here before the four of you attract more attention."

There was a thump and a hurried trampling of feet, and the four were in the room.

"Hi." I waved brightly, sitting atop my living, makeshift stairs. "Thanks for taking care of those four, I was wondering how I was going to get out of here."

"You are sitting on top of a pile of men." No.6 commented, and I gave a small chuckle.

"And your turning into a girl, tell me something I don't know No.6." I shot back, watching with interest as the masked Sekirei growled and sparks of fire flickered in his palms.

Things would have probably escalated into a shouting match if not for Minato's timely interruption.

"Where's my sister?" He demanded, looking a lot more aggravated than I saw him last. Granted he was probably worrying for his sister quite a bit, Takami had told me that he was quite protective of her while they were children.

"Why are you here?" I countered with my own question, waving my hand to the three of them "The last I checked, I told you to stay safe at Izumo!"

"Lover-kun got aggravated," Kazehana giggled, stretching luxuriously as she set herself atop half of an antique table that was probably loved and cherished for three centuries until I decided to use it as a slamming board. "I gave him and his girls a lift for a little something."

With Minato's face flushing as much as it was right now, I had very little doubt on what No.03 was talking about.

I resisted the urge to curse, both because no one would understand it and because it would be out of character despite how far I knew the situation was deteriorating

"Minato," I sighed, "Why are you intentionally making my life harder?"

"Ora?" Minato voiced, confused at my declaration. He wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed (And considering the things I keep in my shed that wasn't really hard to spot.), but he whatever he was doing to attract all these Sekirei was already giving me headaches at the thought of having to regulate the other Ashikabi who'd try to take him out.

The kid practically made himself the biggest target in the city, with No. 3 No.9 No. 6 in his flock. Any Ashikabi who would want to win would just try to kill him instead of fighting those three head-on.

I'll probably have to set a satellite over Izumo just to make sure I could be there when that would happen, and doing that involved ridiculous amounts of paperwork.

I didn't have any plans for the weekend anyway…

"Eh, Fighter-kun," No.3 voiced, pulling me out of the gloomy outlook of my weekend. "Where's Miya?"

I shrugged.

"When they dropped the elevators I was pretty sure she was already on the right floor." I mused lightly, "I was pretty unlucky and had to fight my way up here."

"What floor did they stop you on?" Homura voiced curiously.

"Six."

…

Omake: Eroge

…

In all honesty Cu Chulainn had no idea what was happening. It wasn't about the Holy Grail War though, no she understood that pretty well and was still pretty irritated that the Irish gentleman who summoned her got killed by some nun.

It was about her target, some red-headed boy that the nun had some bizarre interest in. Quite frankly, she thought that her pseudo-master was an oddball, but hey, who was she to judge? It was a pretty sweet gig after all but it really wasn't her place to judge since she was already dead and got her neat spot in the Throne of Heroes. There wasn't much stopping her from getting into a good fight.

By all means she at least expected to having to track the kid down a couple blocks before killing him, or, at best, him and her having a good fight.

But no, here she was, sitting next to some creepy red-eyed kid wearing some old-fashioned clothes and his servant.

Once upon a time she had thought her own figure was appealing, especially with the skin-tight armor she wore that provided more views of 'heaven' than that missionary guy kept talking about so much.

Well, when you sit next to someone who's basically wearing a giant lion's pelt for clothes, using the head as a hood and the tail as some sort of pseudo-belt, your sexual-confidence really, really took a giant hit. Honestly, while the consideration of the difference in strength was pretty humongous, when she saw the Daughter of Zeus's figure she pretty much knew that she could not hope to ever beat this woman on any level.

Despite the fact that she was practically right next to someone who could crush her like a bug, she felt oddly at ease for some odd reason whole being in the house and that there was some reason that she could not remember why she was there in the first place.

Oddly, she couldn't really even remember her target's face all that well, she was more focused on his… er… legs.

Yeah, let's go with that.

She was focused on his legs to make sure that he wouldn't dash off.

The reason why she was studying the ends of her long-hair was also because she really didn't want some sort of split end to slow her down, just to get that particular fact out of the way too.

Truly, the smallest things can make the biggest differences.

"Emiya!" A voice suddenly thundered, and, as one, the three turned their heads in the general direction of the noise, before, once more in synch, turning towards where they knew the teenager was at.

It did not take a genius to figure at that whoever who was yelling would be bursting through the door, due to the fact that where they sat was in between the hallway and the kitchen.

True enough, the sliding tatami door almost came off its setting as a bespectacled man with short brown hair clad in red and black with a silver cross almost inflicted property damage in his haste.

"Emiya! You are in grave dang- urk!"

'Urk' the sound of things going horribly, horribly wrong in voiced by particularly unlucky men in many dimensions. For the heir of the Tohaska lineage, having lived a sheltered life free of the wonders of Rule 34, the skin-tight blue suit and the barely-concealing lion leotard was too much for such a puny mind.

So, having overloaded itself too much with thoughts of 'so that's where it's supposed to go' and 'Hnnng!' the poor Heir's brain decided to call it quits, rendered the last bit of info and decided to sign out giving the body a healthy dose of shock to hopefully make sure it would go rigid long enough to be caught before shutting in for the night.

"Tohaska! If you walked in on me with only the apron on I swear I will-"

As the onlookers watched upon the scene a rather sexy, bronze skinned, white-haired wearing a form fitting red, trench coat woman appeared catching the stiff boy's body before it fell. Having lived through it before, the sight of two servants caused concern, especially as she recognized them both. There was slight confusion at the lack of battle for a moment, before she recognized the boy in the middle and decided that the situation, for the time being was, was as calm as it was going to get and picked her frozen master up.

As if the author- I mean the fates- were not cruel enough it was at that point, when the Rule 63-ed Archer finally picked the poor heir up, Shirou Emiya, chose to make his first particular appearance onto the scene.

The dull thud of Tohaska's face meeting the floor after falling about 4 feet went unnoticed as the white-haired woman's jaw fell and slouched ever-so-slightly.

Now, one would expect Archer's mind to take a vacation as well, as it was truly apparent who the one in front of her was especially since he was wearing her favorite shirt. However, having been an Asura follower for the better part of her heroic life, Archer's mind had been put through the thing known as the internet many times. So despite the shellshock of seeing a male version of herself, she was doing pretty well.

It was the fact that he was the better parts of sexy, and was wearing her favorite shirt very well that left her mind just a tad shy of suddenly crafting a few of the more-phallic shaped swords that she had the displeasure of seeing.

"Oh," The protagonist, completely aware of his plight, and truly surprised that his plans to simply forge alliances through food was going pretty well up to that point was also surprised at the very sudden appearance of his female-self. Despite it all though, he decided to stick with his plan. "I see that Shinji got Tohaska a courtesan as well, take a seat please, best if we can get you girls paid."

…

So much crack…

…

Omake: Pairings Return 5: Return Free Or Die Harder!

Uzume! Why didn't I think of this before D:?!

…

"So Emiya-san…" Minato trailed off, shifting uneasily, "Do you want to talk?"

The red-haired man gave a sigh, and Minato's shoulder's sagged a little as the man continued to pack up the room that had been recently put back into vacancy. There seemed to be a aura of sadness around the man, and Minato felt his own shame surface at the sight.

If only I didn't freeze up… she'd still be here.

The red-haired man was of slim-build, but fairly muscled as well, denoting strength that was not commonly seen in the city. Though he was sure that the man made sure to not make it evident, Minato saw that the man was handling the cloth like they were delicate pieces of glass as he packed them into the assortment of boxes littered around the room, taking care of each costume as he packed them in.

There were moments after Uzume's death that Minato had truly despaired for the Shirou, but there were no words to describe the self-loathing he felt as he watched the Ex-Ashikabi carefully pack each of the costumes. It seemed as if the young man was decades older as he carefully folded each costume on his lap as he sat in _sieza_, making Minato feel worse and worse as he watched. There was a sort of look on the young man's face that Minato had been unable to place, but after a few seconds of looking he figured it out.

Resignation.

It was Heart-wrenching to see, Minato was aware of the relationship between Ashikabi and Shirou, but what Shirou and Uzume seemed to have was different from all of that. The few times that the red-haired college-goer had shown up at the Inn, Uzume was always fretting over him, in a way that even Miya had joked, seemed more than a bit on the maternal side than what the relationship was supposed to symbolize.

Uzume would just say that if that was as far as she could go in front of Miya without getting hurt, she'll do it as much as she can. Minato had seen the star-wearing Shirou being many things, but the protective side that she could generate when her Ashikabi was near was a side that he only saw with the red-haired youth present.

But the was gone now. He had let her die. He had gotten her killed.

In some ways the thought hurt far more than it should have, but ever since he had first seen them there was a small voice in the back of his head that kept telling him that it would be wrong if the two were ever separated. They seemed to complete each other, there was hardly a moment when they were together that they weren't smiling and the knowledge that made the scene in front him all the more wrong in his eyes.

It didn't make sense for one of them to be there without the other, yet here he was, looking at one-half of a person. It just seemed so wrong to him, Emiya Shirou, Ashikabi of Uzume, being without his constant companion and with a sudden thought, he realized that this was the first time he's even saw the red-haired man without his Shirou.

All because of you…

Minato's vision seemed to blur for a moment and he ducked his head as the first drop hit the floor. He felt another wave of shame at his, here he was, crying over getting Uzume killed as Shirou just kept tucking costume after costume away. He should've been talking to him, apologizing for taking away his Shirou, but he was crying.

There was a sudden grip on his shoulder, and he looked up to Shirou who was smiling sadly at him.

"Come on," The red-haired man said, and Minato stilled as he heard him talk for the first time as well, he realized that Uzume was always the one that spoke between the two, even answering questions that was aimed at Shirou himself. The college-graduate's particular dialect gave him a slightly smoother voice than his own, and reminded him slightly of the many English speakers that he met. "Help me fold her clothes."

Minato just nodded slightly, wiping away the moisture that had gathered in his eyes, as Shirou led him to the pile of clothes that he had dragged out of the closet. It took him a moment to realize that Shirou was talking as he went into his own _seiza_ position and began to fold clothes.

"She always told me that she'd always be with me." Shirou started wistfully, carefully folding a dress in just a few movements. Minato fumbled for a bit, and Shirou had to stop for a moment to help him, but continued as if there was no interruption. "I told her that it would be impossible, since she and I were against 107 others. Do you know what she told me, Sahashi-san?"

Minato shook his head.

"She told me, that if that was the case she'd just beat everyone else and if she can't do that she'll just hide and visit me."

"That's what you did." Minato deduced, nodding slowly as he went through the steps Shirou had shown him to do and folding a duck costume of all things.

"A little way's away, I was the one visiting her, Sahashi-san. But that's not what's important, do you know what she told me the night I last saw her?"

"What'd she say, Emiya-san?"

Shirou gave him another one of those sad smiles.

"She told me that she loved me."

…

Fate-route…

It happened AGAIN!

…

Omake: Disciplinary Breakdown.

…

"So that's that," I finished cheerfully, pulling off my gloves and admiring the wreckage that scarred the building from the sixth floor all the way up to the sixteenth. Though it was mostly bullet holes in the first few flights, the entrance that Minato's fire Shirou had created was a black gash that spanned 3 panes wide and 2 flights high, albeit a bit jagged.

"Ara, Ara" Miya chimed in, I took note of the many small indentions that ran along the bamboo sheath of her sword. It seems that I wasn't the only one who met some resistance. Though if you had compared us both, we were still as flawless as we entered. "It seems all of your boasts were nothing but hot air, Emiya-san. I did not see you the entire journey."

"I suffered due to my gentlemanly nature," I bantered by giving a smirk at lavender haired alien, "Had I not given you that elevator I would certainly have gotten to Minato's sister first."

"Oh, my, so many excuses from this gentleman." Miya returned with a smile of her own, "One must wonder what sort of man would call himself a gentleman if he spouts only hot air and lucid excuses."

"A simple man of simple tastes, if you were correct in your assumption," I bantered back, pointing to the damage in the building a bit haughtily, "But hot air does not change the path of bullets, nor do excuses leave 10 stories worth of men exhausted."

"I can only imagine what made them exhausted, if all your posturing is all fake Emiya-san."

I had to chuckle at that. Goodness, it's been a long time since I've been with someone who could be as witty as Shirou, it's really refreshing. I didn't know who taught her all her tricks but it was always impossible for me to win in our little 'conversations'

"Yukari! You're safe!" Minato exclaimed, rushing to get his sister, who he immediately caught in a bear hug that would have put Taiga to shame. It certainly seemed as if the poor girl was going to blue within seconds. Miya and I both moved to side as No.03 moved to capitalize on her Ashikabi's sudden action to catch him in her own bear hug, only for No.06 to hold her back and scuffling ensued.

"Oni-Chan!" The poor girl squeaked, "C-can't breathe!"

"Ah! Sorry, Yukari!" Minato apologized profusely as he dropped the girl, and I had to give a sigh as he continued to apologize and his sister began to the necessary steps to stop him from keeping it up till night fell. "I-I was so worried about you!"

"Jeez, calm down, Oni-Chan." The girl placated while holding out her hands, palms out, and moving them in a 'slow down' gesture. "I'm fine, your Shirou got me out before that weirdo could come back."

"Ara, Ara." Miya chimed in from my side, "I'm not Sahashi-kun's Shirou, Yukari-san. I am-"

"I knew it!" Yukari declared, her posture shifting from 'consoling' to triumphant within seconds, seems like the girl got her father's genes. "I knew my worthless Oni-Chan couldn't have possibly attracted an Ace Beauty like yourself!"

"Ace?" Miya voiced aloud, ignoring Minato's sudden yell of denial at being called 'useless', confused at the sudden change of language near the end. It sounded more like 'Asu' from the two of them rather than the correct 'A's' form, but it was relatively easy to know what Yukari was talking about.

"It mean an undefeatable, all-around perfect person." I chimed in, hopefully answering Miya's question. "It's an American term for fighter-pilots with more than three kills in the air."

I only realized my mistake when I realized I just drew Yukari's attention. Her face lit up much like a Christmas tree, and I suddenly felt a strange feeling of primal fear shoot up my spine as my enhanced hearing heard 'Bishounen' over and over again as her hands twitched in what I could only describe as lecherous.

There was a sudden spark in her eye, though, that made me feel very nervous all of a sudden, as they moved from Miya and myself, back and forth.

"Aha!" She declared, "So this is your Ashikabi Miya-san! I couldn't have imagined anyone better!" Someway, somehow, I was very disturbed at the very subtle insinuations in speech, and I was suddenly terribly aware that Miya did not clear my shoulder in terms of height.

I coughed into my hand, "I just remembered that I have to be somewhere right now." I lied, "I'll see you all in a few weeks."

With those words I fled, leaving the lavender haired alien to a fate I knew she did not deserve.

…

When my father first revealed magecraft to me he told me that there are only two situations that I should never allow to happen.

One was dying due to stupidity, and the other was magecraft being revealed to the entire world via the internet.

But I have to add another one to that list.

Mind you, I've entered secret underground tournaments twice, walked into a place where I would be dissected in a heartbeat, faced a man 2/3rds god and had a relationship with two women at the same time, both of whom could handily kill me in a blink of an eye. But this is the very first time I'll be changing any of my father's words.

Never look at Karasuba after a good fight, no matter how much you've cleaned up. It didn't matter the fact that you clipped your fingernails, got a new haircut or even changed your entire suit. Someway, somehow she'll just look at you and next thing you knew you were in the exact same position I was in right now.

Hiding, contemplating on using a bucket or just weathering the night with a full bladder.

Or to be more accurate Minaka's safe room inside the clock tower in the middle of the city, I figured that if the place could keep Minaka safe from Takami it would keep me safe from Karasuba.

"Oh~ Ashikabi-chan~"

I completely knew that it wouldn't work for the record.

…

Omake: Bittersweet Things

A/N: Eat your goddamn hearts out. This is 50% sweeter but 400% more bitter.

Actually, the sweet part is pretty much a lie.

…

When the Shirou plan ended with the Ashikabi of the North and his flock ascending the race of aliens to godhood, the Shirou that were 'defeated' recovered and ascended with the sisters and brothers. No Shirou died during the great tournament to choose the next pantheon that would rule, and the reborn gods took from the earth their chosen one's, or took ones anew, and blessed the worthy with immortality and their unending love.

The bonds between a Shirou and Ashikabi are absolute, and many of the gods that had Ashikabi that were unworthy of them had to be stopped by their own sisters from making anew their bonds of slavery. It was a thankless chore, that I was the most suited though, because there was hardly another Shirou there that could sympathize with their pain other than myself.

My weapons were good for restraining gods, they worked well enough before I was reborn and were even stronger now. It was a bit simpler in matters that the all Shirou were equal in strength now, there were no longer any numbers that denoted the first failings of human-kind in shackling their powers.

It mattered not if you were of the first decade or the last, your strength is equal, and only skill differentiates the strong from the 'weak'. Skill was something I had in spades, the job of restraining gods was easy for me now than it had been before as the limiters introduced to us had been blown away. The 'Restrainer' they called me, because I was always the one who would stop gods from finishing pacts that would spell only death for those who we were supposed to protect.

Was it some sort of redemption? Since I could not get my love, I would restrain them from theirs? He would have told me it would have been for the greater good, and I would be saving lives by just making someone sad. He would have told me that would be a victory in itself, just because there was no bloodshed in its end of the act of saving others. I could not blame him for the pain I felt for doing what was right, even as I restrained women from those they loved, I did not blame him for the shame I felt.

Because he was dead, I could not blame a dead man for the acts that I commit. There was shame in that, great shame and I couldn't afford to show that when I restrained lovers, because I don't think I could ever hope to keep doing so if they found out their words affected me. They would beg more and more, especially because they knew I would never cover their faces should they try to kill themselves.

"Do you not have heart? Please just let me stay with him!"

"Who are you and the other's to judge who is worthy! I love him! That is enough for me to stay!"

"Please don't take me away! I'll never see him again! Please, I just want to be with him!"

"I won't make a new bond! I just want to see him! How can you be so cruel?!"

I couldn't stop thinking about their cries, I could only lose myself in my search and time for that came few and far in between, any moment of rest and I would hear their anguish, their sadness, and my own melding oh so closely to their own. How could I ever force the sadness I felt onto another person this way? The sorrow I felt left me numb, and hollow, and I knew it left them the same because I was doing the same to them what had happened to me.

"I just want to see him! Please let me see him one more time!"

"You can't do this! He's forgetting about me! You're making my Ashikabi forget about me!"

"Why can't I be with my love? I promised that I would not make a new bond with him! I won't! I just want to be with him!"

I did not need any help in restraining them, though I had been asked often by the most bloodthirsty of them if I wanted help, after the first captures I solidified the thought that this cross would only be borne by myself. I sympathized with them, I knew their pain, I was the best person who could console them, or in the worst case, stop them from going berserk.

"He's dying! You won't even let me heal him?! What kind of monster are you?!"

"H-he doesn't remember me anymore… how could you do this?"

"Don't you have a heart? He died suffering! You could have at least let me ease him gently into death! You are no sister of mine!"

I knelt on the grass, and touched the stone in front of me tracing the fading words. I had searched for so long, so long. It had been a long time since I visited Fuyuki, the last time I visited felt like a dream.

It was a dream that ends and begins whenever I visit his tomb and I always remember his words t through what seems to be a haze whenever I come to pay my respects at the stone.

"1 for 107," I whispered to myself, touching the stone that marked where my Ashikabi's body was laid to rest. I lost the Shirou plan completely, my Ashikabi did not live in Shin Tokyo, where I came back to life 50 years later. I searched the world and instead of finding the man I loved and could have been with forever I found a grave. "Are you proud of me Shirou-koi?"

…

Koi= Husband.

…

Omake: Disciplinary Retreat.

…

'Vacations' was not under my contract, what I had instead were 'mandatory employee retreats to strengthen bonds among co-workers affiliated departments.' It generally meant that I was being paid to spend time with my co-workers. This may sound good, one of co-workers are psychotic and another can't really decide whether she wants to kill me or ignore me.

Normally I would still be in my suit, either escorting Bentibusa to the mall or waiting outside an unallied yakuza nest while Karasuba vented. I was pretty glad that my underworld connections were still intact after the few years I spent in England. The splinter cells gangs were pretty good cannon fodder for Karasuba to vent on, and Ojii-san kept his promises on making sure Taiga and Sakura wouldn't visit me anytime during the Sekirei plan.

"C'mon Shirou! Let's get to the Ferris wheel!" Haihane gripped my hand, pulling me towards the aforementioned festival ride with ease. I made sure not to spill my drink as she led the way with her own smoothie in extended hand towards the Ferris wheel.

So days like this were particularly nice.

Though there were a lot of jealous looks going around, I particularly enjoyed spending time with Haihane the most. She was the best acclimated to normal life of all the Sekirei, made all the more apparent by the fact that she was wearing a regular white dress that both accentuated her figure and her hair nicely, instead of her uniform only strengthened this notion. Many Sekirei preferred the clothes that MBI gave them, but Haihane preferred to wear different clothes each time the two of us went out.

Apparently most of the clothes Bentibusa bought weren't for her, actually that made sense due to the fact she never seemed to try them on before she bought them. It explains the brassieres as well since, well, she was far too small for them.

Anyways, Haihane was the most… human of my flock. She could walk out of the entire tournament and live a normal life if she wished. There was no behavioral gap between her and a human, she's a perfectly acclimated Sekirei. Sometimes it worked against her, she cuts herself with her combat weapons because she forgets that she has them on and sometimes forgets that she actually has to fight her sisters. She had to wear specially made bandages while she fought, treated with salves, just so that the wounds she inflicts on herself on accident wouldn't get infected.

We reached the Ferris wheel before the last carriage closed, sequestering ourselves into the last carriage before the wheel started. Though there was really no point in the Ferris wheel inside the megalopolis that was Shin Tokyo it was magnificent where the festival was being held, giving a perfect view of the skyline.

"Shirou! Look! You can see all the patrols from up here!"

"Oh?" I interred, moving to the window as well, I was a bit surprised at the Ferris wheel's speed but it was my first time inside one as well, so there was no information for me to base it off of.

I stepped right next to her, taking in the impressive view myself. I felt her fingers brush against my own, and I pretended not to notice until her own palm was against my own and I gripped her hand softly and turned to face her.

"Ashikabi-sama," She said jokingly as she turned to me, a small smile going through her surprisingly unscarred face, Sekirei heal almost as well as I do. There was a strange twinkle in her eyes, that appeared every time she did this. "I used my Norito last night."

"That won't do," I joked right back cupping her face gently, and leaning down to bring my face closer to hers, I felt her pulse quicken faster and faster under my touch as I neared and a small blush blossomed on her cheeks. A light blush spread across my own, despite my behavior. "I can't have you helpless in the middle of battle now can I?"

"You would make a very uncaring Ashikabi if you forgot," She whispered, her breath leaving pinpricks on my skin, her other hand went up to the back of my neck, hastening my slow movement. She moved her body forward, her slippered feet stepping on mine as she pressed her body against mine, craning her neck back so out eyes would not leave each others.

"I care for you," I replied earnestly, bringing my lips close to hers gently, a few millimeters apart. I let my hand fall from her face and reached around the small of her back, pushing her up and having our lips meet.

It was a gentle kiss, even gentler that the first tentative ones I received, there was a gentle on rush of wind as I felt my Od being siphoned. I knew about the wings that would appear on her back because of the kiss but I didn't look, because behind the fact that she was my Sekirei and I was her Ashikabi, there was something else.

I had fell for her and she fell for me.

I didn't know how it happened, or when it did. I didn't know why she and I were just members of a flock when we worked, but lovers outside. There was just this feeling beyond the Sekirei plan that we participated, when we were so far away from it all. I had tried the same with Karasuba and Bentibusa but they did not change when they stopped being watched.

A stray though that went through my head, just as our kiss ended and she cradled her head against my neck as I looked out into the city framed by the sunset. She and I were really in love, not the Ashikabi Sekirei bond that reacted with Sekirei genes, it was more akin to the love I felt for Rin and Saber.

I wondered which one of us was the Sekirei, since I knew I would go to any lengths to protect her no matter what.

…

Omake: …So He's My Cousin?

…

The way she had pursed her lips did not inspire any confidence, her facial features could have been easily interpreted somewhere between the cross of mortification and hilarity. Easily said, the memories of that woman's face when she told me that I apparently had a living relative made me not want to meet said person.

Despite seeing that face, I was still very, very curious to meet a cousin that I apparently had, that had several degrees in science as well.

I did not expect him to be living in a scrap yard, though if he was a mage like I was it pointed to some sort of affiliation to metal or structural analysis that I may have inherited. By all honesty, the amount of high-quality circuits within my body was odd to not have been cultivated, and if this man was the first cousin the woman had said he was he would also show some signs of circuitry.

I thought about knocking on the gate for a moment, but decided against it, mainly because I would much rather sit down due to my cramped muscles from spending the night asleep at the airport. While it was true that I got my fat check of hush money, there were no longer any taxi's at the airport that wanted to take someone with an 'imaginary check'.

I had quickly learned that that woman had probably given me such a large check, not only to ensure my zipped lips, but also to spite me at the same time. She would have fit in rather well at the Clock Tower, I've seen her type a lot during my many years there, a lot of money, a lot of power, and with a lot of pent up sadism just waiting to be unleashed upon any poor soul. Hardly a day went by, even before my reputation started to go sour, that I was ever sheltered from the double-edged 'rewards' that those women gave. I had been a fairly easy target, I admit freely, because I usually never asked for any money from those I helped.

It was also quite difficult to refuse large amounts of money, mainly because extra money always went to the 'Tohaska Clan Restoration Fund' instead of being actively spent.

My mood abruptly turned sour at the thought, and I kicked a car chassis leaving a small dent upon it. I had most certainly been cursed by the root to suffer being designated, mainly because I had to leave my unborn child in Europe as well. There were a lot of ways to support I and Saber though, thanks to the crash-course computer classes the three of us had taken communication was no issue, and with the checking account I could still contribute to my family. I would still prefer to actually contribute to my child's life, but if need be, I could simply acting as a vanguard for my family later, since my Designation may end up affecting my child as well.

I would never take money over her child, of that I was sure, but if I could successfully secure a large amount of money it would honestly make the pseudo life on the run much easier.

The check I had just checked in, for instance, already boosted well past the halfway mark, and with that much the four of us could live well, even with the future additions I had in mind. The problem was that I and I both had our own respective research that we had to see through to live contently, and that required a lot of funding, though for I's research currency was mandatory, I knew that I could not hope to finish within the next decade without a large lump sum of money at hand.

I shook my head and tightened my jacket, the city's weather was much colder than I was used to for winter, and I took in the sight of the house…

No, it wasn't a house, it was more like a shanty hut that I had seen at Africa, with a dilapidated concrete garage next to it that probably held an equally dilapidated vehicle. It may sound horrible, but I actually felt really, really proud on my forethought of depositing the check in before coming here. The place felt of an odd aura that I associated with I whenever she was about to spend half our living money on a gem.

I had to pause at the door though, when I suddenly smelled a far-to-familiar scent, but combined with burned zone rather than blood. I had never gained an answer to what that odd gray-haired was, but I knew that she wasn't human by any means, and I instinctively knew that she had been strong due to the ridiculous strength her smell had implied. I would not want to fight her anywhere near a city, the chances of collateral damage would be far too high to even consider.

Thoughts of precaution in mind, I reinforced my body ever so lightly, just enough so that I could easily switch to a combat reinforcement from simply enhancing my senses.

I knocked, and my ears immediately heard the sounds of whispers inside the house.

"What do we do? What if it's another Debt Collector?" A woman intoned slowly and lowly, she would have been unheard by a normal human.

"If he doesn't hear us he'll probably just leave…" Another woman whispered, I was surprised at the similarity in voice, they were probably closely related.

"But what if he knows we're here? Seo didn't leave any money…"

"Relax, he can't possibly know we're in he-"

"I know you're in there," I yelled out loudly, my ears being immediately being pierced by rather loud shrieks, "I'm no debt collector but I would like to speak to my cousin, Kaoru Seo."

…

Interested?

…

Omake: Swords and Wielders.

…

There were very few moments in Izumo Inn that I never had anything to do. Whether it was working in my workshop or securing land in the kitchen, I was always quite busy when I had free time. Today, however, the first of my childhood mementos came via delivery, from the family mansion in the country side and I endeavored through them with some surprising gusto.

It was my mother's hope that I would make a breakthrough on my childhood with sufficient memorabilia, but when I voiced that it might not happen I was quite surprised at her answer.

I had apparently kept a diary up until the month before the fire, and it supplied most of my childhood till I was eight from when I was 4. Quite helpfully, my mother also made contact with one of my old childhood friends and invited them over tomorrow in hopes that I will remember from a meeting as well. She told me that we were nearly joined at the hip when we first met, and that there had been actual talks of marrying us off together, surprisingly from the girl's parents and not my own.

Considering my father's ostentatious personality I honestly could have seen him doing so.

My handwriting was atrocious, as my mother had said, I was barely learning kanji back then, but quite legible. I read all about my rather simplistic views from when I was 4 until I was 5, when I was actually starting to talk about what my views on things were. It was a day-to-day diary as well, with printed dates on each one, Takami told me that she made me sit and write in it every day before I slept. Thankfully, there was only room for one paragraph and I wrote rather large back then, making most entries two sentences at the most.

I had been enjoying my readings of running near lakes, finding neat bugs and skipping rocks, until I came across a rather disturbing article, with one of those sticky pieces of paper placed on it, with my mother's handwriting stating it was the day I met my old friend. It was three sentences, thanks to my improved writing.

_I met a girl today._

_She kicked me._

_She seemed like a pretty big deal so I decided to call her 'sensei'._

It seems that I was just as distorted back then as I was now, and the articles that followed seemed to contribute mostly to my mis-adventures with the girl, if my frequent references to sensei were actually her. There were frequent mentioning of her having an older sister, but they were few and far, most of them frequently ending with the words: _'then sensei's sister threw us out'_

What was actually surprising was that despite our first meeting I eventually started to get excited to meet someone who I spent my earlier life with. It was apparent in all of my articles that I spent the majority of my time with her, and in extension she spent most of hers with me. It couldn't hurt to meet with her, especially if she mellowed down after all the time that had passed.

…

"Hello, did a woman named Takami send you?"

I met with my friend near one of the waterways that littered the urban landscape of Shin Tokyo, it was dead in the night and the moon was rather large in foreground.

She kicked me of course.

When I got a look at her, I felt an odd feeling in my chest, and I could not decide what it was and another that I could really affiliate myself to. The first was a mixed feeling, somewhere between feeling complete and utter happiness and feeling whole. If I could describe it any better it would be that I felt like I was returned to her, as odd as it was. The feeling I knew very well was fear, of course, since I appropriately recognized who my childhood friend was on sight, and it wasn't as my mother hoped though.

I recognized my childhood friend because she was Aoko Aozaki, Sorcerer and lovingly referred to as 'The Blue'.

"Ah…" I managed to grasp my mind, I pulled on the nearest memory I could and even when my mind rebelled some part of me cried out loud enough that I said it out loud. "Sensei?"

She seemed to quiver, and her bangs hid her face. She was wearing some sort of long coat, over her clothes, but seemed to be mostly black in color either way. Her infamous briefcase was grasped in one hand, and the other hand was in a rapidly whitening fist.

I was very prepared to be disintegrated, very, very prepared.

"Minato-kun!"

Then she tackled me, Yukari-style, expect this time I lost balance due to not being prepared and we were sent tumbling down the artificial water way. The wind was knocked out my lungs as I landed on the bottom, hitting soft, dusty dirt with a woman on top of me.

Sadly, this was not the first nor the second time this has happened it my life, it was the main reason I didn't like walking near them anymore.

Then I realized, quite late, that she was crying.

"I missed you!" She sobbed into my shoulder, clinging to me desperately. "You didn't come back! You promised that you would!"

"I'm sorry, sensei." I blurted out immediately, even before I could think I was already apologizing. Some innate part of me told me repeatedly that the woman clinging to me should never be crying, especially because of me.

I continued to repeat the line as she cried, I didn't know how long it lasted, but I just kept saying it.

"You should be," She murmured into my shoulder, giving a small hick. "I should've never let you out of my sight."

It was the strangest moment, but I realized what was happening.

I was a sword, from my birth I had always been a sword, and a sword had an owner.

I guess that she's mine.

…

Omake: Childhood.

…

"One."

I recited it with glee as I took a step on the rock.

"Two."

I took another step, this rock was a bit smaller than the last one, but it was easy for me to stand on still. But if Yukari was with me I would've told her to stand skip that one, even if it wasn't fair.

"Three."

I mumbled the word a bit, but I only learned it a few days ago is just had to practice a little more, then I'll be able to say it no problem.

"Four!"

This number was a lot easier, but I nearly stumbled on the rock and fell down the ravine.

"Fi-oof!"

Oooowwww. I held my poor nose awkwardly, it seemed to be relieving and painful to hold at the same time. I didn't want know how it would feel without me holding it, so I just kept my hands on it.

"Oi! My name's Aoko, what's yours?"

I looked up from my now-sitting-position on the floor, looking straight at where the voice emanated. She stood over me, her hands at her hips. Unlike Yukari-chan, she didn't wear a skirt, she wore shorts and a white shirt like I did. It was difficult to tell if she was a boy or a girl, since her hair was cut above her shoulder, but I guessed that she was a girl because of her voice.

I was a bit worried about that though, plenty of boys sounded like girls in my class.

"Oi!"

WHACK!

Ouch! She hit me again!

"Stop that!" I yelled but it felt rather weak because of my mumbling, my mouth had gotten rather sore from the second hit.

"I'll stop when you tell me your name!" She huffed like mom did when she told me to do something, so I guessed that if I told her my name she'd stop hitting me.

"Minato Sahashi," I sniffed through my nose, it hurt a lot so I decided to just breathe through my mouth for a little bit.

She immediately jutted out her hand for some reason, one hand still on her hip.

"My names Aoko!" She kept her hand close to me from some odd reason, and I stared at it for a bit. It seemed as if she wanted me to do something…

"You're supposed to shake my hand!" She cried out moving her hand up and down.

I looked at her for a moment.

"Shake?" I pronounced the word awkwardly, I haven't heard of it before. It was probably something that adults did, so this probably meant that she was more grown-up than me because she knew something that adults did that I didn't. Mom said that if any of kids knew something I didn't I should just ask them how to do it. "How do you… shake?"

"You don't know how to shake!?" She yelled loudly, bringing her arm back to her old posture and I was severely frightened at the amount of disbelief her voice held. "I thought all boys knew how to shake hands!" She looked at me up and down. "Are you a boy?"

"Of course I am!" I yelled indignantly, pushing myself up and straightening my back to get to my full height. "And I totally know how to shake!"

She smiled, but it wasn't a smile that I was used to, I took a step back and held up the front of my arm in defense. It seemed as if she was giving off evil intent.

"Then show me how to shake!" She announced proudly, jutting out her arm again.

I pursed my lips and extended my arm-

"Nope!" She yelled out in triumph, bringing back her hand up to her mouth and against her cheek, giving a laugh that sounded unusually malevolent. "Now I know that you don't know how to shake and that you're a liar! I'm going to tell your mom you lied!"

My will to live crumbled and my knees hit the floor my arms limp by my sides.

Defeat, total and utter defeat, all the more punctuated by her 'Ohohoho!'

It felt as if a darkness replaced the sun and a cloud rained over me.

But I can't give up!

I have to at least learn how to shake!

I summoned all my will, bring up my knee and lifting myself up steadily, though her pin-point attack was true, I could not hope to survive without learning how to shake!

"Oho? What's this?" She examined her fingernails, not even bothering to look at me. I could understand why, because she probably didn't want to associate herself with a liar. "You going to beg me to not tell your mom you lied?"

"No." I said through gritted teeth hunkering my shoulders and looking straight down. I lied, and that was it, I was a liar now and it was all my fault, but at least I could make it so it wouldn't be so big of a problem. "Please teach me how to shake!"

I looked right into her eyes, in a contest of will. I always lost against my sister, but I hoped to win this time.

She gave an urk, and her composure dropped, and I knew I was victorious.

"F-fine!" She blustered still acting mighty, I guess she had a right to since she knew my greatest shame, but I could stand tall now. "I'll teach you how to shake but you have to call me 'master'!"

"As long as you teach me how to shake," I agreed, I will not be liar for the rest of my life, no matter what the cost!

She gave a huff and muttered something under her breath, before extending her hand once more.

"Put your hand next to mine." She ordered, and I did so. "Now grasp it."

That threw me for a loop.

"B-but you're a girl!" I stammered.

"Oh for Roots sake!" She yelled, she brought up her arm and swung downward her own hand catching mine with a stinging slap.

It was as if the whole world stopped, one moment I had been whole just by myself, but now I was whole at contact with her hand. I didn't know what to do next, and the feeling was odd in my chest, but I managed to find suitable words as I stared into her own dazed eyes.

"Sensei."

I was whole now.

…

Omake: School Days.

…

…and now for something completely different!

…

"_Hey! Shirou!"_

_Arms wrapped around his neck, two very familiar, firm objects pressed against his back, and a felt a very familiar breath on his neck, took Shirou's mind away from his studies._

"_Uzume…" Shirou greeted his Sekirei looking up from his book with a small smile, he turned his head towards her and her lips caught his own immediately. It was hardly a passionate kiss, but warmth spread from the point of contact and the kiss left the two with heaving chests, as they could not seem to get enough air from their searing kiss. "…what brings you back?"_

"_Aww… Shirou," Uzume pouted before gaining a very playful look in her eye, she pulled herself up and set herself on her Ashikabi's lap. "What makes you think I just didn't want to pay my," She gave a large smile as she got the reaction she wanted, "Not-so-little Ashikabi a visit?"_

_True to form, just as she had expected, his face lit up immediately from her teasing. She entertained the thought about making a joke about blood rushing to two heads instead of one, but decided against it, favoring another kiss and to run her hands down his chest._

"_Uzume…" He whispered her name, and she felt a chill go up her spine as his own hands found their way underneath her shirt, running against her taut stomach with a tranquil yet feverish pace that drove her mad._

_His mouth detached from her own, and his lips went down to her neck. Her hands forgot their-_

"Stop it." I muttered, "Stop it right now Matsu."

"B-but Uzume-tan!" The goddess of technology protested, just as I shot her a glare. Unlike most Sekirei, she was not cowed by my gaze as she knew I could not harm her, as she was part of the Pantheon. "You agreed-"

"I agreed to do something that would help me," I shot back, my voice was harsher than I intended, but my fury was correctly placed. How could seeing the past help me now? "I don't need any more reminders than those I can remember."

"This could help you, Uzume-tan!" The goddess begged childishly, "You can't just keep running away from this!"

"You're just showing us having sex!" I growled, pointedly looking away from the ultra-realistic vid. "How is this supposed to help?!"

"Well if Uzume-tan remembers how good it was back then, maybe she'll finally open up her withered heart and accept someon-"

"Let. Me. Out. Now." I gave her a steady glare, there was a line that I would never cross no matter what. "I know that you can replace this place, Matsu, but I know it'll take you a very long time."

She paused for a moment and was about to speak some more before I rippled the clothes I wore and she was silent. This may have been her domain, but my domain always surrounded me. She flicked her hand and the illusion disappeared, and the white walls of the complex appeared against the dark room that she spent her days in.

I strode at a fast pace, but as I was just about to pass her she grasped my hand with strength that I did not expect from her and she met my hard eyes with her own, no glasses to give her the childish look I commonly attributed to her.

What stood before me was no goddess of technology, but rather the goddess that knew all that occurred anywhere on the planet, the one that was nearly omniscient and had the mind to remember it all.

This goddess had tears in her eyes.

"Uzume," She choked on my name, and I felt numb. It did not feel right to see her cry. "I don't know if you remember how you used to be," A welled tear fell down her perfect skin leaving a trail that seemed to shine against her luminescent skin. "But we do."

"I don't see why it matt-"

"Every time you come back you tear our hearts apart," She spoke forcefully and my mouth clamped shut, "I remember you stealing dango, Kuu remembers you making her costumes., Kazehana and Homura remember you as their third bar partner, and Musubi and Tsukimi remember you as the fighter they hoped to match." She took a breath, and another tear fell. "Minato remembers you as the big sister he never had. We hate seeing you be the only one left."

"I'm not the only-" I protested under her grip, but she seemed to have strength that was beyond my own.

"You are Uzume," She whispered, "You're the only Sekirei left that doesn't have a partner, even those you helped all those years ago have moved on."

I didn't want to listen, I didn't want to know.

"You can't replace him, but he wouldn't want you to be like this forever."

My breath hitched, and I tried to look away from her gaze, but she forced me to look into her eyes once more.

"Uzume, we Sekirei can't live forever without an Ashikabi." She touched my hair, and I knew she clasped at the streak of white amongst the black and grays. Her hand trailed down and she caught my chin as she brushed the tear from my cheek. "We don't want to see you die."

She wasn't the only one crying now.

I didn't want another Ashikabi.

No matter what.

I knew he waited, in those plains next to those two figures blocked by the suns beams.

I knew that they were waiting for me.

"I'm sorry, Matsu." I took away her hand, not stopping even at the choked sob that came with it. "But I can't."

I knew that once the walls closed behind me, that I wouldn't see her again.

…


	4. Chapter 4

Omake 4

…

Omake: My Cousin is a moocher.

…

I finished unpacking the last of my boxes, finally finishing furnishing the large complex after three weeks of continuous buying and shipping. To my eternal surprise, the stupendously large checks arrived every month and I had quickly moved out of my old pest-infested apartment after three months. The Tohaska Clan Restoration Fund was practically on its second account, in its second bank, even the recent purchase of this practical mansion didn't take one-twelfth of one of the accounts. Though I had known that MBI had been the richest company to ever grace the world, it was another factor entirely to happen upon a good one percent of all the earnings every month.

My cell phone rang, and I checked the caller ID. I got it with a very specific person in mind, and I groaned when it was quite clearly the same person that I got it for. The true question was whether or not I should answer or just let it go. Seo always called me whenever he was in trouble, whether it was because of money or he was shamelessly womanizing again. It was mainly because the first time we went out so he could show me the city, we were cornered by the local Yakuza. Normally I would've just revealed my connections to Taiga, but I decided to keep that on the down low when my cousin started screaming about promising to pay me back later and throwing me straight at them.

I decided to let it ring for a bit, hopefully he would have some sense beaten into him. The resulting fight with the main force of the Yakuza got Taiga's attention and I was practically blackmailed into promising to return to Fuyuki within the next year. Seeing that I would have to endanger my hometown, or maybe even walk into a trap next year, I was more than a little annoyed at Seo. It wasn't enough for me to let him die though, I had a 'talk' with the local branch of Yakuza after the fight. Seo still had his debts, like any man should, but they shouldn't hurt him… too much.

After a few minutes, and being suitably disheartened since there was no way any branch of Yakuza would allow such a long call to take place, I answered the phone.

"Yo, Shirou-"

"No."

"But you haven'-"

"No." I firmly stated once more.

"I was just going to ask you to-"

"No."

"-help me on a job."

"That a lie." I countered, not breaking out of my dealing-with-moochers persona. After dealing with Taiga while I was in High School I was more than enough skilled in the art of dealing with them effectively. I had already purchased the fridge locks just in case he finds out where I live, and most of the on-hand money I had was in my pocket, with all my bank account passwords memorized.

"I'm not lying." He said, and I detected the pride in his voice, "Here! Even the twin's will back me up this time!"

There was some scuffling on the other side of the line, and I took the moment to fetch my keys and grab my riding jacket and helm. If Seo was sure enough that the twins will back him, he was most certainly not lying. I was not adverse to helping him out, just not with money.

"Here listen-"

"I'm already on my bike Seo," I answered, buttoning up my jacket. Oddly enough, Seo had bought it for me. It was much like the one he wore on occasion, just less raggedy. I would've been more thankful for it had I not had to shelter him and his girls for weeks in my old apartment because they had no heat in their little shanty hut. "Where am I headed."

"Oh just a little place in a middle of nowhere," He answered jauntily, his happiness very evident. I checked the small trunk on the back of the bike, and sure enough my toolkit was in there. "Little nuthouse is in the north district, can't miss the little nuthouse, traditional Japanese inn all the way. Few stories higher than most of the buildings there so you'll just have to take the freeway north."

"Alright," I grunted, "Who should I ask for once I get there?"

"I called ahead and told them my cousin was coming. Just mention my name and one of the tenants will lead you to the landlady." He answered simply, for some odd reason I felt like he was simply happy because he didn't have to go. "She'll just take you to where you need to be and she'll send me the payment later."

With those final words I turned off the phone, placing it in my lapel pocket, and put on my helmet. I gunned the engine and made my way to the north freeway, since I was near the city outskirts and the Japanese wilderness, it would take a few minutes to reach the North District.

…

"Landlady-san!"

I turned to the side, where the voice came from. I slowed my movements with practiced ease, keeping them to human standards. It may have taken years to perfect, but it was well worth the effort to be able to interact with others easily.

"Ah, Minato-san," I gave him a small smile as I made sure to lower the fire, as to not ruin the evening meal. "What do you need?"

"A man on a motorcycle is outside." He stated, and I blinked at that as he stated what came to my own mind. "Matsu said she detected the sound of a motorcycle over the distance, and since we know that the one of the stronger Ashikabi uses a motorcycle so-"

"Don't fret Minato-san," I patted him on the head, cutting him off from what I deduced would've become a rambling speech. Though I remained composed on the outside, excitement ran through my veins at the thought of facing an opponent after such a long time. I had forgone the sword years ago, but I had not stopped training with the wooden blade, and I was confident that I could handle any incursion upon my Inn. "There is no violence in Izumo House."

He flinched as if struck, the moment the words left my lips, and I knew the fear of Takehito's technique shall live on.

I fetched my wooden blade, and walked past him towards the compound's gate. I made sure not to stain my dress with the grass by using the porch, as always I failed to make a sound upon the wooden beams as everyone else did, despite my best efforts the wood refused to creak.

I reached the door just as the man was about to knock his hand just about to strike the metal. I checked the sides of the fence, above and below, and I did not see any Sekirei. The bike was certainly present, but the Sekirei were not.

"Hello," I greeted, giving a small bow and holding the wooden sword against my chest like a broom. Hopefully, the man would simply think that I had grabbed it by mistake instead of a broom, it certainly worked before.

"I am Shirou Emiya," He nodded his helmeted head, extending his hand. I noted the accent in his voice, and his rather brusque manner and deduced that he may be a foreigner. "My cousin sent me here to fix something, he's busy today."

I gave a small sigh, and shook the offered hand, introducing myself. Seo, why must you continue to irritate me so?

"Just tell me what you need, and I'll get it done and leave." He said simply, and I had to blink at that. Maybe Seo's cousin would be a better man than Seo?

"Alright," I relented, though I did not like allowing someone I did not know into my house. it was imperative that the air conditioners were fixed before summer. I did not look forward to spending the summer with Minato's flock, inside the dining room. "Please remove your helmet, before entering my home."

He gave a grunt, and removed his helmet revealing-

Oh my.

This could be problematic.

…

Omake: Title Pending.

…

It was as if I was in a trance that I didn't wish to break, a dream that I didn't want to awaken from. I felt happy and content simply by sitting next to her. I could not take the small smile off my face as I sat next to her. Whenever I tried to think of something else, anything that I needed to do, I was always interrupted by a strange thought.

I was at her side, I do not need for anything else.

It was fascinating, and humbling, how her simple presence could make me feel so satisfied. I didn't need anything, as long as I was with her. The thought of being somewhere without her appalled me, and I wondered how she and I were even separated when we were children. I didn't want to leave her side, no matter what.

Not that she seemed to mind that, she had yet to let me go since we have seen each other. She had me carry her up the hill, but that was hardly a problem and we sat next to each other on the bench where I had waited before. Her suitcase was by her side, but I didn't give it notice after it stopped growling at me.

"Mina-Shirou," She broke the silence, and I immediately looked to her without so much a thought.

"Yes, Sensei?" The words left my mouth even before, I thought of them, my instinct to appease her going past the speed of my thoughts. I could hardly complain, since I would have done the same anyways, but the split second reaction was fast enough that I almost said it twice.

She pursed her lips and she met my eyes, I was glad she was no longer crying. The few moments where she had been crying, I had felt terrible. I hadn't known what to do, and that led me to apologize over and over, because some part of me knew that it was my fault that she had been crying.

We stared at each other for a moment, and her face slowly reddened and she averted her gaze. I made a move to follow, craning my neck so I could link eyes again. The sudden movement surprised her enough that she squeaked, a sound that I was very amused to hear and made the smile on my face bigger.

She moved her head once more, this time so that it wasn't possible for me to crane my neck to see into her eyes. I would've moved to the other side, but her arms around my waist did not budge, and I would not even dare try to force her into doing something she did not want to do.

"Sensei?" I ventured again, my inquisitiveness peaking enough for me to question her after a few moments.

She locked eyes with me again, her cheeks lightly suffused with pink.

She mumbled something, and my ears strained to hear her. I almost flooded my ears with enough Od to hear everything in the district before I stopped myself, and decided to just ask her again.

"I was unable to hear you, Sensei." I spoke softly, my hand bringing up her chin slightly.

Her cheeks reddened further, and my smile lessened as she did not speak, was she angry at me? I cursed my lack of knowledge of her reactions, and my own inability to hear her earlier. I should have paid more attenti-

"I'm hungry," She said simply, followed slowly, by the light rumbling of her stomach.

As if following her lead, my own stomach rumbled in protest, and I suddenly remembered that I had not eaten this evening as well.

"Let's take care of that then," I answered simply, I stood up and reached down. I picked her up, my smile reaching its former size as she didn't protest, her arms going up to my neck instead. I was about to walk to the limo what she swatted me in the back of the head, confusing me.

"You forgot my luggage," She pointed out and I picked it up as well.

"I promise I won't ever forget again."

I meant it for more than luggage though, and by the blush of her cheeks she knew what I meant.

…

Omake: Troublesome Ties.

…

It had taken quite a bit of courage to approach Matsu about my sudden… difficulties. Granted I already knew that Matsu would tease me shamelessly about it, no matter how I took care of it, but I did not particularly like the thought about Matsu being right about my private life in even the smallest of ways. The thoughts that went around in her head was not the sort that any young woman should be having, let alone actively trying to impress upon others, I could only imagine what she would think about me inquiring about a man.

But it needed to be done, he had already visited three times and each time it was getting harder to stop my instincts. It would hardly be becoming of me to simply claim him as my Ashikabi without looking into his background. It would ease my mind immensely to that he was a normal man, if my guard collapses and I wing myself to him I could do so without qualm.

The fear of doing so was large enough that I could not help but set up precautions.

My eyes have lingered on him far longer than appropriate by the end of his first visit, by the second I was had taken to gripping my bamboo sword and reciting the forms of the style I chose whenever I had the urge to press myself upon him. The bamboo hilt was nearly crushed halfway through his visit and I had to clasp at my kimono for most of the visit. At his third visit my control had faltered and I actually latched on to him, pressing my body against his. I had managed to catch myself, and apologized for tripping onto him, even though we had been walking on the perfectly smooth tatami of the kitchen.

It was still hard to forget the feelings of the contours hidden underneath his shir-

No, no, no.

Groping is indecent, Miya!

I pursed my lips and cut off that chain of thought, stepping into Matsu's room.

It was just as I had expected, half of the monitors rigged to very inappropriate channels and the other half to the rest to something actually productive. Matsu was, of course, more ingratiated on the inappropriate than her actual work.

It was time to fix that.

I took a deep breath, I saw her rapidly pale and her neck turned in a glacially slow pace. She knew exactly what was going to happen.

"Lewd thing's are Prohibited in Izumo Inn!"

Takehito's skill was quite helpful in such regards.

…

I could not keep the smile from spreading across my face. After months of separation, Rin has finally completed her last project for the Clock Tower and was now headed here with Saber. I could finally be with my family again. Everything was set, all the funds were solid, the mansion was set with the Rune Array that Rin had sent me over in e-mail was fully powered by the small natural ley line that I had bought this house for. First and foremost in all these fact however, was that I had finally finished the kitchen and the baby's room, the latter having plagued to no end for the last few months because there were no Japanese or English set of instructions. I had bought the 'best' crib I could find, and apparently it was from Sweden, so naturally, the instructions were Swedish.

Hardly anything could ruin my good mood today.

I no longer had to deal with accursed Swedish instructions, and my family would be arriving in less than a year a full half-century ahead of schedule. I may see my daughter's first birthday!

Then I spotted a familiar face at the window and I knew dark times were indeed coming.

I had truly wished that her kind would be repelled by the wards, but it appears that even though she was a blood thirsty beast she was not underneath. She could hardly be anything but such after all.

I opened the door slowly, but almost immediately after I turned the knob she burst through the door, I was pinned against the wall faster than I expected. My circuits were already blazing, and I formed a knife in my hand when-

Her lips crashed onto mine, with much more heat and passion from a woman that met merely once before. I noticed that there seemed to be blood on her uniform, and even splotches of red were in her light gray hair. That all paled in comparison, however, when the Od that I felt being sucked from me fled into the pitch black feather wings that sprouted from her back. I was surprised, and frozen when her lips left mine.

"I'll have quite some fun with you as my Ashikabi." She whispered into my ear, "This is more than enough to get her back into battle." She held me harder against the wall, but using her body instead of her arms. Her arms drafted to her waist, and she gave the largest smile when she pulled up the two kitchen knives I had manifested while it was happening, the only reason why they were knives were because I did not want to blow my cover by summoning my blades.

She brought a blade up between the meager distance between our faces, and licked the flat of one of the blades as she stabbed the other into the wall. Having been enhanced it sank up to its hilt.

"I have a feeling that you won't be too boring as well, Ashikabi-kun"

…

Omake: Bloody Blades.

I need a copy of Melty Blood ASAP.

…

I believed that I was simply just saving another person that night. Just a simple save a person and leave scenario, type 13: one apostle three ghouls. Not a big deal, especially because I had access to more than a few holy weapons that could deal with them easily. A particular set of knives had great aerodynamic capabilities, and burned things from the inside out, what more can an undead hunter want?

Then, as I took down the ghouls she brought out a gun and killed the apostle. Now that may not sound very special, since guns are generally killing weapons, especially when it connects to the forehead, but this was an Dead Apostle, a being with the ability to regenerate nigh continuously. Artillery shells had no hope of taking one down, let alone a single shot from a handgun.

Unless, of course, it was a Mystic Code and had disproportionate firepower behind it, which normally I would be glad to see when I'm hunting those things down. The problem lay in the fact that Mystic Codes that can kill a dead apostle in one shot would be strictly regulated by the Clock Tower, and therefore whoever wielded it would be associated with the Clock Tower in turn. Of course that left either enforcers or nobles to wield such artifacts…

Honestly neither one of those groups liked me at all, one had standing orders to capture me for examination and the other wanted to kill me then experiment on me but funded the first since they weren't very picky in what condition they received me in. The chances of this girl having lured out the Dead Apostle since the very beginning was high, and was properly prepared unlike myself. I hope that no one would find the grocery bags on the rafters, this will probably take longer than I originally though-

"Pick up your grocery bags, Emiya Shirou. I require your assistance to deal with a grave threat."

What? How did she-

She frowned, and the streetlight hit her as her body shifted, revealing hair the shade I had not seen since Rider was eliminated from the Grail War three years ago. I took a deep breath and my eyes widened as I did not smell 3 sources of vampiric power but 4 in the alley.

I raised my hand at her, blades were forming already at my shoulders. It seems I was wrong about her being a part of the Clock Tower, Apostles were hardly allowed to live there after all. It was probably a territorial dispute, and I just took out the lesser opponent and got my ticket punched for a full ride. I started the mental processes for summoning Unlimited Blade Works, the reality marble proved itself dozens of times to be a deadly resource against any who wished to traverse my mind.

She flinched at the presence of the numerous knives and she fingered her gun. I pulled a few more copies into reality, I did not want to test Avalon against a weapon that destroyed am Apostle in a single shot. I began to gather power for Rho Ais, the flower petal shield, just in case she survived the first few shots.

"I know that you are inquisitive, but I must insist that we reach your apartment before we converse, time and lives are of essence Emiya-san." She spoke quietly and I narrowed my eyes.

"Explain to me why I should trust you, Apostle." I stated simply, there was no point in speaking, but her nature bewildered me, she was calm in the face the 2 dozen holy weapons I had pointed at her. It could be because she simply did not fear them, or had an ace in her sleeve. Both factors made me cautious enough to see where this conversation went.

"It seems my calculations about how your exile would affect your state of mind were greatly under par." She demurred, "I shall put away my weapon and explain here then, my life is at your hands Emiya." She clipped the weapon back to her side and put her palms to out facing me.

"Speak then," I spoke out tersely, had she somehow set up this entire meeting? Did she have some sort of Pre-recognition power in accordance to her mind reading.

"My name is Sion Eltnam Altasia, I am becoming an Apostle and searching for a cure before the transformation fully realizes itself and changes my psychological profile against my will."

Whoa.

"Whoa indeed." She nodded, and I realized that I spoke my mind. Her raised brow made me realize that I also began to scratch the back of my head, since I pointed at the direction I would launch a weapon it made the floating blades around me do some pretty serious maneuvers in the air.

She took a breath.

"I have located a True Ancestor and I believe she knows the cure for my condition."

My jaw almost hit the floor, and a few of the knives dematerialized from my sheer surprise.

"Unfortunately the one who sired me is heading there as well, and his powers influence beings around into a berserker state that will cause reckless mayhem and destruction. I believe that even the True Ancestor and her Companions will be affected." Her apathetic eyes gained an edge. "Your particular skill set will prove very effective against Wallachia, and your Reality marble will stop you from being influenced by his hypnotic suggestions."

I gaped at her, my knives dematerializing. True Ancestors? The thirteenth Dead Apostle Ancestor? What's next? A curry-addicted nun with a penchant for BFG's?!

"This sounds like something out of a bad movie." I groaned, palming my face.

"You're my only hope, Emiya Shirou." She demurred once more, the edges of her lips twitching.

"Just follow me." I groaned, I set her up for that I was sure.

…

Omake: Avalon.

…

"Uzu-"

My breath hitched, and my eyes widened even though there was only darkness. It was him.

"-me."

I heard his voice. It sounded so far away, yet so much closer than I ever believed I would ever hear again. I wanted to move towards it, to be with him again. I struggled and struggled, yet for all the power I supposedly had I could not move an inch from where I was.

I felt his breath linger on my skin for the briefest of moments, the kind of breath that would've been felt if someone spoke to you a few feet away. I struggled even harder against whatever captured me, I needed to be with him. I felt something give away, and wherever I was, seemed not as bleak as it used to be.

"Uzume…"

He spoke one more time, and I struggled more against whatever bound me. There was no force in this world that could stop me from being with him once more! His voice seemed farther this time, and it was more than enough for me to double- no triple- my efforts against the bonds that held me from him.

His breath hit me once more, and I felt dazed as I inhaled it. Like fire, warm yet clean just as I remembered all those years ago, I felt like I was burning where his breath lingered. My bindings buckled a miniscule amount, but I felt exhilaration rise from my core as I moved forward.

"Oh, ho?"

The voice was as sweet as honey, and I looked to my left and my breath escaped from my body. She stood there, her face bemused. She was… I couldn't explain it. She was thin but comely, kind yet harsh, she stood openly yet guarded, she seemed curious yet apathetic. Her skin was fair, yet dusky, her hair vibrant yet subdued.

I knew that she was neither human nor Sekirei, but I did not care.

"Can you help me?"

My voice was raspy, as if I had not drank anything for days. I noticed for the first time that I hungered and thirsted fiercely, but I found it of very little importance. I will be content and satisfied the moment I was at his side.

She blinked rapidly, and I was entranced briefly of how her eyes changed at every blink. I knew, for some reason, that she was looking at me from dozens of different perspectives. At every other blink, I felt as if the very secrets of my being was exposed by the new pair.

"I did not think your kind would intrude upon here as well." She noted, circling me. "None of you ever seem to fully die enough for such a thing."

There was no time for introspective philosophy! His voice was mere whispers now! His breath no longer reached me! I struggled to my full extent, and I felt something give away in my shoulder, but I did not care as by the end of the struggle I could feel his breath again. I sis not know how long I struggled, but by the time I was done, the woman was staring at me intently once more.

"You are harming your Self with this continued struggle." She noted, and in a blink she was where the pain was originating, her hand on my shoulder. She pushed, and the pain spiked, but lessened immediately. I struggled forward again, but she held me back, her other hand resting firmly on my other shoulder.

His voice became a whisper once more, and his breath began to not linger so much.

"Tell me," The woman said, staring into my eyes with a pair that instilled fear into my very being. "What makes you think that I will allow into my children's hopes and dreams?"

I did not know what she was speaking about, I only wanted to be with him. I wanted to be held by him, comforted by him, kissed by him. Every moment I spent idle now would only keep my from him.

Please help me.

She hummed and closed her eyes, as if deep in thought, a part of me told myself that I did not say it out loud and that she shouldn't be able to know what I had just thought. A larger part of me knew that it did not matter.

She opened them once more, and she smiled the most beautiful smile I could ever imagine.

She waved her hand and the darkness disappeared, replaced by rolling green meadows, the bluest sky that I had ever seen and the most beautiful sun that hung in the sky. As simple as it was, seeing but a single blade of grass made me happy in ways I never could imagine. What made me the happiest though, was in the distance there was a cottage, made of wood and glass. Two figures clad in white and blue stood next to each other.

One had red hair, and the other gold.

Then I heard, a beep.

The woman beside me frowned, it seemed horrible on her face.

"It seems your kind do not respect my laws," She intoned, and I felt dread crawl into my heart. "No matter, I have decided, that this shall occur, my mandates shall take precedent in the future if it cannot now."

I did not know what she meant, but fear settled into my core, and I broke into a sprint towards him. I grew closer and closer, I could smell his scent of fire, and the scent of the one close to him. I closed enough to see him smile, I extended my hand to touch him.

My eyes opened and I was looking at my outstretched hand, an IV stick into it, outlined by a grew ceiling.

"Minato! She's awake! Uzume-san's back!"

I was alive again.

And I was crying again.

…

Not a single f*ck was given for your familial love this day.

…

Omake: Bloody Blades II: Bleed Harder.

…

I took a deep breath, filling my senses of the environment and searching. In a heavily urbanized are such as Misaki, it was difficult to pinpoint the exact location of the scents, but there were many of them all around. The city was devoid of ley lines, the natural wells of magic that the Tohaska's had taken Fuyuki for, so there was no interference from natural magic to inhibit my skills.

After my hasty recruitment by Sion, one of the few questions she had was how did I immediately know about her infection. Seeing as she garnered most of her information about myself from the Mage Association, she was naturally surprised about a particular ability that I did not bother to speak about.

I was, of course, more surprised about her explanation of how she was able to set up the entire situation.

Formulas.

Mathematical Formulas to be exact.

The lavenderette is an extremely accomplished alchemist, and in the world of chemicals a lot of importance lay in the ability to estimate and gauge the reactions or inaction of chemicals. Somehow, through all that training, she managed to extend it far enough into a form of pre-recognition that allows her to be steps ahead of her enemy by simply analyzing their muscles during combat.

I would not have believed it myself if not for the fact that I could practically summon my mental world unto the real world. The fact that she picked the correct numbers of that lottery ticket helped very much. During her travels across the world, it seems that her main form of income was simply going to a convenience store and picking the winning numbers for a particular lottery.

She had a small purse filled with checks from various nationalities, each one made out for cash. More than 10 billion yen inside that single purse, and I was getting three of the checks by the end of this. The law of equivalent exchange is now my favorite law of all.

Originally, I had been simple muscle, just someone who could possibly go toe-to-toe with anything that the Night of Walachia would be able to throw at us. My combat prowess combined with my reality marble and it's inherent ability to allow me to ward off mental intrusion, made me one of the prime candidates for Sion's recruitment drive. She had an original companion of course, who went by the name of Riesbyfe, but she had been killed by the monster the last time they had fought.

I had to admit, the girl's dedication to destroying one vampire frightened me. Though I did not speak it out loud, I had a feeling that she did not plan for anything beyond finding the cure for vampirism and killing the thirteenth Ancestor. She was mindlessly pursuing a set of objectives, not caring how it ended. It made me feel squeamish, how she seemed to disregard things that would be unable to help her in her goals.

Like that girl we just rescued, who's part vampire like herself. She could hardly be any more than 14 and she's suddenly been thrown into a world of blood and magic, granted I was 16 when I fought in the Grail War, but I at least knew the existence of magic beforehand. She knew nothing more about Dead Apostles than the average teenager and now she was turning into one courtesy of the monster we were hunting.

Sion had stated that the girl knew the man who guarded the True Ancestor, and could be used as leverage if needed later on. If she had not promised to cure the girl for her help, I would have already left from the sheer fact that she was using the girl.

She must've noticed my trepidation in her actions, probably caught the look on my face when she had explained her plans. I had, admittedly, been very angered at that moment, and I guess that she thought that it was best that I should simmer down before we spoke again.

I should be cooking now, not acting as a damned detector on top of the motel we were staying at, extending the range of my senses as far as I could. Sion was a fairly good che- no I couldn't call her that, she approached cooking like a science. Her food was delicious, but lacked… something. Too perfect to be perfect in a sense, her food was uncanny and made me feel somewhat sick despite the fact that it was made perfectly.

I truly felt for the poor girl that she had to feed now, the contrast between synthesized food and cooked food may shatter whatever was left of her mind.

Then I caught a scent and nearly bolted upright.

It was a terrible scent, like heated blood. It radiated, I felt it pass over me, stop and pass over me once more. It carried power, and fear that I had not felt since I met Heracles in the field of battle so many years ago. It made me want to run away, but whatever it was it was heading towards the freeway, maybe minutes away from where I caught it's scent.

It was rush hour, the entire place was clogged up, if whatever monster I was about to face reached that place it would be a humongous slaughter. Sion, as powerful her gun and her Etherlite was, would not be able to intercept it with me, as she was not as well-versed as I was in Reinforcement.

It seems whatever it was, I would be facing it alone.

As if I expected anything more.

I called forth tonbongiri, one of a set of three spears made by a famed craftsman, it was lighter than any sword I could manifest, and sharp enough that I would receive a cut before feeling the pain. It's crux between the ethereal gold blade and the white wood, was just as sharp as the blade and entered bodies as easily as the tip could. As a weapon against men, it would have been set against the ground and run through both men and horse. Against Apostles, I thrust it into their chest until the crux took the place of their two lungs, it will not break inside them. Either I will remove it along with the ribcage or they will do it for me.

I was ready to fight.

…

Warcuied Vs. Shirou! FIGHT.

…

Omake: Prisma Days.

…

Finally… one just for the lawls.

…

The entrance to the school was surprisingly well kept, despite my expectations of it to be extremely messy. It had certainly been a long time since I re-attended elementary school, and I had gone to a co-ed school unlike Ilya so that may attribute to some of my expectations of the lockers being either covered in mud or glitter. Though I didn't really doubt the well-kept nature of the private girls school, I certainly expected there to be at least a wrapper of sorts on the floor, not the complete and utterly blinding cleanliness that I entered into.

I was slightly worried that my absence would incite some sort of response from Sella later on, but I was worried enough by Ilya's version of Archer suddenly appeared to disregard that.

From what I gathered, Ilya and her new friend had been fighting some sort of pseudo Grail War that involved fighting the Servants and 'capturing' them into cards like that odd show with the flying stuffed animal and the cane that looks like a bird. The ability to reinforce my hearing was one of the few reasons I even knew about this entire debacle, wherever the servant fights had occurred (as far as I knew) they always occurred in some sort of dimensional pocket that was only accessible by some obscure ritual that Zeltretch probably made himself. I couldn't help, even if I wanted to…

But then Ilya's 'cousin' appeared and tried to put the moves on me, and judging from the relatively simplistic way that Rin and Luvia bound the two together, the two can hardly go two steps without trying to choke themselves (literally). I wanted to keep a closer watch on the two of them, especially because if Kuro is just like Archer it would mean she would very much like to kill Ilya just so that she would not exist.

She may have only been someone who I barely knew in my past life, but she was certainly my sister in this one, oddities and all she and I grew up together and she was my family along with Leyseritt, Sella, Kiritsugu and Irisveil now. I could hardly allow for her alternate self to murder her in hopes of never existing.

…it is a sad day for me to accept that as a goal without laughing at myself.

Well.. onwards, to make sure that the two have yet to kill themselves accidentally.

Then I heard the rapid footsteps that I was oh-so familiar with from my past life, but had not heard my entire new-life. It was a terrifying cacophony of sandals slapping against floor, and the floor groaning despite it being stuck to the ground. It was the march of the most dangerous omnivore in the world.

"IIILLLLLYYAAAAAA!" The monster roared, covering the distance between me and herself in speeds relative to a spear from the Gate of Babylon. Primal fear welled up inside me, and my legs refused to budge, my new body not used to reacting to the great otherworldly being that was Taiga in this new life of mine. "I'MMMMM COOMMMINNNGGGGG!"

I saw both my old life and my new life flash before my eyes and I realized that I was going to die a virgin this time. Which was disappointing considering I knew what to do this time, and it wouldn't have been nearly so much as helpless-

Then she slammed into me, and with me held aloft by this beast I went straight through the poor wooden door.

Thank you, any deity responsible for this, for allowing me to properly cultivate my twenty seven circuits this time around for I would surely have been broken by such impact my last life.

I flew through the air for an immeasurable moment of time, and hit the tiled floor face first. The pain was stifling, and because of Taiga's immense strength my nose broke, resolting in a rather large deluge of blood to start flowing from my nose as I opened my eyes.

"Greeting's Emiya Shirou." Caren stated simply, as I stared up her very… original pair of panties."I see you are still somehow managing to bring both happiness to myself and yourself at the same time."

I swore I heard a fly buzz through the room.

"Onii-chan…"

I held up my hand, hoping the ever-ambivalent daughter of Kotomine Kirei will help me up. Thankfully, the man was dead in this dimension and I didn't have to worry about him mucking things up. Of course, such a void in the universe must be filled in some way, and that was easily filled by Caren who was very, very much like her father.

Why was she even a nurse? The last time we met she was a nun at the local church, which she was most certainly too young to be doing as well.

"M-miss Caren," My sister stuttered, her face covered by a massive blush. My hand was still outstretched, and I was trying to not look up. "Are you going to pick my help my brother up?"

She used her leg to put down my call of assistance, and placed her foot right on my chest.

"I believe that this is a mutually beneficial situation," She stated stoically, the new position very much filling up the entirety of my vision, and cutting my view of her face off. She shifted and I saw her pointing at the shell-shocked party.

"I do not like looking at people not in pain!" She declared, pressing down on my chest with her foot even more. "Leave us!"

Oh good lord how am I going to explain this to dad?!

…

Omake: Surprises.

…

The evening was fairly uneventful after we reached the limousine save the fact that the moment Aoko began to rest I had to stop her briefcase from eating me. Thankfully, having a dermis composed of blades helped in the regards of saving my leg. She slept most of the ride, and I had asked the driver if there were any restaurants open at this hour.

The look he gave me answered that question quickly, and allowed me to realize that it was actually four in the morning now. I had an odd feeling that I was forgetting something important about that time…something very, important.

Ehh… not as important as making sure that sensei get's a good night's sleep though. Jet lag is horrible to deal with after only three hours of sleep, my detainment at the airport where I met my mother could attest to that.

And I didn't want her to get uncomfortable on any occasion anyways. What kind of person would I be, anyways, to not put her needs ahead of the unlimited sums of money that I had been graciously given? I had read that Shin Tokyo had a very nice six-star hotel that has a very nice penthouse suite.

No one would mind me spending some time with Sensei, after all.

Those thoughts in mind, I called the driver to just take us to a hotel. The only problem lay in the fact that, since this would be the first time I would be going to the hotel as well, I would be unsure of the staff. Sensei has plenty of enemies, and they would certainly try to kill her in plenty of ways.

She would need to eat once she woke up, yet I couldn't trust anyone to cook for her just yet.

…it seems that I will simply have to requisition the kitchens as well as the penthouse.

...

Takami Satoshi was not what you would call a calm woman. Nay, she was one of the most temperamental beings on the planet, narrowly avoiding a place in the top one hundred due to the fact that many considered the planet itself to be a bit temperamental. Without such a barrier in place, she'd have made the list easily at the very bottom.

Very few things could ever make her nervous, and yes even a tiny bit agitated.

The biggest person on that particular list was her half-way-to-the-institute husband, followed by socially-repressed daughter, and then all the aliens that she became surrogate mothers to in the process of making sure they wouldn't be able to break normal men and women in half.

Yes, you were all thinking that our red-haired hero, was going to be part of that list. In all actuality, despite his attempts on the otherwise, her son proved to be really more like her than his father, unlike his sister. Calm, collected, and not afraid to show some lethality to get what he wants.

She was particularly happy that that particular trait came through, there had been more than a few nights when she sent Minaka to the master bedroom (Since that's what the living room technically was nowadays) and wondered if she was ever going to see her familial traits came through. She could hardly face her mother's ghost if the Satoshi line of Imperial Samurai didn't come through.

According to the cameras, he was already well versed in blades, the only thing left was archery and she could rest easy.

Now she could rest easy, despite all the odds being against her. Her son was an undeniable warrior by all means, and the tidy marriage contract she saw through all those years ago was neatly in the process of being carried out.

The joys of a mother cease only when her grandchildren have their own grandchildren, by that time she would just be gloating.

…

Homura, the very first Sekirei of our cooking hero, was a very calm, collected individual…

In any situation that did not regard his gender or her master.

Appropriatly, whenever one wasn't not messing with her, it chose to taunt him with the other one quite thoroughly. In this particular instance, it was her master not his gender.

The particular question that seemed to try to give him a stroke, was where exactly his master currently was as aliens fought for dominance in the various parts of the city. He had told them that he was just going to meet with an old friend, and that he'd be back in an hour.

That deadline rushed by 10 hours ago, and her nerves were in quite the tizzy as she bothered the only person that could possibly find his Ashikabi thoroughly.

Matsu, the only person who could find her Ashikabi, was really starting to think that no amount of happy time later on could hope to make up for this.

Honestly, a regular person would've gouged out their ears hours ago, the only driving force for Matsu was the memory of Akitsu walking with a limp out of the shed with Shirou a few weeks ago and how she would fare when a woman taller than her was so thoroughly ravished.

The shivers gave her hope as the white haired girl/boy thing started to hyperventilate in her ear.

…

Omake: In which Sage just wants to make watcher's life harder with this explanation why he has no title.

Or

Bloody Blades 3: Bleed With A Vengeance.

…

Shirou Emiya Move List:

Standard Attack ::Spear Thrust:: Square, Left or Right, Straight.

Heavy Attack ::Staff Slam:: Triangle, Left or right, Large Arc.

Quick Attack ::Jab:: X, Left or Right, Small arc.

Ranged Attack ::Spear Throw:: Down, Square, Any Direction.

Ranged Attack 2 ::Blade Blast:: Down, Square, Left or Right (Haxxor, Spam!)

Ranged Attack 3 ::Knife Throw x3:: Down, X, Any Direction.

Sweep ::Spear Sweep:: Hold Down, Square.

Blowback Edge ::Impale:: Quick Attack, Square, Up.

Combo 2 ::Spear Dash:: X, Square, Square, Any Direction.

Launcher ::Beatdown:: X, Triangle, X, Left or Right.

50 Percent Ex Move ::Spear Shot:: Down, Hold Square, Release.

150 Percent Ex Move ::Broken Spear Shot:: Down, Hold Triangle, Release.

300 Percent Arc Drive ::Crane Wing, Three Chains:: Down, Hold X, Release.

…

Claws that could rip through steel, a primal ferocity combined with a mind that planned dozens of steps ahead and with barely withheld power beneath its skin. It was what I faced with the legendary spear, it was above any Apostle, for its blood red eyes and fangs most certainly marked it as one, that I had ever faced.

The legendary spear in my hands, along with its sister spears were made to never break against the endless charges of cavalry. It's legend lay around that no matter how strong the beast it would not budge against the ground it was firmly planted against. It was made to be an immovable object to an unstoppable force, it was a good choice of weaponry against apostles, given the fact that they were quite often an unstoppable force. I had managed to catch it unaware in the beginning of the battle, and speared it through in the small clearing, managing to push the butt of the spear into the ground where its mystery took place and became immovable.

As I had expected, the beast that had the form of a short haired blonde, clad in a beige turtle neck and a purple long skirt pulled itself free from the first strike in a fountain of gore mere seconds after it realized it would be unable to make the spear buckle.

Then it received 6 holy knives to its form, I had thrown the small darts of consecrated glowing metal at speeds that made sure they punched through the body to slow the beast ever so slightly

The beast was fast and cunning, swiping at me the moment I managed to retrieve the spear. It's claws tore into my chest and arms, breaking skin that healed moments later, and making my steel flesh groan as they were torn into. The attack was so fast and furious that I was forced to guard with the spear's shaft and slam the side of the spear into her side to push her away.

I gained only a second of respite, not even enough time to manifest one of the two blades that I wished to. This Apostle was a speed demon, it never gave me enough time to manifest my weapons. I couldn't hope to guard against her attacks continuously, the only method that would probably allow me to manifest the two weapons was blocked away.

But that did not mean I could not prepare them, I prepared the trigger in my head and flared my circuits. The heat of the battle already bringing them to life in ways only battles can hope to do.

I back-stepped from a clearly telegraphed swipe, only to realize that there was a tree behind me. The being capitalized on my latency, or probably even planned it since the beginning, and cocked back it's arm. I had only a moment to bring forth the spear in a guard before its fist connected.

The spear did not shatter, it's mystery only being heighted because it was against such a greater force. My ribs cracked under the pressure, the prominent ones bending inward enough to flatten my chest ever so slightly. Only the reinforcement of my organs saved them from being punctured and killing me from the inside. The only thing that the hit destroyed, was the tree behind me, the force pushing me through 2 feet of wood without resistance.

A tank shell, that was only thing that I could imagine with the ability to punch through a tree without so much as a damn.

The Apostle's assault did not stop, she rushed forward to finish me off.

Completely forgetting how she was gored in the chest in the first place.

The spear went through her fully this time, I utilized the fact that I was on the ground to trip the beast into goring itself fully through the spear.

It gave me 4 seconds, enough time to forge just one pair to my utmost limits.

I leapt backwards pushing myself from my flat postion and away from where it was impaled, my chest was shattered and I could barely hold myself up, only my spine and shoulders held me aloft. The fire of my magical circuits made the pain a distant reality and I formed the two blades in my hand.

3 seconds.

I crossed the blades over my shattered chest and recited the verse as I ran forward towards the beast already halfway out of its prison.

_Spirit and technique, flawless and firm  
Our strength rips the mountains  
Our swords split the water_

2 seconds, she was out._  
Our names reach the imperial villa  
The two of us cannot hold heavens together_

1 second, her speed was carrying her forward much faster than I ever could. Her claws were covered in my blood and they were coming down to claw my skull in half._  
—Two great men, shared a life!_

They were broken, my energy to much for me to hope to control. They sliced into her, their blades breaking into her and shattering into hundreds of pieces.

There was a moment where it seemed surprised, the same moment my knees hit the floor every breath almost forcing my will to submission.

Then all those shards, all those shards that were filled to the brim with my Prana began to explode, making small flashes of light for even the smallest speck. Some were even still outside, creating an odd outline of a white X.

Then the largest pieces, inside the Apostle, exploded themselves.

It was, needless to say despite my caved in chest, my victory.

…

Omake: Pairings With A Vengeance.

…

I opened my eyes and there was only the sun setting in the distance.

She was gone.

The mysterious warrior who saved my life was gone.

The woman who fought for me was gone.

The silly girl who could make me crack a smile was gone.

The lady I fell in love with was gone.

The goddess that I had no right to love was back in her eternal slumber.

My body was aching, I hurt everywhere. My body screamed for rest, for relinquishment of the pain it felt. My heart ached with two pains, it was a romanticized thought, but it was the only way I could express the despair.

But in that despair, I found hope.

She had told me her story, and how she would face trails after she was awakened from her slumber. How she would be captured, and how she would be freed…

Freed by the man she loved.

There was that pain again.

My hand drifted to over to my chest, and I gave a sigh.

Could I do it?

Can I manage to love her from afar, can I manage to love her from a distance?

Can I protect her from the shadows, without revealing myself?

Could I leave her at his hands?

I looked up and took my hand from my chest. I stared at her symbol and felt very insignificant, after all it was difficult to forget its size after seeing it once.

I lifted my hand up, picturing cupping her face instead of the distant moon.

My lips curled upwards as a sole tear went down my cheek.

"I love you."

Heh, I looked down and turned away. A flick of my wrist took off the tear from my cheek.

The smile on my face refused to go away, and I thrust my hands into my pockets starting the long trek home.

Planning to move to another city takes a long time after all.

…

"Lady, you know it's 10 pm, correct?" I raised an eyebrow, stopping my hand from turning the key and locking the shutter

"Yes, I do."

I cocked my head to the side, evaluating her.

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

"You cooked for me…" She seemed thoughtful for a moment, probably trying to remember. "A week ago."

Then I recognized her, and I could swear my eyes almost popped from their sockets.

"You're the girl who ordered all the curry I had last week!" I pointed almost jumping up from the kneeling position that I was using to lock the shutters. I blinked a few more times as I took in what she was wearing. "You're a nun?"

She blinked rapidly at that, before rounding on me.

"Why- shouldn't my habit already." She blustered for a moment, fiddling with said headwear.

Well I wasn't really up to date with fetishes these days, so for all I could kno-

She froze, and I felt a chill go up my spine as I realized I was talking out loud.

I knelt back down and took out my keys as I felt the waves of feminine fury descend upon me. I plastered the biggest smile I could on my face as I lifted the shutters to open up my recently closed stand.

"So what did you want me to cook for you? First bowl's on the house!"

That was my first meeting with the burial against, Ciel wielder of Seven.

…

It was a rather lavish apartment, compared to the hundreds that were in the city. To be truthful it was most of lower left corner of the entire building. The purchase was mainly funded by that lottery ticket that she had bought during the war for fun, it may have been a few weeks after the war when the numbers were drawn but her luck rank stayed with the ticket in a sense.

I had dutifully remade the space into a place that I would be able to call 'home', so it was mainly compromised of several rooms, a dining room and a sitting room as close to traditional Japanese as I could. The only room in the house that could be counted as 'modern' was the kitchen, which had not seen as much use as I hoped it would due to the fact that I rarely cooked in the house. It would have been a waste of food to just feed myself after all.

That's why I started the stand of course, money was of no object thanks to the fact I invested in Raiga's 'business' rather than put all the money in the bank. I felt the that my money would be safer with family than a bank anyways, less chances of being tracked when it was mainly liquid.

My workshop was underneath the generator room of the high rise, and it was the main reason I even lived in it. Underneath the building was a set of pillars designed to prevent earthquakes from toppling the complex, and it provided plenty of space for any experiment I could come up with.

And it was very hard to destroy something reinforced with rebar and concrete, very difficult to pull off even if I tried my best.

"Wow, Shirou." Ciel gave a whistle as she pulled in her trunk, which, true to form, was mostly black with a cross on the side. "You've been holding out on me."

Not that my new 'guest' would ever get inside that particular place.

"There's no need to resort to western quotes, Ciel." I stated dryly, my lip quirking just a little. "Just say thank you."

She raised an indigo eyebrow behind her glasses. A small very un-nun-like smirk appearing on her face.

The girl, recently kicked out of her condemned complex, stood on the very height of her toes and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks, Shirou." She thanked me silently.

I felt my heart stop hurting just a little bit.

…

Omake: This Can Only End In Fire.

Yup.

…

It was thrilling, just being near a place where she was excited me. Off-limits, each step I took into the neighborhood was a dozen regulations set for stability and safety being broken. Each step made my smile just a little wider, the place needs more excitement around it anyways. Who knows, if everything went according to plan it would be so much more interesting.

I could hardly wait, that only thing that slowed me was the fact that I knew that Matsu had probably seen me coming and was panicking in that little safety room of hers. They never suspected that MBI would just have a look with one of their thermal imaging toys, or even check the electricity bill. They didn't even need the hidden tracking chip in her skull to figure where she went.

I could already pick out the sounds of helicopters being scrambled away from where I was heading. They obviously figured out what I was going to do, and were taking measures to minimize casualties. Not that it would help, she never grew weak after all, I wouldn't be surprised if that attack of hers could cleave the tower in half if she wished now. She certainly didn't mind doing the same to that battleship, all those years ago.

A fight against Miya would be like fighting a god, but who said anything about surviving it anyways?

And I was sure I could make it happen now.

I was getting too excited, I was glad I left my sword at the base. Otherwise I doubted that the streets would be as clean as they currently were. The very thought of clashing blades with her, the only organism on the planet that could hope to match me made me quiver.

Not only that, but if I won I had an interesting Ashikabi to be with now. The muscles on face tilted upward against my will as I touched the sport where he held a knife at my gut. I saw his eyes that moment we kissed, beyond the shock and surprise there was power in them. I had no doubt, despite the fact that he was related to a worthless man, my Ashikabi could easily subjugate Miya.

The only problem now concerned his wife, and how I could keep him all to myself.

Only I would deserve him if I managed to beat Miya after all.

A chuckle escaped my lips.

Who was I kidding?

Even she would crumble under my Norito, it only mattered when I decided she was getting boring.

…

A bloody kiss, it was just like a familiar contract. In some ways I expected it, since that was how Seo 'gave' his girls their most powerful attacks.

But did this mean Seo also had latent magical circuitry? Did all the Ashikabi's that the Sekirei choose exhibit latent powers that were simply being siphoned off? The going rate for an Ashikabi was one to a Sekirei, meaning 108 people would have to latent magical circuitry for them all to be winged.

The thought was simply statistically impossible, such numbers of latent magical powers would've been only probably during the ages where humanity fought against nature itself for survival.

But there were people with many, many Sekirei. The miniscule pull from my circuitry was so minute it could simply have been thought of as an afterthought from a really well done kiss. It could be probable that the Sekirei was simply gathering latent energy that resided in all humans.

But…

Why would they need us to unleash their most devastating techniques? Why is the dependency there? How could a species develop powers but need such an inane thing that can only be provided by a completely different species to use it to their full extent?

Was I going to feel different because I was a fully aware magus? Complete with activated circuitry?

There were so many questions that needed to be answered, and that I lacked the knowledge to answer.

I eyed the phone on the desk, I had been contemplating this ever since I left but actions was only truly needed now that creature bonded to me a week ago.

It was just a simple message, but I was sure that it would accelerate the plan as safely as possible, and carried the least risk.

I need help.

I had the strangest feeling, that when Saber arrives this city will be in danger.

…

I entered my home to a very nasty surprise.

She sat there, in my home smiling. I couldn't stand her smile back then, and now I remembered why.

He explained it to me a long time ago. About how I saw myself above the rest subconsciously, and how it made me a natural leader.

Karasuba, the one who liked to kill, and killed she did. I held the largest kill ratio merely because I sank any battleship into the sea, but she strode into battle oozing with lust and need. She enjoyed battle so much while I merely saw it as a chore.

We were both monsters, her because she reveled in bloodshed, while I was because I did not lose sleep over it.

I would like to think that I was the lesser of them, but she and I were hardly equal. The thought of her being better than me in any aspect was laugh-

The smile that I hated widened considerably as she noticed me, her hand darted inside her uniform and she pulled out a picture.

My thoughts were cut off as my breath escaped my mouth, her face was positively beaming now and her voice seemed to resonate within my core.

"So, Miya?" She whispered in her despicable voice, "Do you like how my Ashikabi looks?"

…

Yup

…

Omake: Bittersweet Endings.

…

"Uzume!"

Why wasn't I glad to be alive?

"I'm so glad you're back!"

Why did I feel such hatred towards my sisters?

"…Uzume?"

Why do I feel like I was just taken away from everything I loved?

"Uzume…"

They sounded sad now too, I wanted to comfort them tell them that I was okay. But I couldn't look at them without ager flaring in the back of my skull.

"Leave us."

I didn't feel like looking up, I didn't want to look at them while I was so angry. They didn't deserve any of this, they saved my life after all.

Was I angry that I was alive? So that I could remember him? A part of me felt cold at that, and that I couldn't feel angry at them anymore.

"Minato-koi?"

"I'll speak to her," He said it so gently, in a way that resonated with me that I couldn't help but sob. It was the way he spoke to me, and it had been so since I heard his voice that I wondered why this was affecting me so much. "You three go on ahead and make sure the kids aren't driving Homura and Kazehana insane."

I looked away, I tried to make sense of the machinery at my left in attempt to distract myself. I saw more than a few that I recognized, hopefully I wasn't dead as long as I was before.

I felt a hand grip mine.

"Uzume."

I didn't want to look at him.

"Look at me, Uzume."

I didn't want to look at him.

"Look at me."

I looked and I felt my heart tear.

Minato, the man who won the world. The man who made sure all Sekirei lived happily. I could admit that a part of me fell in love with him a long time ago, he was the only other man I could see being my Ashikabi. He was kind, caring and loyal.

I hadn't spoken to him ever since the day I saved his life.

"Talk to me Uzume." He whispered, and I tried to talk to him but I couldn't help but see the biggest mistake of my life in front of me at that moment.

I would give up all this to be with him, and that would've been what would've happened if I didn't save his life all those years ago. No other man could've, or would've done what Minato had done.

Not even him, because he never winged another Sekirei because he only wanted me.

I should've made him do that, we could've been together still.

"Uzum-"

"Stop," my voice was croaky, just like when I first woke up. "Just stop saying my name, I'll listen to what you have to say."

He chuckled.

"I need you to look at me because I have something to give you Uzume."

Looking at him, really did hurt. But something else drew my eye and I had to take a shaky breath.

I would know his handwriting anywhere.

"He sent me this letter a few months before he vanished."

I tried to reach for it, but he pulled it away.

"He knew that he wouldn't see you again Uzume, too many years between you waking up for it to be possible in any sense of the word."

"Why?" I didn't know what I meant, whether it was 'why didn't you give this to me earlier' or 'why couldn't he stay'.

Minato decided to answer the first.

"You never stayed long enough for me to give it to you, Uzu-" I shot him a glare, and he himself off. "You always seemed to leave before I could get it to you."

"I stayed with you for years."

"You stayed with my flock, not me Uzume. You always avoided me, for every reason." He held up his hand when I tried to say something. "I know why you did it, there is no need to explain."

"Since when have you been so wise, Minato?"

"I live amongst six goddesses, Uzume." He reminded me with the smallest of smiles. "I think that I would have had to adapt a fair share to survive."

I had to smile at that, and he just shook his head.

"I spoke with him the day you died." He fidgeted in his seat, reminding me of the young man who I fought for decades ago. Truth be told, he didn't look any different from back then, immortality came with youth after all.

"I was a mess," His eyes bore into my own, the smile faded from my lips. "I blamed myself for your death. I expected him to yell at me, rage at me, maybe even ki-"

"He would never have hurt you."

He was surprised, but he gave his own sad smile.

"Yeah, I know… H-he told me that it wasn't my fault. I don't think that I could've gone through the tournament if he hadn't forgiven me."

He shook his head.

"He and I kept up correspondence through the years, he helped me more than you could imagine."

He caught me gaze, and I was surprised in the steel in them.

"You're not the only one who misses him, Uzume. He became my best friend, the day he vanished I turned the world upside down before I found his daughter."

My heart stopped for a second.

Daughter?

"Yes," I apparently voiced it out loud. "This is the last letter he had, and it isn't titled to me." He hesitated for a second. "It's for you."

My hands trembled as they approached the letter, and Minato just handed it to me. I understood why he seemed just as pained as I was, he wanted to know what his friend's last letter said.

_Protect her. Tell her about me._

_She needs more help than you can imagine. _

_I'm sorry I can't be there for you, I'm sorry for a lot of things._

_But, I want you to know that I love you Uzume._

_I always will._

_You deserve better, but I'll love you forever._

…

Fin.

…

Omake: Pairings With A Vengeance 2: Avenge Harder.

…

I observed her.

She observed me back.

I felt a shiver crawl up my spine before I turned to the almighty Wizard Marshall.

"This cannot work."

"I concur." Her voice was like steel, and I couldn't help but feel a shiver crawl up my spine. "I do not need help to defeat such a lowly being. There is no need for his presence."

"Humor me." The dimension travelling vampire shrugged, showing off just how much he really cared about my opinion and her own. "I am just researching a particular dimensional anomaly that occurs in many of this dimension's alternates. Just a light experiment, should do no harm."

Should do no harm…

"Mentally or physically?" I piped in, gaining the stony cold glare of the only woman in the room for the briefest of moments before she turned to the Wizard Marshall.

Well you never know when it comes to Zeltretch…

The Wizard Marshall looked thoughtful for a few minutes, stroking his beard a few times.

"I think…" The immortal man spoke slowly, as if lowering himself to our puny intellects. The woman beside me seemed to start having a hard time stopping herself from strangling the man. I could imagine, that being treated like a little girl would not cross over well with a woman of her stature. "That this experiment will end up being beneficial for the both of you."

I was just about to ask how would possibly be beneficial, when a sleeved arm cut off my field of vision.

"I shall take your word for it then, Wizard Marshall."

"Wonderful."

"Don't I get a say in this?"

Lorelei Barthomeloi, the de-facto leader of the Magus Association, leveled a glare at me that made me want to crawl under a cupboard.

"No, you do not."

"Wonderful," The Kaleidoscope said simply again, and it would've taken an elephant to hide the grin that was on his face. He pulled out what seemed to be a sleek piece of glass that instantly lit up in several pictures, it must be one of those new computers.

"Now you two must remember to do exactly as I say:…"

…

"For the duration of my experiment you shall keep a maximum distance of 2 feet away from one another, save when you must relieve yourselves and bathe."

"We need to _sleep_ together?!"

"…"

"Floor?"

"_Floor._"

…

I blinked in surprise as the Apostle I was fighting was… obliterated for the lack of a better word. The largest pieces of the almost 6 foot tall undead monster was quite probably the hand that I cut off earlier.

I turned to, Lorelei, the woman I had been practically living with for the past week.

I didn't even know anyone who said they've been helped by the Queen. Judging by how she seemed to be frozen in shock as well as I was. This did not appear to happen often.

"Thanks?" I ventured sheepishly, as she closed her jaw and shook her head from side to side. She said something off to the side and underneath her breath that I didn't quite catch.

She lowered her hand and nodded stiffly before walking in the opposite direction, I summarily walked to her side, dispersing me blades and rubbing the back of my head for no real reason. The question of how a hot blooded battle turned into such an awkward situation would forever haunt me.

…

"You must cook for her, Emiya Shirou."

"Hmph, I doubt that he could possibly-"

"_Do not doubt my culinary skills."_

"…"

…

I plastered the largest smile on my face as she froze when she put her fork in her mouth.

"How is it?" I asked with the same smile hurting my face. She looked like a deer caught in head lights. "Good enough for your taste buds?"

She took a few chews, her back straightening and I could see same facial tics that I was quite sure did not exist before she took the first bite of the meal I prepared.

Resistance is futile.

She swallowed shakily and wiped her lips with the table napkin that was off to the sides. Bringing up the crystal goblet that quite possibly cost more than the entire meal that I prepared to drink water that was quite possibly worth more than the clothes that I wore.

"It is of sufficient quality." She somehow spoke while she was drinking from her goblet, but I didn't particularly care about that at the moment.

I am a good cook.

…

"…and that's it."

"Spending time with this commoner for a few weeks shall be no problem."

"Let's… just get this done."

…

"How _exactly _did this happen, Shirou?"

I shrugged and scratched the back of my head, more than a few beads of sweat dripping from my forehead because of the intensity that my pigtailed companion stared at me. Had I started feeling physiological pain I would've thought that she had somehow recreated Medusa's Gorgon Eyes, but in all actuality I just seemed to be unable to move from the space she cornered me in.

"Well," I admitted, looking over her shoulder and giving an idle wave to Lorelei. As usual her form of returned greeting was an upraised eyebrow, but she didn't seem to intent on destroying my home at moment so I took it she was feeling generous today. "I really don't know."

Rin stared at me for a few more moments, before executing her patented "Why are you so stupid?" pose number two, placing one hand on her hip and the other one on her forehead.

"Would it help if I tell you that, Zeltretch probably had something to do with it?'

"That's…" Rin pursed her lips, and gave a sigh. "A lot more believable than it should be."

"Shirou."

I swear Rin almost hit the roof in the small jump that she executed. Lorelei had a tendency to disregard the fact that she walked silently, and that it tends to spook people when she began speaking right next to them.

"Ah, yes, Lorelei?"

Rin was muttering something about the two of us being on a first name basis off to the side, but I ignored it for now.

"I wish to see the town for lodgings."

"Ah, you're welcome to stay here, Lorelei." I waved my hand, gesturing to my house. "There are plenty of roo-."

"Good, then I shall sleep with you then."

Huwah?

…

Oh, Shirou.

…

Omake: Original Ending.

Don't read if you happen to be near any highways…

…

I can't see any way out of this.

She was my friend, my sister, we were so close before she died.

I knew that she wouldn't be the same when she woke up, and I accepted the fact that she wouldn't be exactly how she was before.

But not like this.

We were supposed to be happy, we were supposed to make everyone happy. We deserved to be happy for all we went through.

They didn't deserve anything less than immortality. Miya, Kazehana, Me, Mutsu and even Karasuba didn't kill so many people to see any of our people to die or even get hurt.

To be in pain, for one of them to be in pain after all we've done was the greatest hurt that I have ever been. What did we fight for if they were just going to die? What did all those lives that we killed have to say after all that happened?

I didn't want to ever see one of them in pain, they were like my children. I bled and wept enough to be a mother of each one of them. I never wanted Uzume to be like… this.

Terminated, class 5.

Again.

I didn't want her to die, I didn't want her to remember him anymore.

It all revolved around him, her Ashikabi. There should be nothing forcing her away from being happy, but there most definitely was. Their bond went beyond Winging, the two of them were so complete that I couldn't see one without thinking of the other.

But she shouldn't be like this, it was unhealthy. We couldn't bring people back from the dead, and I feared the day she god herself killed somewhere we couldn't reach her in time to heal her.

I had to do something.

My fingers were rigid, even though I had not aged a day since the Ascension, every stroke made me feel old.

He had called me an information type Sekirei the day we first met, and I could hardly ignore the irony that surrounded the title.

Information was my weapon, and memories were just another source of information.

The Norito that passed my lips as I guided my fingers felt stale and cold, nothing like the warmth that I usually felt when I used it.

Within seconds it was all before me, her memories, her drive, her instinct. All at my fingertips.

The brain is just another computer, that I could access after all.

And like any computer, some things needed to be deleted for it to run better.

I brushed away the tear that escaped my eye, and reached out to clasp her hand. It was cold, lifeless and I knew what I was doing was right if I didn't have to see her like this again.

I am sorry Uzume, but I can't stand to see you alone anymore.

I'm sorry Shirou.

…

I felt empty…

Where was I?

The light was so bright, how long have I been asleep?

"U-Uzume?"

I turned to the side, and I felt my eyes widen and I almost shot up from surprise.

"Matsu!" I couldn't believe my eyes. "You're so old! What happened to you!"

I felt something drip from my eyes, as she gaped at me. I frowned and reached up to touch my face.

Tears? My light must be stinging

I looked around, was I in a hospital?

"Where am I?" I scratched the back of my head, "Is this a hospital, Matsu?"

She was fast, a lot faster than I remembered. What happened to the slow tech geek that I used to know?

"I'm sorry, Uzume."

I felt tears drip on the sheer gown that I wore, and I patted her back awkwardly.

"I must've been terminated, eh?" I ventured, "The plan's done now?"

I felt her nod and I had to give a sigh of relief, before chuckling.

"Matsu," I wrapped my arms around her, "Don't worry about me, if the plan's done I could get around to getting an Ashikabi without so much pressure on my back."

I pursed my lips.

"Though I'm afraid that, that guy you set me up must've left after waiting so long." I joked, "Too bad, too he looked cute even though his name was so boring."

Matsu pushed herself off me, and looked at me with a look that seemed odd on her face.

"Do you remember his name?"

I tried to remember, I really did. But I couldn't bring it up, maybe the drugs must've been messing with my head. I didn't even know what the guy looked like and I was calling him cute? That would get me put in the crazy ward in a heartbeat.

"Nope," I shrugged, blowing a lock of my hair out of the way. I really needed a rubber band or something. "Do you remember?"

A set of emotions went by too fast for me to recognize on her face, getting old seems to have changed Matsu a lot more than I gave her credit for.

"No, I don't." Her voice was like a whisper, and she seemed to be looking for something in my words.

"Well we shouldn't dwell on it so much, right?." I said slowly, leaning back onto my back. "I think this'll be much more productive if you just tell me what I've missed over the years?"

"How do you know it's been years?"

I chuckled.

"You don't age 50 years over a few seconds, Matsu."

…

Omake: Bloody Blades 4: Bleed Free Or Die Harder.

…

I rubbed the bridge of my nose, a habit that I learned off of Rin. Though I did not make use of it often, I felt that I would probably be doing it much often now.

"Let me get this straight," I leaned forward as far as I could on the appropriated wheelchair that I had I been using to move ever since my disastrous fight with the construct and steepled my fingers together. It was hardly necessary, but according to the woman who was fidgeting in my gaze it would help me heal a few days faster if I used it instead of walking. "You attacked this man-"

"Shiki," The man provided politely from the side, I idly noted he didn't seem all that worried at the moment. "And I'm just in high school. I don't think that I can actually be called a man yet."

"My name's Shirou," I gave him a nod, which he returned with a lazy wave. I didn't know how I didn't notice the uniform he wore at the moment, since it was practically just like my old uniform save a palette change to blue. "Nice to meet you Shiki-san."

"Likewise."

Having correctly dealt with ancient Japanese customs, I turned back to my pseudo-partner/employer to finish our conversation. Given the fact that the man was perfectly polite, I would feel even less guilty about this entire debacle.

"You attacked Shiki, for no particular-"

"Shiki?!"

"Satsuki?!"

"Oh?" The lavenderette declared loudly, standing up from her chair and striding towards them purposefully. "The two of you know each other?"

"Hey, wait a second-" I fumbled with the wheelchair for a few moments, forgetting to take off the brake as I tried to wheel myself to intercept my prey.

It was to no avail, within moments she was between the two, arms around them, as Shiki fussed over the pseudo-vampire. Our eyes met, and while mine promised swift retribution she stuck out her tongue.

I will deliver my Tohaska Rin speech, dammit! I earned the right to give my Tsundere speech!

Wait…

…

I examined the chair, or to be more appropriate, what used to be a chair.

"So this is your skill, Shiki-san?" I reached for a piece of what remained of the wooden chair from my perch, but Shiki handed it to me before I even stretched my arm. I muttered a thanks, as I examined it.

"Yes," He placed his glasses back on his head, blinking rapidly as he placed the limiter back on his face. "My eyes allow me to cut through anything with ease, so long as I can reach them with my knife."

"Does it need to be a knife?" I quizzed as I thumbed the perfectly smooth cut, more than a few weapons going through my head as I searched for something that could replicate such a cut. There was the Ame-No-Marukumo-no-Tsuragi of course, but that particular blade's legend was so wildly believed that summoning it could probably recall Susanoo back to reality, and I didn't have any plans on reviving any deities any time soon.

"As long as I can use it to cut, I can use it as a weapon. Knives are just the easiest to conceal and the most available," Shiki admitted, scratching the back of his head. "I wouldn't mind using a sword or something instead though, it would make my life a lot easier if I could have some distance beyond three inches."

I gave him a small grin. I held out my free hand to my side, the other still holding the triangular piece of wood. The blade formed, it was about 4 and a half feet long and at its widest it was half a foot long. It was a claymore a doubled handed weapon designed to cleave apart pikes with brutal force, with the two-handed handle accounted for it was nearly 6 feet tall.

Due to its massive weight, and the fact that I could not support it because of my position it stuck itself upon the carpet with a dull _thunk_.

In hindsight, I should have chosen a weapon that wouldn't stick itself into the carpet but the look on my new test subject- I mean ally- 's face made it worth it.

You would think that a man that could cut anything apart would try to learn Gradation Air to get access to superior weaponry.

I put my hands together on my lap, using the piece of wood as a pseudo lap rest, and giving him a wide smile.

"I think I can help you with that."

He was dazzled by the sword for a second, he approached it and tried to heft it from its place on the ground, but like many knights had tried to do with another particular sword in my mind, he was unable to lift it.

"Shirou-san, I appreciate the thought but I won't be able to use thi-"

I held out my hand again, and a Nodachi formed into existence, nearly six feet in length but only a few inches across. Unlike the modern swords, this one would have no problem cutting men apart battle after battle even without my new ally's abilities. Machines could never equate to a sword smith that had created hundreds of its kind after all.

The fact that it was a legendary wash pole helped quite a bit.

He lifted the new blade from my hands as if it was a baby. I could feel anxiety mixed with his excitement as he held it in front of him in what he probably felt was the most natural.

I felt like just giving him the weapon, changed more than I could possibly comprehend.


	5. Chapter 5

Omake 5

…

Omake: Eye of the Taiga.

…

They were skilled, but not skilled enough. Their swings were circular and controlled, perfect amount of speed behind power. It was a skill gained through countless hours of repetition, where the movement became as easy as breathing and the body knew what to do before it thought. It was gained through a perfected style and teaching that began centuries ago, and would be considered the epitome of modern swordplay.

I stepped into the stance, bringing up my own Shinai up lengthwise in a burst of speed to parry the attack. After handling the twin Bokuto and feeling their balance I knew that I could not use my preferred fighting skill, there was no way I could have ever utilized it as effectively as I wanted. The Shinai I had in my hand was admittedly cheating already, since I had hastily crafted it with prana in my work shed.

I was quite sure that I was unable to take off most of it's curse, Taiga's Shinai having been the only particular practice sword I found stuck on a desolate hill in my reality marble. I was pretty sure it was because of that curse was the reason why I didn't realize I was using Od until I had already knocked Miya's sword out of her hands.

There were very few kinds of silences that had weight to it, most of the time I 'heard' that sort of silence whenever I did something particularly stupid around Rin and Saber. The times that particular sort of silence appeared drastically decreased when I arrived in Shin Tokyo, the last time I heard it was when I suggested to Takami that maybe I could just get a job instead of going to college.

That sort of silence seemed to pervade that small clearing until Miya picked up her practice blade and resumed her stance.

"Again."

She lunged at me with speed I could barely process, her alien heritage showing through. If her attack hit me, it would most certainly break my legs even if the blade was covered.

Fear gripped my heart for a moment, then a sudden calmness. It was as if something unholy was guiding my hands.

I took another single step forward and…

Rapped the alien in the head to break her balance.

Her blade went flying once more and this time, the ever demur landlady tripped as well.

I didn't notice the silence anymore, I could only stare in horror at the Tiger keychain that I was sure I didn't trace. The thing in my hands suddenly stopped taking in my energy, and it's handle began to leak the black miasma I knew all to well. My eyes met the beady black eyes of the keychain, chipped with wear stared into my very soul, I could hear a woman wailing in the background as the world seemed to shudder all around me.

All of a sudden, thousands of men and women were around me clad in resplendent white clothing interspersed with lavender. They were everywhere, on the rooftops, the streetlights, and even right behind the slack jawed Sekirei on the porch.

What th-

I didn't even get to finish my thought before they attacked all at once.

A light unlike another seemed to flash and the Shinai in my hand seemed to vibrate as I stood stock still in fear.

Something screamed an unholy eldritch noise and my vision blurred.

I blinked, and next thing I knew they were all gone.

It must've been a hallucination of some sort. I shook my head and palmed my eyes with one hand.

My stomach rumbled, and I felt like I really needed to eat. I shouldered my Shinai and covered my mouth as a yawn dared to try to escape, I felt kinda tired to.

It was only common logic that a person who was tired couldn't cook! It would be a hopeless affair that would lead to disaster.

So I needed someone to cook for me! Yeah! That sounded good.

"Hey, Miya!" I crouched down, bending my knees and resting on my heels. "How about you cook something tasty for me? I'm a bit tired to do it for myself so…"

She made some sort of 'Auuuu' sound while she had her knees bent inwards with her hands firmly on the ground. She was looking straight down for some reason, didn't know why though. The kitchen would be better to look at instead of the ground! Had to admit that she looked pretty cute like that though, as if she was holding back tears or something.

I cupped the side of my mouth with my free hand, grinning wildly, I felt like I was sharing a secret like this!

"Mi-tan!" I whispered conspiratorially, "If you cook my something big I promise that I'll teach you a few moves!"

She looked up and I swear she was definitely at her cutest when she had her eyes so big and her lips were pouting. She could really pull off that 'beaten puppy' look no problem!

She should do that more often! It's so cute I could die!

Not literally of course, that would stop me from getting something tasty!

"R-really?"

"Yup!" I gave her a thumbs up and the biggest grin I could manage. If that didn't get her trust I don't know what will! The only other thing I could think of would be a whole lot of liquor!

Mmmm… Liquor…

I helped her up and brushed her clean, making sure to not accidently drop my Shinai, that would by bad! I just got it back after all.

I fussed over her for a few minutes, making sure that she was as impeccable as she could be before she started cooking. After a few more pats I gave her another grin before I noticed she was very, very red.

Was she sick or something?

I hope that she wouldn't mess up the food or anything, but if she was I helped her inside the house by holding her up by the waist.

I am a gentleman after-all

…

Taiga Shinai: Corruption Rank: EX.

…

Omake: Completely Normal.

…

I didn't particularly like long plane flights, but I think that I really, really didn't mind this particular one. By some weird stroke of luck, after nearly 3 years worth of continuous flights running from the Clock Tower I managed to scrounge up enough 'points' in one account to get first class. For the first time in months I would be able to sleep a full eight hours, the flight would be a full 12 hours in length from Quebec to Moscow, more than enough time for me to rest.

It was going so well, and I could hardly believe it when it seemed like the seat next to mine wouldn't be filled.

Was I actually going to be able to put my feet up? It had been years! The very prospect almost made me check if I was dreaming.

Then a woman in a little black dress, sat right next to me and quite surprisingly, instead of making the perfect situation worse… she made it better. She was quite the beauty, the best way I would've described her would be simply pointing out the 'Snow White' fairy tale that I had time to read in the Clock Tower. Not only that, but despite the fact that she had the figure and looks that a super model would kill for, she happened to be the first interesting person I talked with in a long time.

After a three years of isolation, and a dozen false identities, I learned that I really didn't need to be silent at all times. In fact I went out of my way to make decent conversations with the people I sat next to nowadays, it's a lot cheaper way of gathering information than newspapers.

I was pleasantly surprised to find that even though she seemed as clueless as I was in modern affairs she and I still kept up a decent conversation most of the trip and someway, somehow I didn't get any sleep the entire flight just by talking with her.

I really did entertain the thought of accepting her invitation of staying with her for a while in Moscow, but just as the airliner landed I caught sight of a very particular jet just touching down on the opposite runway.

I had to give a sigh, and when she asked why I seemed tired all of a sudden, I just told her I was fine.

I didn't really look forward to fighting the enforcers after not resting for a day and a half.

…

It was going about as well as I thought it would go, mainly with me losing at a preposterously large level. After fighting the enforcers for such a long time, they knew exactly how to circumvent most of my favored phantasms, and in every fight I would have to resort to my most recent findings.

If I could sum up my situation it would be a scavenger hunt to the death, since if I didn't find a worthy legend before the next encounter I would get killed messily by the three women.

Yeah, I definitely regretted the day I let that woman live after killing her two male counterparts. I would've thought that the fact almost all her bones were broken that they wouldn't do something stupid like this.

But they did, and I was sure that if I survived this Rin and Saber would kill me.

All three of the Tuxedo-clad women were good warriors in their own right, of course, and after the first few battles they learned pretty quickly that all the stories about me not harming women were just worthless publications.

"C'mon, Shirou!" Stephanie yelled out as she managed to pull out her halberd from the concrete I thought I managed to bury it in, she must've finally got reinforcement to work since that worked last time. "Show me that fancy halberd that Ada told me about!"

As far as I knew they had some sort of group system going and took shifts, I didn't know whether to be flattered or angered at the fact that they were taking side jobs while they were hunting me down.

I deflected the beam of light that Zara launched from her position at the catwalk with the Shield of Perseus, just as Integra and Stephanie managed to do their scissor attack again. It was a routine maneuver now, leap between the blades and deflect the gigantic beam of light while in between a halberd crackling with lighting and a English long sword.

Completely normal afternoon from me.

Well until somebody yanked me out of my spot and tucked me underneath their arm at least.

"Friend of yours, Shirou?" Integra muttered, chewing the butt of the cigarette she kept in her mouth most of the time. I really wished she wouldn't smoke, it would be a bad way to go for a swordswoman of her caliber. She leveled her blade at me, and I swear her glare could've killed me.

I knew why she was friends with Lorelei, the two of them were always the only two women who could make me feel like a worm when they looked at me.

"Just a passerby," A voice I became familiar with over the course of twelve hours, I would've looked up if I could catch my breath. Getting yanked out from a cooperative attack really takes your breath away. "I was wondering what you three were doing with my friend here."

There was also no way I would forget such a derriere that my face was gloriously next to at the moment.

Zara dropped from the catwalk above the hanger, landing like a cat despite the fact she was wearing high heels and just dropped twelve feet.

"We have no argument with you, Crimson Moon." She spoke, her rich accent filling the hanger. I had to arch my own eyebrow, I just spent twelve hours in conversation with one of the most feared beings in the world?

Huh, go figure.

"Sorry, Ladies," She yawned, I could imagine why spending twelve hours awake was no easy feat. "But I'll have to take your boy toy away for a few weeks, he has some explaining to do."

Then she walked out, me still tucked underneath her arm.

Huh, this could get interesting… maybe I'll get some sleep wherever we're going?

…

Omake: Bloody Blades V: From Russia With Bleeding.

…

Red, I felt, was not a color that I appreciated, I can easily link most of my ire's with the color red. Gae Bolg was red, Berserker's eyes glowed red, and the last, perhaps the biggest part of it, was due to the fact that my alternate self, EMIYA, wore red himself. Save Rin's favored sweater, whenever I see the color red I am reminded of desolation and ruin and the desolate graveyard of swords in my head.

Glowing red eyes, then, could be placed on the list of things that made my life miserable and I had to crack a smile as it bored into my own from behind the holy cage constructed of 21 altered holy swords.

Sealing had never been an art that I specialized in, even creating the simplest boundaries that would require me to fight to death was difficult. Ever since I had joined Sion, she had taken care of that particular branch of magic, since evading capture was the best both of us could hope for.

There was one particular weakness in Sealing though, the most particular was that it would require much, much more energy available to most Magi to Seal something _in_ rather than keep things _out. _The barrier that Sion was able to create would be able to hold in a human, but it wouldn't last for even a moment against a human under vampiric blood lust.

Even with my 'help' she wouldn't be able to create one and it was most certainly above my skills.

But, a cage made of holy swords, that was another story entirely.

It wasn't even a particularly taxing endeavor, because of my dual origin of sword, the only problem lay in the fact that what she became _didn't ever give up_.

The five nights I crafted the cage of blades, it always manages to break through even if I was constantly reinforcing the cage the entire night. The first night was a hectic battle unlike any other, and it was lucky that we had been camping in the wilderness at that time or we would've surely been found. The cage made of holy steel did not harm her, it only weakened her, or else she would've died a long time ago.

The eyes sparked for the first time that night, and my hand drifted to the broadsword at my side that made up her cage. This one, though, was not weakened enough to simply weaken her.

It had been a simple matter of showing her the blade before she went under and changing it as I caged her. Farsighted she may be in her demands to be caged under holy power that would probably make an Ancestor pause, she was terribly shortsighted in thinking it wouldn't kill her.

No, the job of harming and defeating the creature was mine and mine alone. I had done it 5 times and even handicapped as I am on my wheelchair at the moment, I had no doubts I can defeat it again.

Then the door creaked behind me, and when I turned to look she- it- broke through the cage.

"Hey, Shirou-"

It was Shiki, I thought I had him watch Satsuki!

"-I brought someone I think you may be intere-"

Sion was fast without the enhancement that currently had control over her. It's modicum of intelligence had allowed it to gain some of Sion's expanse of knowledge, and because of our many encounters it knew that it couldn't defeat me.

So it went after the being that it was willing to risk its chances on, running past me completely.

And, I knew for a fact, that Shiki will hesitate to bring her down because of her familiar face and that could lead to things I couldn't allow. The person he brought, might even die because he would probably attempt to dodge her instead of cutting her down.

A hammer readied itself in my head.

An innocent might die.

It struck the primer, and my circuits burst to life. The sudden reinforcement, natural to me whenever I activate it, caused me to crush the armrests of my wheel chair.

I couldn't allow that, even if I had to kill her.

I knew I made a mistake the moment I got up and turned, she was right in front of me, I could catch her no problem but the first reinforced step that crushed the ground under its force sent nerve-wracking pain up my spine.

Dammit! Still not healed!

The figure, in the doorway was a woman, and Shiki's eyes had widened to epic proportions, probably just taking in what was happening.

I leapt over my chair, and my body cried in anguish as I landed and bent my body to push it forward.

She was just a step ahead, cuts were all over her body from breaking through the brittle holy steel.

A part of my mind wondered why I left the blade on the side of the wheel chair, why was I going after her unarmed?

I reached her side, just as her claws were about to tear into Shiki. The student's hand was trying to reach for her wrist, and I could see the other claw coming to get him.

I spun on my heel, twisting my body.

I heard a crack, and I felt my legs go numb.

But a machine will execute the command it was last given, and the muscles executed the command perfectly. Lunging my forward at insane speeds.

My arms outstretched, I grasped her neck and my eyes met violet just as I crashed her head through the cheap motel drywall.

I collapsed, and pain wracked my body as I twisted to meet Shiki's glowing eyes.

"Not a good time right now." I managed to croak, before the pain robbed my of that particular function.

He and his friend, who looked eerily familiar to who caused my injury, were kind enough to bring me to my now-needed chair before bombarding me with questions.

All the while, I tried to forget her violet eyes and ignore the still body attached to the wall.

…

Omake: School Daze.

…

One could call Zeltretch a good many things, and quite a few bad things, but acting on the fact that he could drop you in any alternate dimension he wishes to, keeping quiet about the latter was generally realized as to be a basic survival skill. Really, don't insult the man, the things he finds funny can cause unimaginable mental damage, discounting the fact that he even remembers to pick you afterwards after all.

But if there was one thing that the great Wizard Marshall could never get eh hang, it was the simple fact that he just couldn't keep a budget and, quite sadly, the three families that were consulting him to create an artifact of unimaginable power did not know this particular fact.

When the day came, despite the fact they all feared for their lives, they asked him how they were all going to be able to fund themselves and the small town that had to be nurtured for the tournaments to come.

In multiple universes, Zeltretch would've simply buggered off and left the three families to think for themselves, but a chance of fate occurred and an idle idea that amused Zeltretch entered his mind at that very moment and he decided to act upon it.

…

Shirou Emiya was a odd boy, now calling a person 'odd' truly didn't paint a very clear mental picture, but for the sake of mystery we'll just settle with 'odd' today.

He was currently in a meeting with his school counselor, and quite frankly the man didn't know what the hell do with him.

All the boy wanted to do was go out and waste the veritable fortune that he got from his father's death years ago traveling the world!

The counselor was a very shrewd man, as most people who dealt with children tended to be, he knew his charge well enough that he wouldn't go around wasting it on debauchery and the like.

No, he was actually more worried that the moment Shirou walked into a third world country he'll be suckered into giving away the entire fortune to a rural village and spending the rest of his days walking the earth with only the clothes on his back.

Quite frankly he nailed Shirou's plan right in the head, save the parts where he would destroy any 'evil' that he would encounter on his journey with lots of pointy weapons.

Just like his father taught him to.

In hindsight, it was much better that the counselor didn't know about that particular fact, so let's all keep that secret to ourselves, the poor man's heart wouldn't be able to handle it.

All things aside, he wanted to tie the boy down for a few years at least, 14 was far too young of age to be homeless and destitute.

So that was why he was giving the boy a fate that he would not bestow upon any man.

A scholarship to the town's most prodigious school, built mere years after Fuyuki was founded by a group of three families who were interested in bringing western ideas and ideologies into Japan through learning and sharing of culture instead of gunboats.

It was the Schweinorg Institute of Higher Learning, an internationally acclaimed school that had students from the world over attending simply because there was no other place to learn what was taught there. It's history was so deeply ingrained into the town that when it was nearly destroyed in the great blaze that took his charge's original parents, the city contributed into its repairs to such an extent that it was quite possibly the most advanced school in the world.

The city had spared no expense, and even expanded the great school into nine of the destroyed blocks, giving it about the same acreage as the new Tokyo Disney theme park that opened a year ago.

High-tech, highly-acclaimed, and with enough prodigious alumni to make it look stupid to not hire someone who spent just a single semester there, parents will pay any price to get their precious daughters into the school.

Yes, daughters.

No I did not forget to write 'sons' before 'daughters', grammar Nazis, this is the real deal. Should've been expecting it since you read 'Zeltretch' to tell you all the honest and frank truth.

Ahem.

For you see, even though it was a world-renowned school of unparalleled learning, since its inception it had catered to only women, only under the pressures of the modern world did it even bother opening to male students.

And that was about two days ago to be honest.

The bulletin that had been advertised as 'take it in and get a full scholarship!' had been placed inside the town hall's basement, the stairs had been removed and the door had a sign on it saying 'Warning: Tiger Inside'.

The brave counselor had managed to nick the single advertisement before the very large and teethed beast inside had managed to consume him.

He would be resigning the boy to a fate of living in a veritable town populated only by woman his age, and quite frankly he felt like he was saving the boy's life.

"Shirou," The man breathed and uttered the words he knew were the only way into the boys skull. "I need you to help me with something…"

…

Yes the school is populated by more than 1200 women, yes those women are Magi, and yes Shirou will be the only boy there.

Let the carnage begin.

…

Omake: School Daze: Gil-ko Side.

…

Boredom, the one enemy that is perpetually faced by every single being that lives. It is truly one of the most horrible enemies to face, it can only be faced head on, with innovation and cunning.

Which was exactly why, the veritable Gilgamesh was attending school.

There was no reason for the King of King's to be doing so, except to stave off her greatest enemy. Her knowledge was complete, none of the classes would be able to teach her anything she already did not know.

She came for only one thing.

Sightseeing, to be exact.

It made Gilgamesh more than a bit giddy, to find that the place in which she was brought anew into the world had been turned into a veritable paradise filled only with women from every corner of the world. Beauties with perfect bodies, (though none that could compare to her) walked the hallways of the school, the outside world kept away and leaving the beauties to be only seen by her eyes.

She should've expected it, since even the world itself knows to comply at her presence, it was almost the perfect replica of her palace gardens. She could make do with the trees being less exotic, the lack of waterfalls were disappointing though, but the class card she had drawn made the fact that the ladies wore clothes inconsequential.

It's as if they're wearing nothing at all.

Nothing at all.

The King-turned-Student, idly flicked away a small amount of drool escaping her mouth. Though quite the few males would've wanted it to stay there at the moment, the façade she kept around these weak, but beautiful, mongrels must be upheld.

Getting found out would be… annoying to say the least, more than half of the women were attending classes for the modern day's 'Magecraft' and would be able to conceal their presence with a few seals that could cloud the ability she had been blessed.

If that happened she would have to pull out her binoculars (something she used to sightsee through those kinky clothes that shrine maidens tended to wear), but a set of solid gold binoculars held aloft by a stick of platinum on one side was far to suspicious to use.

She had actually been looking through the window, when the only male in the entire school enquired if she would taste his dish.

Though the fact a man intruded upon the lovely recreation of her gardens, she had been unable to rid the grounds of him. At first, she had worried about him laying his hands upon her beautiful bounties, but it when all way explained she had no doubts that the dog had been broken at a young age.

No sort of proud man, even in this weak generation, would leave the school immediately after classes, especially with the sheer amount of physical activities that hundreds of girls perform for their clubs afterwards.

The lovely, jiggling, swaying, half clothed, activities that occurred afterwards, made even the king, oh so proud of her past people, slightly optimistic that humanity has not become as worthless as they seemed to be over the years she had been gone.

Whomever created the sport beach volleyball, deserved to live in her era most assuredly.

Deciding to humor the boy, she took a piece of his offered food before he gave a small bow and turned to share with the rest of the Culinary Class.

She was sure that she could've eaten the fork and not have noticed a difference in the taste.

She walked, no, prowled to the being that crafted food that was nearing to that of the best in which she had in her palaces so long ago. The King of King's was a kind and humble being, she was willing to think that it was the ingredients that faulted the dish and not the mongrel's skill.

"Emiya," He voice was like that of honey and fire, a mixture of sweet and passion that no woman could hope to replicate. She could mold this man into whatever she wished, a few subtle pokes in the right direction and he would be a mediocre vassal. "How would you like to cook for-"

"Ahem." A voice behind her dared to intrude, and she very nearly willed the gate into existence at the slight before her diamond-like self control surfaced and she merely glared at the lesser being that dared to interrupt her conversation.

The girl, decidedly clad in the school's uniform that showed mere inches of creamy white skin between skirt and stocking while covering almost the entirety of the body, was wearing an apron and holding the kitchen knife in her hand with the grace of a tempered warrior.

Her eyes shone of green as well, a veritable difference to the blue that was normally there. Accompanied by her sharp angled face and her pulled back hair, the girl seemed to like more like a predator than the scrap thieving mongrels the King usually saw.

"Ah, yes Hisiki-san?"

"Oh!" The girl's act almost caught her as well, but the way the girl seemed surprised was just an act. It did not fool The King of Uruk, as it did the only man in the entire school grounds. "I was just wondering how you managed to cook the salmon as you did, Shirou."

In the back of her head, the blonde beauty noted the way the girl said her prospective vassal's name cloyingly sweet and the fact that they were both on first name terms.

She had the strangest urge to show 'truth' to this girl, who was stopping her from speaking to the man she wished to.

Thankfully, the bell rang before great unholy forces matched against one another and the blonde king was not pleased to note that the same woman seemed to have the next class with her vassal.

She will have to speak to her counselor soon then.

…

Omake: Pairings With A Vengeance 3: Avenge With A Vengeance

...

It must have been an odd sight for many people to see someone carry a cooler in the middle of summer. Quite frankly, I was just glad I had managed to get a blue cooler instead of a pink one this time around. Coolers brought more than their fair share of inquisitive looks, especially in Bangkok . Coolers in this city tended to carry one of three things: Drugs, Meat, and Organs.

Much to my ire, I was not carrying the second of the three for dinner tonight. Rather, inside were probably a good dozen sets of eyes from multiple Dead Apostles that were unfortunate enough to have survived my first scouring of the city mere months ago.

Due to its relative status of as a slum city, more than a few Apostles made the city their home. It's many inhabitants ensured gratuitous amounts of genetic material, as well as test subjects.

A particular Apostle, an old magus that turned himself into an apostle at death's door so that he may continue his research, was the reason that I was currently sitting in the back of a rickety truck with around 19 other people.

The old man was able to complete his project with gusto once he was turned, needing mere months to finish the project. By then, however, he was far to corrupted to have the decency to off himself and fled the Clock Tower with more than a few bodies in his wake.

Not that I was working for them mind you, their methods didn't sit right with me. Though I would have liked for Rin and Saber to come along, her research couldn't be done without financial support and until I could gather the money the two had to stay rooted with the organization for the time being.

I had been working odd jobs around the world for the past 4 years now, and I had scavenged more monster bodies than I could remember. While the odd mercenary job was always welcome, I found monster hunting to be my main vocation. My ability to trace weapons that can take advantage of certain weaknesses made jobs that were normally challenging for normal Magi a walk in the theoretical park.

Truth be told, the only downside was the client base. I couldn't just go around harvesting and stockpiling monster parts, the people wanted them fresh and sometimes done on site. I greatly disliked the last one, nothing is more irritating that driving through a warzone with a Yeti in the back seat.

I handed the driver a few bills before letting myself fall from the rickety bench on the side of the truck.

The warehouse was rusty and dilapidated, a quick scan revealed to my eyes more than a few empty screw holes and even a structural support not wrapped in concrete. If the rust didn't manage to get the building within a decade, a 2.0 earthquake would make it tumble no problem. I doubted anyone would even be killed if it so happed to do so, the steel was so rotten it just might disintegrate before hitting the ground.

Despite all these facts my client for the past few months made this her workshop/habitat.

I ignored the chilly effects of the boundary field as it engulfed me, a single step in and I could no longer hear the world outside as the field closed itself. Since my client and I were the only ones tuned to the array, it was fully up whenever the two of us were inside.

Not that it made me any calmer, I only felt safe whenever I was with Rin and Saber at London nowadays, or if the three of us were at Rin's ancestral home in Fuyuki. Both places were more than thousands of miles away at the moment.

I entered the warehouse, not at all surprised to find that my client was waiting at the door once more. Cigarette in one hand and cup of coffee in the other, the woman with her hair in a ponytail clad in a tank top and skimpy shorts, didn't exactly cut the picture of an Aozaki in my head.

Not that I would tell her that in Touko's face of course, I had a life planned at the moment, even if it was quite a few zeroes away from being completed. From what I gathered the woman didn't particularly like her sister, and getting any woman angry was something to be avoided at all costs, especially if they happened to be Magi.

"How many did you get?" She somehow spoke with a cigarette in her mouth, but I had chalked that up to a particular trait of hers a long time ago.

"A dozen pairs," I replied easily, handing her the cooler.

Much to my surprise she placed the box of Rank E mystical eyes to the side.

"Not going to check?" I inquired with a raised eyebrow.

If she heard my question, she must've ignored it She gestured for me to follow her, turning on her heal towards the set of stairs that led to the second floor observatory. I followed of course, more than a bit curious of what was up there. Most of her workshop was on the factory floor, but I gathered that she hid most of the real research up the stairs.

I didn't register the queen sized bed for approximately five seconds before I heard the lock click.

I turned and I had to wonder where exactly the now-naked woman got the whip that replaced the coffee mug in her hands. It didn't take a genius to put two in two together.

"F*ck." I voiced my thoughts aloud.

She smiled a smile I really didn't want to see.

"Exactly."

Kinky s3x ensued.

…

Omake: Childhood Endings.

…

Hey you, *! Yeah you with that * fake grin! You think I * forgot about this didn't you *!? You * did! Don't deny it you *-*!

…

"Sensei? Are you all right?"

I would be lying if I said my heart didn't flutter when he talked to me. My face was heated, I was sure of it, I was blushing madly ever since we left the hotel. It didn't help he hasn't let go of my hand since then, nor did the early morning awakening with him right next to me.

I don't think I've slept so soundly for a long time, just being with him made me… relaxed? No… happy? That didn't feel right for whatever our relationship was.

"I'm fine M-minato." I didn't know why I stuttered, it so embarrassing. He'd probably laugh if I told him so, he wouldn't believe someone of my power would ever be so-

"I'm glad to be wrong, Sensei." He smiled, and I felt my heart skip a beat as he gripped my hand tighter for a moment. I was so excited that I almost crushed the handle of my suitcase.

He would never laugh at me.

I felt… at peace. His presence made me feel as if I had nothing to fear, like I had something that protected me. A security blanket.

I wouldn't mind wrapping him around my-

The blush on my face must've hit epic proportions, I swear my ears were probably billowing steam. He would most certainly mind that particular thought.

I didn't feel like a sorcerer at the moment, more like… I don't know really. A happy friend? He held my hand plenty when we were children, or maybe it was the other way around, so this was certainly not out of our relationship dynamic.

Being with him felt familiar, safe. I haven't had a home in a long time, but just being with him made me content to such an extent 'home' might be him.

"Ah."

I turned to him, and he was scratching the back of his head as he looked towards the classical inn that Takami had told me he was staying at. I was more than a bit amazed, I could hardly believe he managed to keep that habit after the fire. He was still Minato, of course, but he had changed a lot since I last saw him. Who wouldn't have changed? Back then I wasn't nearly as developed, he had been a kid too.

But even as I tried to think it through, even past all the years we've been apart, out relationship still felt the same as ever. Everything was in place, as if we were still kids…

Except that he had those abs… those legs… that chest… those biceps… that amazing, toned rear-

I turned away from him once more, one hand going up to my face as I tried to use my too-thin fingers to hid my heated face. So embarrassing! Goodness… he didn't make any advances towards me so why had I been gearing up to jump him ever since we got in the limo?!

Because you know he's going to let you do what you want?

Because you know he'll do whatever you want?

Because you want to tell him to take you to his room and completely domina-

I was pretty sure my entire body must've been red right now, I just wanted to hide behind a blanket.

So I settled for my walking, breathing and so very warm, security blanket right in front of me. Holding him close, he didn't even hesitate to put his arms around me.

Those strong, toned arms. His rock hard body-

Bad thoughts, bad thoughts!

I didn't know what I wanted our relationship to be.

The deepest friends, but not limited by it's boundaries. I wanted to play with him, be with him without care. Spend time as if by myself, but knowing he was right beside me at every moment. A second shadow that was different, but still a part of me and was wherever I went. Just like when we were kids, inseparable.

The best of lovers, but none of the romantic issues that entailed from it. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't interested in him in that way. He probably wouldn't mind if we did, but he wouldn't advance to me. I didn't know how I knew, but I knew he would wait for my word before that boundary would be passed. If anything, I was sure that boundary would be passed many, many times a week if I had any say about it.

The partners that would never betray one another. I could trust him, he would never betray me or my confidence. If he was kidnapped I would destroy entire countries for him, he was that precious. It may sound crazy, especially if it's taken into account we just reunited the night before, but he was probably the most precious person that I could ever hope to have. Dutiful, he would never fail me, I would never fail him. He would walk the world over, he would swim all the oceans, he would not hesitate to do what I would say, because he and I both knew that I would never steer him wrong and lead him on an incorrect path.

I am his Sensei, I guide him with my voice and he does what I say. He was steel and I was the blacksmith-

No I was the one who held the blade, because both of us were incomplete without the other. Even with my power, he would always be important to me. He would limit me, and I would force him to new heights, every battle making us stronger as we worked like a swordsman and a new blade will gradually become one inseparable entity.

Like…

Husband and Wife…

"Ara? Another one Shirou-kun?"

Forever and ever.

…

Omake: The City Is Doomed.

…

Thought I forgot about this too didn't you!?

…

Airports are generally not the best places for meditation, but with the amount of sheer confusion that was created inside me from being forced into the Sekirei Plan I made an exception this time. My mind wandered from one thing to another, but it centered mostly around the Inn that I fixed almost daily, and the alien that made sure to accompany me their every time I had to fix something.

No, that was actually a lie, to be more exact it was the owner of the Inn that I repaired everyday and the woman she hated coming with me every time I needed to repair something inside it.

I honestly didn't know that the demure landlady that greeted me so nicely whenever I came held such hatred for any being. Truth be told, I had the strangest feeling that she disliked what Karasuba tended to do more than the woman herself. Logically, since the woman didn't like any sort of 'lewdness' in her Inn, it was certainly a good guess that she wouldn't like Karasuba hanging off of me nearly all the time.

What that logical thought didn't explain was why she held on to me after pulling Karasuba off, the first time could be written off as a simple error, but I increasingly found that Miya wouldn't let go until I pointed it out.

It didn't help at all, most of the time Karasuba would just grab my other arm and my attempts to work that day at the Inn wouldn't bear any fruit, since having two women cling to you would make it very difficult to use a hammer.

The moment I exited the door however, it was an entirely different story. Miya would slam the gates in my face and Karasuba would peck me on the cheek before doing her parkour thingy to get back to MBI.

In the end, I was thoroughly confused, and more than a little aroused.

Having two rather beautiful women press their bodies against you while you attempt to swing heavy objects tends to do that.

I had hopes that some meditation would help in that regard, but I was starting to get doubtful, mainly because I couldn't seem to get it to work like it was supposed to. I would've thought that having a world filled to the brim with blades and being able to enter it would make clearing my mind easier but apparently the world only helped with mental attacks that originated from an enemy.

When I asked the question aloud in my world, I thought I felt it laugh at me for a few moments before popping me out.

My own mind… betraying me…

"Flight 1337 has landed from London," The announcer declared, and I opened my eyes only to suddenly realize I had gathered quite the audience around me.

The group dispersed within moments, probably realizing that I no longer had my eyes closed and that they could no longer use their camera phones on me.

I pondered for a few moments why so many young ladies would be videotaping me…

Augh, probably going off to start some sort of meme on the net. 'Awkward redhead cares not for socially awkward practices in public' sounds just about right.

Or maybe 'Meditation gives no sh*ts.'

Either way, I didn't care at the moment. This particular flight was very important to me.

Because it would mean that I was no longer going to be alone and the large house will finally get one of the residents that it was for, with more two more to follow.

She was as immaculate as I remembered, her nearly luminescent skin contrasted against gold hair, green eyes and a black tux.

My breath was taken away.

Memories couldn't compare, and I wondered what I ever did to be worthy of her.

She smiled when she came nearer, and I was quite sure that back pack on her back contained more clothing, since she wouldn't have thrown it aside without so little care if it wasn't.

Her arms winded around my abdomen, and I couldn't help but smile and laugh. I felt so happy, I was finally a third back to being whole again.

"I'm back, Shirou." She stated, looking up at me as I held her closer, finally realizing that I could actually do so.

"I'm the one that left, Saber." I stated lightly, giving a small smile.

"Are you arguing with a King, Shirou?"

"I don't suppose that I am."

"Good."

She was either closer than she was before, or my body had moved without my notice. I was glad of it either way, and I managed to get her scent once more as our lips met. I could only describe her scent akin to steel and fire. Two things that would make any normal human wary, but to me it was soothing.

And then our lips parted, and the smile on her face made my own widen enough to actually hurt my cheeks.

I wasn't much of Romantic, but I could safely say that I was very, very happy at that moment and everything was right.

Then something beside me squealed and the two of us broke from our embrace.

It was a girl in some sort of uniform, with very large boots.

She had Saber's bag and was pointing at the two of us, there was another girl with red hair behind her that seemed far too embarrassed to not be acquainted with her.

"Oh my God!" The girl squealed, and she invaded space between me and saber so fast Saber almost squeezed the life out of me in surprise.

"The two of you need to tell me your story!" The girl practically jumped and down in her boots. "I need to know how such a wonderful same gender couple came to be!"

What.

…

Omake: Desperate Measures.

…

Very Desperate.

…

I had run thirty blocks. My body was tired and I was sure that if I tried to pump any more Od into my legs they would burst.

But I made it, I arrived at salvation.

I made my way to the tatami window from where her smell was emanating and jerked it to the side, carefully minding to make sure not to damage the window in any way despite my panic.

"Kazehana."

"Oh, Shirou! You surprised me for a moment there! How did you get up to the second story windo-"

"I need you to have s3x with Homura."

Silence pervaded, the kind of silence that actually had weight to it.

In that silence I analyzed the room.

Minato dropped the bed sheets he was carrying, and I was quite sure Tsukimi was going to have a stroke. The alien I was questioning however, just seemed confused instead of having the extreme reactions of the other two.

"Ara, Emiya-kun." The landlady suddenly appeared right next to me on the ridge, "I must say this visit is unexpected but you must-"

I grasped her hands and knelt on my knee upon the ridgeline on which I stood, ignoring the blush that appeared on the lavenderette's face that my feverish mind must've come up with at this perilous hour.

"Miya, you must have s3x with Homura." I repeated.

In the background I heard Tsukimi and Minato faint.

Damn, I was going to ask Tsukimi next.

"A-ara?" The landlady asked, covering her face with a hand. It was useful, since I no longer had to ignore the hallucination of her blush as I clutched at her hand with a feverish grasp. "What are you going on about Shi-Emiya-kun?"

Damn my feverish mind! It's turning the rock that I placed all my faith upon into a stuttering wreck!

"I'd like to know as well, Shirou." Kazehana stated blandly, and I turned my face towards her, my face ever-serious.

I could only hope that my allies will help and listen.

"Homura." My throat went dry, and I could hardly force the words to come out of my mouth. My ever-present ally of justice since he and I partnered in a totally Hetero alien kiss, a few months prior… "Is turning into a girl."

The silence returned full force.

"Emiya-kun." Miya whispered demurely still covering her face with a dainty hand as she looked to the side. "I believe that you need to explain this more thoroughly… maybe over some tea?"

I blinked for a few moments as the logic settled in, then I nodded.

Kazehana seemed surprised still, but seemed much calmer than I was. It was either true, or she was more used to this than I was.

She nodded, and went downstairs, I entered the inn and Miya followed.

A few moments passed as we made our way through the inn, stepping over the other two's catonic forms.

"Emiya-kun…"

"Yes, Miya?" I looked at the demure, and steadfast, landlady as she seemed to take interest in staring at the upper right corners of the ceiling of the hallway.

"A-are you going to let go of my h-hand yet?"

I didn't even notice, truth be told.

…

"So…" Kazehana demurred, and I was happy to note that most of my feverish mind was gone now after the application of very well made tea. I say most because, for some odd, reason the hallucination of Miya's blush refused to exit my mind.

Submit foolish hallucination!

My will is steadfast and I can manipulate reality!

It still refused to go away.

"You want me-"

"Or Miy-"

The blush was back, but I was happy to note the furious glare that accompanied it. Foolish mind! You will submit to sanity!

"Nevermind…"

Kazehana nodded and continued.

"You want me to have s3x with Homura… so he'll stay a guy."

I nodded feverishly, only slowing the rate to make sure I don't snap my neck.

"How exactly is this going to work, Shirou?" Kazehana sighed, and put a finger on her forehead as she closed her eyes, obviously asking for my own logic.

"I have a three part plan."

I had it all planned out.

"You will have s3x with Homura." I paused, and she nodded, obviously asking me to continue. "He will realize how good it is afterward and stay a guy. Then we'll continue to fight for great justice. Happily ever after an all that."

Kazehana blinked a few times.

"How do you suppose that I'll be able to convince his body to stay a man?"

I gave her a look, and she looked down at her body.

Or rather tried to past the large tracts of land that blocked her view.

"…I see your point." She stated dryly.

I nodded, and produced the napkin I snatched from a restaurant I raided- went to- last night.

"Passcode for our apartment," I stated as I handed it to her. "Just stay in his bed naked or something."

Kazehana nodded and was about to get up before pausing.

"How did you figure out Homura was becoming a-"

"Low B-cup," I managed to choke up, trying very hard to drown myself in my tea. "was going to ask Uzume if-"

"Say no more Shirou." Kazehana got up and left, leaving me with Miya.

"Ara… I hope Kazehana succeeds in her task of keeping Homura a man." Miya added as I tried to ignore the smallest patches of pink on her cheeks that my mind kept up for some reason. "It would not do well for competiti- for you to lose such a trusted partner in such a way."

I nodded reverently, once more attempting to beat back my mind that was trying to insinuate Miya was interested in me.

"I have to ask…" Miya stated nervously, looking once more at the corners of the room. "Why did you ask me as well? My figure is nowhere near Kazehana-chans…"

I opened my mouth to answer, but I found nothing coming to my mind. I was very aware that a feverish mind would never go blank and that the blush and hesitant look was still quite there on Miya's face.

I suddenly found the corners interesting as well…

…

Omake: Sparks Fly.

…

"Do not worry, Shirou. I shall protect you against unwanted advances from this point on."

While those words got more than a few curious looks from bystanders, I was more than relieved to have Saber accompany me to my nearly weekly visits to the Izumo Inn.

The constant mutterings of 'disgraceful' 'pedophilia' 'that's sickening' 'she must only be 16!' I could live without however.

That odd girl from the airport seemed to have pressed a few of Saber's buttons that day, and she chose to wear a rather nice white dress that reached her calves with a blue vest with long sleeves. The only off putting factors was the gloves she wore, undoubtedly made by Rin since they were covered in seals and Prana, and, the likewise enchanted, black boots.

Had Rin been around to provide Prana, Saber would have no problem accessing her armor and weapons, but because she was across the world at the moment Prana was limited and she couldn't spare any to summon her weapons and armor. I could provide the weapons, and some extra Prana if needed, but in armor all she technically had were the two pairs of footwear and gloves.

Even then they were only there to make sure she could utilize her servant strength to the fullest without damaging her arms and legs, they were far better than anything I could try to trace.

Though I liked her outfit, I would be lying if I said I preferred it over the tuxedo or any of her other clothes. She looked great in anything truth be told, but I could've gone on without all the elderly throwing my scathing looks and more than a few passerby gawking at the two of us.

Another truth would be that I really didn't give a damn about them, as well. Right now I can safely say that I was the happiest point in my life that I've been in. Everything was going well, Saber was back at my side, my home was secure and there was enough money in the bank accounts to make sure our family would be well fed for the next couple generations.

So it was very hard to not smile all the time.

…

He was smiling, and I couldn't bear looking at him.

I had thought that because of the sudden spike of fighting and Karasuba's continuing presence, I would actually be able to take some strides in my relationship with my potential Ashikabi.

But… now he has his actual human partner with him.

She was shorter than I was, comparatively I was only a few inches taller than her, but contrasted against Shirou she seemed so diminutive that I could hardly belive that-

She could hold him? That he didn't break her when the made hot passionate-

Ara…

I cupped the side of my face, as I prepared tea for Shirou and his… partner. I shouldn't be thinking like that, what kind of impression would I make on my residents if they knew I fantasized about joining Saber with Shirou in bed with him sweating, panting above me as I spasmed above Sa-

I almost spilled the tea in my wild head shaking, only managing to catch the flying tray with my inherent speed. Saber's appearance into the daydreams that frequented my mind, must be what Minato's Sekirei saw in each other. I didn't feel any hatred towards her as I did with Karasuba, so it my mind must accept her as just another flock member instead of an enemy.

It was... confusing, to say the very least. Now instead of thinking solely about Shirou I had to worry about Saber as well. It must just be another oddity of being a pillar rather than a feather, since I've yet to learn of any Sekirei reacting to two people.

Though the nights would most certainly be much more interesting with two bodies pressed against missed, heaving and panting as they-

Hwa… How can I even face these two!?

C'mon Miya, stay strong! You're an implacable killing machine, Miya! An implacable killing machine!

Shirou is really good at fine tuning machines, his hands would do wonders in any machine, and Saber's would fit just about anywhe-

Gwuahhhh…

Minaka! I swear I swill wring out your guts until you tell me exactly what you did to me! I refuse to believe that I am naturally this much of a-

Pervert? A voice eerily like the lithe blonde woman's entered my head, but much more sultry than I believed I could've heard before, and I froze with the tray of tea in my hands.

Okay, this was very new, maybe I was reacting harder to Saber than Shi-

Voyeur? A husky, deep voice that sent chills down my spine and heat in places I wouldn't care to admit, suddenly spoke as well.

Oh good lord, I am now hallucinating, I don't think this is healthy for me now.

Focus on swords Miya, focus on swords…

Long hard objects? Husky, this time. Heartily supported by more than a few pictures of a perfectly muscled chest and a sultry smile on a kind face with molten gold eyes.

She wants to be a sheathe… A coo that I desperately wanted to believe in came as well more than a few blurry visions of my imagination that desperately had me wanting to invite the woman for a quick bath in the hot springs later on.

Where the two of them can support me in the middle and-

Reacting to two people, at the same time, this is going to be hell…

"Oi! Who the hell are you!?"

And Karasuba arrives…

…

Omake: Pairings With A Vengeance: Avenge Free Or Die Harder.

…

I lived on calculations, I saw them everywhere and in everything. Everything about a person is laid bare in a single glance, I know a person before they even introduce themselves.

A man is sitting across from me, his heart is beating a millisecond off denoting death in maybe 25 years due to cardiac arrest. The wear on his cuffs denote he works on at a desk, either a secretary of some sort or an accountant hardly a high stress job. His phone is on the table and he stares at it in changing intervals.

Given his disheveled state, he isn't waiting for some important business call, but something along the lines of a close relationship. His hair is dyed scrupulously black, not a shade of grey within it, but if my older calculation is to be believed he should be showing signs of graying. This denotes a lack of confidence, and a slight movement causes a strand of light to bounce of the approximately 95.34 percent ring of Aurum on his hand. Fists show no redness or broken skin, did not attack back, light sheet of sweat on brow implies high amounts of anxiety. Briefcase is shrouded by jacket, noticeably packed thickly. Un-tucked shirt and constant shifting of shoulder denotes fighting, mostly attacked caught large instrument to shoulder and caused bruising.

Marriage problems, kicked out of home, possibly an affair being found out. High in stress, planning on consuming large quantities of gluten to stimulate a feeling of contentment.

The bell dings, an action more of habit of the owner rather than an actual call for a server. It was Sunday, the woman was off today and he was serving the food himself today.

He was an anomaly in the equation, I may even be pressured to call him a phenomenon.

He stood at above average height, taller than myself by an entire foot. His gait was that of an experienced warrior but the grin on his face reminded me of a child. He seemed like a normal man, but I could detect the Prana running through his system easily. A magus spending his life not in research but owning and operating a small café in a city that was about to be attacked by an undead apostle in less than a month.

A wildcard that shouldn't be there, a wrench hanging precariously on the fringe of catwalk above a machine, he was all of these things…

"Ah! Sion here's your order!" His sleeves were remarkably clean, yet his apron was aggressively dirty. Another trait to be added to his growing column of oddities. "You know I almost made this dish yesterday even when it wasn't ordered!"

"It's to be expected." I admitted carefully, beyond my name I hadn't exactly told him anything beyond that. "I do eat lunch here every day."

"That you do!" He replied cheerily, taking a seat much to my surprise. A cursory glance showed that there was no one without food at the moment, and he must be simply taking a moment of respite by sitting next to a familiar face.

I was admittedly one of those, I had been attending the small Café since I came into the city to prepare months ago. A random magus always had to be taken into account into any long term plans, and I chose to attend his restaurant discretely in a random schedule for the first few weeks before coming every day.

He gave a sigh and stretched lightly in the chair opposite, and I observed the numerous contours provided by his tight shirt as I took a bite of bliss.

It was strictly professional, of course.

…

My last incursion against Tatari caused more than a few… problems at times. I had it mostly under control, but the need for blood spiked harshly enough at times that I would be forced to escape a populated area as quickly as possible.

According to my calculations the next spike would occur in a month or two, so the reasons as to why I was naked and had no idea to where I was, was a problem that needed to be solved immediately.

"Ah?" My bed suddenly spoke up, and I was suddenly aware of the fact that I was quite close against a warm, chiseled chest. "Awake already, Sion?"

Ah, of course, primal instincts were heavily extenuated by vampiric illnesses. The last, hazy thoughts I had was taking a bit of lunch, then this. Normally I would've scoffed at the idea that I would be weakened by such base instincts, but…

I verified that the man underneath me was indeed Shirou for the moment. True enough, gold eyes with a rather cheeky smile that would make what will ensue much easier, stared back.

I really could not allow such a thing overcome me as I walked down the street, it wouldn't do for my reputation…

"Shirou…" I twisted atop him a little bit, enjoying the look on his face.

Or the secrecy that was needed for me to evade the Clock Tower. ..

"Y-yeah?" He gasped, and I felt my own lips curl up pleasantly as I continued my ministrations He is making this very, very easy for me.

…allowing my vampiric side the slightest bits of control over my body was something I couldn't allow at any cost.

"The probability of you leaving this bed…" I whispered nestling him, and tracing his sides with an idle hand. "Is very low at the moment…"

"Ah," He seemed to choke lightly and had to swallow, "I figured."

It would be a long, arduous task to keep the beast inside me at bay, even with the hours I planned at the moment many, many sessions will have to take place over intervening weeks to make sure I don't lose control once again.

I lightly clawed the his back as I pressed myself closer, enjoying his praise.

A very long, hard, arduous task lay in front of my calculations…

…


	6. Chapter 6

Omake 7

…

Omake: Mother-Son Bonding.

…

Sage: 'Notices he hasn't written anything for InFlight for a few months'

…oops.

…

I would be lying if I said that I knew what to expect, from this sort of thing, but as far as I knew there wasn't anything stopping me from doing it. Arranging the circumstances was a bit of a pain, Akitsu alone took two weeks to convince and Miya was as inquisitive as always so I had to improvise by always coming after my work.

I placed my tool box as I sat on the bench, my mother raising an eyebrow at the numerous oil stains that covered my shirt. I was also quite sure that even with the proximity of our meeting place, thanks to its presence on the pier, that the breeze from the pacific did nothing to hide the singed smell that I undoubtedly had.

"Still working on that beat-up wreck?" My mother inquired quietly, taking a sip from a can of tea. My efforts to stop her habit of smoking had met a roadblock until she got her hands on some loose change, whenever she had the urge to smoke she drank some tea from one of the thousands of vending machines around every corner of the city. Most of the drinks were sugary junk, but considering the fact my mother slept 3 hours a day and ran the skyscraper of a building that was MIB headquarters with an iron fist, she could use it. Sugar was a good source of energy and enjoyment as long as someone exerted as much effort as my mother did.

I just gave a groan in reply, thinking about the car that the elderly man had recruited me to fix was akin to torture. I was making progress, but I would probably be working on the rusty hunk of junk for a few more months at least.

After a moment of silence, she reached for her bag and I sat up from my resting position that had me leaning on my knees with my elbows. In retrospect, resting my tired head on my equally tired arms on my sleepy knees was a pretty bad idea, after leaving it I had to add back pains to my list of annoying pains. I ignored it though as she opened the book, more than a few pictures revealing themselves by the light provided by the setting sun at our backs.

It must have been an odd sight, a man covered in grime sitting so close to a woman whose hair was prematurely white clad in a lab-coat, but I hardly cared at the moment. It wasn't odd for anyone anymore I would wager, since this was not something we did spontaneously. Once a week, from 5 to 6 whatever the weather was I would meet her where she chose, and she preferred the pier due to the easy landing pad for the V-22 Osprey at the end of pier and its isolation from the rest of the city.

I reached over and turned the pages, she didn't stop me, just like the past few times we've done this. They were pliant to my hands, denoting age and I took care to only touch the corners of the book. It was manufactured from trees in the northwest of China, its leather came from Germany and the ink was produced from a chemical process plant that had instruments that came from Libya. The words were made by hand and the silicon-based pictures were negatives from an old camera.

It was only filled halfway.

She offered a tired smile this time, and I returned it as she began to speak. The words flowed over me, and I noticed the smile on her face did not leave, just as mine did not.

"January 20," She began slowly and quietly and I closed my eyes as I leaned back and let my mother tell me of my childhood. "Minato's first day…"

…

"Shirou!" a cry suddenly came as I opened the door, and I barely had the time to drop my tool box as Kuusano streaked out of Miya's hands. Her lithe body hit me as I let go of the box, in any circumstance I would've simply held firm and let her wrap herself around me…

But that didn't feel right.

I let myself fall back, allowing her to topple me against the tatami flooring.

"Emiya-kun!" Miya's voice was understandably surprised, she'd seen Yukari do this dozens of times without me so much as budging an inch. I raised my hand and waved it, and since I heard no words from her I determined she must have somehow ascertained my message.

Kuusano picked herself up from me, her small arms barely picking her up a half a foot, and gave me a smile that I was sure I wouldn't have seen if I just let her wrap herself around my leg. I smiled in return as I ruffled her hair, my smallest Sekirei emitting melodious set of noises as only a child could.

As I used to do.

My smile grew softer.

"You've gotten really strong, Kuu." I whispered fondly and she giggled as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I'll always be strong for Shirou!" She declared pompously and she beamed as held herself closer. "Forever and ever!"

I moved my hand from her hair, to the back of her head my other hand going atop her. She was so small…

"And I'll never let anything happen to you." I whispered lowly, and I was sure she did not hear me, but I was sure the other alien in the room most certainly did as she untangled Kuusano from me with a soft smile.

She offered me a hand as Kuusano sat on her other arm. A lot of words passed as I took her offered hand, and lifted myself up with her help but I didn't voice them and neither did she. But I knew she would help me keep that promise.

…

Omake: Origin IV: Origin Free Or Die Harder: Of Mystic Eyes of Death Perception.

…

His heart had undoubtedly stopped at that moment and his brain refused to believe what was in front of him right now.

He approached the boy who was staring coolly at the perfectly bisected wooden board with caution, taking careful measures as he plucked the knife from his son's hands. He saw it for only a second, but there it was, a soft flow in the pupils of his eyes that marked his inattentiveness to his own son. A lifetime of working against lack of information and he overlooked such an important fact as simply checking the boy for traces of magic.

The boy's eyes returned to their normal hue and his voice was so soft that Kiritsugu could hardly bear to listen. His grip on the kitchen knife was causing the wood to splinter and break his skin from the tremendous pressure he was applying, his grip slackened when he noticed though it was not right for him to put his anger upon something so immaterial. The only one at fault here was him…

"Dad?" His son whispered, golden eyes darting from him and the cut wooden platform. "W-what did I just do?"

His throat was constricted and words would not leave them, he could not speak. His heart felt as if it was trying to burst from his chest, and his legs felt weak.

But… he had to do something…

He knelt in front of his son, laying a hand on the young bo- magus' shoulder as gently as he could as he looked into his eyes.

"Shirou," His voice was akin to a whisper, but he couldn't seem to raise it beyond that. "I promise… that I will not allow you to make the same mistakes I have." The words were dry in his mouth, they felt wrong, constricted. He couldn't just leave it at that.

His hand moved from the shoulder to the boy's back, and he held the boy against him tenderly. It was an attempt to show compassion, but Kiritsugu could only feel fear in his heart for his son. Eyes like them were a curse, more than they were a blessing and if his son will have any choice in his life he would have to call in more than a few favors from places he never wished to return to.

But, as Kiritsugu held his son and planned for his feature the boys eyes could only lock onto one thing.

His father's bleeding hand clasping at the knife he held only moments before. He had come to fear his power, first because of how it had caused his father to freeze, but now it was because he could see his father's blood spilling onto the floor.

Two fears were born that day, one in father, one in son, but neither one will say this to the other.

One feared for his son.

The other feared his own power.

…

Tohaska Rin refused to be carried at any given time or moment, she would never submit to such an indignity as to ask for help. But as the wind rushed past her as she was cradled in her servant's arms she did not ponder this particular trait that she had nurtured into her mindset.

Because Shirou Emiya was about to die, and she couldn't let that happen, especially because she was careless enough to allow her servant to fight another servant on the school grounds. She should've suspected this from the very beginning and not have allowed her pride as a master to allow such a battle to even take place in such a public area.

And now an innocent would die because of her…

No, she couldn't think like that! She'll save him! Even if she has to use a jewel to save his life!

"Master." Her servant's deep voice intruded upon her train of thought, something she was not sure she liked or disliked at the moment. Her white-haired Archer always seemed to be able to annoy her no matter what. "Lancer has cornered the boy into an alleyway, we will not be able to reach him in time."

She swallowed as her throat suddenly went very dry, her other hand went onto her command seals and she felt her servant stiffen in his movements.

They were her aces, Command Spells bent even the rules of time and space with their absolute commands with them she could call her servant to her side instantaneously, or even strengthen him beyond belief.

With it she may save Shirou's life.

"Master…" The red-clad servant muttered, as the seals glowed. "Ponder this carefully."

She opened her mouth, but another sort of fear crawled in before the words exited and refused to let her speak.

Her servant said nothing as he laid her upon the sidewalk, and she leaned against the brick wall that was end of one building and the side of an alley. Her eyes immediately went to the droplets of blood that was barely discernible in the light, and a lead weight settled into her stomach as dread welled up inside her chest.

"Lancer is still present inside the alley." Her servant stated, and the blades he had been using reappeared in his hands. She did not speak, but simply reached numbly into her lapel for the jewel she had been sourcing Prana away into for such a long time. There was still a chance…

"Let's go." Her voice was barely a whisper, and her servant said nothing as he advanced into the darkness first.

The amount of blood threatened to make them both sick, but the figure standing above the mortally wounded man was not the person they expected.

Rin nearly dropped the jewel she had been readying.

"Emiya-kun?" She whispered.

Knife clutched in one hand and carrying case in the other, two eyes normally hidden by glass glowed in the darkness.

The servant on the ground just gave a chuckle as he waved his arm at them.

"Surprised?" Lancer mused, as he stopped waving his arm. "So was I."

…

Finale: Part 1 of 3

…

Happiness.

…

His body was slack, it refused to move now. He guessed that it had finally been worn past its limits… too much this time, no more miraculous withdrawal.

Had it been worth it?

It was a stupid question of course, it was always worth it. This time it was even for an entire species, logical in a sense. He would've chuckled if he had the breath, it was a choice many people would have undoubtedly chosen.

She would've still told him he was stupid, though, he was sure of that fact nonetheless.

His vision was starting to dim, but light continued to pour in…

He could see the endless grass… the rolling hills…

Her always sad smile…

It still wasn't the end he guessed, just like always.

It was a touch bitter, but by this time he was able to draw comfort from it. More lives to be saved, but he idly wondered how he would ever manage to one-up himself this time or, more to the point, where would he manage to one up himself this time.

So he would heal, once more amidst bodies and blades, after fighting another battle. Pain was wracking him in its familiar throes, but he will undoubtedly heal

His ears hear the crunch of footsteps when they're far too close for his liking, too much Prana had been used for him to even detect the light foot-steps.

Had he missed one? There were plenty of cowards in his enemies ranks, almost as many as fools. They were powerful fools this time around, and a coward just might finish him off this time. They would've ran, but probably have returned once magic stopped being thrown about like dodge balls in an American Middle School.

He had ended many of them, but he wondered if he could push himself any further now, since his body refused to respond.

The person stood next to him, he only knew because of the sudden pressure on the ground near his shoulder. He could not see out of his right eye, and the left was too blurry to be of any use even if he had the strength to turn his head. There were some thoughts spared for his inability to see from his right eye, but they were mostly of how he would have to compensate for his aim later on.

He wagered it would be a tiny bit more difficult to land a 2 and a half mile shot. A second or two would be needed to compensate correctly… he'll have to train a bit more to erase that if he survived.

The person beside him knelt, possibly about to drive a knife through his eye socket, he was sure that they would try nothing else since his torso was already laced with wounds and he was still breathing.

A pair of slender hands encircled his neck, and he almost sighed as he wondered if this girl actually had the strength to break his neck. A few thoughts spared to the other people who attempted to kill him, he surmised that, unless this girl was good at Reinfo-

Water touched his face, and the surprise was enough for him actually turn his head in the direction of who was kneeling next to him.

A fair face, surrounded by lavender locks, it didn't take him a second to recognize her.

"You're an idiot, Emiya-kun." She stated simply, as if she was just telling him to stop fooling around.

He wanted to ask a lot of things, how it ended, how Minato and his alien harem were doing, how were the people he protected… how she was here.

She pursed her lips, before moving his head onto her lap. He would've protested, had he had a voice at the moment, but he tried to convey his feelings through staring at her with his remaining eye.

She must've known what he was doing, since she reached over and closed it.

Damn, no answers yet… but he guessed that sleep was a good alternative.

…

They were celebrating, triumphant in the Sekirei Plan that had ruled their lives for so long.

It would've been a sweet sight if he didn't know what was going through their heads.

"You don't approve," Miya stated softly, her hand resting on the handle of his wheelchair, he had hoped to tell them all he had gotten into a car accident before he had found out… an entire story that he cooked up while lying in bed for almost three weeks.

"I couldn't leave this out for them.

He didn't answer, he just looked down on the people he worked hard to save. Karasuba was off to the side laughing boisterously along side Kazehana, he noticed immediately. She was enjoying herself without her sword in hand, something new, though he didn't like how she was waving that bottle around.

"Please talk to me, Emiya-kun."

He knew it was a bit silly to be using the silent treatment, he was a man of 29 odd years. He should never be giving the silent treatment to anyone for goodness sake…

For heaven's sake why could he be irritated at her? He should be screaming his lungs out-

She moved to face him, and he was convinced she was going to slap him.

Which she did.

And then she kissed him.

His eyes closed as what he gathered was irrational fear shot up his entire being, and she pressed her lips harder against his and his mind went numb.

A blink, and he saw the rolling fields.

He kissed back.

Another blink rewarded him with the sight of a majestic sky.

Why was he doing this? On a wheelchair of all things?

He blinked and he let out an exhale as her lips left his.

Miya was wide-eyed, and she took a good look at his expression and she paled. She moved to exit the room, but a hand caught onto her sleeve.

"How long?" He asked, and her own voice caught as she whispered:

"I don't know."

He moved his hand from her sleeve to her own.

Her smile was happy, it wasn't sad.

Just like hers had been.

…

Finale: 2 of 3.

…

"You don't look as disappointed as you should be, Emiya-san."

It was a statement, and he just gave an even smile as he continued to lounge in his seat. Pointedly ignoring his boss and focusing on the celebrations dozens of stories below them. He wondered if Minato was there, or at Izumo Inn, but surmised that the winner will undoubtedly not getting much sleep either way.

His boss just gave a petulant huff, at his silent treatment, odd since he was almost in a full body cast. He had not thought it possible to do in such a thing, but his boss had done plenty of odd things before, such a thing isn't even worth noticing at the moment.

"Can nothing I do ever faze you?" The man whined, wheeling up to him in his mobile hospital bed and looking at him deploringly behind glasses taped around the cast. He was quite sure that the man was actually pouting behind his face cast. "I mean I just fired you! Richest man in the world? Me? Minaka? Former boss?"

He just gave a huff as he pulled out his MBI black card and threw it to the winds, a moment was spared before he threw his tie off to the wind, un-tucked his shirt and took his suit jacket off.

A groan emanated from the bed stand, and he just gave another smile in return.

"You're so mean, Emiya-san." The richest man in the world whined, doing a few spins in his motorized bed to show his ire before whizzing back into his office to do whatever men in fully motorized hospital beds do when they had unlimited funds.

The red-head with a jacket across his lapel was certain he was up to no good, but hey… not his job anymore.

He listened to the festivities for a bit, before the doors twice his height admitted another person into the balcony. Cigarette smoke easily wafted into his nose and he didn't even bother looking up to check as he caught another black card that flew at him at respectable speeds.

"What do you think you're doing here, Shirou?" Takami crossed her arms and tapped one foot impatiently on the floor, "Just because the main plan is now over doesn't mean you can just slack off-"

She didn't even see him move, one moment he was lounging lightly against the building and then he was against her and the wall was behind her.

Any other person would've been panicking, but Takami huffed and just looked away, blushing all the while.

He held up the cigarette and raised an eyebrow.

Takami did not answer.

He just gave a small chuckle before making sure to catch her eye as he placed it in his own mouth and moving through the doors without a sound.

The scientist just gave a groan as she moved shakily to procure a new cigarette, before letting out a groan and wondering why she always got the crazy ones.

…

"Done having fun with your, boss?" Karasuba interjected with a small smile, Shirou just gave a sigh as he took a seat beside her.

There was a moment of silence before he pulled out the pack he had procured from said boss's inner pocket and placed a single stick into his mouth. He checked his pockets for a second before raising his brow as he heard a click from the wheel chair next to him.

Karasuba's smile was gone, and the lighter was dangerously close to her face.

He leaned down, his face was mere inches away from her own when the cigarette lit. He took a few puffs and met her eyes, they were judging him, before craning back his head and breaking her gaze.

He took a seat on the ground next to her, observing the teeming wildlife that used to be Kuusano's cell alongside the handicapped Sekirei.

"What did they say?" He asked quietly.

"Musubi," She stated calmly, " Came through."

He didn't bother feigning surprise, he just observed a particular plant he knew was supposed to be extinct. Another scientist will need to be talked to later..

"Kaho?"

"Not strong enough."

Everything was silent.

"You didn't answer my question." He voiced lightly, looking to the side. The hallways were suspiciously clear, to clear for any sort of science facility, even with the technology decades ahead doing most of the work.

"I-I" Her stammer was a stab through the heart, it was terrifying to the man who had led her for nearly two years. "I will not be able to get off this… for a long time." She ended succinctly, quietly.

He got up, finishing the final dregs angrily, trying not to remember the flash of light so bright that had been unleashed nary a day ago upon her.

He did not know why he felt such care for the being that had fought against him, and acted against every order he had been given.

He felt a grip on his jacket and he allowed it to pull him down, even if he could resist he did not.

He knelt by her, and ignored her tears, as her hand took away the cigarette from lips.

She whispered.

"Don't go."

He let out a gasp as the hand threw away the cigarette, catching the crook of his tie as she pulled him closer.

It wasn't like the ones before, there was no rush, no fire. It was slow and yielding, far from what she was, or had been. There was no anger, just a want for a strength not her own that she no longer wanted for herself.

His hand moved to wipe aside the tears that had no right to be on her face as he retreated his face to look upon the beauty that Karasuba was, is.

He brushed aside her undone hair as his hand encircled her neck and he drew himself forward.

And two hearts melted at the contact.

…

Disciplinary: _Fin._

One left.

…

Finale: 3 of 3

…

And finally an attempt to crack that steel.

…

It was a nice day, but most of her family was still asleep. She didn't want to stay asleep, though, because the day was too nice to go to waste.

She had made it to the first flight of stairs before she realized that nee-sama was making breakfast downstairs and she would just get put back on her bed.

She wanted to have fun! Not just sleep all day!

But nee-sama would just put her back to bed!

So she devised a cunning plan, and soon enough she was where he was intent on making him help her enjoy her day!

With nary a sound she snuck upon him and wrapped herself around his leg to make her bend to his whims!

"Kuusano?" He asked, his voice as soft as it always was. "What are you doing up so early?" He chided, reaching down, and she clutched tighter around his leg as he attempted to pick her up. She won't give up so easily!

She was proud to note he gave up after a single unsuccessful tug and sat upon his bed with a small sigh. She let go triumphantly! He will now undoubtedly listen to her whims and sneak her out! Not everyone knew, but Emiya-nii was great at sneaking around!

He always came back so quietly in the middle of the night, and not even Matsu-nee ever noticed! He could get her out no problem, even with nee-sama down stairs!

His hands caught her, and she was happy after the brief surprise, as he had placed her onto his lap and began to run his hands gently through the tangles in her hair. He muttered some words underneath his breath, and she gave of a yawn as she felt just a little more tired.

Was he singing a lullaby?

She was starting to get sleepy… was that a trunk off to the side?

"Ya-kun?" She yawned, rubbing her eyes. "Are you going some*yawn*where?

She was getting really tired, so she leaned her head against him.

He was really warm and he smelled rally nice.

He continued to whisper underneath his breath, and she found it sounding very nice as she was lulled back to sleep.

He was so nice.

She patted his shoulder in thnaks, she could not reach his had just yet, but nee-sama said she'd get pretty tall later so she wasn't upset, besides! He was so nice! He deserved a lot of pats!

She looked up sleepily, a moment passed and he seemed to stop talking as her eyes met his.

She reached up, and brushed aside a tear making its way down his face.

She tried to say something, but she was really sleepy.

You shouldn't cry nii-san…

"Gomen, Kuusano." He whispered to the sleeping girl, as he reached and touched her mind.

It was for the best none of them remember.

Even if his tears said otherwise.

…

"Emiya."

If he was surprised he did not show it, he crooked his neck slightly to look to where the sound emanated. In the milliseconds that passed he took inventory and made sure that his briefcase was still in his hand and his wire notch was ready in the pocket watch in his other.

He almost dropped both of them due to the surprise, but managed to find his voice.

"How?"

The Sekirei just shook her head sadly, and walked back to where the benches lay. He preferred to stand where the train would arrive though, and did not follow.

There was no one else present in the out of way depot, it was very early in the morning and it was in the industrial center of the city during the weekend. Many of the workers were at home and he had expected the same for her.

She spread her arms, creaking her head back and looking at the still-dark sky overhead.

"You didn't even say good-bye."

It was a statement, not a question..

"You took away our memories.

That he had to answer.

"Only ones that you didn't need." He stated as simply as she had done in her former statement.

She didn't look up, but her voice was more accusatory this time, and maybe even a tad incredulous.

"You saved my life."

He paused.

"I did."

She was silent.

"You saved her life as well."

He did not pause this time.

"I did." He looked aside, the train was coming, he could hear the whine of the magnetic rail miles away. It will arrive earlier than scheduled.

She was right in front of him when he turned back. He did drop his briefcase this time, and the wire notch was at her neck and drew blood before he stopped himself.

She did not even blink, she held his hands together even as her blood dripped from the weapon they held inside.

"You left her behind."

He will not waver.

"I did." He stated once more. "I will only bring havoc to her life." He paused, "She deserves some balance."

He is not ashamed.

She did not let go of his hands.

"What about me?"

"You…" he floundered in hesitance for a brief moment. "Have your own Ashikabi."

This is the only path.

She has stopped bleeding, he is amazed for a moment, before being more taken aback as she let go of his hands and held his arms, she was a lot stronger now.

"I want to promise." Her eyes reminded him of the one he left, eyes like fire. "That you'll come back when you can."

He is silent, and the train rolls up behind him.

His Mind is of Steel and he does not answer as he picks up his bag and steps back.

He locks his gaze with hers, feeling the tears in his eyes for the first time in a very long time.

He points at the watch in her hand before turning away.

"Take care of it."

Steel never lies.

And the train departs.

…


	7. Chapter 7

Omakes With A Vengeance.

…

Do Omake Dream of Eclectic Pairings?

…

Warning: May cause diabetes

…

"It's terribly cute." I protested, and my wife just shook her head again. "C'mon Miya…"

"Honestly Shirou-kun," She fretted pouting just enough to set my heart hammering. If not for the fact I steeled my nerves, I would have capitulated right then and there. Since our marriage, I had been on the compliance side far too much. Uzume was already making housebroken jokes! "You're displaying more interest in getting this animal than you were when we first met."

"That's not true." I immediately found myself on the defensive once more, initiative cruelly taken away from me. "I tripped at least three times when we first met."

"You were working at the docks." My wife smiled that enigmatic smile, hiding it behind her hand. My lavender-haired partner was truly devious, for more so than I could ever hope to be. "Not exactly the hardest of places to trip and fall, Shirou-kun."

"Well we can buy it to commemorate our first meeting then." I changed my tactics, an uphill battle against my significant other wasn't wise. My resolve could crumple the moment she frowned, I'd never do anything that made her unhappy. However, years of practicing being a magus prepared me for such grievous obstacles. "Turtles do represent longevity and good fortune after all."

"Silly superstitions." My wife huffed, though the appraising eye she casted gave me a glimmer of hope in the minefield I was entering. She crossed her arms, and a stray lock of lavender fell from the neat bun. Instinct had me tuck the stray behind her ear, the smile I received in thanks nearly made my heart stop.

"Well you did say you wanted to get more in touch with humans." I teased my not-exactly-human wife. "A few silly superstitions may help that out."

"I'm no good with animals." My wife suddenly admitted, making me blink owlishly. My wife, Miya Emiya, not being good at something? Far more shocking than one might be led to believe. "They don't like me."

The pout returned with a vengeance, and I was sorely tempted to leave the entire matter and head back home. The way she clutched my arm to her chest was slowly eroding any semblance of hope I had in succeeding in my objective. The combination of the two left me on my last legs of will.

"I don't think anyone cannot like you." I placed my right hand on the one holding my elbow to her chest, giving her a small smile. I was glad to see her flush, as it was evidence I can affect the veritable goddess beside me. I truly didn't know what she saw in me, but I was more than happy to be with her. "You're perfect after all."

The flush upon her face was adorable as it slowly enveloped her features. My compliments succeeding in my attempted logic could not.

My wife's eyes diverted from my own, taking interest somewhere far.

"You're cheating." The pout was deadly, even when only seen from the side. The way she glanced at me from the thin veil of hair didn't aid my chances as well. I was practically a blushing wreck whenever I was with her. "No cheating."

"I'm not, I swear." I grinned in a manner I was sure I couldn't until that moment, I dare say I could call that grin _'cheeky'_.

My wife retaliated by poking my savagely with her elbow, making me wince. She wasn't exactly weak even in terms of her finest control.

"Ah, Sorry Shirou-kun." She immediately apologized, noticing my wince before I was able to hid it. The veneer of childishness fell away into deep worry. I felt bad for making her worry, but I warmed at the thought she was worried about me. The fact she caused it, never actually registered in my mind as her fault.

"I'm a bit tough, if you can recall." I gave a soft smile and a sigh. I couldn't hope to argue about a pet now, capitalizing on her worry for mere victory left a bitter taste in my mouth. There would be more opportunities to have small 'quarrels', goodness knows the two of us can never stay angry at one another. "Or maybe last night is too far a memory for my wife, hmmm?"

The blush that glowed from her face was worth marrying her for. Though I could most certainly say that occasions such as that one was numerous and happened on a near daily basis. I could never regret my decision in staying with her.

"Shirou-no-echhi," She muttered, and released my hand from its opulent prison. A hand reached into mine, as soft as silk, mere seconds after and I felt happier than my entire life. Four weeks of marriage and one would think our relations would normalize, but every day just seemed brighter than the last for her and myself. "What will we name him?"

"What do you mean?" I questioned, confused. I was more focused on the fact she had her hand within mine.

The laugh she gave was melodious and I was surprised no one else stood still to listen to it.

"The turtle, Shirou-kun." My lavender partner smiled beautifully, making me fear for the continuous pace of my heart. "What shall we name him?"

"Tomo." I dropped the first name that came to my mind as I winded my empty arm around her waist. It was a terrible name, but my apparent victory could not be celebrated alone.

I caught her lips against mine, catching her in an embrace, and I felt the curl of her smile against my own.

"This is a terrible kiss." She whispered, our lips not ceasing their smiling touch.

"It is." I agreed, and our foreheads touched, and when I blinked I knew only her and she only knew me. Our bodies together, our breaths together, our minds together.

But most importabtly of all, our hearts beat as one.

…

Jealous Much?

…

I blinked as I walked into the bath. The rest of the tenants were already finished, and Minato was sleeping off his day. The bath still smelled like Sekirei for some reason or another, and I was sure my lavender-haired partner had yet to come.

"My, my you're a big boy." A teasing voice came to my ears and I felt a smile curl up going from cheek to cheek.

"Karasuba!" I enthused as I met my wife's old colleague. I saw her at the wedding, but didn't have any chance to speak with her. Miya wasn't willing to talk about other people, though I knew of their bloodied past. "Did Miya invite you to join us?"

The ashen-haired, towel clad woman blinked rapidly. I wondered if her eyes were normally that wide, since I normally say them curved in a smile.

"E-er, join you?" The gray hair woman floundered for a moment, red reaching her cheeks. "Have you two already run out of positions or something?!'

"Positions?" I voiced my thoughts aloud, my face turning red as I realized what she must be talking about and what I just offered. "Oh no! I meant if she invited you to the hot springs!"

"Oh." She sighed in… relief, I wagered. The bubbling of water and the flowing streams made it somewhat difficult to hear. "Ah, no Miya didn't."

"Well that wasn't very nice of her." I went about washing myself before I entered the hot springs. I noted the fact that she was standing stock still for whatever reason. "Well you have my permission! You're already dressed so start washing up!"

I gestured to the seat next to me and she took to it slowly. Sekirei were quite shy when they weren't displaying attention to their Ashikabi. I could only attribute that particular fact to her actions.

"Ah, thank you?" She questioned, still clad in her tower. "Why do I need to wash before I go into the water?"

"The spring is more of a skin treatment than an actual bath." I explained, remembering my father's own explanation of the springs. "The water cleanses deeply, but dirt upon the skin will simply muddy it."

She was silent for a moment, staring intently at the set of bodily cleaning supplies before her.

"Something wrong?" I questioned. Maybe she had her own set of cosmetics? I knew plenty of women who refused to utilize communal soaps and hair products. I just shared whatever my wife preferred.

"Aren't humans accustomed to bathing separately from the opposite sex?" Karasuba was flushed as she spoke in a rapid tone. "Yo-you're just cleaning yourself right next to me!"

"Well we're both married right?" I grinned at the term. Even without her present, I was still getting happy from the mere thought of our marriage. I was quite terribly whipped. "I'm with Miya, and you have your Ashikabi?"

"U-um, yes I do." She flushed as she nodded back. I had no doubt she was thinking about her own Ashikabi at that moment. He was probably a lot less battle-scarred than I was for her to appreciate. "I think I'll start now!"

I gave her a nod as she attended to herself. I noticed that she kept glancing idly at me as we washed. I didn't stray though, I was more than able to focus on my wife. Not too much though, it wouldn't do if I got… ready in the midst of company.

A few moments of washing and a I was satisfied with what I was able to do.

"Alright, turn around and lean forward." I addressed my companion, standing up from my seat.

She looked terrified and her face flushed a deep shade of red. I realized that I must've been accidentally making innuendos again.

"To wash your back." I stated once I realized my mistake. "I'll wash yours then you can wash mine."

"I'll be fine." Miya's friend squeaked, making me think as to why she and Miya were no longer speaking to one another. They were certainly alike in some things that embarrassed them. They even acted in the same way! "I can reach pretty well."

"It's anatomically impossible to reach where I'm going to touch." I huffed and her face flushed again, presumably because I caught her out in her excuse. "There's no need to be embarrassed, people do this even in public baths!"

"A-alright, I'll kill you if you touch anywhere else though!" She threated and I rolled my eyes as she turned on her stool and I leaned behind her with my soap.

I labored in silence for a few moments, engrossed in the old work of making sure a fellow is clean. I decided the silence was far from comfortable and decided on idle chat.

"You have very nice skin, Karasuba-san." I commented. "You take care of yourself very well."

"Ah? Thanks?" She didn't seem to interested in talking, and I chastised myself. She was still uncomfortable with someone touching her, of course, just because she accepted didn't mean she was comfortable with it. "Your hands are very… strong."

"Years of hard work." I laughed, glad she was attempting to converse despite her embarrassment. The flush on her cheeks signified her thoughts on the matter after all. "You don't need to sugarcoat it, Karasuba-san."

"No, no it's absolutely perfect!" She blurted out, probably aghast that she reprimanded my for my help somewhat. "I-I l-like it."

"Well then you can return the favor!" I exclaimed, dumping the water and cleansing her back free of suds. I frowned when I saw the pale skin where she shoulders met her neck. "Aren't you supposed to have a crest-?"

"H-how about I start cleaning you now?" She interrupted, suddenly standing up and turning. Her foot landed on the soap I had discarded and she immediately slipped forward.

The sliding door opened, and my wife entered to see her old friend straddling me at the waist.

Naked, both of us.

She probably wasn't as hitched as I thought she was either.

…

Hospital Visits.

…

In retrospect, spending a few months watching over a girl seemed like a good way to unwind after a mission. Of course, that didn't mean that my job would be easy given my abysmal luck in terms of situations I end up entering.

An alien tournament of all things, in the very same city I was supposed to be guarding a girl of extreme importance. I had no doubt that she'd be laughing at me if we hadn't drifted away in the last decade. I would have appreciated the help.

A small ding and the elevator opened, a smattering of color that was vibrant and not the dying flowers I usually saw come into the hospice ward. The mages at the Clock Tower did their job in acquisition well, the girl I was protecting would 'die' and will revitalize in their hands after her body was 'incinerated'.

I didn't know the exact details, because I didn't need to. In summary a small group of Eastern Mages wanted the girl because of a naturally formed set of three Blue-Blood circuits. The circuits were usually found in families that could trace their heritage hundreds of years back, magic concentrating over time. The methods the Clock Tower was taking was quite bloodless, and I was intent on keeping it that way.

"Ah." The woman wearing a very tight shirt, with a star in the middle fidgeted. The voluptuous figure immediately set off alarms in my head, and my nose only confirmed the fact that the person before me wasn't actually human. "I'm here to visit, Chiho."

That was the name of my ward, and alarm bells rang in the back of my head. I had a feeling that it wasn't good for the nearly decade and a half long plan that was being executed.

"Furthest room down the right." I answered, returning to my crossword. A few weeks of guarding a semi-conscious girl while fights between odd women had worn away at my work ethic. I was supposed to be guarding against mages, I could hardly care about the alien women now. They tended to defeat one another nicely enough. "Enjoy your stay."

The linen scented creature walked away and I returned to my crossword.

…

"So as you can see, Mr. Emiya, all the papers in order." The smile on the man's pasty face wore on my nerves. Far more so as he knew that particular statement was a lie. The only thing within the manila sheet was stacks of cash and a passport. I supposed that would allow me to leave the country and live nicely for years.

"I'm afraid not sir." The white haired man's eyes widened the absolute slightest, his lip twitching in the slightest of manners to portray his irritation. I was happy to see it, as I was finally imparting some of the frustration I had from sitting so long behind this desk. "These papers aren't accepted anymore."

I placed the manila envelope and was about to return to my crossword when his had impacted upon the package.

"We have offered you three times the original amount for the girl." The smile on his face was lethal, but I've had experience with beings far deadlier than him to be frightened in the least. "One would think you're merely attempting to be difficult Emiya-san."

"You are the one being difficult, sir." I corrected the son of a company's CEO. In a way I desperately attempting to save the bigot's life, but her was testing my patience. "I have refused every offer and I will not yield upon my stance."

He scoffed and left, his male secretary issuing me a glare.

"Keep your husband in line." I snarked in return to his glare and he flushed angrily, the elevator closing before he could issue his own retort.

…

"You look sad, Emiya-kun." The sickly looking girl implored, though both she and I knew that was an effect of the curse coursing in her system. The curse was slated to 'kill' her in a day's time, and I was going over the plans of departure with her. "Is something the matter?"

"Not anything you should concern yourself with Hidaka-san." I pressed my hands against the machines practicing the methods I will use to announce her death tomorrow. "You best keep resting, the curse will still wear on you while we escape."

"You're worried about Uzume." She aptly guessed my train of thought. I could only think that she was the beginning of a new grand family that will last through the ages. She was charismatic, powerful, and intelligent. The way she was able to guess the intuition of a person was downright terrifying at times.

"Shouldn't I be?" I questioned. "I've read into the information, that familiar contract you have will her will only disappear with your death. It'll complicate things unless I terminate her."

"And you do not want to." She gave an enigmatic smile, as though remembering a fond memory. "I still cannot believe that a magus such as yourself exists, Emiya-kun."

For a moment I saw Rin in her place, and that was enough to break me out of the stupor generated from her smile.

"That grimace again." She sighed lightly, though the curse wouldn't have allowed her to do otherwise anyways. "Do you truly hate me so much, Emiya-kun?"

"Just remembering a misspent youth." I answered and shook my head as I finished checking my technique. "Best young ladies like yourself don't listen to strange old men like me."

"You're hardly twice my age." She protested, more lively than I usually saw of her. Her cheeks flushed at the slight outburst and I quickly helped her calm her body. The acute drain on my own Prana, made it well known to me what the curse did. Such a curse would've killed me.

As I began to back away my lips, her hands reached for my cheek and brought me back down.

I didn't protest, because for whatever reason I didn't want to.

…

I Supposed This Would Happen…

…

"I would say that I was surprised but I would be lying…" I trailed off as I scratched the back of my head. Saber was still apologizing, even though I knew that it wasn't her fault.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rin stated hotly, her face flushed in embarrassment. A small amount of anger, of course, since she was still the Rin Tohsaka I still knew.

"You tend to mic yourself up in odd situations, Rin." I pointed out as the landlady offered me tea. I gladly accepted it. "Finding lost relatives, an entire family, and getting your own… harem, isn't as surprising as what I thought would happen. You're Zeltrech's apprentice after all."

The partner of mine that I had not seen for two years opened her mouth to protest, but closed when she found no argument.

I took another glance around the table, cocking my head slightly.

"Though I am surprised they're all female." I noted, and she winced. The wince was mirrored by the white-haired girl that smelled of ash. "Do you want to tell me something, Rin?"

"W-what a-are you implying?" That stutter meant she was on the defensive. I had to push this for all it was worth. Merciless teasing from all our years together shall be accounted for this day!

I gave a soft sigh.

"Don't worry, Rin." I was having a difficult time keeping the forlorn look on my face. A smile was threatening to build. Rin could manage to tease with a small smirk, but I knew that wouldn't work for me. "We can still be friends despite the fact you've used me for the last few years."

"W-what?!" I pressed on, ignoring her outrage.

"You merely wanted to cover your tracks!" I declared with greatly faked anguish, pointing at her and looking away. "To hide your preference for all the women! I was merely a cover so they would keep letting you into the locker rooms!"

"My, my…" The landlady sat by me, giggling behind her hand. The woman was faintly flushed, from her laughter. "It seems my insistence she bath separately from her flock was justified."

"You have saved the chastity of many a maiden." I had no idea how I was able to say that with a straight face. The look on Tohaska's face was priceless, though the blushing glances of her harem made me roll my eyes. "Who knows what she would have done in her wanton desires to them!"

The lavender haired beauty kept giggling behind her hand, and I pushed onward. How the mighty has fallen, Rin! How the mighty has fallen!

"But I shall stay your friend." I promised with burning fervor. "Even though you used me to cover your relations with Saber from society, you have also saved my life too many times to turn my back on you now!"

I was promptly tackled by the woman sitting to my right.

"You mustn't believe that Shirou!" Saber cried straddling me as I was flat on the ground. It was difficult to not burst out laughing. "I l-love you and Rin both, even in spite Rin's use of you!"

Rin made an odd noise at Saber's declaration, somewhere close to that of a chicken being strangled if I was able to aptly put it together in the miasma of hilarity clouding my brain functions.

Then Saber began to kiss me, in the middle of the dining room, and I decided that this course of actions was really, really better than I thought it was going to be.

"Yo, big sis." A rather tomboyish tone emanated somewhere down the table. It was probably the only normally dressed girl present. "Aren't you going to do your thing? No lewd things in Izumo and all that?"

"Ara?" The lavenderette questioned confusedly, her mid probably elsewhere. I couldn't actually see them given the fact Saber was really intent on sucking my tongue out. "Ah…"

"Something's wrong with Miya-sama!" The oddly dressed blonde declared from across the table. The one that had been declaring herself Rin's 'wife' the entire time.

"Holy crap!" The one I was sure had back problems declared. I didn't really like her given the cross between leers and glares she had been throwing at me since I had arrived. "She can't possibly."

"Rin what are you doing!?" The white haired one cried out. She was apparently the voice of reason in this little group. I heard footsteps on the table and coming towards me and Saber.

Suddenly Saber wasn't on me anymore and a different set of lips were on my own.

I would have put my bet on Rin taking Saber's place, but I knew Rin and she was never shy when she kissed. There was always a certain ferocity and heat behind even the slightest of times when our lips met.

This pair of lips were incredibly soft, upside down and very, very surprised .

The room was suddenly flooded with light, so much that I couldn't see. I had to blink away the sunspots for a full ten seconds.

"Wow!" The situation was aptly put to words by the only child present in the room. "Winging!"

"Miya/Landlady-san/Miya-sama!?" Came from every corner of the room as I found myself staring into the lavender eyes of the blushing landlady. With our faces mere inches apart, it didn't take much to surmise what happened.

"RIN!" Saber growled angrily, I supposed I'd be angry too if I was in her position.

"I don't know what came over me!" Rin protested. "I just s-saw red and-."

"And had Shirou wing the most powerful of an alien species!?" Saber fumed. "Could you have not merely knocked me off and dragged him to our room!?"

Listening to my two girlfriends argue about the best way to have me for the rest of the night, and the blushing beauty daring not meet my eyes I surmised a simple thought.

Tease Rin more often.

…

Shirou's Had Enough.

…

Day 0.

There were many things Shirou was willing to put up with and he had been putting up with many things.

But this… this was a step to far.

The red-haired young man slapped down my notification of leave right in front of the head of the Enforcer's who looked at him with something akin to trepidation.

"You can't possibly be serious." The well-dressed man stated and Shirou very much wanted to show him how serious he really was. "Your talents are only useful to us, Mr. Emiya, where do you expect to go. No one will accept you anywhere else."

"Well then I'll make my own association." Shirou said through gritted teeth, his anger and the truth of the enforcer's statement making him answer childishly- wait a minute… "One that takes care of civilians and… and where we're allowed to cook!" The words sounded even better outside of his head, the well-dressed man scoffed at Shirou and crossed his arms. "You know what, _forget_ about the association part."

…

Day 1.

"Shirou…" Rin sighed putting her head in her hands, how exactly was she supposed to keep up with this? Having two lovers that had their own lives, as well as being the apprentice of the Wizard Marshall? That was stress inducing to say the very least. "How exactly do you expect to get the funds for such a thing?"

"Well I still have my college fund," The current problem- no challenge- in front of Rin stated. "Besides that, I've got a pretty good credit score and a lot of backers from my old part-time job."

Ah yes, the mobile restaurant that suddenly skyrocketed in traffic once he started cooking there, how could Rin had forgotten? The geezer that owned that truck was roaming throughout the country with an entire fleet, apparently a millionaire now. Rin didn't particularly understand what a credit score was, but it apparently allowed a person to purchase first and pay later. The young heiress didn't touch the things unless absolutely necessary.

The twin-tailed magus crossed her arms and shook her head, turning to the person Shirou was feeding what he said he will be selling in his food truck.

"So what's your take on this, Saber." She already knew the answer, but she figured she should at least humor herself.

"I think this is a great and chivalrous crusade for great justice." The once and future king stated absolutely, frosting all over her face. "I pledge my support behind Shirou's cause wholeheartedly!"

Shirou cheered, Saber cheered, and Rin sighed.

…

Day 30.

"Eh, Ayaka-san?" Shirou blinked rapidly at the arrival of one of his old colleagues. Still, he gave her a smile despite his confusion. They were quite close given the fact that they were the only Japanese mages in the enforces. "Welcome, back! I am glad to see you fared well-."

"I quit the enforcers." The raven haired, bespectacled mage stated. Looking about the kitchen the red-haired man had rented to prepare the food he was going to sell for the day. She noted the near obscene amounts of food that was already prepared, and the large pile that had yet to be so. "I heard you're making your own association?"

"Well I'm still building up our funding!" Shirou replied cheerily, though cocking his head. "Why did you quit?" If he remembered correctly, she had been pretty good at her particular job of investigating areas where magic may have been used.

The bespectacled girl leveled him a luck that was equal parts questioning of his intelligence and absolute apathy. The girl simply took one of the aprons nearby and began to mince onions with nearly enough force to cut into the wooden board.

"Ah, I see you don't want to talk about it." Shirou stated, glad to have one his friends back and to get back to their usual routine. They didn't meet often outside of work, mostly because she didn't seem to like Rin, but it was nice to work with someone familiar again.

They worked in silence for a minute before it was broken by the bespectacled young woman.

"Shirou, why exactly is there so much food?"

"Well I need enough to last the day at least…"

The female magus considered the three days of food in total within the kitchen, then the skills of the man she wanted to bear children for.

"I see."

…

Day 90

Rin attempted to knead out the pains in her back, hunching over a table and studying an array constructed by the Wizard Marshall himself had not done her any favors. The old man had called a recess for a meal, and promptly left before she could so much as look up. Now she was walking to where Shirou said he was settled for the day, and that he had her lunch for her.

Still she pondered why her master seemed so rapid in his exit, London wasn't exactly the best place to get food-

The twin-tailed magus was rudely interrupted from her musing she walked into someone.

Or rather, everyone really.

"You try to cut in line and you die." Rin was about to retort until she realized who exactly was threatening her.

"Lady Barthomeloi?" Rin hoped to any deity listening that she didn't sound afraid, the woman regarding her without an ounce of compassion was said to feast upon the souls of the weak. "A-ah, I was merely lost in thought."

The eyes of the most powerful, living mage of Clock Tower regarded her, judging her and everything she stood for-

"Rin!" Shirou suddenly called out, as deliriously happy as he always seemed to be since he started his little project. "I have your lunch right here!"

Rin excused herself and ran towards the voice of her apprentice, all too aware of the many glares she was receiving as she ran right beside a very, very long line.

She reached the front, and her master seemed to regard her in a new light as he received her food and him his own.

"It seems my apprentice is more interesting than I thought." The old man smiled as he walked with her for the first time, rather than her following him. "Why did you not tell me you had access to such a grand figure in life?"

She had a feeling it had more to do with Shirou than her…

…

Salvation.

…

"Minaka Hiroto," The red haired man set my nerves on the edge, everything about him was different from every human I had yet to meet. Eyes of gold looked with utter disgust at the man who held our species greatest treasures. "You are to cease and desist in your experiments as the consequence of your destruction of an entire mundane force."

Brazen was a term that I attributed to the man who held my species' lives by the throat. The man didn't act as I expected, he was cool before the newcomer and calm.

…maybe even frightened.

"…why did the association send you?" There it was again, a response that I wasn't used to. Humans were so complicated, they had no single purpose in their lives... but I guessed that was why they were chosen to gain our powers. "Did they think I will set my findings upon you?"

"If your reports were to believed it could have been possible." The red-haired man nodded, and his shoulders lowered slightly. The uneasy tension that had been filling the room suddenly disappeared, though I had just noticed it in its passing. "I trust that is not the case."

The maniac that held our hearts hostage gave a chuckle. The sound was dull, disgusted not the triumph we heard and detested day after day.

"They sent a man who can change the world in a _sentence._" The man profiting from the immense technologies of our vessel slumped in his seat. "I would be a fool to think they had the lsightest of chances." There was a pause, he was frowning. "What of the other assets I reverse-engineered?"

"We are only interested in what you dubbed 'Sekirei'." The young man stated, "We are moving the entirety of their species into a closed environment where they will be able to decide their lives for themselves."

Our jailor gave a sour laugh, one filled with resentment rather than joy.

"So that's how they managed to get your help." The man who experimented on every one of us to the extent we were but papers to him muttered. "You are a bleeding heart, Shirou Emiya."

Ever so slowly the golden-eyed man's lips turned upward into a small smile. My heart began to hammer within my chest, I could not breathe enough. The sight seemed took my breathe away and carved itself to the fore front of my mind.

The sword he used to defeat Karasuba disappeared and his eyes met mine.

"Your safe now." He said, and I believed him.

…

Under supervision of the new group of humans, we understood why they had all been adamant of our species remaining secret. An entire subspecies able to alter the fabric of reality through rituals alone, Minaka had been a part of it.

Every embryo and fetus was grown out to maximum potential, the harsh plans to limit my flock not put into effect. Why would they, when those they would meet could defeat them? A bitter pill to swallow, but much better to deal with than the alternative.

All were separated, to be raised and watched by families of 'Magi'.

I was the strongest, so they had me stay with the man that rescued my entire species.

"Good morning, Rin-san." I greeted the woman as she shuffled into the room. The effects of waking from sleep always adverse to her. "I have set your coffee on the table."

"M'kay." My fellow tenant mumbled and sat at the table, taking sips and staring blearily into the void. The ritual was habitual after the last six months of my life, far better than my first six truth be told. "Ah…"

"Miya-san." I was addressed once more the spirit from ages past seemed content on wearing only a shirt and the lower set of underclothing at the moment, her hair straight upon her shoulders. "How was your evening out?"

"Eventful I'd say." I held up my hand as a giggle escaped. I served the pancakes that the household favored for breakfast. "Karasuba ought to tell you herself once she gets up from the couch."

"…stop, talking, please." My grey-haired associate was attempting to bury her face into the couch. I had set her clothing into the wash last night, so she was only in her underthings. She was completely modest in that regard, unlike a few Sekirei I met, so there was no harm in it.

"The piece of furniture should be renamed Karasuba's bed." Saber groused frowning as she began to dent the stack of massive pancakes. I had once questioned why the stove top could be converted into a griddle, but the appetite of the ancient spirit answered that within a day's time.

"If it's a matter of where people sleep _my bed _would be _everyone's bed_." The last tenant of the house stated, his hair in complete disarray. A far cry from how I met him, he was clad in sleeping cloths similar to Rin's own. A button up shirt and flat pants, that they both seemed to favor. "And I told you to wake me up, I wanted you to sleep in after your reunion with your friends last night."

"I had simply thought that you'd appreciate more rest after the strenuous activities you three rudely left me out of." I smiled as the three on the table blushed heavily. "You'll have the entire day to make it up to me though, Shirou."

My Ashikabi scratched the back of his head in both trepidation and anxiety.

"Well at least I have classes today." Rin laughed. "No dealing with upset neighbors for me today!"

"There is a new wing in the museum that I am interested in seeing." Saber mused with a smile.

"Eh, me? Alone?" He seemed to be in a panic now, unable to look away from my gaze. I felt my heart beat faster as a heavy blush set onto his face.

Karasuba was staring intently at my Ashikabi, and we shared a wink as I turned back to the food I was cooking.

All was well.

…

Just A Small Concession.

…

Rin rubbed the bridge of her nose between her forefinger and thumb.

"So let me get this straight…" Rin had one hand on her hip and her eyes closed, not a very good sign. That particular set of body language translated to: 'I am now going to explain why you are stupide'. "You managed to find your long-lost family, have been living with them for the better part of a year, going to college on a daily basis, but only found out about the secret alien tournament after _I _bring one to your doorstep."

"Well if you put it that way…" I protested, pushing up my glasses as I closed my text book. "Of course it sounds much worse than it actually is!"

"Shirou." My girlfriend grasped my chin and tilted my head. "There is a woman that used to be a man sitting on your bed." I waved weakly to said person, who waved back just as lacking in enthusiasm. "This has been happening to some degree or another since you got here. Do you find something wrong with the picture I am painting?"

"Err… I should give Homura-san some clothes?" I stated/asked, I didn't really see why she was so upset over this. I practically managed to live quietly for a year. A record if compared to my life after the Grail War.

"I'd appreciate that." Homura squeaked and I got up to fetch a pair only to be pulled down to my seat. Rin was breathing steadily, her face a perfect calm. I knew for a fact that I was in very, very dangerous waters. A veritable ocean filled with whales that ate people in all actuality.

"Shirou," Her voice was like that of an angel, which worried me greatly. I was also afraid of the vein that was throbbing on the right of her temple. "Repeat after me: why did I not notice the massive alien tournament going on in my backyard."

"Well my mother paid a tremendous amount of money for college and I couldn't just waste it."

Rin blinked once, twice then took a deep breath.

"Are you telling me…" The voice was but a whisper, foretelling the massive storm that was going to follow. "You were paying too much attention to your classes to notice an alien slugfest?"

"Ummm… yes." I leaned back into my chair, waiting for the screaming to start.

"Oh whatever gods above be praised!" Rin declared before attempting to suffocate me between her modest cleavage. "The massive psychological bandage of having a true family has put some sense into you!"

"Hubwaaaa?" I managed to question with the limited amount of space and oxygen I had available. Rin pulled me off, letting me take a deep breath. "W-what?"

"It's simple Shirou!" Rin stated ecstatically far more happy than I had ever seen her. "Being with your family is finally healing all the emotional scars and mental blocks created by the massive Fuyuki Fire!" My twin-tailed girlfriend suddenly reached into my pants and produced my wallet, and from which she took two certain packages. "See! You're even carrying these around! You were too much of a prude to ever think about having sex outside of the house!"

"It's completely normal to have protection on hand at all times-." My sentence was cut off abruptly, as the girlfriend I hadn't seen for more than a year tried to suck out my tongue. Why did I leave again? Why did I not bring them with me?

"That's so sexy to hear." Rin stated huskily and I saw the girl on my bed shift uncomfortably, her face very red. Did she just lick her lips?

"A-ah?" I couldn't form any exact sentences, my mind didn't seem to be properly working nor my mouth. She suddenly decided that standing up was no longer an option, hiked up her skirt and sat on my lap.

"You're so cute when your embarrassed." She whispered and some part of me wanted to protest about that. The fact that she was trailing her hands all over my chest and tracing lines with her tongue on my neck placed that part of me in a sack and threw it down an elevator shaft. "Now just lie back and let Rin-sama take care of you…"

The door suddenly opened.

"Rin I have finished speaking with Shirou's family." The blonde apparition of a warrior from ancient times took in the scene, closed the door and promptly began undressing. The white haired girl on my bed was looking at her with something akin to wonder in her eyes, even more so when she sat down next to her. "Go on then, I shall pre-occupy myself with your other contracted servant, Rin."

Why did I leave again?

…

"Time to go grocery shopping, Yukari."

"F-fifth t-time?"

Shirou's mother regarded that word and the screams emanating throughout the house. Listening intentely at the hoarse cries.

"More like the ninth or so." Takami stated grabbing her drooling daughter away by the collar, out of the house. Who knew that guilt-tripping the boy into staying simply by completely paying for a tuition fee would lead to this?

Thinking on the prospect of having her son a part of the Sekirei plan though, she'd rather he be in foursomes any day of the week.

Soundproofing was a must though.

…

Counterproductive.

…

Miya bit her lip as she was cooking, and I thought that was adorable.

"Shirou." My wife gave me a measured look, her smile radiant as always. "You're burning the rice."

I looked at the pan I had forgotten in to stir for the past five minutes and realized that what she was saying was true.

She giggled as I desperately attempted to save what remains of our meal for the night. Distracted while I was cooking! How am I supposed to do anything around her now?

…

There was an odd serenity as she simply sat on the porch and sipped tea. I liked to look at her and see a flower of sorts, though she was far more beautiful than any that could ever exist.

"Shirou." She giggled a sound I wished to hear all the time, she hid her smile behind a hand. It was an action that made me want to see her lips even more. "You're butchering our bonsai tree."

I looked up from my work, and the branch that I had just cut off from the tree I had cared for gods know how many years.

Crap…

…

"Are you feeling ill, Shirou?" Miya asked, gliding into my shed as I put away my tools. It was heavily organized and clean, so I had no qualms about her being within it. Though it was akin to having a goddess standing within a scrapyard in comparison. "You have been acting rather strange as of late."

I scratched the back of my head and felt myself wince slightly, she really paid a lot of attention to me didn't she? I wondered if I should have been embarrassed or flattered. The former was winning though.

"Are you coming down with a fever?" She closed the distance between us pressing a silken hand against my forehead. The worry on her face emanated from her amethyst eyes, and the way she bit her lip in worry. "You work far too much every day, Shirou-kun."

"I-I'm fine." I stuttered, since when have I ever stuttered? This woman will be the death of me! "I just get distracted from time to time is all."

"Distracted while cooking, or caring for your bonsai tree?" Her brow furrowed as she gave me a small pout. It could have been called a frown, but there was no way she could make something so negative with her features. "I'm more ready to believe in the fact that you're sick."

My tongue tied when I wanted to tell her that she was the reason I was distracted. If I was this bad when she did everything subconsciously, what hope did I have if she knew-

She wrapped her other hand around mine clasping it within her warm embrace.

"Please." She breathed. "I just want to help, Shirou-kun."

"I can't stop staring at you!" My mouth immediately blurted out, and my face felt as though it had been held against the sun. "I-I keep messing up because I just can't stop looking at you whenever you're close!"

Something inside me wailed for me to leap into a spiked pit and die a painful death. My stomach churned in horror of what I just said.

Then that all went away as a spectacular blush lit across my wife's face and her hands began to wring themselves together. There was no possible thing in the world that could have ever managed to take my breath away as easily as the sight before me.

"A-ara?" Her vocal tic made it all the more adorable in my eyes. Our eyes met and we both looked away at the same moment. "I-I see, w-well…" She stopped her sudden fidgeting for a moment. "Do you want me to stop watching you work?"

"Absolutely not!" I exclaimed making both her and myself jump. "E-er, I mean I'll just have to learn to pay attention with distractions at hand."

"It'll be much easier if I just leave you to your business sometimes." My lavender haired wife muttered her eyes staring at her feet.

I didn't know how to say I always wanted her around without sounding possessive.

"I always want you near me." My mouth decided to act before my mind could catch up again, my face felt as though it was going to combust.

Miya's face shot up, her lips trembling, eyes wide, and absolutely red with my sudden proclamation.

"Y-you're such a cheater!" She suddenly exclaimed her face absolutely red. Her hand hit me lightly on my chest, before encircling my back. "Why must you always do this to me?"

"A-ha? Sorry?" The smile on my face hurt my cheeks, the hug she was giving me felt so natural. We stayed like that for I moment. "I don't think you mind so much though…"

"Baka…" I felt her lips form into a pout against my chest, her breath making my heart beat hasten. Suddenly I was aware of the fact that my lovely wife and I were alone in the shed, and her entire body was against mine. Blood rushed elsewhere, and she looked up to me with a darker blush only along her cheeks. "Shirou-no-ecchi…"

I was about to apologize once more, a touch more truthful than more former apology, when her lips caught mine.

The kiss was a familiar one, capturing the bottom of my lip with amazing speed. Her hands trailed under my shirt and ran along my abdomen.

"I-in here?" I squeaked past her lips.

"Yes, in here, right now."

…

Host Club.

…

"Yukari should I be worried about you?" I inquired as she led me into a host club. Everywhere in sight was young ladies paying for the attentions of a good looking male. "You said something about being a premier costumer of this place?"

"I helped start it!" My sister cheerfully stated. "I introduced it to all my private school friends and floated the entire club for a while six months! Gave them enough time to set up a client base and everything!"

"Hmmm…" I gazed at the many men giving me knowing smirks, dipping their heads ever so slightly in the traditional male greeting. There was a lack of enmity that I wasn't used to in the presence of males competing for female attention here, odd. "Are you sure that I'm cut out of this, Yukari?"

"Well you're good looking enough." The blush on her face made me worry about her. "And you need a part-time job after classes anyways! Plus I've seen the paychecks these guys get, even without the tips they're great! If you do poorly they'll have you in the kitchen and we both know how that will turn out!"

Quite the little conniver she was, I was in a suit within moments. The owner of the place seemed ecstatic to have me after he had a talk with Yukari. I didn't need to eavesdrop to know she had talked about my previous relationship, then my cooking skill.

I hoped I wouldn't mess it up.

…

"Ah! Emiya-san!" The new suit on the owner spoke of the better business traffic the place was getting. "Exactly the man who I wanted to see."

"Ah, excuse me." I smiled at the woman who I served. "I will return soon."

"Still working that stoic gentleman type, eh?" The man pulled out what I ascertained was a gold-plated cigarette holder, and placed one of the nail coffins between his grinning teeth. "Whatever works!"

The man was very happy, from what I could gather business was very good for him

"Well, Emiya." He twisted the multiple gold rings he wore on fingers. "I want you to teach this new kid the ropes."

A young man about my height bowed slightly and I nodded back, it was rather hard to bow in the butler outfit I was wearing. He had white hair, fair skin, and a decidedly neutral features.

"Well this shouldn't be all that difficult." I stated after the cursory glance. The young man had a light blush on his face for whatever reason. I hoped he didn't get embarrassed simply from having a man evaluate him, the women would eat him alive in this treacherous work. "He certainly has the looks for it."

"Great! Great!" My boss cackled mightily his eyes gleaming in joy as I watched. The man was exceedingly wealthy now, I supposed he was entitled to be so happy. "Train him well!"

"Emiya Shirou," I held out my hand the white haired boy seemed apprehensive still.

"Kagari." He introduced himself, gloved hand trembling in my hand. "I am under your care, Emiya-san."

Shy, tongue-tied I hoped he would be able to survive the first hour, let alone the first day.

…

"Shirou!" My sister burst into my room unannounced, as per always. "Are you the Uke or Seme!?"

I blinked, before realizing what she was saying.

"W-what?!" My mouth summarized my reaction to the question quite aptly. My sister held out her phone and displayed me walking alongside my colleague for the past few months. "Where did you get that picture?"

"So it's true!" My sister squealed as I had apparently confirmed my sexual orientation. "This is exactly like that plot I read in boyXboy. com last night!"

I took a deep breath, intending to get her attention and explain.

"The broken hearted man, going out to capture the hearts of women and spite them with fake love!" My sister declared reading from her phone with fiery passion. "The young boy ousted for his good looks, find solace in hot, steamy-."

"We're not like that!" I cried out.

But against my wishes my hell continued.

…

"Shirou!" Kagari seemed happy to see me. His outfit seemed more skintight than a I remembered before, but I played that off to the fact my sister read ridiculous stories out loud to me last night. "Good morning!"

"Good morning to you as well, Kagari." I nodded towards my colleague as he fell in stem by my side. He stopped walking a second, his face contorting in confusion before walking behind ever so slightly. "Something wrong?"

"No! Not at all!" Kagari… squeaked, a small blush forming on his face. I was struck again at the utter feminine nature of his face, it seemed more pronounced than usual. "I'm completely fine!"

"If you say so." I gestured to the locker room we changed clothes within. "You or me first?"

A few weeks into our meeting he decided that we should dress separately, I didn't have any particular problems with his choices so I let him do as he wished.

"Hey Emiya!" One of my colleagues went up to me. "I need to put this in real quick!" He held up his wedding ring with a slight wince and I rolled my eyes.

"I'll do it for you." I immediately stated, "You know how Kagari tends to get when someone walks in on him."

"Ah," my compatriot winced. "That was ugly, you think you can handle that?"

"I'd like to think that he'd not be so tough on a friend." My colleague laughed and handed me his wedding band with thanks.

I opened the door, fully expecting to see Kagari half-naked.

Half-naked as a _man._

She, for she was defiantly a she as she was bent over and giving me a text book example of femininity whilst pulling down her pants, froze.

She screamed, and I sighed as I was quite sure that I needed to look for a new job.

…well at least I could safely admit I was attracted to her without confusing myself any further.

…


End file.
